


Panta Rhei

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Bonding, Consent Issues, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Phichit and Christophe as the best wingmen, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots of fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: This was a mistake. Viktor needed to somehow pry Yuuri off of him and leave the room immediately. Viktor was drunk, and Yuuri was so far beyond gone that there wasn’t even a word for it. But the alpha in Viktor was having an incredibly difficult time resisting the pungent scent of cherry blossoms and ocean that filled his nose. Viktor snapped.They had been reckless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS wanted to write an ABO/Mpreg story but have always been too afraid because it's one of those 'things' in fanfiction that is heavily criticized but you know what? Screw it. I'm doing it. 
> 
> I know this particular concept has been sort of done already in the fandom, but I wanted to put my own spin to it. I really hope those of you that love mpreg do love this story!
> 
> Panta Rhei means "Everything Flows" from the greek philospher Heraclitus. The general principle is that change alone is unchanging.
> 
> NOTE: PLEASE read the tags! I mean it when I say dub-con and consent issues. Truthfully, this is in many ways rape, but I did not tag it as such since in AO3 world that's looking/filtering for fics like Omerta. Remember that you can never consent when drunk, no matter how much you may think the other party wants it/can consent. 
> 
> So please proceed with caution <3

This was a mistake.

 

Viktor needed to somehow pry Yuuri off of him and leave the room immediately. Viktor was drunk, and Yuuri was so far beyond gone that there wasn’t even a word for it. The logical part of Viktor’s brain knew that Yuuri couldn’t consent no matter how much he rubbed his hips up against him and begged. But the alpha in Viktor was having an incredibly difficult time resisting the pungent scent of cherry blossoms and ocean that filled his nose.

 

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor pleaded, grabbing the man’s biceps and pushing him away. “You can’t consent.”

 

Yuuri slipped free of Viktor’s grasp by sliding to his knees, his mouth latching wetly onto Viktor’s clothed dick, tongue pressing against the hardness with a moan. “Alpha, need you.”

 

Gasping, Viktor pulled at Yuuri’s hair, trying to pull him up and away. “Yuuri, stop. We can’t do this.” Big brown eyes looked up at him wide with need, a healthy blush painted across his nose and cheeks. God, Viktor wanted him. Never in his life had he seen someone so full of excitement and so incredibly beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to pin him down and inhale the intoxicating scent before claiming the omega as his own.

 

Giggling, Yuuri slid his hands up Viktor’s chest as he wiggled his way back onto his feet. Wrapping Viktor’s tie around his hand he looked him dead in the eye. “We can absolutely do this.” With a rough tug they were both tumbling backwards onto the bed, their hips grinding against each other in the landing causing a loud moan to leave Yuuri’s lips.

 

The tie slipped free from Viktor’s neck and he quickly scrambled back and off the bed. Yuuri’s legs were parted wide revealing a completely _soaked_ pair of boxer briefs. God, Yuuri wasn’t even in heat and yet he was sopping wet for Viktor. He’d never seen anything like it in the few omegas he’d slept with before. Biting his lip, Yuuri lifted his legs and wrapped them around Viktor’s waist before squeezing with amazing strength and drawing the man in. _Fuck._ Those thighs! They were thick and powerful around his body and his heart began thumping at an improbable speed. He had to get out of here, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t take his eyes off the absolutely obscene omega laid out in front of him.

 

With a lewd moan Yuuri lifted his hips and pulled his briefs down, his small cock springing proudly free, a smear of pre-cum leaving a glistening trail on his stomach. Dropping his legs from Viktor’s waist he rolled over and presented himself, his ass brushing right up against Viktor’s length and drenching the material with slick. “Alpha, please. Take me.”

 

Viktor snapped.

 

Two fingers slid easily into wet heat, Yuuri screaming out with an arched back. Viktor fumbled with the belt of his slacks as he scissored the omega, quickly able to add a third finger when a gush of slick rushed out over his hand. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, his cock about to burst right through the seams of his slacks he was so hard. Yuuri’s head had dropped down onto a pillow and he was grinding his ass back against Viktor’s fingers, fucking himself on the digits proudly. Finally, he managed to to get the zipper down and slide his pants and boxers down just enough so that he could pull himself out, his cock thick and red with want.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, pulling his fingers from Yuuri and using his dripping hand to coat himself with the slick substance. _God, forgive me._ With shaking hands he rested one palm against Yuuri’s hip and used the other to line himself up with the omegas gushing hole. There was a resistance as the head of his cock pressed up against the rim, but then it opened wide and _swallowed_ him whole. Viktor could feel his heart stop in his chest as he was completely engulfed in the tight heat, Yuuri screaming out in ecstasy and shoving his own fingers in his mouth to quiet himself.

 

With a full body shudder Viktor lowered himself down against Yuuri’s back, the scent coming from the omega’s glands drawing him in with an overbearing weight. It was too much, and Viktor found himself paralyzed by it until Yuuri wiggled his hips and he involuntarily thrust in completely sheathed to his balls. Burying his nose into the dip of Yuuri’s neck he drew back his hips and snapped in, the omega mewling beneath him with each thrust.

 

Tangling his fingers with Yuuri’s he pounded in with earnest, licking a long stripe across Yuuri’s glands and tasting spice, like ginger mixed with citrus. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. The alpha inside him was begging him to take, to leave a mark on the skin and claim him. Mate. But he resisted, focusing on the feeling of Yuuri around him and the sounds leaving his mouth. Reaching around and beneath Yuuri he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping, a silent gasp leaving the younger man’s mouth as it widened in shock. A burning heat was starting to pool in the pit of his stomach and the base of his cock was beginning to swell. He needed to pull out.

 

As if sensing Viktor’s thoughts, one of Yuuri’s hands released from Viktor’s and flew back to grab at Viktor’s hip. “Alpha,” he breathed, “Knot me.”

 

Viktor let out a rippling groan of frustration, the words going straight to his cock and sending him into a fury of snaps and grinds. How was he doing this?! Never before had Viktor felt such a loss of control. Whatever Yuuri asked of him, he wanted to give. Trailing kisses across Yuuri’s back and shoulders he increased the pace of his hand, his thumb circling the slit before pressing down. With a cry Yuuri came, spilling white over Viktor’s hand and clenching down with a vice grip on his cock. Viktor had to bite his own lip to keep himself from sinking his teeth into flesh as his knot popped and he was gushing his own release inside Yuuri with a growl.

 

There had never been an orgasm like this. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him and his seed seemed to just keep coming in splashes against velvet walls. _Shit_ , Viktor cursed to himself as he finally started come down from the high. He hadn’t used protection and instead of pulling out he’d _knotted_ Yuuri of all things. The omega wasn’t in heat, so the odds of conception were virtually impossible, but he didn’t know Yuuri and Yuuri didn’t know him. There was no telling if the other might have had something. Viktor highly doubted it, but it was reckless regardless. This whole thing was beyond negligent.

 

Sighing from exhaustion Viktor tried to keep himself propped up so that he wasn’t crushing Yuuri with his full weight while they waited for his knot to go down. Yuuri’s eyes were already closed and he was burying his face into the pillow with a sated sigh. Occasionally, his hole would flutter and clench down, causing another spurt of cum to be coaxed from Viktor’s cock. It was unfathomable.

 

When his knot finally came down he carefully pulled out, a river of white spilling out and across Yuuri’s slick coated scrotum. He squeezed the base of his cock forcefully to keep himself from getting hard again at the sight of it. Sluggishly, he moved off the mattress and padded into the bathroom, wetting a hand towel with warm water and wiping himself down. Grabbing a fresh one he soaked it, too, and moved back into the bedroom to try and clean up an already sleeping Yuuri. When he was done he lifted the omega into his arms and moved him to the other bed. There was no need for him to sleep in soiled sheets.

 

With Yuuri safely tucked in under the fluffy white comforter, Viktor started to dress and fix his hair as best he could. He shouldn’t have done that. It was the most incredible sex he had ever had in his life but he _should not_ have done that. Would Yuuri hate him when he woke up the next morning? Had he ruined everything? Slipping on his shoes he looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form on the other bed. The scent had subsided, but it was still a strong presence in the room. It made Viktor’s heart flutter. _What was this feeling?_

 

Noticing Yuuri’s phone on the nightstand Viktor moved to pick it up, immediately pulling up the contact list to enter his name. He wouldn’t push, but this way if Yuuri wanted to contact him, he could.

 

Yuuri stirred. “Viktor...be my...be my…,” he turned over and sighed. Be my…? But no other words came.

 

Setting the phone back down he brushed away the stray bangs that had matted themselves to Yuuri’s forehead.

 

_Sweet dreams, my Yuuri._

 

But Yuuri never called or texted. Viktor had kept telling himself it was because he was focused on Nationals. Japan held there's so soon after the Grand Prix that it only made sense he’d want to maybe wait until after to reach out to Viktor. The logical thing would have been to send a text to himself from Yuuri’s phone so he would have had the omega’s number, but nothing about that night had been logical or rational. Still, he was cursing himself for not doing it.

 

Yakov had yelled at him when he had cut practice short to head home so he could stream Yuuri’s performance. He needed to see Yuuri again, even if it was just through a small laptop screen. The Japanese man looked every bit as beautiful as he had in Sochi, but almost immediately Viktor could tell something was wrong. Was he nervous? He didn’t look right in the warm-up. He didn’t look right during the entirety of the short program, either. Yuuri flubbed all of his jumps and his usually flawless step-sequences were all out of sorts. Was he hurt? No...he looked _sick._

 

Two days later, the free skate fared no better. In fact, Yuuri looked worse. It was clear he hadn’t slept, poorly covered circles under his eyes, and his skin was a few shades lighter than it should have been. Viktor’s inner alpha was crying, feeling the omega’s distress even though they were thousands of kilometers away. Yuuri had ended up placing eleventh. It broke Viktor’s heart.

 

It wasn’t until the next morning at practice that he realized that Yuuri wouldn’t be at the Four Continents and he wouldn’t be at World’s. There was a real possibility that the two would never meet again.

 

Viktor’s heart shattered.

 

/*/

 

Yuuri shook as another wave of nausea tore through him, his knuckles white against the porcelain of the toilet bowl as he heaved. Sobs echoed off the tiles of the bathroom between rounds, droplets of tears splashing against the bile that mixed with the toilet water. This had been going on for almost two weeks now, ever since Nationals. It had been easy to dismiss it as nerves during the competition and then complete disgust with himself at the utter embarrassing performance he had given. But now?

 

There was a soft knock and the door creaked as it opened. “Yuuri…? Still?” Phichit’s voice was soft and comforting as he knelt down next to his friend and rubbed his back, a hand reaching up to flush the toilet. “Yuuri, you have to go see a doctor. Something is wrong.”

 

Letting out a sniffle, Yuuri let himself fall against the vanity cabinet in a moment of respite, bringing a wet cloth to his mouth to wipe off the vomit. He knew Phichit was right, and he finally nodded after a shaking breath. “I know...I’ll go today.”

 

Phichit smiled with relief, happy that Yuuri didn’t try and act stubborn about it. “Would it help if I go with you? I don’t have class until later this afternoon and I’m sure Celestino will understand if I skip out on practice this morning. He’ll probably be relieved. He’s been trying to get you to see someone since you got back from Japan.”

 

Yuuri flinched at the mention of his coach. They hadn’t spoken since they had gotten back to Detroit and Yuuri had done everything to avoid him at all costs. He hadn’t even stepped foot on the ice, far too embarrassed to look anyone at the rink in the eye. Yuuri knew Celestino was just worried, but it was too much right now to deal with. “If you’re sure he won’t mind...I could use the support.”

 

Phichit’s face lit up and he sprung to his feet. “Not at all! Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll walk over to the clinic. They should be open by the time we get there. Hopefully we are the first ones there and they can see you quick and get this whole thing sorted out.”

 

After sipping down some water and brushing his teeth to try and rid himself of the acidic after taste Yuuri bundled up in a sweater and a thick coat and pulled on his beanie. Thankfully, their dorm was one of the closets to the on campus clinic so they didn’t have to tread through too much snow to get there. Arriving fifteen minutes after they opened, they realized they were the only ones there, much to Yuuri’s relief. Classes had just started again after the break, so it was likely no one had been around long enough to get sick or injure themselves at a frat party.

 

The door to the back portion of the clinic opened and a nurse stepped out with a clipboard and a gentle smile. “Yuuri?”

 

Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s hand and gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll be right here when you’re done, ok?”

 

Nodding, Yuuri stood and followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms. Shrugging out of his heavy winter clothes he let the nurse take his vitals. Jotting them down she assured him that so far everything was completely normal. It didn’t ease his worry.

 

“Are you on suppressants currently?” She asked, sitting down in front of the computer to make notes on his electronic chart.

 

“Yes.” He would be until early April. It usually took a month or so for his body to flush them out of the system enough that he had a heat. By then, classes would be out and the season would have just ended. Yuuri had the system down.

 

“Last heat was back in May, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok, and I see here your symptoms are persistent nausea for about two weeks in conjunction with loss of appetite and fatigue?” Her fingers jammed away noisily at the keys of the computer.

 

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement. “I thought that it was just stress from competition, but it hasn’t improved even after the time off.”

 

“And you’re on contraceptives?”

 

“No,” he shook his head. He hadn’t wanted to add _another_ pill to his daily list of medications and he was terrified of the idea of having sex with anyone.

 

She looked up at him with a questioning look. “You don’t spend your heats with anyone?”

 

Blushing, he answered, “No.” Phichit, who was a beta, had offered every year, and every year Yuuri had turned him down. It was too embarrassing. Sure, he’d been told over and over that it would be a lot easier and healthier to spend it with someone, but he never could bring himself to do it. Ok, well, last year he did let Phichit finger him and give him a hand job. But that had been _it._

 

“Last time you had sex?”

 

Yuuri could feel his blush deepen at the way she asked the question so casually. “Um, never.”

 

The nurse finished typing and she began pulling a few things from the cabinets and slipped on a pair of gloves. “Alright, I’m going to get some blood and have you give us a urine sample to run a few tests. Once that’s done I’ll have the doctor come in with your results, alright?”

 

After the nurse had collected the samples Yuuri was left alone in the silent room. It felt like hours before there was a knock and a petite woman stepped in, her auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail and a gentle smile on her lips. She was an omega, and Yuuri could feel her pheromones calming him.

 

“Hi Yuuri, I’m Doctor Matthews. I read up on your chart and had a look at the results from the lab work.” She took a seat and clasped her hands firmly in her lap, her mouth drawing into a thin line. Yuuri swallowed hard. “The nurse mentioned that when she asked about your sexual activity you said that there was none, correct?”

 

Yuuri frowned, a deep crease in his brown forming at the question. “That’s right.” Did the nurse think he was lying? Why - his brown eyes grew frighteningly wide behind his glasses. “I’m not pregnant.”

 

The thin line grew thinner. “Yuuri, the tests were very conclusive. You are right around five weeks. Are...is there a possibility that you were in a situation where you could have been drugged and don’t remember?”

 

Yuuri’s body began to shake, tears welling up in his eyes at what the doctor was insinuating. “A-are you saying...that I was raped?”

 

Dr. Matthews’ eyes softened, sadness washing over them. “I’m saying we have to consider the possibility. Unfortunately, this sort of thing is far too common. We are going to send some blood off to have tests done for STDs as a precaution. It’s...very unusual for a male omega to conceive outside of a heat, but not impossible.”

 

 _I’m pregnant._ This couldn’t be happening. He’d never had sex! He-he didn’t _remember_ having sex. Oh god. _Oh god._ A gentle hand touched his and the doctor handed him a small paper cup full of water. He threw it back in one go.

 

“You’ll need to stop taking your suppressants immediately,” she said. “Assuming you want to keep it.” She gathered a few pamphlets and handed them to Yuuri. “There’s a wonderful omega clinic a few miles from campus. I encourage you to call and make an appointment to discuss your options. You _do_ have options, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri took the pamphlets, his hands shaking uncontrollably. The nurse had to walk him out, the omega still in complete disbelief and shock. When she closed the door behind him he just stood there in the lobby, frozen.

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked cautiously, pocketing his phone and approaching his friend slowly. “What’s wrong? What did they say? Yuuri, say something. You’re scaring me.”

 

Slowly, Yuuri lifted his head, tears finally running free down his cheeks. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Phichit flinched like he had just been slapped. “What?”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Yuuri repeated, burying his face in his hands as he started to cry, not caring that there were now a few students in the lobby and they were all staring at him.

 

“Oh god, um,” Phichit linked his arm around Yuuri’s and drug him to the exit, trying to at least get them out of the office. They made it to the bottom of the stairs before Yuuri froze up again, slamming on his breaks. Phichit began to panic as Yuuri started to cry harder, not knowing what to do. “Yuuri, we can’t just stand here out in the cold. You’ll freeze!” He wrapped the scarf tighter around Yuuri’s face, the skin already turning a bright red around his nose.

 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but allowed Phichit to drag him back to their dorm, his hands gripping the pamphlets so hard they had permanent wrinkles and creases. As soon as they passed the barrier of their room door he broke down, falling onto the blue couch and curling in on himself with loud sobs.

 

Phichit was there, at his side, arms wrapped around him. “Yuuri, how did this happen?! You won’t even share your heats with me you are so terrified of sex!”

 

Yuuri hiccuped after a rather large sob. “I-I-I was _raped._ ”

 

Phichit’s fingers tightened around Yuuri’s shoulders. “...what?”

 

“I-I don’t remember anything, Phichit! I never remember having sex with anyone!” Yuuri only curled in tighter on himself, the hamsters squeaking in distress on the table next to him.

 

A small breath of relief passed between Phicht’s lips. “Ok, Yuuri, that doesn’t necessarily mean - let’s try and think this through before we panic. How far along did the doctor say you were?”

 

Yuuri’s sobs quieted down and after a shuddered breath he answered, “Five weeks.”

 

“Ok, and what happened five weeks ago?”

 

There was a moment of silence, Yuuri’s eyes narrowing as he counted back in his head. “That...that would have been the Grand Prix.”

 

“Ok, good, so the Grand Prix,” Phichit’s hand was on his, his thumb moving in soothing circles. “Think, Yuuri. Is there any part of your time there that might be a little fuzzy or that you can’t quite remember?”

 

No, his shame and disappointment was still pretty fresh and clear in his mind. But maybe...biting at his lower lip he started going through each of the days he was in Sochi recounting the events in his mind until the banquet. The banquet. “I...I remember being dragged to the banquet by Celestino and being so upset that I started drinking a lot of champagne.”

 

Phichit tensed, black eyes going wide. “How _much_ champagne?”

 

Yuuri shrugged slowly. “I...don’t remember.”

 

“Yuuri, you know you black out when you get really drunk!” Phichit chastised, his own worry and fear starting to grow beneath his skin.

 

A hand flew to Yuuri’s mouth, a gasp behind the skin. Oh god. “Wh-when I woke up the next morning I was in the second bed in my room. I had just assumed it was something I had done when I was drunk, but oh _god_ Phichit the sheets were a mess and I had bruises and oh my god I was _raped_ at the banquet.” Yuuri sprang up from the couch, knocking over the coffee table as he tried to get to his room.

 

“Yuuri! Wait!” Phichit just missed grabbing a hold of his forearm. “There’s no way someone wouldn’t have seen something like that about to go down! There has to be an explanation! We should call Celest-”

 

Yuuri slammed the door and locked it, Phichit’s voice drowned out by his bawling. Setting his glasses aside he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up and over his head weeping into his pillow.

 

His life was over.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit felt his face grow hot in anger. “So you’re telling me, that after those two spent all night dancing and grinding up on each other, and you saw Viktor take Yuuri back to his room, and then Yuuri is magically pregnant five weeks later, that it wasn’t Viktor? You know how ridiculous that sounds, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since my job decided to give me a promotion in title only with no pay raise, I decided to return the thanks by spending my entire day being paid to write this chapter for all of you. So, Cheers!
> 
> Thank you SO much to all the incredible, amazing comments from all of you on the first chapter!!! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the first! My favorite thing about this story idea is the involvement of Phichit and Chris. They each care about Yuuri and Viktor so very much and I wanted to show it. 
> 
> And for those of you that were asking, this story will be nothing like Omerta. It's going to be a long road of building trust and healing, but these two idiots will get there.

Phichit’s brain was on complete overload. His virginal, so sugary sweet and super shy best friend, was pregnant. Pregnant! Likely, it was another skater’s baby from a one-night stand in Sochi. Or was Yuuri really right and he had been drugged and raped? But really, wasn’t it rape regardless? He’d gotten blackout drunk. But also, Phichit would never forget that party his freshman year at the Kappa Sigma house where Yuuri had gotten so shit-faced on whiskey he wouldn’t stop grinding up on a senior alpha who was on the baseball team. Phichit had dragged him out kicking and screaming.

 

Shit, now Phichit sounded like he was blaming Yuuri for this. This was going to kill him. He  _ had _ to know what happened. More importantly, Yuuri needed to know. Grabbing his phone, Phichit sent a quick text to his coach to let him know he was still coming to practice and he scurried out of their dorm with his bag in hand. Somehow, he managed to catch the bus just in time so he wasn’t stuck waiting in the cold for the next one to come. 

 

He prayed Celestino knew something. Anything. Right now, Yuuri had absolutely nothing to go on other than the fact the guy had probably been an alpha since he conceived outside of a heat. Who had been at the GPF? Let’s see...Viktor was an alpha. Well, they could scratch that one right off the list. That Canadian guy was an alpha wasn’t he? But Phichit was pretty sure he’d read he was in a really committed relationship with his girlfriend. Though, with alcohol, anything could happen. Cao Bin was secretive about his second gender and used a ton of scent maskers. Phichit put a mental question mark next to that name. Michele was a beta and everyone knew he was too caught up in his sister to care about anyone else. Who else...Oh yeah, the Swiss guy, Christophe. He was well known for being an overly sexual omega.

 

But it didn’t have to be any of the men’s singles skaters. There were still all the male alphas from ice dancing and pair skating to go through, too. Fuck, it might not have been a skater at all. A coach, maybe? This seemed impossible. Even more frustrated, Phichit hopped off the bus at his stop and jogged the remaining distance to the rink to try and clear his head. 

 

“I was surprised to see your text,” Celestino spoke over his shoulder, watching as one of his students set up for a jump on the ice. “I thought you were going with Yuuri to the clinic?”

 

“I did,” Phichit breathed heavily from his jog, plopping down on the bleachers and pulling out his skates, too anxious to talk to his coach to even bother with the locker room. 

 

“Well, what did they say? Is he alright?”

 

Phichit paused mid-way in lacing up his right boot. He couldn’t tell Celestino. It wasn’t his business to do so. Yuuri would hate him for it, too. “You should talk to Yuuri about it.”

 

Celestino responded with a snort. “I’ve been trying to for two weeks and he’s ignored every text and every phone call.” Frowning, the man turned around to give Phichit his full attention. “Why? What did they say?”

 

Phichit shrugged and pulled on his gloves. “You should talk to Yuuri.”

 

Sighing, Celestino gave up easily and just nodded. “Alright, I get it. You’d tell me if he were dying, at least, wouldn’t you?”

 

“He’s not dying,” Phichit smiled softly, standing and taking off his guards before stepping out onto the ice. Yuuri probably felt like it, though. “Hey, Ciao-Ciao, can I ask you something?”

 

“Knowing you, you’ll ask it anyway, so you might as well.”

 

“What happened in Sochi?”

 

Celestino tensed at the question, his eyes going dark. “Phichit, you  _ know _ what happened in Sochi.”

 

“No, no,” Phichit waved his hand in dismissal, “I know what happened during the free skate. I mean, what happened at the banquet?”

 

“The banquet?” Celestino raised a furry brow questioningly. “I didn’t stay long, but I heard it got out of hand pretty fast and Yuuri caused quite the scene.”

 

Damn. So Celestino likely hadn’t seen anything of use. “Out of hand how?”

 

“Well, I think I counted sixteen flutes of champagne next to Yuuri before he started challenging everyone to a dance-off. For whatever reason, he was particularly interested in the junior champion Yuri Plisetsky.” Celestino rubbed at his chin with an amused smile at the memory. “I’d never seen Yuuri like that.”

 

_ Sixteen?!  _ It was a wonder Yuuri hadn’t ended up in the hospital after that much alcohol. “Ciao-Ciao! How could you let him drink that much?!”

 

“I hadn’t even realized it before it was too late,” Celestino cried in his defense. “Besides, he seemed to be enjoying himself and after the disappointment he had been feeling I thought it was ok for him to let loose a little.”

 

Oh, he let loose alright. Nibbling at his lower lip Phichit tried to think. Yuri Plisetsky. He’d read a lot about him. He was supposed to be the next Viktor. He was an alpha, but he had literally just presented before the GPF and was only fifteen. No way. “Did anyone mention anything else?”

 

“Well, I heard that Christophe Giacometti brought a pole, don’t ask me how that happened. Apparently, Yuuri knows how to pole dance. Who knew? I might have seen a picture at one point where they were both half-naked and performing quite the aerobics together.” Crossing his arms he frowned. “Why are you asking all of this? Has Yuuri said something? I was under the impression he didn’t remember much, which is probably for the best.”

 

_ For the best. _ Phichit hoped his face didn’t betray his thinking. “Yuuri just mentioned that he didn’t remember and I was curious, that’s all. Yuuri can get like that when he drinks.” The pole dancing thing though...he’d need to know more about that later. Since when did Yuuri have the time to take pole dancing lessons?! For now, Christophe was his best lead. He’d send him a DM on Instagram after practice.

 

Practice seemed to go on forever. Clearly, he head wasn’t in the game, too focused on what he’d say to Chris and what he’d do if he actually solved this puzzle. 

 

“Phichit, are you sure you won’t tell me what’s going on?” Celestino asked, finally calling it a day after the third time his triple salchow had turned into a double. “Something is obviously wrong.”

 

“Talk to Yuuri,” was all Phichit said as he pulled off his skates, threw them in the bag, and went on his way. Sitting under the shelter of the bus stop he pulled up his Instagram and searched for Christophe Giacometti. He was the first one that popped up, a certified user, and with an open profile. Quickly adding him he pulled up the direct messages tab and typed.

 

_ phichit+chu: Hi Christophe! I know you don’t know me, but I’m a friend of Yuuri Katsuki. I have some really important questions about what happened at the banquet at the GPF. Could we talk? _

 

There wasn’t an immediate response. It wasn’t a surprise. It was probably pretty late in Switzerland. Maybe he was skating, or maybe he was out. The European Championships were coming up. He was probably busy. When the bus dropped him off back on campus, his phone finally rang with a notification.

 

_ christophe-gc: Hey there! Any friend of Yuuri’s is a friend of mine ;)  _

_ christophe-gc: That was a wild night. What do you want to know? And call me Chris! _

 

Phichit’s heart fluttered in anticipation. This guy was willing to talk. But maybe over social media wasn’t the best place to have this conversation. He needed to look this guy in the face when they spoke. Chris was an omega, sure, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t the guy who had knocked up Yuuri. Statistically, the odds weren’t good, but, Yuuri was always one for the impossible in the wrong ways. 

 

_ phichit+chu: Not over here. Could we Skype? Sorry, it’s just really important. _

 

Yuuri would be in class. Theoretically. Phichit guessed he probably would skip and was still locked up in his room. Either way, his room was across the common area so they didn’t share a wall. He wouldn’t be overheard as long as he was quiet.

 

_ christophe-gc: Sure. My handle is the same.  _

 

_ phichit+chu: Great! I’ll call you in about fifteen. _

 

Deciding not to wait for the elevator, Phichit raced up the stairs to the third floor of their dorm and quietly entered their suite. Yuuri’s backpack was gone and Phichit smiled.  _ Good for you.  _ Thankfully, the first week of class was usually just a syllabus and dismissal. Hopefully Yuuri could put on a brave face long enough to get in and get out. Phichit had class in an hour, but this call was priority right now. Shrugging out of his coat he locked his room door and got comfortable on the bed, easily finding Chris in the Skype directory and hitting the video call button. After a few rings, Chris answered.

 

_ “Hey, there,” _ he smiled, his left eye giving a wink. 

 

Phichit swallowed. The guy was gorgeous and had the most sultry low voice he’d ever heard. “Um, h-hey! Thanks for taking my call! I know it must be late there, but this is really important.”

 

_ “It’s no problem. I was actually just settling in for the night with a nice glass of wine. So, is Yuuri too embarrassed to talk about what happened that night?” _ Chris gave the screen a seductive grin.  _ “I don’t know why. He was so sexy the way he worked the pole. I didn’t think anyone could rival my skills, but I was very wrong.” _

 

“Um, well,” Phichit rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk about. Yuuri doesn’t remember it.”

 

Chris’ beautiful green eyes went wide behind dark lashes.  _ “What? None of it?” _

 

Phichit cringed, “Yeah...it’s not the first time he’s gotten blackout drunk, unfortunately.”

 

_ “Well, it definitely happened. Hold on,” _ Chris’s eyes looked down and there was an incoming notification that he had sent Phichit an attachment.

 

Phichit opened the file and he almost dropped his phone. Just as Celestino had described, Yuuri was hanging off a pole in nothing but his boxer briefs and that stupid blue tie of his wrapped around his head. Chris was on the pole with him, gorgeous bare torso laid out for all the world to see and a bottle of champagne in his free hand. “Holy shit.” Phichit didn’t hesitate in saving the photo to his phone.

 

Chris chuckled,  _ “I know, right? Those thighs! Where did he learn to do that, anyway?” _

 

“No idea,” Phichit responded, still unable to take his eyes off the photo. Chris was looking at Yuuri pretty suggestively in the photos...could he have…? Sucking in a breath he just blurted it out. “Did you sleep with Yuuri?”

 

There was a pause, Chris blinking in confusion at the question, before he laughed.  _ “I have to admit, I’m a little insulted at the question. Yuuri is a fine piece of ass, but he was wasted. I would not have been a gentleman had I taken advantage of him in that state. But should he ever want to, you tell him the offer is always on the table. It would be nice and wet,”  _ he winked, sending an uncomfortable shiver down Phichit’s spine. This dude had zero chill. _ “Besides, it wasn't me that Yuuri was interested in.” _

 

Phichit’s back instantly straightened, his hold on his phone tightening. “What do you mean?” There was another ping and he was sent another attachment. This time, Yuuri was still mostly clothed and he was dancing with... _ Viktor.  _ “Tell me that’s not Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

_ “In the flesh,” _ Chris responded.  _ “They were all over each other all night long. Yuuri was practically dry-humping the poor thing. I’d never seen Viktor rendered so speechless.” _

 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. “Oh my god. Chris, did you see anything happen else happen between them?”

 

Chris frowned, finally catching on to what Phichit was trying to get at.  _ “Viktor did take Yuuri back to his room. I know he’s an alpha, but he would never-,” _

 

“But he  _ did! _ ” Phichit exclaimed out, his eyes wide in his own realization. 

 

The frown grew deeper. Chris clearly did not like the accusation being thrown around his long time friend. It was pretty well known the two were close, and there were even rumors that they had hooked up a time or two.  _ “Why would you say that? Viktor isn’t like other alphas. He wouldn’t.” _

 

“Yuuri is pregnant!” Phichit blurted it out before he could stop himself, a hand slapping to his mouth with a gasp at what he had just done. “Oh god, please don’t tell anyone! Yuuri will kill me! I didn’t mean to say that!”

 

Chris was silent in his shock, his lips pressed tightly against each other as he tried to process the information.  _ “Phichit, I’ve known Viktor for a very long time. The baby can’t be his.” _

 

Phichit felt his face grow hot in anger. “So you’re telling me, that after those two spent all night dancing and grinding up on each other, and you saw Viktor take Yuuri back to his room, and then Yuuri is magically pregnant, that it  _ wasn’t _ Viktor? You know how ridiculous that sounds, don’t you?”

 

The man’s perfectly manicured brown twitched, and Phichit could see the internal battle he was facing between logic and loyalty.  _ “...there hasn’t been anyone else Yuuri could have been with?” _

 

“Until this morning, Yuuri was completely convinced his innocence was still perfectly intact.”

 

Chris let out a string of curses in French.  _ “I cannot believe this...That idiot. He has never let his alpha urges get the better of him like this. I need to talk to him at Euros. I need to hear him say it.” _

 

Euros? The Championships? That was almost two weeks away! Yuuri couldn’t wait that long. “Can’t you just call him now?! Yuuri is freaking out thinking he was raped in a dark alley in Russia!”

 

_ “I think you’ll agree this is a delicate situation that deserves more attention than a Skype call over the phone. Besides, _ ” his chiseled jaw clenched.  _ “I want to be there to punch him in the face when he admits it. Alphas are supposed to make us feel safe. They are supposed to be our protectors.” _

 

Sighing, Phichit resigned himself to the fact they were going to have to wait. “Fine. Ok. We’ll do this your way…but Chris? What do we do if he admits it?”

 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath.  _ “I don’t know. I guess we’ll see when it happens. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for Yuuri in the meantime.” _

 

“Yeah okay,” Phichit nodded and the call ended. His phone fell onto the mattress and he curled in on himself. Holy shit. Yuuri was almost 100% pregnant with Viktor Nikiforov’s baby. Yuuri had slept with Viktor Nikiforov. His idol. The man he’d been in love with since he was a kid. Did this make things better? Or did it make them even worse?

 

Groaning in frustration, he realized he had to leave for class and started getting ready. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

 

/*/

 

_ phichit+chu: Yuuri has an appointment tomorrow at the omega clinic to discuss his options. I’ve tried getting him to talk, but he’s shutting me out. He’s not eating, either. His morning sickness has been really bad. I heard it was worse for male omegas, but I didn’t think it would be like this. I’m really worried. _

 

_ phichit+chu: Have you talked to Viktor yet? _

 

Chris looked up from his phone where he was leaning up against the rink barrier. Viktor was at the other end of the rink going through his step-sequence before he set up for a quad. In a shocking turn of events, he fell. 

 

“Vitya! Get your head on straight!” Yakov yelled. “You aren’t focusing at all!”

 

 _christophe-gc:_ _At practice now. Viktor seems off. Different. Something is definitely up. I’ll corner him after._

 

Setting the phone down he pushed off and casually skated towards Viktor. The Russian’s eyes looked lost and his shoulders was sagging as he brushed the ice off from his fall. Chris stopped in front of him, speaking in French to avoid any wandering ears. “Wow, Viktor, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you miss that jump.”

 

Viktor hummed quietly, not making eye contact. “It happens to everyone, I suppose.”

 

“It doesn’t happen to you,” Chris argued. “You seem distracted.”

 

When Viktor finally did look up, Chris almost felt himself stumble back in shock. Viktor didn't look lost, he looked  _ depressed _ , and the omega had to shove down the need to comfort a distressed alpha. “Are you doing anything after practice?”

 

Wasn’t he supposed to be asking that? Chris blinked, running a hand through his hair. “No concrete plans. Why?”

 

“I need...I need to tell you something.” Viktor’s words were barely audible over Yakov’s constant screams in Russian, no doubt telling his student to stop chatting with competitors and get back to work. “There’s a cafe near here called Birc. Meet me there?”

 

“Sure,” Chris nodded, stroking his stubble in surprise as he watched Viktor skate away without another word. That was...an interesting turn of events. Was Viktor really about to confess to his night with Yuuri? Or was...there something completely different going on? His own coach started to yell at him and got back to work. It wouldn't do him any good to worry about it now. 

 

_ christophe-gc: At cafe now. Waiting for Viktor. _

 

It was cold, but being Swiss and Russian, Chris wasn’t too worried about sitting outside on the patio with his coffee. It was better that way if things started to go south. Even in Croatia, people would recognize Viktor. It they started a spectacle it wouldn’t be good for anyone. Chris wasn’t kept waiting long, Viktor sliding into the seat across from him. His hair was completely disheveled and Chris noticed the faint circles under his eyes. 

 

“Viktor, you’re a mess. I’ve never seen you like this before a competition,” Chris started, trying to keep it as casual as he could while sipping from his cup.

 

Viktor was silent for several moments, the wind gently moving the thinner strands of his bangs around his face. “I messed up…”

 

Chris could feel his heart thumping hard in his ribcage. He didn’t want it to be true. Even though all the evidence pointed to it, he still hoped he’d come here and Viktor would tell him it was all wrong and that nothing had happened. “What do you mean?”

 

Viktor’s face was in his hands, his fingers tangling in the silver locks of his bangs, pushing them back and off his forehead. “I did a  _ terrible _ thing, Christophe. I...I let my alpha get the best of me and now he won’t speak to me. I ruined everything and I’m afraid I won’t ever see him again and I don’t know what to do!”

 

His heart stopped beating in his chest, his fingers tightening around the warm porcelain. “So...it’s true. You slept with Yuuri at the banquet.” Viktor’s surprised wide eyes were the only answer he needed, and he found himself flinging the contents of his mug right into Viktor’s face. His hand was shaking as he set it back down on the table and flung a handkerchief in the Russian’s direction.

 

The shock wore off quickly, the Viktor’s eyes averting away from Chris as he dabbed at his face. It was rare to see an alpha submit in such a way to an omega. It said much for their relationship. “I deserved that…”

 

“Yes, you did,” Chris agreed, voice stern and full of warning. “I’m so disappointed in you, Viktor. You’ve always been in complete control of your alpha and not only was that poor boy drunk off his mind, but he was emotional after doing so poorly the day before. How did you let this happen?”

 

At some point, Viktor had started  _ crying _ of all things. “I don’t know. Chris, I tried so hard. I did everything I could to leave that room but I had never experienced anything like that night. The smell coming from him was more addicting than any heat pheromones I’ve ever smelled before. Every word that came from his mouth was spoken like a command that I could not refuse.”

 

A smell that was more intoxicating than a heat? Chris lifted a finger to his lips, a mixture of concern and confusion coiling in his mind. It didn’t matter how good Yuuri had smelled, though. “You have a responsibility as an alpha to care for omegas. You should have done better. You should have tried harder.”

 

“I know.  _ I know _ ,” Viktor whined, that sound going straight to Chris’ heart.

 

Viktor wasn't just depressed. He was  _ pining _ . Chris had never seen this before in unbonded pairs. Phichit hadn’t mentioned a bond mark, at least, and Chris hadn’t seen one on Viktor at the rink. He was at a loss.

 

“Please, Chris, you’ve talked to him, haven’t you? That’s how you know? I need to talk to him!” Viktor pleaded, reaching for Chris’ wrist. “I have to tell him I’m sorry! I have to beg for his forgiveness!”

 

Shit. What was he supposed to say? Chris couldn’t tell him that Yuuri was pregnant. The man was already one thread short of falling apart at the seems and as much as he loved the idea of trying to sabotage Viktor emotionally so he could win gold, he’d hate himself forever for doing it. “Viktor...I think Yuuri just needs time. You need to look at this from his point of view.”

 

“I  _ have _ to talk to him, Chris,” Viktor practically melted into himself with grief. 

 

Chris had to buy himself some time to talk to Phichit and figure out a plan. “Viktor. Talking to Yuuri right now would be a bad idea. You need to concentrate on this competition and making it to World’s. It’ll do no one any good if you go out there and blow it tomorrow. Let’s meet before we leave on Monday. Maybe...and I mean  _ maybe _ , Viktor, I’ll get in touch with Yuuri for you.”

 

There was the smallest hint of life finally in Viktor’s eyes. “Really? You mean it?”

 

Chris sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted from this conversation. “I’m angry with you, Viktor. I’m angry as an omega and as your friend. But I  _ am _ your friend. I love you, and I want to help, but I also have to look after Yuuri’s interests. If I change my mind, it’s because of that. Ok?”

 

Viktor cringed at the thought, but he nodded anyway. “Okay...okay. Thanks, Chris...I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Chris watched as Viktor walked away somberly. What the hell had just happened? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone.

 

_ christophe-gc: We need to talk. Now.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he returned to their dorm, Yuuri was there, silent and unmoving on the couch. Phichit moved slowly, noticing the pamphlets splayed out on the table. Pregnancy in male omegas, adoption processes, abortion...every option for Yuuri to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am completely overwhelmed by the responses from all of you!

Phichit was in class when he got Chris’ message and it was the longest 45 minutes of his life. He hadn’t been able to stop fidgeting the entire time, his leg bouncing up and down in anticipation and his pen tapping against his notebook, irritating the student next to him. Honestly, he had no idea what the professor had even talked about the entire time and frankly, he didn’t care. When they were finally released he flew out of the room, his backpack hitting a few people on the way out. Muttering a quick apology he sprinted through the halls and down the sidewalks of campus trying to get back to the dorm.

 

When he finally flung himself through the door he haphazardly dropped his backpack in the common room and locked himself in his bedroom. He wasn’t expecting Yuuri, knowing he had classes for the next two hours, but he didn’t want to chance it.  Plopping down onto the bed he pulled up Skype and called Chris. Two rings and and he answered. “Hey! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! What did Viktor say?!”

 

Chris’s face said it all. _“I didn’t even have to corner him about it. He’s been so wrecked with guilt he came to me to tell me what happened.”_

 

Phichit sucked in a breath, his heart pausing in its rhythm. “Holy shit...Yuuri is really carrying _Viktor Nikiforov’s_ baby. What do we do!? Should I tell Yuuri? You didn’t tell Viktor, did you?”

 

 _“Of course I didn’t,”_ Chris frowned, _“but I’m going to have to give him something after the competition. I told him I would just to keep him from asking anymore questions. But Phichit,” the Swiss’ face contorted into something of concern and pain. “Viktor didn’t look good, and I really mean that. I’ve never seen or heard anything like it.”_

 

Wrapping his ankles around each other he curled his legs up behind his head, propping himself up on his elbows. “Was this before or after you punched him?”

 

That earned him a small chuckle, _“I didn’t punch him, but his clothes smell like expensive Croatian coffee. I somehow couldn’t bring myself to hit someone who looked so pathetic. It was strange, Phichit, the way he described his encounter with Yuuri. It was like he was describing an omega in heat, but Viktor said he wasn’t. I find it hard to believe, since that would be the only logical explanation, but I mean, I didn’t smell that he was in heat earlier that night.”_

 

Phichit frowned, shaking his head, “No, he wouldn’t have been. Yuuri is really diligent about his suppressants. His heat wouldn't have been until May. What kind of things was he describing?”

 

 _“Overwhelming smells, an inability to refuse commands, not to mention he is definitely pining. And I mean_ bad _. Like dead mate bad. I actually saw him fall today during practice. It’s unheard of.”_

 

Biting at his lower lip, Phichit decided that this sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. “I’m taking a secondary gender psychology class right now. Let me run a _hypothetical_ situation by my professor this afternoon and see what I can find out. It does sort of sound like a heat, but I don’t know why that would make Viktor start pining. You think he’s going to be able to pull it together for the short program?”

 

Chris rubbed a finger across his stubbled chin, _“Honestly, I’m pretty worried about it. I’ve never seen him so disorganized on the ice. It’s why I promised I’d give him something at the end of the competition. I’m hoping it gives him something to hold onto.”_

 

“What are you going to say?! You can’t tell him Yuuri’s pregnant. I already shouldn’t have told you,” Phichit spoke quickly, a hitch of panic in his voice. God, Viktor definitely couldn’t know!

 

 _“I won’t tell him,”_ Chris promised, _“But he at least needs to know that Yuuri doesn’t remember anything.”_

 

Sagging against the mattress Phichit reluctantly agreed. _“Ok. Alright. I...I’m gonna hold off on saying anything to Yuuri, at least until after his appointment. I...I don’t even know if he’s going to keep it.”_

 

Chris tilted his head in understanding, _“Right..I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, and no need to cause a stir if that ends up being the case. You’ll let me know how it goes, won’t you? I  probably won’t be able to respond until after our programs, but that shouldn’t be a problem since you are so far behind me in time.”_

 

“Yeah, of course. Yuuri wouldn’t miss watching Viktor for anything...which makes this whole thing even worse. Yuuri has looked up to him since he was a kid. He has posters of him all over his room. I can’t even begin to imagine what he’s going to think.”

 

 _“Dream come true or worst nightmare...could be either or,”_ Chris agreed. _“Well, it’s late here. I need to get some rest. We’ll touch base tomorrow.”_

 

“Ok, good luck! I’ll be watching!” Phichit ended the call and let his head drop down on the comforter with a groan. He didn’t know what he was expecting. He already had known deep down it was Viktor without the confirmation. But what Chris said...it was intriguing. Grabbing his laptop from his backpack he searched through his files for his class syllabus and found his professor’s office hours. They started in just over an hour. He’d grab some food and be the first one at the door.

 

Sure enough, he even beaten the professor to her office, being too anxious and jittery to really down the sandwich he had thrown together. He’d eaten half before putting the rest in a bag and taking with him for later.

 

“Ah, hi, Phichit!” Dr. McGregor smiled, her lipstick a bright red today. “How are you doing today?”

 

“Hey Dr. McGregor!” Phichit waved as she approached and pulled out her keys to unlock her office. “I’m good! I just had something I wanted to get your opinion on. It’s not really related to class, but I thought you might be able to help.”

 

“Sure, come on in,” she opened the door and motioned to one of the chairs as she settled behind her desk and turned on her computer before giving him her full attention. “What can I help you with?”

 

“Well,” Phichit put his bag in one of the chair and sat down in the other. “I have this friend.

 

Dr. McGregor smiled, knowingly. “Ok.”

 

Phichit immediately felt himself blush at the reaction. “No! No I didn’t mean it like that! This is really about my friend. I’m a beta, and this is about my _omega_ friend!”

 

She laughed again, “Ok. Your omega friend.”

 

“He...might have, sort of slept with an alpha when he was really drunk,” Phichit started. “He doesn’t remember, but I’m friends with a friend of the alpha. Um...well,” God, this was a lot harder than he thought. “Me and said friend are a little concerned because the alpha claims the experience was, sort of like a heat? But I know for a fact my friend wasn’t in heat.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Dr. McGregor adjusted her skirt and crossed her legs. “Like a heat, how?”

 

Phichit sort of shrugged, “Well, you know, really strong and overbearing scent, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t resist. But apparently he’s also pining?”

 

Her eyes narrowed behind long lashes. “And they aren’t mates? They didn’t leave a bond mark?”

 

“No, no bond marks,” he assured.

 

The professor was silent and unmoving for a moment, her eyes gazing over Phichit’s shoulder in thought. Then, suddenly, she stood up and moved to a large bookshelf she had in her office. Her fingertips trailed across the spines of several volumes before she picked one out and opened it on her desk. Flipping through the pages she finally found what she was looking for and turned it around so Phichit could see. “There’s a rare phenomenon that science really doesn’t know much about because of its rarity. Less than 1% of the population will ever experience it. We call it a Mating Call.”

 

Phichit’s eyes widened as he placed a hand on the page of the book and scrolled over the contents. Mating Call. Yes, they’d talked about this briefly in class. But very briefly. Because it was so rare, research could never really be conducted on the topic. “So...you think that my friend experienced this? What does that mean?”

 

“Well, I can’t be sure, of course. I wasn’t there and neither were you, but what really stands out to me is that you said the alpha was pining. The Mating Call wasn’t completed by the bond mark. Your omega friend probably isn’t feeling much of the effects since you said he doesn't remember, but I would not be surprised if at some point he subconsciously doesn’t start feeling a little dejected.”

 

His heart stopped as his black eyes stopped over a particular word on the page. Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit._ “This says....this says that the only way a pair can experience a Mating Call is if...is if they are _soulmates._ ”

 

Dr. McGregor smiled and nodded. “As far as the studies we’ve been able to conduct, yes. Every pair that has experienced a Mating Call has been found to be soulmates. Most couples are found to be compatible, but in a world of seven billion humans, it’s almost impossible to find the perfect match.”

 

Phichit wanted to scream. Whether it was of joy or frustration, he didn’t know. Both? Both. Definitely both. “Dr. McGregor, I know we sent in our topics for our term paper last week, but I want to change mine.”

 

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure? It would be difficult to do, given there isn’t much research material to reference.”

 

“I want to do it,” he confirmed, closing the book and clutching it to his chest. “Can I borrow this?”

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll ask my colleagues if they have anything they can provide you with, as well,” she smiled, clearly fascinated by his enthusiasm. “This seems really important to you.”

 

Nibbling at his lip he held the book closer to his chest. “It is. It has to be.” Swinging his bag over his shoulder he waved, “Thanks, Dr. McGregor! I’ll see you in class in an a few!” Holy Shit. Phichit felt hot, like there was a fire under his skin. This was insane! Impossible! Viktor and Yuuri were _soulmates_ ! He wanted so badly to text Chris, but he was sleeping, and he didn’t need the distraction before his performance. Fuck! How the hell was he supposed to make it until tomorrow with all this information and no one to tell? He _lived_ for gossip.

 

He tried to throw himself into the rest of his afternoon classes and then into practice, but it didn’t do it much good. The notes on his computer from class were a bunch of useless gibberish and Ciao-Ciao had yelled at him for being distracted again. His coach knew it was over Yuuri, but Phichit still avoided his questions like the plague. It was getting harder and harder to do. It had now been almost a full month Yuuri hadn’t shown up to the rink.

 

Homework? Studying? What a joke. His first set of exams were next week and he hadn’t so much as glanced at anything. How could he, with Yuuri sitting on the other side of the couch looking like someone had just killed his dog - shit, bad example. GOD. After his meeting with his professor, he had really been studying Yuuri closely that night. His friend did seem extra down-in-the-dumps, but also, he was pregnant with a not-so-mysterious guy’s baby. Of course he’d be depressed. But was maybe even a sliver of it due to the incomplete Mating Call? He made notes of Yuuri’s behavior, wondering if he could use this in his term paper. That counted as studying, right?

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit started, typing furiously on his laptop. “Are you excited to see Viktor perform tomorrow?” Yuuri responded only with a non-descript hum. Things were worse than he thought. “We’ll watch it together, right? He’s set to go on at 12:48 our time.” He just gave another hum. Sighing, Phichit closed his laptop and set it down on the table. “Yuuri, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

 

The omega was in such a fragile state, that that was all it took to open the dam. Tears flowed freely behind his glasses and he curled up in on himself. “I’m so scared.”

 

Phichit’s heart broke as he crawled across the couch to close the distance and brought his friend into his arms. “Oh, Yuuri, I know. I know you’re scared, but I’m here for you. No matter what happens tomorrow, or what you decide to do, I’ll support you.” Yuuri sobbed into his chest and they sat there like that for a good while, Phichit stroking his hair as he cried and left a large wet stain on his shirt.

 

_You should tell him..._

 

No. Nope, absolutely not. Not right now. But when? Was there even a good time to break that sort of news? Oh, hey, Yuuri, your childhood idol and love of your life is the father of your unborn child - oh, and _by the way_ \- he’s also your soulmate! _At least wait until after tomorrow…_

 

Eventually, Phichit coaxed Yuuri into eating some soup he had brought back from the cafeteria and dried his tears. Not long after, Yuuri decided to call it an early night and locked himself in his room. Phichit certainly found no sleep that night, tossing and turning throughout the long hours until finally his alarm went off for morning practice. Yuuri was still asleep, though he’d probably getting up soon for his appointment. Phichit had thought about offering to go with him, but had ultimately decided against it.

 

Practice was much better than the day before, Ciao-Ciao commenting that he seemed much more focused. He wasn’t, not really, the heavy weight of everything he’d learned yesterday dragging down his jumps and spins. Maybe it wasn’t noticeable to anyone but him. He headed straight to his only morning class straight from practice and somehow managed to note that there would be a quiz next week and that he should try and pay attention.

 

When he returned to their dorm, Yuuri was there, silent and unmoving on the couch. Phichit moved slowly, noticing the pamphlets splayed out on the table. Pregnancy in male omegas, adoption processes, abortion...every option for Yuuri to consider. “Yuuri...how did it go?”

 

Yuuri didn’t respond right away, his chin resting on one of his knee caps. “...can we just watch Viktor?”

 

Smiling sadly, Phichit removed his winter gear and pulled out his laptop, settling next to his friend to pull up the livestream. When he finally got it working properly, Chris was about to go out on the ice. Phichit felt his heart flutter a bit in excitement. It was a strange friendship given the circumstances, but Phichit felt the need to silently cheer him on. The performance was stunning, Chris having only one stumble where he had to put down a hand but got the rotations. He ended up with a solid score that had him in second, but there was still two skaters to go and one of them was Viktor.

 

Even though Yuuri didn’t say anything, Phichit could feel him perk up next to him when the camera panned to Viktor. The commentators went on about his recent GPF win as he stepped out onto the ice. Yuuri’s softness immediately hardening again. “He doesn’t look ok.”

 

Viktor did look like he hadn’t slept well, but it could easily be something that was passed off as bad lighting or something. Leave it to Yuuri, though, to notice something like that. “Maybe he’s just tired.”

 

Viktor moved into his starting pose and there was a brief pause before the music started. Right away Phichit could see what Yuuri had. The Russian was sluggish, no where near as fluid and light as he usually was. His entry into his first jump was wobbly and his quad turned into a double.

 

Yuuri’s hands were on his face in panic. “Something’s wrong! Do you think he’s hurt?!”

 

Phichit clenched his jaw, staying silent as they watched on. The commentators were just as surprised as Yuuri, immediately drawing a similar conclusion. Viktor seemed to have recovered, landing the triple axel without a problem, but then came the combination. The crowd gasped in unison with Yuuri when Viktor _fell._ He was slow getting up, but somehow managed to get in his last camel spin before the end of the program. Viktor’s shoulders slumped immediately out of the pose, his eyes cast down on the ice in disappointment but also acceptance - like he knew this was going to happen all along.

 

“Oh my god, Phichit!” Yuuri was crying. When had he started crying?! “Viktor is hurt! He has to be! I’ve never seen him perform that bad!”

 

 _Yeah, no kidding._ “Maybe he is. Neither he or his coach had said anything about it, though. If it was this bad you’d think they would have.” The lie flew off his tongue easily, but internally he was screaming as he reached for his phone and immediately pulled up his chat with Chris.

 

_phichit+chu: YIKES!!! What the hell happened?! (Great performance, btw!!!)_

_christophe-gc: (Thanks!! <3 ) I have no idea. His coach is screaming up a storm at him right now, and he’s just taking it. I never in my life thought he was capable of such a disaster. _

_phichit+chu: YUURI IS CRYING :(_

_phichit+chu: Oh god, we’ve graduated to gross sobbing. Fourth?! He’ll probably end up in fifth after the last skater! Holy crap!_

_christophe-gc: I’m going to go talk to him...we’ll connect later?_

_phichit+chu: Yeah, def. Just message me._

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit sighed, turning off the laptop so they weren’t bombarded with more commentary about what the hell just happened. “It’s ok. He can make it up in the free skate, right? He’ll be fine, he just had an off day.”

 

“Viktor doesn’t have off days!” Yuuri cried, grabbing his hair in frustration.

 

Phichit was pretty sure he, too, was about to cry. How did it end up like this? How?! He knew part of this was probably the hormones, but it also was very much just _Yuuri._ “Why don’t we go eat? You probably need it and it’ll make for a good distraction, ok?”

 

Yuuri’s arm clung to Phichit’s in a fierce panic. “How can you want to eat at a time like this!?”

 

“Because there’s nothing I can do about Viktor’s shitty performance, Yuuri! Christ!” A deafening silence fell over the room and Phichit’s eyes widened in realization of what he had just done. Yuuri’s bottom lip started trembling. “Oh, no, Yuuri, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” There was a loud sob and a door slammed, shaking the room and startling the hamsters. Letting out a frustrated sob of his own he fell down onto the couch and screamed into the pillow. He couldn’t take this much longer.

 

Pulling himself together he pulled on his shoes and coat, because screw Yuuri _he_ was hungry and he wanted to eat before his afternoon classes. He found a corner of the cafeteria to hole up in and ate absently as he waited for Chris to send something back.

 

_christophe-gc: He won’t speak to me._

_christophe-gc: He won’t speak to anyone. I’ve never seen him just ignore reporters like that, too._

_phichit+chu: ugh. Yuuri locked himself in his room._

_christophe-gc: Gee, they are perfect for each other, no?_

 

Phichit stared at the sentence that popped up on the screen, thinking back to his conversation he had with his professor. Pulling up google he started doing some searches on a good article to send Chris. It took filtering through a few before he found one he liked.

 

_phichit+chu: *sent a link*_

_phichit+chu: Read this._

 

There was a good fifteen minutes before Chris responded again, giving Phichit enough time to finish off his food and drop off his plate at the washing station. The man was probably busy with his own interviews and press.

 

_christophe-gc: ….where did you hear about this?_

_phichit+chu: my secondary gender professor._

_phichit+chu: ...if the skate fits...right?_

_christophe-gc: this changes everything._

_phichit+chu: ...does it? I feel like it only makes it more complicated. Maybe even worse._

_christophe-gc: I’ll look into it more. How was Yuuri’s appointment?_

_phichit+chu: He didn’t really talk about it._

_christophe-gc: Ok._

_christophe-gc: I have to go. I’ll let you know if anything changes._

_phichit+chu: Same._

 

Nothing changed. Phichit had tried to get Yuuri to at least come out with their friends to go see a movie, but he refused. It was Thursday though, and Phichit was going to be damned if he didn’t go out on college night. He at least in good conscious could say he tried, right? It was a nice thought, but he slept no better for it until he took a shot of shitty tequila they had stashed away.

 

Friday passed with awkward long and silent hours at the library studying for their first exams after class. Phichit _hated_ studying in the library, but he was still too worried about Yuuri to stray too far. Plus, he had seemed to forgiven him for his comment on Viktor’s program and Phichit wanted to make good use of the olive branch being handed to him.

 

_christophe-gc: He wasn’t at practice._

_phichit+chu: What?! Really?!_

_christophe-gc: I think his coach might have got him time at a rink elsewhere so he could be alone, but I’m not sure._

_christophe-gc: You know, the more this goes on, the more I’m starting to really believe what you sent me…_

_phichit+chu: Yeah…_

_phichit+chu: I don’t care what you have to do, man, but make him snap out of it. I don’t think I can handle whatever Yuuri would do if Viktor self-destructed during the free skate, too._

 

/*/

 

The day of the free skate came, and Viktor finally showed. Chris wanted to feel relieved, but it only made his anxiety over the situation grow. If it was even possible, the alpha looked worse than he had before. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Viktor slowly stretch while he himself fell into a split. The sound on the TV was on low, but he could still hear that the first skater to go was being announced. Viktor had ended up fifth, so he was next to go. Once again, he had tried to talk to his friend, but had been given the silent treatment. For someone so desperate to try and get information on Yuuri, he was ignoring the only person who could give it.

 

“Vitya.”

 

Viktor turned as his name was called from down the hallway. It was time for him to go. Chris curled one leg in and leaned forward, watching. Viktor started down the hallway before stopping. He stood there for several moments before he turned around and moved with earnest in the opposite direction. The _wrong_ direction. Chris scurried to his feet, almost tripping over himself in the process.

 

“Viktor!” The Russian ignored him. Gritting his teeth, Chris sprinted forward and grabbed Viktor by the shoulder, turning him so that they were face-to-face. “Viktor, what are you doing? You’re up next!”

 

Slowly, Viktor lifted his head. His blue eyes were an unsettled ocean about to spill.

 

“I’m withdrawing.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the calm before the storm, or at least, it felt like it. Phichit’s laptop was at the ready, all the photos downloaded and primed for viewing. As much as he tried to predict Yuuri, he honestly had no idea how he was going to take the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train just increased its speed! Buckle up, my precious readers!!!
> 
> As always, I love each and every one of you! Thank you for all the kudos and comments <3
> 
> Special love to HIM and Ville Valo's incredibly sexy voice for getting me through this chapter.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Chris exclaimed, hands still gripping Viktor’s arms tightly. “You can’t withdraw!” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor responded, hanging his head low in shame. “But I can’t do this. I’ll only humiliate myself again if I do.”

 

Viktor moved to pull from Chris, but the omega tightened his grip. Heart racing in panic, he did they only thing he knew to do. “If you withdraw from this competition, then I will never help you get in contact with Yuuri.”

 

Unexpectedly, Viktor’s face drew hard, though a single tear fell down his cheek. “What does it matter? He does not want to speak to me. It’s better this way.”

 

Chris’ grip loosened and his green eyes softened. Seeing his friend like this was devastating, no matter how much in the wrong he thought he was. He could feel the distress coming off in waves and as an omega he was overly sensitive to it. “Viktor, it’s not like that at all. I promise, it’s not. I can’t explain it to you right now, but after you go out there and give all that you have, I will tell you.”

 

“I can’t,” Viktor whispered, his voice close to breaking. 

 

“Yuuri is watching. He is watching, and he is waiting for you to go out there and give it your all. If you don’t,” Chris paused, swallowing hard and remembering how Phichit had said how poorly Yuuri had reacted yesterday, “You’ll break his heart.” There it was, a shining of reluctance in his eyes. His hook had caught, but he still needed to reel him in. “I know it seems hopeless, and I know from your point of view it seems like Yuuri doesn’t care, but trust me this once, Viktor. Have I ever led you astray?”

 

Viktor finally fell against Chris, crying into his shoulder, a damn completely bursting. “How am I supposed to do this?”

 

Pulling him in tightly, Chris released a small amount of his pheromones to calm him, his nose brushing against the alpha’s glands. “Think of him during your performance. Skate for Yuuri and no one else.” An angry shout of Russian carried down the hall, and Chris pulled away from Viktor, wiping at his tears. “I’ll never forgive you if you let me beat you.”

 

Letting out a half-sob half-laugh in response Viktor tidied his bangs and sucked in a large breath to steady himself. “See you on the podium, then.”

 

Chris let out the grandest sigh of relief as he watched Viktor’s coach scold him for holding everything up as they headed rink-side. Just when he thought things couldn’t possibly get worse, they just kept going. When would it end?

 

 _christophe-gc:_ _I believe in America you call a dire situation 911._

_ phichit+chu: ?!?!?! What happened?! Our stream is delayed a bit I think. _

_ christophe-gc: He just tried to withdraw. I talked him out of it. Barely. _

_ phichit+chu: WHAT?! Yuuri would have FREAKED. _

_ christophe-gc: Him and the rest of the world. I’m still not sure what we are about to witness, though. We’ll see. Need to get back to warm-ups. _

_ phichit+chu:  _ _ Chokh dī! (Good luck!) _

 

Moving back into his stretches, Chris locked his eyes on the screen. Viktor seemed to have a little more energy as he managed to wave once during his one lap around the arena. He was greeted with a roar of enthusiastic cheers, the fans excited to see him looking even marginally better than two days ago. With crossed feet and a bowed head he waited. The music began to play and he lifted an arm and his head, bringing it down to caress his cheek lovingly as he did a half-turn. Today his movements were fluid and clean leading up to his first jump and it was a perfect landing. It was beautiful.

 

But it was beautiful because it was sad.

 

Viktor’s expression was no less mournful then it had been when he had been talking to Chris in the hallway, but the Russian was using that emotion to tell his story rather than fighting it like during the short program. It was enchanting. Sighing, Chris smiled as he switched legs and touched his nose to his knee. Looked like he’d be staring up at Viktor on the podium for at least one more time. The applause was loud enough it came through his earbuds and over his music. Looking up he read the final score. 

 

Viktor had broken his own record.

 

Even with the ridiculous score, though, it wasn’t enough to give him the gold. For the first time Chris could ever remember, Viktor Nikiforov walked away with a silver medal, a bronze hanging around his own neck. 

 

“It must feel odd,” Chris pondered as he unlaced his skates and slipped into his sneakers, “Having something other than gold displayed on your wall. Georgi will certainly never forget this day - the day he beat  _ the _ Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Viktor threw on a black long sleeve shirt over his head after discarding his pink costume and zipped up his team jacket. “Well, I’ve always said I like to surprise the audience. I think they are all surprised - Georgi most of all.”

 

Chris couldn’t help but choke on a laugh. “And yet, I still somehow managed to mess up on my last jump to let you beat me. How frustrating.”

 

“Well, you did say you’d never forgive me if I let you beat me,” Viktor teased, a small smile creeping up on his lips as he took a seat. There was a moment of silence between them before Viktor removed the medal from his neck and dumped it haphazardously in his duffle bag like it meant absolutely nothing. 

 

The jokes were over, it seemed. Closing the locker, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Not here. We still have interviews and you’ll be getting hounded enough as it is. Meet me before the banquet in my room. I’ll...tell you something about Yuuri you need to know.” Chris expected Viktor to throw some sort of hissy-fit over it, but he simply nodded firmly and swiftly. “What  _ did _ you tell the press anyway? About your performance during the short?”

 

Viktor’s fingers tightened around the sling of his bag over his shoulder. “Yakov told them I was sick. I didn’t dispute it. Said that I was able to see a doctor and get some medication and that’s why I was able to perform so well today.”

 

Chris hummed in acknowledgement. “Is that what you told Yakov?”

 

Blue eyes danced away in avoidance. “I...I didn’t really say anything. Which I guess,” a small smile, “Made him really think I was sick. I don’t think Yakov has ever seen me not back-talk him or go against everything he says. Honestly, I think he might be truly concerned.”

 

_ He should be. _ Chris kept that to himself. “Tonight, then.”

 

“Right,” Viktor nodded in confirmation before they stepped out and addressed the appropriate media, going their separate ways.

 

_ phichit+chu: Yuuri is freaking out. I’m freaking out. I can’t believe he just broke his own record! _

_ phichit+chu: That must have been one hell of a pep-talk. _

_ phichit+chu: Your performance was great! Don’t worry about that landing, you’ll nail it at World’s! _

_ phichit+chu: Geez, I thought Yuuri would be sad with Viktor getting silver but he’s actually so excited. “Viktor is so great! Only Viktor could come back like that after such a terrible short program! I’m so proud of him!” It almost made me choke on air. This just keeps getting more awkward. Like, do you think he’d say all of this if he knew?! _

 

Chris chuckled as he finally read through all of Phichit’s messages. He had never been one to socialize with other skaters other than Viktor in the past. It was kind of fun to have a new friend.

 

_ christophe-gc: I should have let that bastard fail so I could finally beat him, but then, where would the satisfaction have been in that? I just can’t believe I beat myself with my own pep-talk! Irony. _

_ christophe-gc: And yes, it sounds like it must be very difficult keeping your mouth shut about VIktor with him going on and on like that...I’m going to speak to him tonight before the banquet. _

_ phichit+chu: What are you going to say? _

_ christophe-gc: That Yuuri doesn’t remember. I’ve rehearsed every possible question he could throw at me and figured out a way to dance around everything.  _

_ phichit+chu: Ugh I’m so nervous. Ok, like, you’ll call me ASAP with what happened, right? _

_ christophe-gc: If I’m not too drunk. Or maybe that would be the best time ;) _

_ phichit+chu: haha but really. _

_ christophe-gc: I was being serious ;) ;) ;) _

_ phichit+chu: You wouldn’t. _

_ christophe-gc: Guess you’re gonna find out! _

_ phichit+chu: :x _

 

When the knock finally echoed through his hotel room later that night, Chris felt his skin grow ice cold. He had prepared himself as best as possible, but it didn’t ease the butterflies in his stomach as he opened the door for Viktor to step in. As always, Viktor was in a ridiculously expensive designer three-piece suit, and his hair was perfectly in place, but Chris didn’t miss the heavy bags still residing beneath his eyes. 

 

“Well?” Viktor asked, his hands shaking in anticipation.

 

Chris hadn’t even realized he had stayed silent for so long. Clearing his throat and licking his lips he pulled himself together. Best to get straight to the point. “Yuuri hasn’t contacted you because he doesn’t remember the night of the banquet.”

 

Viktor stood across from him, his entire body going rigid and hands freezing at his side. Even though the clock was digital on the nightstand, the ticking of the seconds seemed to echo through the room. “...what?”

 

Chris’ eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. Of course this was going to be far more difficult than he could have imagined. “I said that he doesn’t remember. Apparently, when he drinks like that, he blacks out. He doesn’t remember dancing with you, with me, or...sleeping with you.”

 

It was a good thing Viktor had the foresight to be standing near the bed, because he downright collapsed back onto it, his trembling hands coming to his mouth in shock.  _ “Oh god…”  _ Chris could just see the wheels spinning in his head as he tried to work through what had just been said. Then, as if something clicked, his eyes widened and he looked up. “You said you had talked to Yuuri. If he doesn’t remember, then…?”

 

He’d definitely prepared for that question. “I never said I was speaking to Yuuri, you just assumed. His roommate, the Thai skater, Phichit Chulanont, reached out to me. Yuuri-,” Chris paused. It wouldn’t be easy for Viktor to swallow, but... “Viktor, Yuuri woke up to a messy second bed and covered in bruises. Now, likely, that was due to our craziness on the pole because heaven knows I had a lot of my own bruises but...You have to understand what he must have thought.”

 

Viktor’s eyes grew incredibly wide and then his skin turned a terrible shade of green. Jumping to his feet, the Russian was sprinting towards the bathroom and the horrid sound of retching rung in Chris’ ears. Sucking in a sharp breath of surprise Chris followed after him, a gentle hand to his back as his friend emptied his contents into the porcelain bowl. 

 

A pause led to a sob, Viktor wiping at his mouth. “I can  _ never _ make this right. I can never...does, does he know?”

 

Sighing, Chris flushed the toilet and handed him a damp towelette. “No. Not yet. This hasn’t exactly been easy for us, you know? Trying to dance around this and figure out how to tell you both after we figured it out. It’s...it’s a...it’s a very grey situation, if you catch my drift.”

 

_ “It’s not,” _ Viktor spat. “I assaulted him!”

 

Chris bit his tongue, deciding not to even touch the subject of the Mating Call. It was quite possible that  _ neither _ alpha or omega had been able to help what happened that night, but for now, he couldn’t even begin to bring that up. It would be too unbelievable, anyway. 

 

“I can never face him again,” Viktor cried, burying his face in his hands. 

 

_ You’ll have to. _ With a full-bodied sigh Chris sunk onto the tile next to his friend. “At some point, Viktor, the two of you need to talk about what happened. Neither of you will ever be able to move on unless you do. Yuuri is just scared right now because he doesn’t remember anything. Maybe, if he could have some clarity, it might…” It might, what? Make it better? Make it ok? Chris didn’t even know. 

 

Viktor just curled in on himself further. “I-I can’t go tonight. I can’t show my face.”

 

“Viktor,  _ mon’ami _ , you have to. You are a medalist,” Chris responded, voice trying to gently coax him out of his current state with a release of comforting pheromones. Viktor melted into him in response, but it did not ease his distress.

 

“I can’t,” he protested. “Just tell them I’m sick again. That the medicine wore off and I overexerted myself.”

 

With a resigned sigh, Chris placed a comforting hand on Viktor’s head and stood. As much as he wanted to stay, it would be even worse if two of the three medalists skipped out. Plus, Chris didn’t have a good excuse to do so. “Stay here as long as you, need, ok?” Stepping out of the bathroom he closed the door shut to give him privacy and fell back against the door with slumped shoulders, defeat written all over his face.

 

_ christophe-gc: I just made things worse. _

_ phichit+chu: What do you mean? What happened? _

_ christophe-gc: He’s crying in my bathroom and he refuses to go to the banquet. He’s eating himself alive over this. He’s really afraid he hurt Yuuri beyond repair. _

_ phichit+chu: *crying emoji* oh god, should I just tell Yuuri? I mean, I can’t even imagine going through what he is right now, but I’ve known Yuuri a long time and I think...I mean it won’t be easy, but I think if he knew that MAYBE somehow they could work it out? _

_ christophe-gc: Well, not telling him certainly isn’t doing us any good at this point… _

_ phichit+chu: Right..we both have an exam in the morning so...I’m gonna wait till the afternoon. Can you send me more photos from that night? There’s no way he’s going to believe me without them. _

_ christophe-gc: Sure...I guess you’re safe from my skype sexting tonight :( I’m gonna get so drunk but so not in the mood anymore for fun. _

_ phichit+chu: :( try and have some fun, ok? You deserve it. _

 

Phichit didn’t even bother trying to sleep that night, knowing between the emotional anxiety of the exam AND Yuuri, it would be stupid to even try. So, instead, he loaded himself on caffeine and did his best to try and study. Celestino had already cut back on their practice schedule for the week, knowing he needed to study, thank god. Somehow, miraculously, Phichit thought he did pretty well on the exam. Which, probably meant he failed it. 

 

All he wanted to do was crash in his bed before he had to go to his night class, but there was a conversation to be had. On the way back from his exam, Phichit had stopped at a small Japanese restaurant off campus and gotten katsudon. It wasn’t the exactly Yuuri’s mom’s cooking, but it was as close as he could get. Hopefully, he could keep it down, though maybe after he broke the news it would come right back up. 

 

“Hey,” Yuuri greeted him as he stepped into their dorm. His brown eyes immediately locked on the styrofoam containers on the table. “Is that katsudon!?”

 

Phichit smiled as widely as he could through his exhaustion, “Yeah! I thought we could use it as a celebration after surviving our first exams of the semester. Do you think your stomach feels up to it?”

 

“I’m starving!” Yuuri eagerly shrugged out of his coat and grabbed a set of the cheap chopsticks and reaching for a container. 

 

It was the calm before the storm, or at least, it felt like it. Phichit’s laptop was at the ready, all the photos downloaded and primed for viewing. As much as he tried to predict Yuuri, he honestly had  _ no _ idea how he was going to take the news. He waited until after they finished eating, the two turning to the comfortable topic of how their exams went during. Then, as he swallowed down the last bit of rice, “Hey, Yuuri-,”

 

“Phichit.”

 

Phichit paused as they spoke at the same time, their eyes meeting. “Ah...you first.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes fell down to his hands, a nervous blush creeping up over his neck and ears. “Um...I...I made a decision.”

 

Huh? Oh! The baby! Oh god, this was the absolutely worst timing ever. “Ok. That’s...that’s good, right?”

 

“I…,” Yuuri’s hands started playing with each other anxiously. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

 

Phichit whimpered at that, brows joining together in a frown. “Yuuri...why would I be mad? I’m your friend. Your  _ best _ friend. Whatever you decide to do, I support you. You have to do what’s best for you and no one else. Hey.” Getting up out of his chair he moved around and pulled Yuuri into an embrace, their cheeks squishing together. “I mean it, ok? I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

There were tears, but they seemed to be happy as Yuuri smiled and returned the embrace. “Thanks, Phichit...really. I...I thought about it all weekend and…,” he sucked in a deep breath as Phichit returned to his own seat. “I’m going to get the abortion.”

 

It was like a punch to the gut, and he didn’t know why. It was obviously the most logical thing to do given the circumstances, but somehow, Phichit hadn’t been expecting that. Still, he pushed himself to smile, and placed a comforting hand on his. “Ok.”

 

Yuuri squeezed his hands, still unable to look at him. “I...they are able to take me Friday afternoon. That way I have the weekend to recover from the procedure. They said...I should find someone who can drive me home instead of trying to take the bus.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Phichit immediately piped up. He’d be damned if he wasn’t there for Yuuri for this. “I can ask Kyle if we can borrow his car, and I’ll just tell Ciao-Ciao I have to cancel. My afternoon class has the exam on Wednesday, so I’m sure I can work out something with my professor for Friday’s class.”

 

“Are, are you sure?” Yuuri questioned, finally sparing his friend a glance. “If it’s too much trouble-”

 

“Yuuri, you’re never too much trouble,” Phichit reassured him. Ok, but, really, how was he supposed to tell him about Viktor now?!

 

Yuuri let out a huge sigh, “What a relief...I’ve been worrying about what you’d think all day. Ah, you were going to say something?”

 

It was usually Yuuri’s MO to run away like a frightened deer, but this time Phichit was feeling it in full effect. “Um...fuck. Ok.” He rubbed at this back of his head apprehensively before taking a finger and waking his laptop. “So...um. This really isn’t great timing, but...I found out what happened. In Sochi.”

 

Yuuri retracted his hands from Phichit’s like they were on fire.

 

Swallowing, Phichit looked him dead in the eye. “Do...you want to know?” The other man looked like he might bolt, but after several long seconds there was a small and frightened nod. Pulling up the slideshow he started with the dance-off with Yuri. “I talked to Celestino first. He said that you got really drunk and things got crazy really quick. You challenged Yuri Plisetsky to a dance-off. Apparently, you won.”

 

Yuuri turned a bright shade of crimson as the pictures changed, his hands flying to his cheeks in embarrassment. “Oh my god.”

 

“Ah, yeah, keep watching. It gets better.” The first picture of him and Chris popped up. “Um...Yuuri. I have to ask. Where the  _ hell _ did you learn to do that?”

 

If it were possible, he turned even redder and his eyes grew even wider. “Oh...oh..oh my god. I slept with Chris.  _ I slept with Chris!” _

 

With a nervous chuckle Phichit started fast forwarding through the rest of the pole dancing photos. “Ah. Yeah,  _ no. _ I sort of thought the same thing at first, but I got in touch with Chris and confirmed that was not the case.” He paused as he came across the first image of Yuuri and Viktor and slid the laptop right up to his friend’s face.

 

There was silence as Yuuri watched with a dropped jaw. “That’s....that’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“Yeaaaah,” Phichit drew out his confirmation, hoping maybe he would get the hint.

 

“I....I drunkenly danced with Viktor Nikiforov. I made a fool of myself in front of _Viktor Nikiforov._ ”

 

“Uh-huh,” Phichit confirmed again. Ok, still not getting it. “Um. Yuuri. You sort of did more than just dance with Viktor that night.” He knew the instant that Yuuri understood what he had said. Brown eyes turned completely black and the red turning to white across his skin. “Chris confirmed it.” Yuuri just sat there, eyes staring at the screen silent and unmoving. “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a crash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. Dealing with Yuuri’s anxiety was sometimes the most frustrating thing he ever had to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Omerta is on hiatus, I should be able to give this story a little more attention. I hope. I really enjoy writing this story, especially from Phichit and Chris' perspectives, and I hope it stays that way.
> 
> Maybe have some tissues ready?

_ phichit+chu: HE FAINTED.  _

_ phichit+chu: I TOLD HIM. AND HE FAINTED. OH GOD. _

_ phichit+chu: I had to call 911!!! They were able to wake him up, and he’s ok, but omg omg I BROKE HIM CHRIS. _

 

Chris didn’t respond, but Phichit really hadn’t expected him to. Today was the day he would be travelling back to Switzerland and with the time difference it was in the evening and he was probably tired and already asleep. It wasn’t any less frustrating, though. Phichit didn’t know what to do. The EMTs had helped get Yuuri into his bed and given him some fluids, but Phichit hadn’t had the courage to approach him since they all left. Should he tell Yuuri about the Mating Call? Probably not yet. It would be way too much to swallow, and he likely wouldn't believe him anyway.

 

With a polite knock Phichit turned the knob and entered the room. Yuuri was curled up against the pillows, soft sobs filling the room. It made his heart shatter more than it already had. Soon it might just be sand. “Oh, no, Yuuri, come on, what’s wrong?” He crawled up onto the bed and took his friend into his arms. “Talk to me.”

 

After a few sniffles and hiccups, Yuuri asked in a small voice, “Do-do you think it was just a pity fuck?”

 

Phichit squeezed him tighter. “God, Yuuri, no! Of course not! Why would you even think that?” Except, he knew exactly why Yuuri would think that. His anxiety alway had him thinking he wasn’t good enough for anything. “Yuuri, didn’t you see the photos? I’ve never seen Viktor look so happy in anything before. I think he really likes you. Plus, if it was a pity fuck, why would he leave you his number?”

 

Yuuri went silent and his eyes popped up from behind his arms. “...What?”

 

Leaning over Yuuri across the bed, Phichit reached for his phone on the nightstand and easily swiped through the password screen. Yuuri literally had the most obvious passcode ever. 1225. It’s like he didn’t even try. There, near the bottom of his contacts list was the name ‘Viktor.’ Turning the screen to face Yuuri, he shoved it right up to his nose. “See. How did you not notice that, seriously?!”

 

Snatching the phone from Phichit, Yuuri stared with wide and teary eyes. “Why-why would he leave me his number?!” It came out in a high-pitched squeal that rivaled Phiciht’s hamsters. 

 

“Be-cause,” Phichit settled back in next to his friend and hugged his arm, “He likes you. I told you. And he feels really, really, REALLY bad about what happened. He realizes he sort of took advantage of you since you were white-girl wasted.”

 

Yuuri lowered his phone and buried his head again in his arms. “I don’t understand...it’s Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Anyone...anyone would be so lucky.”

 

“ _ No, _ ” Phichit said sternly, pinching Yuuri’s side in emphasis. “Just because he’s Viktor, doesn’t make what happened right, and he knows that.  _ You _ know that. You should call him.”

 

“WHAT?! NO!” Yuuri practically flew away from Phichit to the other side of the bed. 

 

“What do you mean, no?!” Phichit questioned, brow furrowing in irritation. Sure, it had to have been slightly intimidating to reach out to your childhood idol, but hell, they’d slept together. Shouldn’t they be past that?

 

“I made a fool of myself on the ice in front of him, and then I made a fool of myself at the banquet! I can never face him again!” Yuuri cried, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into it. 

 

Phichit wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. Dealing with Yuuri’s anxiety was sometimes the most frustrating thing he ever had to do. But he breathed, and counted to ten, before he tucked his legs underneath him and gently pulled at the pillow. “Yuuri. Viktor is hurting. Just as much as you are. You wanna know why he screwed up his short? Because he was so upset he had hurt you and hadn’t heard from you.”

 

Almost immediately he realized his mistake, as Yuuri wailed and started crying again. “So it’s my fault?! I’m the reason Viktor messed up?”

 

“No, no, no! Yuuri! That’s not what I meant!” Phichit grimaced, waving his hands desperately before clutching his black locks in frustration.“Argh! Why are you making this so difficult!?”

 

“Just go!” Yuuri hissed angrily, rolling over so that his back was to Phichit as he continued to cry. 

 

Completely defeated, Phichit sighed and did as he was asked, gently closing the door behind him. 

 

_ phichit+chu: I keep making it worse… _

_ phichit+chu: He refuses to talk with Viktor...what do I do…? _

 

There were no chimes indicating a response as he slid down the door of Yuuri’s room.

 

/*/

 

_ christophe-gc: So...i’m guessing he’s still going through with it, then? _

_ christophe-gc: Today was the day, yes? _

_ phichit+chu: He hasn’t said otherwise...We’ll have to leave soon if so... _

_ christophe-gc: :( _

 

Yuuri hadn’t spoken to him all week, staying locked in his room except to come out for classes and to throw up in the bathroom. Once or twice he had attempted to say something in passing, but he was ignored with a slammed door in his face. Phichit didn’t hold it against him, knowing that this was just how he had to work through it. But it didn’t make getting through the week of exams any easier. Yuuri was his best friend, and seeing him like this hurt. 

 

The door to Yuuri’s room cracked open slowly and he stepped out, dressed in his heavy coat and cat-eared beanie. His eyes were red, but they were dry. “Are...will you...can you still go with me?” His gaze was cast down past his thick blue scarf to the carpet below.

 

Phichit’s heart dropped straight through his stomach, but he pocketed his phone and nodded. “Of course, Yuuri. I’m not going to let you do this alone.” Moving off the couch he slipped into his shoes and his own coat and hat, making sure to grab his friend’s keys that hey had given him that morning. They felt heavy in his hand.

 

The parking lot Nick’s car was in was a good fifteen minute walk from their dorm, which led to fifteen minutes of pretty much silence. It wasn’t until they finally approached the red Honda after having to press the alarm button a few times to find it, that Yuuri finally said something.

 

“You aren’t...mad at me, are you?”

 

Phichit’s hand froze halfway to the ignition. “What? No! Of course not, Yuuri.” Honestly, he didn’t know if his friend was referencing ignoring him all week, or going through with the abortion. It didn’t matter. His answer was the same either way. Turning the car on, he immediately cranked the heater up and let it sit for a moment to warm. 

 

“I just...think this is for the best,” Yuuri spoke, his voice muffled behind his scarf in his hesitation.

 

_ Are you sure?  _ Phichit wanted to ask it, but something snapped his mouth shut before he could form the words. “All I want is for you to be happy again.” Yuuri didn’t respond as he shifted the car into gear and drove off. It was more than a blessing that the clinic was so close due to the university. There was only so much of this that Phichit could take before blurting out something he’d probably regret just to end the uncomfortable silence. 

 

Phichit didn’t know what he imagined walking in. Whatever it was, this wasn’t it. Somehow, he pictured it maybe a little more run down and not as clean, but the place was pristine with the most advanced technology from what he could see. It’s not like he had ever had reason to go to an omega clinic, so it wasn’t like he knew better.  Second gender rights had really come so far. It made him feel way better about the situation as he took a seat while Yuuri checked in with the receptionist.

 

_ phichit+chu: Well, we’re here :( _

_ christophe-gc: :( How’s he holding up…? _

_ phichit+chu: barely said a word...not really sure what to think, tbh..it’s normal but also not... _

  
  


Yuuri took a silent seat next to him. Phichit placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Hey. I’m here for you, you know that, right? No matter what?” He didn’t say anything, but Yuuri put his hand on top and squeezed. It was enough of an answer.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

There was hesitation, but Yuuri stood as his name was called and followed after the nurse without looking back. Phichit sighed unhappily and buried himself in his phone. It wasn’t that Phichit didn’t think this was the right decision, it was that he thought  _ Yuuri _ might really feel otherwise. His leg began to bounce up and down idly as he scrolled through his Instagram trying to distract himself.

 

_ christophe-gc: You think he’ll ever tell Viktor that he was pregnant? _

_ phichit+chu: I dunno. I can’t even get him to talk to him at all right now let alone drop that bomb. _

_ christophe-gc: I know that Yuuri is making the right call, but I can’t help but feel...strange about all of this. _

_ phichit+chu: Same...I think maybe it’s because we know they are supposed to be soulmates....can you imagine, if things had turned out differently and they’d met properly? Yuuri would have been so happy… _

_ christophe-gc: Viktor, too, I think...despite all the gold medals, he’s always been pretty lonely. _

 

It couldn’t have been even ten minutes when the door to the back portion of the clinic opened and Yuuri stepped out drowning in tears. Phichit had read that the procedure usually didn’t take too long but WOW this was -

 

“I couldn’t do it,” Yuuri sobbed, the nurse steading him by the shoulders. 

 

Phichit was on his feet faster than his brain could actually process the movement, causing him to almost stumble right over himself. With open arms he pulled Yuuri into his chest and clung to his clothes. “Oh Yuuri, it’s ok, it’s ok. Shhh. It’s going to be ok.” Phichit buried his nose against Yuuri’s gland and breathed out. Relief. 

 

The nurse smiled sadly at him. “Don’t be too angry with him, ok? This is pretty common. And make sure he takes these.” She handed him a medicine bag.

 

The woman obviously thought they were mates. Phichit didn’t even bother to try and correct her, because for all intents and purposes, right now, they were. “Come on, Yuuri, let’s get you home.” With one arm still wrapped protectively around the omega, he walked them out of the clinic and out into the crisp and bone-cold air. Letting go and turning Yuuri to face him, he took a tail of his scarf and wiped at his tears. “Hey. Stop it. No more tears, ok? I think you’ve shed enough over the past - what is it now? - eight or nine weeks. The stress isn’t good for you or baby Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri hiccuped, though Phichit could tell he was trying hard to stop his crying. “I just couldn’t...I couldn’t kill Viktor’s baby.”

 

“Hey,” Phichit wiped at his bangs, letting a few fingers linger against the hot skin, “I know. _ I know. _ ” They stood there like that for several more minutes before Yuuri’s breathing finally steadied and no more tears fell. This certainly wasn’t going to get any easier, but somehow, Phichit felt like this was a huge step forward. “Hey, we’ve got Nick’s car. Let’s use it, huh? I say we go to that pizza place off of Forest Avenue that you like so much and get the biggest pie they have! You’re getting too skinny, and if baby Yuuri is anything like you, it needs to eat!”

 

With shrugged shoulders, Yuuri looked like he might try and protest, but he eventually let them drop and nod. “Ok...but I want pineapple.”

 

Phichit contorted his face into a look of disgust. “What?! Are you crazy!? That’s disgusting! And I thought you hated pineapple!?”

 

A red blush painted Yuuri’s face. “I thought I did, too, but I just really want it!”

 

Phichit laughed as he took his hand and led him to the car. “I don’t think it’s you that wants it, but baby Yuuri! I wonder if Viktor likes pineapple?”

 

Yuuri didn’t respond and Phichit didn’t press, knowing his friend was still fighting an internal battle and would be for some time. All he could do was help the only ways he knew how.

 

_ phichit+chu: He didn’t go through with it. _

_ christohpe-gc: *surprise emoji* wow, really?! _

_ phichit+chu: Yeah. I know that I should have been impartial and all that, but I’m glad. Even though this makes things complicated again. _

_ christophe-gc: Maybe, deep down, his omega just knew and couldn’t go through with it...but you are right. We are back to trying to decide what to do about Viktor. Are you going to talk to Yuuri about it again? _

_ phichit+chu: Not tonight. It’s been a big day. _

_ christophe-gc: of course...speaking of, I think it’s time I get some beauty rest. Long day of practice! _

_ phichit+chu: Sleep well! _

_ christophe-gc: I hope I dream of you! *kisses* _

 

Even though Phichit got plenty of texts to go out and party that night, he turned them all down in favor of staying in with Yuuri. They ate leftover pizza from lunch and watched several movies, some that were downright terrible but made Yuuri laugh. It was enough. By midnight, they were both falling asleep on the couch, and Phichit had to finally be the adult that turned off the TV and got them both into their pajamas.

 

Just as they were about to go their separate ways into their own rooms, Yuuri paused. “Hey...Phichit?”

 

“Hmm?” Phichit answered, voice thick with sleepiness. 

 

“Can I...Can I sleep with you?”

 

Phichit stood there, shocked, with his hand on the knob of his own room. In his moment of hesitation, he could smell the worry coming off Yuuri in fumes and it kicked him into action. “Of course you can, Yuuri. Come on.” Opening the door, he nodded his head for Yuuri to go in first. They both settled in beneath the covers, Phichit spooning Yuuri from behind. He was only a beta, and it was nothing like what an alpha could give, but he nuzzled against Yuuri’s glands anyway and offered every bit of support he could. 

 

Yuuri fell asleep almost instantly, and Phichit knew without a doubt it was the most sleep the omega had gotten since Sochi. 

 

/*/

 

More weeks came and went, the calendar switching into March, but Yuuri still seemed to be in a slump. He was more talkative and it seemed like some of the morning sickness had backed off a little, but there was still that look in his eyes. Well, maybe he spoke too soon, as Yuuri came flying past him towards the bathroom. 

 

With a sigh, Phichit got to his feet and grabbed the ginger ale from the fridge. “Yuuri, you ok in there?” There was a muffled ‘fine’ through the door and Phichit pulled out the crackers too to set on the counter. Fine. Maybe, but the topic of Viktor hadn’t come up again and Phichit wondered just how fine he could really even be. 

 

The toilet flushed and Yuuri came out, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth as he groaned and trudged over to grab the items Phichit had laid out. “I don’t know if I can take waking up like this much longer.”

 

“I read it usually only lasts through the first trimester. You are almost through that, aren’t you?” Phichit asked, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Yuuri usually wore really baggy clothing, but they lived together, and Phichit had seen a small bump already forming. It looked like nothing more than a pudge right now, and no one would be the wiser to it, but it was just another piece of evidence to the reality of the situation. 

 

Yuuri just shrugged as he shoved a cracker in his mouth. 

 

Phichit drummed his fingers across his thigh. Ok. Here they go. “Have you thought anymore about talking to Viktor?”

 

The sudden silence was truly deafening. “No. I already told you I’m not going to tell him.”

 

“You do realize, that if the whole reason is to keep him focused on World’s, you are actually doing the opposite, right?” Phichit frowned. If they were going to do this, they were going to  _ do _ this. Phichit wasn’t going to back down this time. “Chris sent me a text the other day. Viktor’s coach actually had to send him home because he was doing so badly at practice.”

 

“So, what, you think by calling him and telling him I’m pregnant is just going to fix all of that!?” Yuuri questioned, tears already forming in his eyes. “I already ruined his European Championship! I don’t need to make things worse for him at World’s and I  _ certainly _ don’t need to ruin the rest of his entire life by bringing a baby into the picture!”

 

Phichit felt something in him snap. “Why the hell are you so freaking worried about  _ Viktor?!  _ Viktor completely upended your life by knocking you up, you realize that, right?! Now you have to sit out the season completely and then figure out how to juggle school and your life with a kid! How is it fair to just worry about Viktor? Worry about YOU!” Phichit paused, but Yuuri didn’t say anything, the other man clenching his jaw and trying to keep the tears from falling. “You will  _ never _ be at peace with everything that happened unless you talk to him about it. He deserves a chance to try and apologize and beg for your forgiveness, first of all, and he deserves to know that he’s going to have a kid. You can make the choice to whether or not he has a part in the baby's life, but he deserves to know regardless.”

 

The tears finally fell, a soft sob escaping Yuuri’s lips. Shaking his head he whispered, “I can’t. I can’t do it.”

 

Never before had Phichit felt the urge to physically knock sense into someone until now. Grinding his teeth together in anger, he hopped up off the couch and grabbed his skating bag near the door. “I love you, Yuuri, and I know you have mental problems that make this hard, but I cannot help you if you don’t want to help yourself.” He slammed the door behind him, the walls giving a small shake in response.

 

As always, Celestino could tell he was off, and could tell it was about Yuuri. He had been good about ceasing his constant questions of late, but it ate at Phichit that he couldn’t tell his coach what was going on. If anyone deserved to know, it was him. The Italian waved him over to the side for a break and handed him his water. “He’s not coming back this year, is he?”

 

Phichit gave a slow shake of his head. “No.”

 

Celestino sighed, even though it was obvious he expected the confirmation. “Is he coming back at all?”

 

“I don’t know,” Phichit admitted. It would be hard after having a baby, sure, but it could be done if Yuuri really wanted it. Yuuri didn’t seem to want much of anything lately, though. Phichit ended up staying at the rink after his official practice time, idly skating around with his head deep in thought. He didn’t want to go back to the dorm, yet. He didn’t want to see Yuuri, knowing he’d just get angry and upset him again.

 

It was after ten by the time he finally made it back, mentally exhausted from the day. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong. The posters of Viktor that hung in their common room had disappeared and the little knick-knacks of Yuuri’s laying around were also absent. The door to his room was cracked open, and carefully Phichit opened it. “Yuuri? What’s-,” he paused. Two large suitcases were opened up on the bed, and Yuuri was folding clothes and placing them inside. Phichit’s heart stopped. “What...what are you doing?”

 

“I talked with my professors today,” Yuuri started, his voice small in the dark room. “They are going to give me some assignments I can send in over email to finish out the semester.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Phichit countered, voice shaky.

 

Yuuri set down the article of clothing he had been folding and locked eyes with Phichit.

 

“I’m going home.”   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit+chu: I fucked up. Holy shit. Fuck. Me.  
> Phichit+chu: We have a major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere! ;) But only because someone is super super bad on conceal don't feel! 
> 
> Sorry this is unbeta'd right now, I'll come back to it in the morning!

There was a lot of yelling. Some of it angry, some of it confused, some of it just out of desperation. But then there were so many tears of frustration and sadness. They had ended up in each other's arms, Phichit begging for Yuuri not to go, but he finally understood he had to. Yuuri couldn’t do this alone, and Phichit wasn’t exactly the best person to try and help him through it. He needed his family. Everything about it made sense, but it didn’t hurt Phichit any less to be losing his best friend like this.

 

They fell asleep clinging to each other, too exhausted to do anything else after they fought and made up. The next day, Phichit helped him pack in between classes. Five days. They only had five more days before Yuuri left for Japan. He had to make them count. One day, he tried to skip one of his classes to spend extra time with him, but Yuuri knew Phichit’s schedule almost better than he did, and had guilt tripped him into going.

 

As the days past, and the countdown narrowed to two, Phichit finally brought up something that had been heavy on his mind since Yuuri’s announcement. “Yuuri...I’m not going to bug you anymore about Viktor but...you can’t leave Detroit without seeing Celestino. After all he’s done for you, it wouldn’t be right.” Phichit expected another argument to break out.

 

It didn’t. Yuuri let out a heavy breath he must have been holding and sighed. “I know. I’ve been thinking about it, too. I want to go see him. Today? I’ll go with you to practice.”

 

Phichit’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. “Really? Yeah!”

 

“Mm. Your practice is at three, isn’t it?” He asked from behind his laptop before closing the lid. “Why don’t we just leave now. I want to catch him before, so I’m not cutting into your rink time or anything.”

 

“Ok, yeah!” Phichit grinned as he got ready. That was way easier than he thought. Maybe, that screaming match was what they needed. It seemed to have clear the air between them. Viktor still hung heavy above them, but he did his best to ignore it. Phichit wasn’t going to change Yuuri’s mind and he didn’t want to ruin things between them before he left. Chris had wanted to just tell Viktor himself and get it over with, but Phichit had begged him to wait. After Yuuri left, he’d think of something.

 

When they entered the rink, Yuuri was bombarded by all the younger students who had always looked up to him. They all squealed in delight, congratulating Yuuri on even having made it to the Grand Prix. It made Phichit’s heart go warm.

 

“See?” He started as they finally pulled away from the hoard. “The only person that is disappointed in you is yourself.” Yuuri blushed, but didn’t say anything as they passed through the glass doors to the actual rink, a blast of cold air hitting them.

 

Celestino was by the barrier finishing up with one of his novice students, but that student quickly noticed Yuuri and was pointing to him, pulling Celestino’s attention towards him. The Italian’s eyes grew wide in delight. “Yuuri! It’s so good to see you!” The bright grin faltered a little. “Though, something tells me you aren’t here to skate, are you?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No...I...I wanted to talk to you. Privately.”

 

“Of course,” Celestino smiled sadly. “Jon was just cooling down.”

 

Phichit gave Yuuri’s hand a comforting squeeze. “I’m gonna go to the locker room and let you two talk, ok?”  He wanted to stay and be nozy, to be there to intercept Ciao-Ciao if things suddenly got ugly. It wasn’t his place, though, and it would have been completely uncharacteristic of his coach to do that anyway. So, he went his own way to the locker room and threw in his coat and had and shoved in his shoes to the locker once his skates were firmly laced. He unlaced then and redid them a few times just so Yuuri could have a few extra seconds to talk things out.

 

When he finally walked out, Yuuri was sitting silently in the bleachers with a fairly neutral expression. Maybe he worried for nothing? Moving towards the door to the rink he took off his guards and placed them on the edge before placing a skate on the ice. A hand grabbed his bicep before he could move off on the ice.

 

“Is this why you asked me about Sochi?” Celestino asked, bushy eyebrows drawn together hard in concern.

 

Oh boy, did it suddenly seem really hot in here? Phichit was pretty sure he was sweating. “Um, yes?”

 

Celestino’s eyes darkened. “Who was it? And don’t tell me to ask Yuuri!”

 

The other man was only a beta, but Phichit would have sworn he was an alpha with the way his gaze was affecting him so harshly, causing him to shrink back. “Um, I...it’s -,” Fuck! “Look, it’s, kind of complicated.”

 

Celestino let go, but his gaze only turned more harsh. “Complicated?! It’s not complicated at all! Yuuri was drunk out of his mind and was not capable of making any sort of decision as big as this! Things are different now than they were when I was your age. Alphas and omegas have equal rights, now, and alphas are held accountable for these sort of things! I don’t give a damn if it was Viktor Nikiforov himself that was responsible-,”

 

Phichit could feel himself choking on his own tongue, and Celestino _definitely_ saw the expression on his face change at the mention of Viktor’s name.

 

“Viktor?!” Celestino breathed, like the name was poison on his tongue.

 

Squealing, Phichit frantically waved his hands in dismissal. “Ah! I didn’t say that!” Oh, shit! Yuuri was going to kill him!

 

“You didn’t have to,” Celestino snapped. “This is absolutely unbelievable! The nerve! He thinks just because he’s the best figure skater in the world he can just have his way with any vulnerable omega he wants?! And I’m quite sure he will not take responsibility for the child he’s helped procreate in the process!”

 

“No! It’s not like that!” Phichit tried to plead, but his words were clearly falling on deaf ears.

 

Celestino huffed angrily, “Get out there and warm up well. We’re doing nothing but quads today!”

 

“Wait, what?! Don’t take this out on me! What did I do?!” Phichit thought he was going to just melt right then and there on the ice. How did this happen?! Holy shit, this was so bad!

 

“You better believe I’ll be contacting Yakov about this,” Celestino mumbled beneath his breath.

 

But Phichit heard it as he skated away. Oh. He _heard._ Practice was absolutely abysmal, Phichit landing basically nothing the entire time with Celestino only telling him to do it again, again, again. By the time he was finally allowed off the ice, he nearly collapsed with shaking limbs. Bless Yuuri for catching him.

 

“Wow,” Yuuri winced apologetically, “I’ve never seen him like that. Do...do you think I made him mad?”

 

Phichit groaned as he allowed Yuuri to help him to one of the bleacher seats. “It wasn’t you, I promise. God. Am I dead? I’m pretty sure I’m dead.”

 

Yuuri stroked his back soothingly as he fell forward, hugging his knees. “Just stay here. I’ll get your stuff from the locker room.”

 

“Thanks,” Phichit mumbled. As soon as Yuuri was far enough away, he was pulling out his phone. It was past midnight in Switzerland, but he had to send the message now.

 

_Phichit+chu: I fucked up. Holy shit. Fuck. Me._

_Phichit+chu: We have a major problem_.

 

Much to his surprise, there was a response.

 

_christophe-gc: ? What happened?_

_phichit+chu: You’re up late!_

_christophe-gc: Day off tomorrow! Or I guess that’s today, now._

_phichit+chu: I may have accidently, in not actual words, let it slip to our coach that Viktor is the father and now he says he’s gonna tell Viktor’s coach._

_christophe-gc: Yakov?! Oh dear, this is not good. This is absolutely not good._

_phichit+chu: I’m so sorry! I really fucked up! I don’t know what to do!_

_christophe-gc: I’m sending a message to Viktor right now to call me as soon as he wakes up. It’s better if he hears from me and not Yakov, trust me._

_phichit+chu: Ok. Shit. Should I tell Yuuri?!_

_christophe-gc: Ah, maybe not quite yet. Wait until I can talk to Viktor._

_phichit+chu: Ok._

 

“Here you go,” Yuuri smiled as he set down Phichit’s things next to him and knelt down to begin untying his skates.

 

Phichit’s face burned hot in embarrassment. “Yuuri! You don’t have to do that. You’re pregnant!”

 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Yuuri sighed as he pulled off one skate and then the other, grabbing a cloth and taking a seat as he wiped off the blades.

 

Groaning at his stupidity, Phichit slipped his feet into his sneakers, lacing them loosely as Yuuri put on the soft guards and placed them gently in his bag. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Yuuri smiled softly and helped Phichit to his feet. “I know. It’s ok. Come on,” he held out his arm for Phichit to take, “You’re gonna need a really hot bath. I wish we were at the onsen. You would really appreciate it after a practice like that!”

 

Moaning as held onto Yuuri with one hand and his bag on the other he responded, “I don’t even know if I can make it to the bus stop at this point let alone Japan. But hey, I’m up for being shoved in your checked baggage on Thursday and taking a trip.” Yuuri laughed, but Phichit only felt everything around him crumbling.

 

He dread tomorrow’s news.

 

/*/

 

Viktor grumbled as his alarm blared in his ear. How much sleep had he actually been able to get this time? Two, maybe three hours? It had been bad enough leading up to the European Championships, but now it was even worse heading into World’s. Practice was abysmal, and it took every inch of will power to pull himself out of bed. His muscles ached and his skin was covered in purple bruises from falling so much.

 

Rolling over, he turned off the alarm and pulled it off the charger. There were several messages from Chris. Sighing, he put the phone back down. He wasn’t in the mood. “Do we have to, Makkachin?” The poodle moaned and let out a huge sigh as he stayed motionless on the bed. “Yes...I feel much the same.” After five minutes of laying there, he finally drug himself off the mattress and slipped on some shoes and a coat to take Makkachin on a walk. By the time he finally got back, he only had enough time to grab a protein bar before needing to leave for practice. He’d still probably be late. Did it even matter anymore?

 

Unsurprisingly, Georgi, Mila, and even Yuri were already on the ice by the time Viktor strolled in and set down his bag. With a sigh, he didn’t even bother with the locker rooms, taking a seat right near the barricade to put on his skates.

 

“Oi! Old man!” Yuri scowled as he skated up to the barrier as close as he could get to Viktor. “With as shitty as you’ve been lately, maybe you should make a point to be on time to practice!”

 

“I don’t see Yakov anywhere, so I would argue that I’m right on time,” Viktor responded tiredly as he kicked off his shoes.

 

“Tch!” Yuri hissed. “You still suck!”

 

Yes, well, there was no arguing with that at the moment.

 

“I’d be careful antagonizing your future competition, Yura,” Mila purred with a smile as she skated up behind him.

 

“Shut up, you hag!” Yuri growled. “I’m going to debut in the senior division next year and _wipe the floor_ with him! Just watch!”

 

Mila chuckled as Yuri skated away angrily, but her smile softened as she turned her attention to Viktor. “Vitya...we’re all really worried about you. You haven’t been yourself, lately. Is everything alright?”

 

Himself. Had he ever really been himself in the first place? The closest he could remember was the night of the banquet...dancing so happily and carefree with Yuuri. “I’m just in a slump, is all.”

 

There was a loud slam and everyone on the ice stopped skating immediately, their bodies freezing and turning towards the door where the sound came from. Yakov was standing at the source, face a dark shade of red and his lips drawn into a very tight line.

 

“VITYA,” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “My office, NOW.”

 

“Ooooooo! Someone’s in trouble,” Yuri teased with a pleased scoff.

 

Great. Sighing, Viktor slipped on his hard guards and slowly meandered off towards Yakov’s office. Just how he wanted to start his day. He couldn’t even make it on the ice before his coach was cursing up a storm. Yakov’s office was nothing more than an a glorified hole in the wall and there wasn’t even a chair for him to sit. “You wanted to see me?”

 

Yakov stayed silent for a moment, arms crossed tightly against his chest and head absent of his usual fedora. “I am so disappointed in you that there are not even words to say.”

 

Viktor swallowed hard, blue eyes shifting down. “Yakov, I know that what happened in Croatia was a disaster and my skating since has -,”

 

“This isn’t about skating, you foolish boy!” Yakov growled angrily, his inner alpha coming to the surface. “Do you want to tell me the _real_ reason behind your pathetic performance of late?”

 

Eyes growing wide behind silver bangs, Viktor kept his gaze on the floor. No. No, this couldn’t be about Yuuri. There was no way Yakov could possibly know about that. “I...I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

Yakov slammed a fist down on the table, causing Viktor to flinch. “Dammit all, Vitya! I receive a phone call in the middle of the night from Celestino in Detroit screaming at me for not keeping you on a leash at the banquet in Sochi! I didn’t think I had to, but apparently I was wrong! That poor boy was already miserable from his poor performance during the free skate and you went and abused those emotions for your own benefit! I _never_ thought you were capable of such a thing!”

 

Viktor still couldn’t look at him, face hot with shame as tears started to pool in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, I -,”

 

“Be quiet!” Yakov ordered, Viktor’s mouth snapping shut in response. “Do you know what you’ve done? The scandal that will erupt from this?”

 

Scandal? There was no way Yakov would say anything to the press about this, and from the little he know of Celestino, there’s no way he’d out what happened given that it involved Yuuri. “I don’t understand.”

 

“You idiot! Not only did you allow your alpha to take over, but you forgot to even protect yourself! Katsuki won’t be able to hide the fact he’s not returning next year for much longer and people will start answering questions! Soon, it’ll become quite apparent the reason why!” Yakov explained, voice growing louder with each sentence.

 

Wait, what?! Yuuri wasn’t coming back?! Finally, Viktor looked at Yakov, eyes pleading. “Why isn’t he coming back!? Is he injured!? Did I hurt him? Yakov, please tell me!”

 

Yakov threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. “He’s _pregnant!_ ”

 

Viktor was fairly certain Yakov had just punched him in the stomach the way the air escaped from his mouth. His knees began to shake and he fell against the doorframe, eyes wide and blank as they stayed on Yakov. Pregnant. Yuuri was pregnant.

 

“You are _going_ to take responsibility for this after World’s,” Yakov hissed. “I will not allow Katsuki to take the fall for this.”

 

Yuuri was pregnant. _Omega. Mate. Child._ Viktor’s alpha was howling in pain at the sudden knowledge and the separation. He couldn’t wait until after World’s. He had to go _now._ Viktor suddenly found himself flying out of the office and back towards his bag.

 

“VITYA! COME BACK HERE! I AM NOT DONE!”

 

Viktor ignored him, haphazardly unlacing his skates just enough to slip out and throw them in the bag. He had to get to Yuuri. He had to see him. Now! There were several voices shouting at him, but he ignored them, rummaging around for his phone to pocket it before throwing his bag over his shoulder and sprinting out of the rink. When he felt he was far enough away that he would not be chased, he pulled out his phone and looked at the messages from Chris.

 

_christophe-gc: Call me the second you wake up._

_christophe-gc: It’s important!_

_christophe-gc: Viktor, please, don’t go to practice before talking to me!_

 

Viktor cursed. Chris had known and tried to warn him. With a shuddered breath he pulled up his Skype app and dialed Chris.

 

_“Viktor, thank god-,”_

 

“How long have you know?” Viktor asked through a sob, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he stopped next to a small bakery and let his back lean up against the wall away from the sidewalk and the people.

 

Chris’ face fell. _“...Since the beginning.”_

 

Viktor squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief as another sob left his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

 _“I wanted to, Viktor, I did, but it was Yuuri’s place to tell you, not mine,”_ Chris explained. _“I’m so sorry it had to happen like this.”_

 

“Chris, please, I’m begging you,” Viktor cried, “I have to go to him. Please tell me where he lives in Detroit. At least tell me the name of his rink!”

 

 _“Viktor, Yuuri won’t be in Detroit any longer after tomorrow. He’s going back to Japan,”_ Chris sighed sadly.

 

“Then I’ll go to Japan, I don’t care!” Viktor’s grip tightened on his phone as the tears fell harder.

 

_“Ok, ok, after World’s I’ll help you-,”_

 

 _“Fuck World’s!”_ Viktor spat angrily. “I am not going to World’s! I don’t care about skating or medals! I’m going to Yuuri!”

 

Chris was stunned into silence for a long moment before his lips drew into a slow smile. _“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that...and I’m not just saying that because now I actually have a shot at gold.”_ Viktor laughed through a sob. _“Phichit doesn’t have his address, but apparently his family owns a hot spring resort in a town called Hasetsu. It shouldn’t be hard to find.”_

 

 _“Merci,”_ Viktor breathed out in relief, loosening the death grip on the device.

 

 _“But Viktor,”_ Chris’ tone turned warning, _“You need to fix this. Yuuri has really been suffering, too, you know? He...he has some personal issues that make it harder to deal with this. It’s going to be up to you.”_

 

Viktor shook his head vigorously up and down. “I will fix it. I’m going to be there for Yuuri and our baby. I won’t abandon him.”

 

Chris smiled genuinely. _“So...how mad is Yakov?”_

 

“What? You’re saying his screaming didn’t cause an avalanche in the Alps?” Viktor tried to joke as he wiped at his tears. “I am surprised. It certainly caused an earthquake here.”

 

Chuckling, Chris responded, _“Well, then I suggest you get out of the country quickly, before any further damage can be done. Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. You should reach out to Phichit on instagram. I think he’s been hesitant, worried Yuuri might find out, but you’re going to need his help.”_

 

“Yes, ok. I’ll do that. Thank you, Chris. I mean it. I’ll let you know when I’ve arrived in Japan.”

 

 _“Alright._ _Prends soin de to.”_

 

 _“Salut,”_ Viktor waved before hanging up and scrolling through his contacts to make several more calls. There was a long list of things he had to do, but he would do all of them and move the world to get to Japan right now. Nothing was going to stop him. Not even a terrifying Yakov.

 

_Yuuri. I’m coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all of you thought Chris or Phichit were going to be the ones to let the cat out of the bag, huh?!! Well, hehe, I guess Phichit indirectly did. It originally was going to be Chris, but when I was standing under the soothing spray of the Shower of Ideas, this little nugget hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri walked down the empty streets of the town, he stared at the black and white photos. The cuff around his heart broke and suddenly it swelled with joy. Was this what his mother was talking about? Was this the feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last time you get such a quick update!!! The next chapter I know is going to take me some time and consideration, since it'll be so important! I'm already fretting over it. 
> 
> So here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Sort of ;)

It was strange coming home after five years away. Uncomfortable, even, as he had to stare at the posters of himself lining the train station.  _ How embarrassing, _ he thought, especially given his performance. He’d been such a disappointment to everyone, and now he wouldn’t even have a chance to redeem himself in the coming season. Would he ever skate again?

 

“Yuuri! _ Okaeri!” _

 

Yuuri looked up at his name and felt a grin grow on his face. “Minako-sensei!” 

 

His ballet instructor was dancing excitedly, a banner with his name displayed on it waving between her hands. As soon as he was close enough she wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug and squeezed. “I’m so glad to have you home! Your parents can’t wait to see you again! They’ve been talking about it nonstop ever since you called. Was the flight ok?”

 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed in confirmation, “As good as a flight like that can be, I guess.”

 

Minako helped grabbed one of his bags and rolled it alongside him as they weaved their way out of the station. “Well, I know just the thing to cheer you up! We’re going to go and greet everyone in town!”

 

Yuuri froze in his movements, eyes staring down at the paved sidewalk. A few snowflakes landed and melted immediately upon contact. “I’m sorry. I’m too tired.”

 

Frowning, Minako placed a disapproving hand on her hip. “Everyone’s dying to see you, you know? Not many people skate around here anymore, and I think you are the spark they need.”

 

It would be easier to just tell her, instead of fighting. To tell her that he had spent a good portion of the later half of the flight in the lavatory of the plane throwing up because planes clearly didn’t sit well with the life cocooned in his stomach. But, he didn’t want to have to go through the explanation more than once. “I know. But can’t it wait? Please?”

 

Sighing, she reluctantly caved, really taking in his disheveled look.  “Alright, but I’m going to hold you to it.”

 

They drove mostly in silence, Yuuri finally able to doze off a few times before they pulled in to Yu-topia. When his eyes fluttered back open as they came to a halt outside the onsen, he felt his heart lurch in anticipation, but also fear. What would his parents say? Minako? Would they all be disappointed in him?

 

“Hiroko!” Minako called out as they entered. “I brought Yuuri home!”

 

_ “Tadaima,” _ Yuuri said softly, unable to look at his mother as she bounded in and engulfed him in a hug. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri!” She breathed excitedly. “Welcome home! I’m so happy to see you!”

 

“Sorry it’s been five years,” Yuuri apologized into her shoulder, returning her hug. He let himself linger in her embrace. 

 

Hiroko pulled back and shook her head, beaming with emotions. “No, no! It’s ok! I was going to try and come to your graduation, but I guess you’ll just be having your diploma mailed, now.”

 

“Hiroko, have you lost weight since I last saw you?” Minako questioned, looking the petite woman up and down.

 

Giggling, Hiroko shook her hips back and forth. “Oh, dear no, I’m still the same. Yuuri, do you want me to make you katsudon?!”

 

Yuuri’s stomach growled loudly in response.  _ Yes, _ he craved it so badly, and the baby seemed to like even the mediocre katsudon that was in Detroit. He could already imagine the lime-sized fetus doing quad flips after it had a chance to taste his mother’s cooking.

 

Minako didn’t give him a response, eyes carving daggers into Yuuri scrutinizingly. “Maybe you should lay off the fatty foods for a bit. I’ve been wondering ever since I saw you at the train station. Take your jacket off.”

 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and his skin went cold. Until recently, he had lost weight with his bad morning sickness. The last few weeks, though - until the flight - it had subsided and he had regained his appetite. During the last few days before he left, he and Phichit had consumed every bit of terrible and greasy American food they could which certainly had packed on the pounds. The small baby bump was still easily concealed by his heavy coat, but he had noticed his face was holding some weight. “Ah, Minako, I -,”

 

“Yuuri,” She growled, voice low. “Take. It. Off.”

 

Yuuri was always an emotional person, it came with the territory of being an omega, but the hormones made it oh so worse and he immediately burst out into tears. “I’m not fat! I-I-I’m -,” he shoved his face into his hands, his glasses sliding up and over them. “I’m pregnant!”

 

There was a collective gasp between the two women and Yuuri knew it was coming. He knew that Minako was about to start screaming about how irresponsible he had been and his mother would start crying in her disappointment. 

 

But that didn’t happen.

 

Hiroko was hugging him again, “Oh, my baby boy! Why are you crying? There’s no need for tears, this is a  _ happy _ thing!”

 

Yuuri clung to his mother desperately, allowing her own omega scent to try and calm him through his blubbering tears. Happy. That was how mates normally felt after receiving such news, but he didn’t have a mate. He was just a single omega. It was shameful. “Y-you aren’t mad?”

 

“What?!” Hiroko pulled back and took her son’s face in her hands, her eyes sad behind her own glasses. “Yuuri, of course not. You know your father and I always wanted grandkids and Mari certainly wasn’t going to be the one to give us any. This is wonderful news! Unless...unless  _ you _ aren’t happy about it.” She frowned, a thumb rubbing gently over his cheek catching a few tears.

 

With a slight shake of his head he sucked in a shuddered breath. Happy was definitely not the right word, but in the last few weeks....acceptance. It no longer seemed like the world was falling, at least. Maybe just cracking. “It’s..it’s just complicated, is all.”

 

“Children are always complicated, dear,” Hiroko smiled softly. “And...if you’re worried about the alpha, don’t be. Times are different, now, and no one will look down at you for this, ok? If anything, it’s him who should be ashamed. Dry those tears. Now, how far along are you?”

 

“Um, twelve weeks,” Yuuri sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and using the top of his mask to wipe his nose. He needed a new one, anyway.

 

“Oh, dear! You are far too skinny for going into your second trimester,” Hiroko huffed disapprovingly. “Must be the morning sickness. I had it bad with Mari. Don’t you worry! I’m going to make you the biggest bowl of katsudon while you get settled in! You loved it even in the womb!”

 

A small sigh of relief dared breath from his lips as his mother darted away back towards the kitchen, calling to her husband excitedly. Minako, though, had remained eerily silent. When Yuuri looked at her, her lips were drawn into a thin line and her jaw was clenched tightly. “Just say it...you’re mad.”

 

“Of course I’m mad,” Minako started, her voice low but not threatening like it had been before. “I’m mad because whoever did this to you isn’t here with you. I’m mad because you deserve better than this. I’m  _ mad _ because the alpha is not enough of an alpha to take responsibility and help you when this was obviously unplanned. So, yes, Yuuri, I’m mad. If I ever find out who it was, I’m going to kill him.” Dropping her shoulders she sighed and nodded her head to a room off to the left. “Go see Vicchan. He missed you.”

 

Yuuri let it go at that, too exhausted to try and argue that Viktor didn’t even know and couldn’t take responsibility. Instead, he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, slipping out of his shoes and heading into the shrine that had been set up for his beloved dog. His heart was heavy as he looked at the framed photo of a much younger him and the puppy. 

 

_ “Okaeri,” _ a gruff voice spoke from the corner. 

 

“Onee-chan,” Yuuri greeted in whisper. He could smell the smoke of the cigarette between her lips. It didn’t set well with his stomach, his nose twitching in disgust. It certainly couldn’t be good for the baby inhaling the smoke.

 

“So…,” she let the word linger in the air. “Who do I need to kill?”

 

Sighing, Yuuri sat up from his bow and subconsciously ran his hands across the small bump in his stomach to rest in his lap. “What is it with the women in my life being so violent?”

 

“He hurt you,” she responded casually, making sure to blow the smoke off to the side and out the crack she had opened up, realizing her previous mistake. 

 

“You don’t know anything,” he responded with a snap, suddenly feeling  _ defensive _ of Viktor. It surprised him, his hands moving back up his stomach. 

 

Being an alpha, Mari was hardly phased by his bite. It was more of a nibble, if anything. “Maybe not, but you sure aren’t volunteering information and that raises all sorts of flags, baby brother.”

 

“Can’t you just drop it?” Yuuri quietly begged. He just wasn’t  _ ready _ yet to go through this. 

 

“Fine,” Mari agreed, “but don’t think just because you are pregnant that you can get out of pulling your weight around the onsen. You can still fold laundry.”

 

A smile twitched on his lips, accepting that as her form of apology. “Of course.”

  
  
  


It was much easier than Yuuri thought falling back into the routine of being home. Both his parents doted all over him, far more eager about the baby than he ever thought he could be. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Mari’s lack of preferential treatment balanced it out plenty. Minako encouraged him to come to her studio to dance, pressing on him how important it was for pregnant omegas to remain fit. It was a welcomed escape.

 

Slipping into the thirteenth week and the second trimester, Yuuri went to the only omega clinic in Hasetsu for an ultrasound. The clinic hadn’t been as new as the one in Detroit, but it was clean and the nurses were overly kind. His specific nurse had been overjoyed as the baby’s heartbeat pounded over the speaker healthily. Yuuri’s own heart had seemed to restrict at the sound and he felt something he had  _ never _ felt before. The nurse had given him a set of photos and told him they would be able to tell the sex by his next appointment if he wanted to know.

 

As he walked down the empty streets of the town, he stared at the black and white photos. The cuff around his heart broke and suddenly it swelled with joy. Was this what his mother was talking about? Was this the feeling? Hiroko had squealed in delight when he had showed her back at the onsen.

 

“Have you thought at all about what you’d rather have?” Hiroko asked as she proudly displayed the photos on a cork board in the main room. 

 

Yuuri shrugged. He hadn’t, not really. There always had been bigger things on his mind. “It doesn’t really matter, I guess...but...maybe a girl.”

 

“She would be beautiful,” Hiroko assured, giving him a squeeze before going back to her dinner preparations for the family and the guests. “Oh! I forgot to mention, Yuuko called earlier. She’s upset that you have been in town over a week and haven't been by. You should go see her. It’s good to get as much fresh air while you can.”

 

Yuuko. What would she think about all of this, he wondered? Yuuri hadn’t been in an ice rink other than the one time with Phichit since Nationals. It still felt too raw, but he knew Yuuko would kill him if he made her continue to wait. “Ok. I’ll go and be back for dinner.”

 

The nurse had cleared him for light exercise, and like Minako, had encouraged it, so he ended up jogging to Ice Castle. By the time he had reached the bottom of the stairs he was completely out of breath, his hands on his knees as he doubled over. Gosh, he was  _ really _ out of shape, pregnancy aside. Once his heart rate had finally slowed, he trudged up the stairs and opened the glass door to the rink.

 

“We’re closing,” a voice called out, clearly bored and uninterested in the sudden visitor. 

 

“Ah, well, then I guess I should just make you continue to wait,” Yuuri teased. 

 

Yuuko gasped as her head whipped around in shock. Brown eyes widened in delight as she dropped the skates she had been putting away in surprise. “Yuuri!” Bounding out from behind the counter she brought him into a hug with a giggle. “Oh my gosh! Look at you! It’s so good to see you again! Do you want to skate?! The rink is all yours!”

 

“Um, I can’t, but thanks,” he smiled nervously, knowing the next thing that was going to come out of her mouth.

 

“Why?” She blinked, immediate worry washing over her face. “You aren’t hurt, are you? Oh, I knew something had to be wrong at Nationals, there was just no way -,”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Yuuri just blurted out, face turning crimson as his hands went to his stomach. The track jacket left little to the imagination with its close cut. 

 

There was shock, and then Yuuko’s face turned bright in shock as her eyes looked down at where Yuuri’s hands rested. “Oh my gosh! Yuuri! Congratulations! Are you excited?!”

 

“Um, well,” Yuuri scratched at the back of his head, remembering the feeling from his appointment earlier. Had it been excitement that he had felt? “I was really scared for a while...but, when I heard the heartbeat today...Yeah. I guess, maybe I am.”

 

Yuuko yipped with joy, clasping her hands together in front of her face. “I was the same way! I mean, it was really overwhelming the first time I heard not one but THREE heartbeats, but gosh, your heart just melts, doesn’t it?! There’s no reason to be scared, Yuuri! We’re all here to help! When are you going to bring your mate by for me to meet?” Yuuko didn’t miss the way his face fell and she shrunk back in embarrassment. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. Did...did he freak out or…?”

 

Yuuri was going to combust, he could feel it. He had to tell  _ someone _ other than Phichit and Chris about this, and surely Yuuko would be the least judgement, right? She’d understand most of all why he couldn’t face Viktor about this. “Yuuko...promise me you won’t tell anyone, ok?”

 

He could tell his friend was already assuming the worst the way she cringed. “Ok…”

 

“It’s...it’s Viktor’s,” Yuuri swallowed hard, unsure if he had even actually said the name out loud or if it had just been in his head. 

 

Yuuko’s face turned white and her body stilled. “What.”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri repeated louder this time. “Oh god!” He pulled his beanie off of his head and down over his face to hide behind it. 

 

A loud gasp filled his ears. “Your baby daddy is  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ ?! WHAT?! YUURI! How?!”

 

Slowly, Yuuri pulled his beanie down from one eye. “Um, I got really  _ really _ drunk after the Grand Prix and...well, yeah.”

 

“Oh my god!” Yuuko’s hands flung up to her nose, where Yuuri was fairly certain she was bleeding. “Wait, does he even  _ know?!” _

 

“No!” Yuuri shrieked. “How could I tell him?! You must have seen him at the Euro’s! He’s already so distracted, I couldn’t possibly ruin everything for World’s by dropping this sort of news on him!”

 

Yuuko’s hands dropped to fists at her side and she frowned. “ _ What? _ Yuuri! You’re  _ pregnant!  _ With  _ Viktor Nikiforov’s _ baby! You can’t just  _ not _ tell him!”

 

So much for her understanding. “Yuuko, you more than anyone know how important Viktor is to me. I could never forgive myself if I had even a fraction of a part to do with his failure. I can’t do it.”

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Yuuko grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. It reminded him of when they were kids and he was feeling down on himself. Yuuko would always stare at him like this and tell him not to listen to Takeshi or anyone else. “Yuuri. I know you, and I know what’s going through your head right now. You are scared. You are worried about affecting Viktor’s career and, hell, you don’t even know if when you tell him he’ll even care. You may tell Viktor and he might blow you off and leave you to fend for yourself. But then, so what?! You’re no worse off than you are now! And besides, of everything you and I know about him, he doesn’t seem the type. I really think he’d drop everything and come here if you just talked with him!”

 

“Yuuri!” A sudden voice broke the two from their argument, Takeshi appearing from a room in the back and approached them. “Yuuko mentioned you were back in town. Looks like the little piggy is back!”

 

“He’s not fat, he’s pregnant!” Yuuko snapped angrily at her husband in Yuuri’s defense. 

 

Takeshi withdrew himself immediately at his wife’s tone. “Oh, wow, I’m sorry, er, congrats?!”

Yuuri suddenly felt hot and his knees began to tremble. This was too much. “I need, I need-,” he fell himself fall forward, Takeshi catching him before he hit the ground. The room began to spin and his vision blurred despite his glasses.

 

“Mama!”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Is Yuuri ok?!”

 

“Girls, go get Yuuri some water and a cold rag, quick!” Yuuko instructed the triplets as she helped Takeshi set Yuuri down in a chair. “Yuuri, when is the last time you ate?”

 

“This morning,” Yuuri groaned, wincing as he tried to pull the world back into focus. God, he couldn’t do anything right!

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko scolded, “You are eating for two now. You have to take better care of yourself. Girls, go to the office and see if there is something for Yuuri to eat, ok?” She took the bottle of water and handed it to him while she draped the cool cloth over his head. 

 

Yuuri took the proffered bottle and chugged half of it down in one go. Loop came back with a bag of crackers and he slowly munched on a few, almost immediately feeling better. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I just lost track of time and forgot to eat today.”

 

“Takeshi, drive him home while I finish closing up,” Yuuko instructed. “I don’t want him walking back like this.”

 

The alpha nodded. “I’ll go pull the car around front. Wait here for him.”

 

Yuuko squeezed Yuuri’s thigh comfortingly and smiled softly at him. “Take better care of yourself, ok, Yuuri? And think about what I said. World’s is in Tokyo. Go. Give him a chance. Give all three of you a chance.”

 

Go to World’s? Face Viktor in person? How could she suggest something like that so easily? Yuuri already knew he wouldn’t go. He couldn’t. But it was easier to simply nod and not argue. Yuuko helped him to the car and let him keep the bag of crackers, a peck of her lips to his cheek before waving them off. Takeshi didn’t ask questions, and Yuuri was grateful. The walk up to the door was sluggish, and it seemed to take more effort than usual to slide it open. 

 

Just as he slid the door shut behind him and he turned around he was falling backwards with a gasp, his arms curling around his center instinctively. Something warm and wet slid across his face, knocking his glasses off his nose in the process. Two heavy hands rested on his chest and he reached up and grabbed -  _ fur?!  _

 

_ “Makkachin! Nyet!  _ _ Plokhaya sobaka!” _

 

The weight lifted from Yuuri’s chest and his glasses fell back into place. A large brown poodle was happily panting at his side, tail wagging excitedly. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and his feet immediately scooted him away and back towards the door. He  _ knew _ this dog. No, no, no, no! Daring to look up, his eyes met a sea of blue behind wisps of silver. Viktor!

 

The scent hit him faster than a bullet train. 

 

Yuuri felt like choking, his hands flying to his nose to try block out the heavy intake of pine and forest. He could feel his heart accelerating beneath his chest to an unbelievable rate and his breathing was fast and uneven. Viktor, too, had stumbled back in surprise, his pupils blown wide as he covered his own nose. His skin was on fire, beads of sweat starting to form around his brow. A rush of slick ran down his thighs. It was too much. He couldn’t stand it!

 

Yuuri’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Did I leave another cliff hanger?! SO SORRY (no i'm not)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri started to walk out the room but paused, looking over his shoulder at Viktor. He looked sad. Biting his lip, Yuuri turned and walked away, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to shake the image. Of course he’d look sad. The greatest figure skater of all time just found out that his soulmate was a dime-a-dozen figure skater that was a complete embarrassment and was all-around worthless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I know all of you are about to kill me and I'm...sorry? Yikes. Have the tissues ready guys. This was hard for me to write. This ended up going a little differently than I had originally planned, but I am much more partial to how it ended up, I think!!!

Yuuri felt like he was on fire. He was fairly certain that his head was being squeezed until it eventually just exploded beneath the pressure. Everything hurt, and even though it wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been, the smell of wintery forest still lingered in his nostrils. His body shivered and he could feel the wetness between his thighs as his eyes finally fluttered open with a groan.

 

“Try not to move, Yuuri.”

 

Something cold and wet was placed against his forehead and he let out a small gasp of relief. “S’hot…”

 

“Oh, are you sure we shouldn’t take them to the emergency room?!”

 

“I don’t think that’s going to help them.”

 

The room was a blur, but Yuuri could roughly make out the outlines of his mother and Minako at his side, recognizing their voices more than anything. What happened? All he can remember was coming home from Ice Castle and - “Viktor!” Yuuri shot up far too quickly, his head spinning and sending him tumbling back down onto the tatami mat he had been laid on. Viktor. Had he really seen Viktor Nikiforov before passing out?! “What’s - what’s going on? Why do I feel like I’m in heat?”

 

“I think you are,” Minako said, a steady hand on his shoulder as he sat back up again. “Or at least, some form of one. You’ve seemed to cool back down within the last few hours.”

 

“But I’m already pregnant!” Yuuri argued, a hand to his head to keep the wet towel against his fire-kissed skin. He could feel the pulse beneath his skin pounding at the spot in his neck.

 

“Yes, well, I think _Viktor_ might have had something to do with it,” Minako’s voice was accusing, and there was a lace of venom in her words as she spat the Russian’s name. “You sent him into a rut.”

 

“Mari is with him, now,” Hiroko assured him, handing him a glass of water.

 

Viktor. Viktor was _here,_ at the onsen. He hadn’t imagined it. Yuuri could feel himself shake in fear at the thought and he quickly downed the entire glass. “It-it still doesn’t explain how I can go into heat when I’m pregnant.” Yuuri repeated, spotting the blurred blob of his glasses on the floor and reaching for them to secure on his face.

 

Minako was glaring at him. “Yuuri. Viktor Nikiforov is in our onsen. Viktor Nikiforov, your childhood idol, four time World champion, and _alpha_ is here. There is a major competition in a few weeks and yet, he is _here_ instead of training in Russia. You wouldn’t happen to have any idea as to why that might be, do you?”

 

Biting at his lip, Yuuri shrunk in on himself. Of course he had his suspicions, but, he didn’t know, right? Viktor didn’t know he was pregnant unless Phichit had told, but he wouldn’t do that, would he? Oh god, he felt sick. Hiroko seemed to sense it, and had the water bowl in front of him just in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

 

Minako looked like a blood vessel might pop, obviously holding very little sympathy towards Yuuri’s current state. “Yuuri! Is Viktor the alpha?! Did he do this to you?”

 

The “yes” was barely audible from his mouth as he wiped at it with the back of his hand.

 

“Oh, dear,” Hiroko gasped, her hands cradling her own face in shock.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Minako growled low, hands balling into fists as she tucked her legs beneath her and vaulted herself to her feet.

 

“Wait! Minako-sensei! Don’t!” Yuuri scrambled to his feet and followed after her out of the room. He caught her just as she slid the door open across the way and he fell back as the force of that forest scent hit him all over again. His hands scrambled to cover his nose and his eyes grew wide as he noticed blood all over Viktor’s mouth as the man clutched his left cheek. Mari was rubbing at her knuckles, a clear indication of what had happened. Yuuri’s omega whimpered at the sight of his injured alpha and despite the rush of slick that trailed down the inside of his thigh, he moved to help.

 

Mari stopped him though, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt and slinging him back. “You need to stay away.” She said it in English, eyes flashing back at Viktor.

 

“She’s right,” Viktor responded, offering Yuuri a small smile while his free hand comforted the whining poodle by his side. Makkachin. That was his name, right? “It’s ok. I deserved it.”

 

“Here,” Mari took a rag that had been in her hand and held it up to Yuuri’s mouth and nose. “It’s soaked in scent blockers. It seemed to quell his rut.”

 

Minako stepped forward and crouched low in front of Viktor. “I should give you a matching bruise on the other side of your cheek!”

 

The rag helped, Yuuri’s pulse settling into a much calmer rhythm and the air around him cooling. It didn’t settle his secondary gender, though. “Minako, please, leave him alone.”

 

“Yuuri, I -,” Viktor tried to start, but he had to pause mid sentence, raising his own rag that Mari must have given him. His pupils had gone wide again, drowning out the sea of blue.

 

Letting out a sigh full of frustration, Minako straightened with crossed arms. “Save it. At the minimum, you two deserve to talk whatever this is out in private, but Mari and I can’t leave the two of you alone in this state.”

 

Yuuri took a step back until he was against the wall, trying to escape the scent. He could see the hurt on Viktor’s face at the reaction and he inhaled the blockers deeply, trying to get his raging hormones under some sort of control. “What is going on?!”

 

“This is some strange shit,” Mari admitted, her teeth grinding together in clear agitation and confusion. “A pregnant omega going into heat and sending an alpha into a rut. I’ve never seen it. Even if you _are_ the alpha, this shouldn't happen,” she scowled at Viktor. “I think he should pack up his things and go back to wherever he came from. That should solve all our problems.”

 

“If this is what I think it is, it’ll only make things worse,” Minako countered, running a hand through her long brown hair with a sigh. “I’ve seen this before. Well, not exactly, but something sort of similar, I think, back when I was with a company in New York. A beta and an omega in our company, both females. The omega was our prima and had just finished her heat two weeks prior before we got a new addition. As soon as the beta walked in, the omega went straight into a heat and _everyone_ could smell them. I didn’t think it was possible for a beta to cause something like that, but apparently there’s one thing. Ever heard of a Mating Call?”

 

“WHAT?!” Three voices rang out, a mix of English, Japanese, and Russian.

 

“Such a thing is only a fairy tale,” Viktor said as he dabbed at his swollen lip with the cloth, wincing in the process.

 

“He’s right,” Mari agreed, “That shit is only in books and movies.”

 

Minako snorted, “Oh, it’s real. It’s just rare.”

 

“Even if it is real, we still haven’t come back to the fact I’m _pregnant,_ ” Yuuri shouted through his cloth, a pointed finger at his swollen belly. “I’m pretty sure that counts as mating!”

 

Minako rolled her eyes, “How archaic, and typical male, thinking that mating is only a sexual act.” She stepped into Yuuri’s personal space and pulled at the collar of his sweater to reveal smooth skin. “No bond mark. You aren’t mated. The reason the two of you can’t stand to be in a room together without going crazy is because the Mating Call is trying to complete itself.”

 

“This. Is. Insane!” Yuuri exclaimed with wide eyes. “Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Saying that Viktor and I - we’re -,”

 

“Soulmates,” Viktor breathed, blue eyes going wide in understanding.

 

“That. No,” Yuuri began to laugh nervously, trying to back himself further into the corner even though he was flush against the wall. This was some sort of joke. It was bad enough finding out that he had slept with his idol, and now he’s his _soulmate?!_

 

“Go change into some dry pants now that we’ve got your heat under control,” Minako instructed, pulling Yuuri away from the wall. “The _miko_ at the shrine is an empathic omega. I think she can help. We should go. Now.”

 

“I’ll soak some more rags. It’s a short walk, but I don’t want this to happen again. You both stink,” Mari wrinkled her nose.

 

“You’ll need to come to keep him under control,” Minako nodded her head towards Viktor. The only person that could handle an alpha in rut other than their omega was another alpha.

 

Mari groaned but nodded anyway. “Let me go tell mom and dad. I’ll meet you out front.”

 

Yuuri started to walk out the room but paused, looking over his shoulder at Viktor. He looked sad. Biting his lip, Yuuri turned and walked away, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to shake the image. Of course he’d look sad. The greatest figure skater of all time just found out that his soulmate was a dime-a-dozen figure skater that was a complete embarrassment and was all-around worthless.

 

Yuuri’s lip quivered and a small sob was muffled by the cloth he still held to his face.

 

The walk to the shrine was awkward and silent, Minako and Yuuri several paces ahead of Viktor and Mari. Yuuri had soaked a new face mask in scent blockers and put it on. It helped, but the wind still carried Viktor’s scent to him, occasionally sending a hot shiver down his spine even in the cold air. When they reached the top of the stairs of the shrine, Yuuri spotted the _miko_ in her traditional white and red robes. She was a very elderly woman, white hair pulled back into a bun. _Miko_ were usually college students looking for part-time work, but Hasetsu was a small town that was always behind the times, and there certainly weren’t any college students around here. Chiyo, Yuuri thought her name was, had worked at the temple as long as he could remember, and had kept to the traditional shaman training.

 

 _“Oba-san!”_ Minako greeted with a wave. “Stay here,” she instructed, leaving Yuuri’s side to go speak with the woman.

 

Yuuri watched as Minako conversed with her, occasionally pointing towards him and Viktor. He spared a glance in the Russian’s direction, but the other man was only staring at the ground silently, the sadness still heavy in his eyes. Yuuri thought he might just break then and there on the cold concrete stairs.

 

Chiyo shuffled towards them before pausing suddenly a few feet away. “Ohhh,” she hummed. “Scent. _Very_ strong.” She spoke in thickly accented English. “Come, come.” She waved at Viktor and Yuuri, and Mari gave Viktor a hard push. Neither of the women followed as Chiyo led the men away into a small room with a fire going and candles lit all around. “Sit.”

 

Yuuri pulled down his mask and finally felt like he could _breathe._ He could still smell Viktor, but it was dulled out even though he was so close they could brush shoulders. _“How are you doing that? Blocking the smell?”_ He asked in Japanese.

 

 _“Special candles,”_ Chiyo responded as she took a seat opposite them. _“They neutralize even the most powerful of heat and rut smells. The shrine must be a safe space to all. It acts as a sanctuary to omegas in heat, and alphas in rut, when they have nowhere else to go.”_ She smiled at Viktor who knelt on the cushion. “Better, no?”

 

Viktor responded with a small nod. “Much, thank you.”

 

Scooting the cushion further away from Viktor with his foot, Yuuri finally knelt down. Viktor probably didn’t even want to be near him. “ _Oba-san_ , please tell us what is going on.”

 

“So sad,” Chiyo clucked her tongue disapprovingly, “Not good for baby. Why? Very handsome,” she lifted a hand in Viktor’s direction, “Good mate!” She placed the hand on her chest. “Good heart.”

 

Yuuri instinctively moved his hands to his belly at the mention of the baby, his eyes fixated on the dancing flames of the fire. Of course he was a good mate. It’s why he deserved so much better than someone like Yuuri.

 

“It’s because I hurt him,” Viktor’s voice broke the silence, a quiver separating the words. “He was so drunk, and I tried so hard to leave but,” his eyes clenched shut and a hand covered his mouth.

 

“Ohh, Mating Call, mmm,” Chiyo rubbed at her chin, clearly struggling with how to share her thoughts in a foreign language. Eventually, she gave up and turned to Yuuri. _“Alcohol or no, what happened would have happened no matter what. He could no more consent than you could once the Mating Call was initiated. That is how it works. I was skeptical when Minako-senpai mentioned it, but now I am sure of it. Once nature has found two souls that are meant to be together, it will stop at nothing to bond them. This is why you experienced a flash - a temporary heat.”_

 

Yuuri felt like a string had wrapped itself around his throat, suffocating him and cutting off his vocal chords. _“I-I can’t be his soulmate.”_

 

 _“Do you not like this man?”_ Chiyo asked curiously. _“Because I sense very strong feelings from you for him that tell me otherwise.”_

 

 _“He deserves better,”_ Yuuri choked on the words, a few warm tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Chiyo laughed.

 

Viktor frowned, looking at Yuuri. “What is she saying? Yuuri, what’s wrong? Please.”

 

 _“Why do you mock me?”_ Yuuri asked with a sniff.

 

 _“Because you are wrong,”_ Chiyo said simply, clearly amused. _“But I cannot convince of you that. He must do that.”_

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor tried again, voice soft but pleading.

 

“She,” Yuuri paused, clenching at his jeans tightly as he tried to hold himself together. “She said that it wasn’t your fault. That even if I hadn’t been drunk at the banquet, it would have happened.”

 

“No. _No,_ ” Viktor clenched his jaw and lowered his head, his silver bangs cascading in front of his face. “I cannot accept that. I knew better and yet I-,” Yuuri could see a tear fall from his cerulean eye before Viktor looked straight at him. “I hurt you, and now you are scared of me! You don’t even want to be near me, and I-I deserve that! I-,” Viktor ran his hands through his hair and clenched his locks hard. “I’m so sorry. I should have never come. I’ve only hurt you more.” Viktor rose to his feet.

 

Yuuri felt himself break, his glass heart shattering into a million pieces on the floor in an irreparable manner. A silent sob tore itself through him as he fell forward, curling into a ball in agony. He’d been _rejected_ by his alpha. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. As much as he gasped for air, only emptiness filled his lungs.

 

His omega let out a crippling wail.

 

Yuuri felt the hands on him and he whimpered, coiling further in on himself and wrapping his arms around his stomach. His alpha was leaving him and their child. Yuuko was wrong. He was far worse off knowing Viktor didn’t want him. Yuuri had _never_ felt pain like this before and he wanted it gone.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, please, breathe!”

 

_“Sweet child, you are working yourself up over nothing! Calm, calm.”_

 

Calm?! How can they tell him to be calm when everything around him was destructing? Everyone wanted to leave him, and he’d be alone. This wasn’t just nothing!

 

_“Tell him how you feel!”_

 

“I’m not scared!” Yuuri screamed, a loud sob finding its way to the surface. “I’m _terrified!_ ” He couldn’t look at Viktor as he spoke, tears coming out in full force now. “This-this is why I couldn’t tell you! I knew you wouldn’t want me! And why would you?! I’m fat and ugly and a terrible skater and you’re-you’re-Viktor!”

 

The crackling of the flames seemed terribly loud in that moment as no one spoke. Yuuri’s sobs quieted, but they were still frequent, echoing in the small room.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt warm fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to look up. All he could see through his tears was the outline of Viktor. “Do you really think so poorly of yourself?” He asked, voice soft and troubled. “Yuuri...you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Before the banquet I...I was so lonely, but then you came in like a wildfire lighting up the room with your presence. I have never wanted someone more than I did that night. I _still_ want you.”

 

Yuuri felt his lip tremble as Viktor ran a thumb over it, eyes squeezing shut. He wanted to believe the pretty accented words, but how could he? “Why? Why would you ever want someone like me? I’d just kill your life, your career!”

 

“Kill it?” Viktor breathed the question, a sharp intake of breath. “Yuuri, I already felt dead, buried alive by my own medals. You have no idea how far under the ground I had felt before you. You have now given me a reason to _live.”_ Cradling Yuuri’s face in his hands he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Please, I beg you, give me a chance to be a good alpha to you. To our baby.”

 

Yuuri wanted to say yes, desperately, but he couldn’t say the words. Mates. Bonding. If Viktor bonded him now, he’d live to regret it, Yuuri just knew. Viktor may have felt those things now, but he’d grow tired of them eventually. “I’m so scared.”

 

“Me too,” Viktor confessed, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. “But I won’t do anything you don’t want, Yuuri. I won’t bond you no matter how hard it is to resist unless it’s what you want. I’ll make sure your sister holds me to it.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t do this right now. He couldn’t bare to give Viktor an answer. “I-,” he hiccuped, “I need time.”

 

“Of course. It’s a big decision. You can take all the time that you need.” Viktor circled a thumb across his cheek before pulling back and giving him space.

 

“Time! Not much,” Chiyo spoke, patting both boys on the shoulder to get their attention. She took each one of their hands in hers and draped a piece of paper hanging on a red string around each of their wrists. There was kanji written in black paint. “Fortunes!”

 

A small laugh left Yuuri’s lips as he wiped at the tears behind his glasses. It was tradition, after all, for the _miko_ to provide guests their fortunes. Flipping the paper over he read: _Stop searching forever. Happiness is next to you._  Hesitantly, he looked up, able to see Viktor more clearly now. The man looked much how he felt with disheveled hair and dark bags under his eyes. How could the fortune speak of happiness when all there was was suffering?

 

“What does mine say?” Viktor asked, holding the paper out to Yuuri for him to read.

 

Yuuri lifted the paper closer to his eyes and swallowed, his voice raw from his crying. “All that is gold does not glitter.”

 

Viktor withdrew his hand and pulled the paper in close to his chest, covering it with both hands protectively.

 

“Candles,” Chiyo spoke as she shuffled towards them with a bag of red and blue candles. “Help until bond.”

 

“If we bond,” Viktor said sadly as he took the proffered bag.

 

Chiyo gave him a smack to the head causing him to yelp in surprise. “When! Soon!”

 

Yuuri bit at his lip, trying not to think about the bond. It would only make him start crying again, and he could already feel he and his baby were already exhausted from the first round. _“Thank you for your help and wisdom, oba-san.”_

 

Chiyo hummed sadly as she patted Yuuri’s head. _“Far too sad. Remember, child, that the best is yet to come. This is not the end.”_

 

Then why did it feel like it? Gathering the candles that Viktor could not carry, they slipped on their shoes and followed Chiyo back out to where Mari and Minako were waiting.

 

“Well?” Minako asked.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Yuuri replied before pulling his mask back up over his face. The lingering scent of the candles was quickly disappearing and it wouldn’t be long before Viktor’s scent broke through again. Minako looked to Viktor to get some sort of answer, but he only shook his head, respecting Yuuri’s wish to not discuss it.

 

When they returned to the onsen, Yuuri didn’t stop to talk to his parents, silently passing by everyone until he made it to his room where he quickly shut and locked the door. He was starving, but he couldn’t face anyone right now. The snacks he had stored away would just have to do. In all the chaos, his phone had gotten left behind, and he finally had an opportunity to check it. There were several missed messages from Phichit.

 

_phichit+chu: Yuuri!_

_phichit+chu: Chris just told me Viktor was in Japan! In Hasetsu!_

_phichit+chu: I swear I didn’t know!_

_phichit+chu: Is he there?_

_phichit+chu: Yuuri!_ _  
_ _phichit+chu: Are you ok?! Why aren’t you responding!?_

 

Stripping down to his shirt and sweats, Yuuri got comfortable on his side on the bed.

 

_yuuri_katsuki: Can you skype?_

_phichit+chu: CALLING!_

 

Sure enough, within seconds, Phichit’s name and face popped up on his screen and he swiped right to accept the call.

 

_“Yuuri! Ah, oh my god, you’re crying. Why are you crying? Yuuri, what’s wrong?! What happened?!”_

 

Oh. Was he crying again? He hadn’t even noticed. “D-did you know?”

 

 _“No!”_ Phichit exclaimed. _“I told you I didn’t, I swear I would have said! He reached out to me on Insta, but he never mentioned going to see you!”_

 

“Not about Viktor,” Yuuri sniffed, “About...about the Mating Call.”

 

Phichit twitched and his face fell. _“Oh...well. Sort of.”_

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Yuuri asked. Now, he definitely knew he was crying again.

 

 _“Would you have believed me?!”_ Phichit questioned in his defense.

 

No. He wouldn’t have. Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he believed it now, even after what happened at the shrine. “What am I supposed to do?!”

 

_“What do you mean what are you supposed to do? You bond! You make Viktor your alpha, and you two become mates, and you have a beautiful future world champion baby together and live happily ever after!”_

 

Yuuri ground his teeth together in irritation, a whine at the back of his throat. “You say that like it’s so easy!”

 

_“It is!”_

 

“He’ll hate me forever if I tie him down like that!” Yuuri cried.

 

 _“Why are you like this?!”_ Phichit huffed with an annoyed groan. _“Yuuri, Viktor just dropped everything right before World’s to come see you! Why are you still so convinced he hates you?”_

 

I don’t know. I don’t _know._ All Yuuri knew was that it was impossible for anyone to love him like that. No one wanted to put up with him. He was a mess.

 

 _“Look,”_ Phichit sighed. _“Yuuri. I’ve been doing research on the Mating Call. Leaving it incomplete for too long can cause severe damage to both of you. There’s not...there’s not a lot of information since there aren’t many records of anyone leaving it incomplete like this, but...it could hurt the baby.”_

 

The phone dropped from Yuuri’s hands onto the mattress. The baby. His baby. He...he was going to hurt it. Every bone and muscle in his body shook with pure agony as he hugged himself. “I ruin everything!”

 

_“Yuuri! Wait-”_

 

Yuuri ended the call and sobbed into his pillow, his glasses digging into his face painfully. He didn’t care. He deserved it. He was the reason everyone was going to hurt.

 

Makkachin whined in Viktor’s lap on the other side of the door as his master cried, a hand pressed gently and longingly against the wood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry! It's gonna be ok!!!! Just like Chiyo said, the best is yet to come!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have shocked Viktor, the realization that his body was slowly killing himself, but it came as little surprise giving how he had been feeling ever since Croatia. “I’m dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked super hard yesterday to get the majority of this written knowing that I likely wouldn't be able to get you guys a chapter again until next week. I hope you love it! This is the longest chapter to date. I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger, but even I can grant mercy and I pushed through to give you a proper tie-out to this.

Viktor watched idly as Makkachin chased after gulls in the sand, occasionally bounding through the water of the ocean until he realized it was still too cold to properly enjoy. Turning his phone over in his hand for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, he sighed. He knew trying to get all three of them on the phone together with the time difference would be difficult, but Phichit had promised to Skype as soon as he got out of his study session. When Viktor had been messaging him last night, he said he would be out by 6 Detroit time which was 8 am in Hasetsu. It was now 8:23. 

 

Growing far too impatient, Viktor pulled up the app and went ahead and called Christophe to keep him company while he waited. It was past midnight in Switzerland, but Chris had bargained for a later practice time with his coach. Chris answered after a few rings, a glass of wine in his free hand. Viktor smirked, “Does Josef know you are drinking right before World’s?”

 

_ “Please,” _ Chris scoffed,  _ “You would drink the night before a competition all the time. Josef knows better, even though he tries. Are we still waiting on our Thai friend?” _

 

Viktor hummed in response as Makkachin brought him a stick, dropping it at his feet. Obediently, Viktor picked it up and threw it. “I haven’t heard from him, yet.”

 

_ “Hmm, let me - oh! This is him, hold on,” _ Chris’ said as his image momentarily disappeared and reappeared with a new box at the bottom right showing Phichit. 

 

The images switched as Phichit started talking.  _ “Hey! Sorry about that, I sort of got hung up with a classmate. She just wouldn’t stop talking!”  _ Phichit’s bright smile quickly faded.  _ “I take it by that look, you haven’t made any progress.” _

 

Sighing, Viktor ran a hand through his silver hair. He felt tired. More tired than he had ever felt after practice or a competition. “No. He rarely comes out of his room, even for his own family. I know you said he had anxiety issues, but I don’t think I quite imagined it at this scale.”

 

_ “I’ve never seen it this bad before,” _ Phichit admitted,  _ “And I’ve seen it _ bad _.” _

 

_ “Well, you did say that the Mating Call can cause an amplification of emotion, didn’t you? It never specified whether the emotions were good or bad,”  _ Chris shrugged in suggestion. 

 

_ “It’s awful,” _ Viktor whimpered, “The things he says about himself. None of it is true, and yet, he believes it so candidly.”

 

_ “Yeah, tell me about it,” _ Phichit huffed.  _ “It’s hella annoying and frustrating and most days you really just want to beat some sense into him, but that’s just how mental illness is. Viktor, understand, that even if you two are able to work this out and bond, his anxiety isn’t going to just disappear. This is something that you’ll have to deal with the rest of his life.”  _

 

“I would tell him how beautiful he was a thousand times a day if that’s what it took, as long as he’ll be my mate,” Viktor countered, sincerity in every word he spoke.

 

_ “Oh!  _ _ Tu es tellement gentil!” _ Chris moaned, a hand to his face in sweet gesture.

 

“I mean it!” Viktor pouted, clearly offended by his friend’s words. He would. He would tell Yuuri whatever he needed to hear to make him feel good about himself. For eternity, if that’s what it took.

 

_ “And I meant what I said! That is very sweet! You always were such a big romantic.”  _ He took a sip of wine.

 

_ “As sweet as that is,” _ Phichit interjected,  _ “We may not have time for romantics. I wasn’t going to say anything to Yuuri because honestly it would have made things a million times worse, but I just finished reading a case study where an alpha and omega decided not to bond. The text was in German so it took me forever to get a language student to translate it for me, but the omega ended up dying from grief and the alpha was said to never be the same again. It’s already been three and a half months and that pair only lasted two. We may not have much time!” _

 

Chris cursed in French on his end of the line.  _ “So when Viktor was telling me he felt like dying the other night, he wasn’t just being overly dramatic?” _

 

It should have shocked Viktor, the realization that his body was slowly killing himself, but it came as little surprise giving how he had been feeling ever since Croatia. “I’m dying.”

 

_ “I mean…,” _ Phichit’s voice trailed off and he shrugged, a worried expression on his dark features.  _ “You’ve been feeling really down since European’s, right? This has been going on a while. I think Yuuri sort of had a delay since he’s pregnant, but if he’s really been locked up in his room then it’s starting to get to him, too.” _

 

Chris scowled,  _ “Then why is this even up for debate any longer?! Tell Yuuri his actions are killing all parties involved, bond, and be done with it! They can deal with his self-esteem issues after the fact!” _

 

_ “It’s not that easy!”  _ Phichit argued. _ “I know Yuuri. If you go and tell him that they are all going to die, he’s going to freak out and withdraw even further.” _

 

_ “So then we just wait around and hope that Yuuri comes to his senses before Viktor drops dead?! No,” _ Chris hissed as he put down his wineglass and gave the phone his full attention.  _ “I have been on Yuuri’s side for most of this, but I draw the line at his pity party! He’s killing himself, he’s killing my best friend, and he’s killing an innocent child!” _

 

_ “You act like Yuuri wanted this!”  _ Phichit growled angrily. 

 

_ “Of course not, but it’s time for him to stop acting like a child and do the responsible thing!” _

 

_ “Oh, like you know what responsibility-,” _

 

“Stop!” Viktor shouted at them, his heart racing and his breathing unsteady as they argued. When had he started crying? “Please...stop this. Fighting doesn’t help any of us.”

 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath and retrieved his wine, downing a rather large sip.  _ “Look. At the end of the day, the two of you have to bond. End of story. We have to treat this like an arranged marriage. Marry first, fall in love later. It’s a little backwards, yes, but there are plenty of success stories out there about these sort of things. And besides, your soulmates. Half the work is practically done for you.” _

 

“That’s all well and good, but I’m not just going to waltz right into his room and bite him,” Viktor sighed, his body feeling even more exhausted than it had earlier. 

 

_ “Yeah, no, don’t do that,” _ Phichit winced.  _ “Um. Let me see if I can talk to Yuuri again. There has to be some way I can convince him to do this. I can call again tomorrow same time, or even earlier, actually. I know that would be better for Chris, but it would be really early for you.” _

 

Viktor shrugged, “I don’t exactly sleep well, anyway. Early is fine.”

 

_ “Figure it out,” _ Chris told Phichit pointedly. 

 

Viktor saw Phichit roll his eyes and stick out his tongue just before he ended the video call. With a trembling lip he let his head hang between his knees, a hand rubbing at his throbbing temple. The tears had stopped, but his eyes still stung. Makkachin’s cold nose nudged his cheek and he hugged the poodle close, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“V-Viktor?”

 

Taken by surprise at his name, Viktor jumped, head spinning around at the voice. It was Yuuri’s ballet teacher. What was her name…? “Minako, was it?”

 

She gave a nod, hesitantly stepping forward, her arms wrapped around her slender body. She looked like she might have been crying. “I..I’m really sorry. I was on my way to the onsen when I saw your dog and...I didn’t mean to overhear.”

 

Oh...Viktor closed his eyes and sighed. “How much did you hear?”

 

“Enough,” she whispered. Sighing, she rocked back and forth on her feet a few times before brushing a stray strand of hair behind an ear. “We should talk. I know a place we can go away from the onsen. You can bring your mut.”

 

Viktor didn’t argue, standing and calling Makkachin to follow after him. They walked silently in the opposite direction of the onsen to a building that looked like it housed several shops. Minako led him to a door and pulled out a set of keys, ushering him in as she turned on the lights but locked the door back behind them. The woman dropped her keys on the bar and moved behind it, wasting no time in grabbing a bottle. 

 

“A little early for a drink, isn’t it?” He asked as he took a seat, Makkachin laying down at his feet obediently.

 

“Not for an alcoholic,” she answered, downing a shot of the liquid and pouring herself another glass. “You want one?”

 

“Vodka, if you have it,” Viktor responded. Why not? Might as well, since he was dying and all. 

 

Minako switched out bottles and poured the glass to the brim, sliding it to Viktor. “What happened?” Her voice sounded as exhausted as he felt. “When you slept with Yuuri? I mean, obviously it happened in Sochi but…”

 

Viktor put the glass to his lips and downed the entire thing in one go even though it was well over a double shot. He recounted the night’s events, from the dance-off to the pole dancing and all the way down to trying to pry a drunken and naked Yuuri off of him in the hotel room before it had ended up being too late.

 

“I can’t believe he challenged Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off,” Minako huffed, slowing down and resulting to sipping her drink this round. “Tell me he won, at least.”

 

Viktor snorted, remembering the way Yuuri had danced with a full bottle of champagne in his hand. “Oh yes. It was no contest.”

 

“And pole dancing! For the record, I did not teach him that,” She said, jabbing a finger towards him for emphasis. Already her cheeks were tinted pink. “...you wouldn’t happen to have pictures of Christophe, though, would you?”

 

“No,” Viktor laughed, “But I’m sure he has plenty he wouldn’t mind showing off.”

 

Minako sighed, swirling her glass around. “I knew he had to be upset, but I didn’t realize it had gotten that out of control. His dog died, right before the freeskate. Did he tell you that?”

 

Viktor paused mid-drink, slowly lowering the glass. “I...no. He didn’t.” So it hadn’t just been the anxiety. If Makkachin had died, Viktor didn’t even know if he could step on the ice let alone manage to complete a program. 

 

“His name was Viktor,” Minako mentioned, a small tug at her lip. “He was a poodle, like yours. He’s always looked up to you. I remember when he first started taking skating seriously after seeing you perform and how much harder he began to work so that he could catch you. For christ’s sake, he has posters of you all over his room but-,” she slammed down a fist angrily. “He’s so damn selfish! Everything he’s ever wanted is right here in front of him and he won’t take it because he’s afraid of getting hurt!” Wiping at the tears on her cheeks she sobbed, “I don’t want him to die!”

 

Viktor squeezed the glass so hard he thought it might shatter beneath his fingertips. “Please...please tell me what to do to fix this.”

 

“I don’t know!” Minako cried, fingers painfully gripping at her long hair. “If I knew...If I knew I’d tell you, but I coached him for years and still couldn’t tell you how to get him out of his own head.” With a shaky breath she dumped out the rest of her drink and dropped the glass into the sink with a loud clank. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Viktor asked, sliding his empty glass over to her to discard as well. 

 

“Because he’s killing you, too.”

 

Viktor rested his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the bar top. “I’m...strangely comfortable with it, at this point. Maybe it’s the Mating Call speaking, but...life without Yuuri doesn’t seem like much of a life any longer.”

 

“Don’t say that…”

 

Chris would have said he was being dramatic, but it felt true to Viktor. The more the days passed in Hasetsu the less and less Viktor felt like breathing.

 

“You should go to Ice Castle...get some practice in for World’s,” Minako suggested, turning on the sink to wash the glasses.

 

“I’m not competing,” Viktor responded casually. It was the first time he had said that outloud, and he felt nothing at it. How could he compete like this? He probably couldn’t even skate his short program at the moment let alone the free.

 

“Go skate anyway,” she sighed. “Clear your head. Maybe it’ll help, and it’ll give me time to try and talk to Yuuri’s parents.”

 

“You’re going to tell them?” Viktor frowned, wondering if that was a good idea.

 

“I have to,” Minako responded, voice soft over the running water. “It’s the only other card we have left to play.”

 

/*/

 

Yuuri heard the knock on his door, but like every one that had come before it, he ignored it. It hurt too much to move, his body suffering from a phantom fatigue. Another knock. Yuuri couldn’t even muster up enough strength to tell them to go away. It was probably Mari, again, and she’d give up eventually. The knocking stopped, but there was a click as the lock was picked and the door slid open. Both his parents entered, faces drowning in concern as they approached the bed.

 

“Yuuri, sweetheart,” Hiroko began, taking a seat at the edge of the mattress near her son’s feet. Toshiya stood next to her, their hands tightly clasped together. “You have to stop this. This isn’t good for you or the baby.”

 

“Your mother and I are very worried,” Toshiya added. “Please...tell us how we can help you.”

 

Sighing, Hiroko leaned forward and brushed Yuuri’s bangs from his forehead. “I know this is all very scary. No one wants to meet their soulmate the way you and Vik-chan did, but aren’t you even a little bit happy? You’ve looked up to him for so long.”

 

“I’m not good enough for him,” Yuuri sobbed, his voice suddenly sounding foreign to himself. 

 

“Nature doesn’t seem to think so,” Toshiya argued. “He seems quite fond of you.”

 

“But what if he isn’t fond of me in a few years?” Yuuri’s lip trembled and he buried his face into the pillow.

 

“Yuuri, that’s a real possibility of any relationship. Even mates who dated for years before bonding have to face that very same reality. You don’t think I sometimes thought that your father would one day fall out of love with me?”

 

“No!” Toshiya gasped. “If anything, I thought it would be you leaving me! You always were too pretty for an alpha like me.”

 

Hiroko tsked her husband and squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “See? No one ever said love was easy, Yuuri. You and Vik-chan will have to work very hard, especially starting out the way you did, but you both have proven you know how to do that with your skating. I know you can do it.”

 

He couldn’t. It was too hard. Yuuri rolled over, showing his back to his parents, a clear sign that he no longer wanted to hear what they had to say. 

 

“Yuuri,” Toshiya snapped, the tone in his voice making Yuuri’s eyes jerk open. “Your mother and I have been nothing but patient with you about this, hoping you’d come around on your own, but this is enough. It’s ok to be selfish as a child. Children are  _ supposed _ to be selfish, but the moment you decided to keep your own baby, you forfeited that right. Parents don’t get to be selfish.”

 

“Your father is right,” Hiroko agreed, a gentle hand on Yuuri’s calf, though her tone was just as stern as Toshiya’s. Yuuri had only heard them like this once before in his entire life. “From now on, you have to make every decision based on what is best for your child, even if it hurts you. You’re so young, still a child yourself, but it’s time to grow up, Yuuri. Lying in here, not eating and not taking care of yourself out of your own stubbornness is not what’s best for the baby. Vik-chan has been nothing but a gracious guest, even after Mari and Minako-senpai and  _ you _ have treated him so poorly. I truly believe he can make you happy if you let him.”

 

_ I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. _ He’d ruin Viktor by bonding him. He might leave skating out of obligation with the baby, and his fans would hate him forever. Because of it, he’d likely never be able to return to the ice himself. 

 

“Yuuri,” Hiroko squeezed his calf hard, making sure she had his attention, actions matching the bite in her words. “All this stress...this is what causes miscarriages. Male omegas already have a higher risk during pregnancy, and with everything you are putting your body through...is that what you want? To lose your baby boy or girl?”

 

The black and white images that were displayed in the living room flashed through his mind and a loud cry shook him, his hands cradling his stomach. “I don’t want to lose her!”

 

“Oh, baby,” Hiroko held back her own sniffle as she wrapped her arms around her son, resting her head on his shoulder and laying her hands on his. “Then please stop this...at the very least, come out and have a proper meal. Vik-chan is out right now...you can think about what we said while you eat. Please?”

 

“I’m not asking. Come,” Toshiya instructed. 

 

Yuuri knew he couldn’t refuse the request. Reluctantly, he rolled back over and slowly sat up, the unusual firmness in his father’s voice the only reason he could find the strength to do so. He allowed his mother to help him to his feet and she immediately wrapped him in a hug. 

 

“Do you really already have an instinct that it’s a girl?” There was a small glint of excitement in her eyes behind her glasses. 

 

Had...had he said it was a girl? He didn’t know why. “Um...I...it just felt right.”

 

“Well, then let’s not keep her waiting any longer. I’m sure she’s very hungry.”

 

Yuuri ate what his mother put in front of him, but he could barely remember the taste or even what it was. All he could think about was the the bond and his baby, teetering back and forth like a see-saw in his indecision. Wherever Viktor had gone, he hadn’t taken Makkachin, and the dog clung to Yuuri like glue, following him even to the bathroom. Yuuri stayed in the common room watching a football match for as long as he could stomach, trying to to keep his parents at bay. As the match neared the 90th minute, he finally retired to his room, Makkachin following and his parents saying nothing, though their looks said it all. 

 

Settling on his back on the bed he stared at the ceiling, the poodle curling up at his side and resting his head on his stomach. Yuuri absently ran his fingers through the brown fur, letting the neutral scent of the candles fill his nostrils in an attempt to calm him. It didn’t help. All he could think about was his parents’ angry voices, Phichit’s too from earlier, and he felt like crying again. 

 

He was feeling sorry for himself. Yuuri knew it. Of course he did. This was the worst he’d ever felt it, but even in the moments he wanted to change it, it just seemed like an impossible task.  _ You have to do something!  _ His mind was screaming at him, but his body felt like an anchor rested on it, weighing him down. Suddenly, it felt hard to breathe, and he knew he was about to launch straight into a panic attack.

 

A chime rang out, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts and putting an immediate halt to the attack in his surprise. Although Makkachin’s head didn’t move from Yuuri’s stomach, his ears perked up at the noise. Nibbling at his lip nervously, Yuuri reached out towards the nightstand and felt around for the phone, trying not to disturb the poodle, before finally wrapping his fingers around the device and bringing it to his face.

 

**New Text from Yuuko**

 

There was a video attachment and text underneath.

 

**Yuuko** :  _ I managed to catch my three heathens before they uploaded this to the internet, but I thought that you should see it.  _

 

Yuuri pressed play and was immediately greeted by the image of Viktor skating at Ice Castle. The video quality was grainy since it was sent over the phone, but it did little to hide how sluggish Viktor seemed on the ice. His step sequences weren’t fluid and where there should have been triples and quads there were only doubles.

 

Wait.

 

Viktor wasn’t skating one of his routines. That routine...it was Yuuri’s. The one he had bombed so tragically in Sochi. How did Viktor know it?  _ Why _ did he know it?! Yuuri sat up in bed as he watched, Makkachin letting out a soft groan in protest. A tear fell from his cheek and splashed on his hand. It was followed with a smile. 

 

Viktor was calling to him.

 

Throwing the covers back he scrambled out of bed, leaving the phone on the mattress. It was late. Surely Viktor was already back. Makkachin bounded happily next to him as he hurried down the hall as if he knew what was about to happen. The flickering orange candlelight danced on the floor just outside Viktor’s room, the door slid open slightly - likely for Makkachin to come and go as he pleased. Yuuri came to a halt just outside, suddenly having second thoughts. The panic attack threatened a return.

 

Makkachin sat and stared at him hard. After several moments of the two remaining frozen, the poodle huffed and nudged Yuuri’s leg, clearly tired of waiting, and barged right through the door. The opening exposed Yuuri, and he knew there was no turning back now as Viktor’s eyes locked with his from his place in his bed.

 

Bounding past him, Makkachin jumped right into the bed and Yuuri slid the door shut behind him, his hand remaining on the handle to keep himself upright. “Um...Can we talk?”

 

“Of course we can,” Viktor breathed, a hitch of excitement in his voice as he put down the book he had been reading. 

 

It had been hard to tell in the video, but Yuuri could see it clearly now how sickly Viktor looked - especially in the yellow and orange glow. He could put a stop to this. He had to. “You skated my routine.” It seemed the only way to start, and he somehow found the courage to keep his eyes on Viktor. “...why?”

 

“I skated poorly,” Viktor huffed, a twitch of his lips. “But...Yuuri, don’t you see? I’ve been watching you for so long - far before Sochi. I have admired you, just as you have me.”

 

“But  _ why?” _ Yuuri asked again, clearly unable to comprehend that Viktor Nikiforov would find any interest in a skater that barely even qualified for the GPF and had ended up dead last. 

 

Viktor didn’t answer right away, his hands fiddling with the sheet. “Why do you think you aren’t a good skater, Yuuri?”

 

Because he wasn’t. It was that simple. Yuuri looked away, one of his legs bouncing in an attempt to keep his mind distracted from the dark feelings trying to creep up that might cause him to run. “Because I failed at the Grand Prix. I failed at Nationals and didn’t even qualify for World’s. Look at me. I couldn’t even make it this far until I turned 23. By this point you’d already won several titles.”

 

“Stop trying to look at what you haven’t accomplished, and look at what you have,” Viktor suggested softly. “Do you know how few skaters in the world even ever make it to the Grand Prix, Yuuri? The fact that you even qualified is a huge accomplishment. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, including yourself.” Viktor pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His gaze pulled at Yuuri, making him look at him again. “The only one standing in your way of becoming the greatest is  _ you. _ ”

 

“And a baby,” Yuuri murmured, although he hadn’t really meant to say it outloud. His self-doubt and confidence issues were certainly not the fault of the child. 

 

Viktor chuckled gently. “Pregnancy is temporary, Yuuri...you can come back. Maybe greater than ever.”

 

Yuuri sucked in an uncertain breath, shifting his weight back and forth and tightening his grip on the handle. “I...we…,” His heart was beating so hard it physically hurt his chest. “I want to bond with you.”

 

Viktor’s mouth parted in a small ‘o’. “Yuuri...are you sure?” His shoulders tensed in anticipation, hopeful in the response. 

 

_ Last chance, Yuuri. Back out now. _ His grip on the door was painfully tight, and his desire to flee had never been stronger.  _ Don’t do this for you. Do it for them. _ “Yes.”

 

Viktor shifted in the bed, shoving the covers off and tucking his legs up under him, and then patting the place on the bed next to him. Hesitantly, Yuuri stepped forward and sat, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Viktor wore a pair of sleep pants, but his torso was bare. “Um, I...I don’t want to have sex or anything,” he mumbled, the blush creeping down to his neck and across to his ears. It was always how it happened in books and movies.

 

Viktor cradled his face with one hand, gently removing his glasses with the other. “Then we won’t. Just the bond. Nothing more.”

 

Despite the scent blocking candles, Yuuri could smell Viktor and it only grew stronger by the second. If they continued, there really would be no turning back. “I...don’t know what to do.”

 

Viktor’s fingers trailed down the front of Yuuri’s oversized sweater and carefully curled around the hem. “Can I? It’ll make it easier.”

 

Yuuri flushed hot at the thought, even though technically he had already been naked around Viktor before. Then, at least, he had been in shape. Now he was pudgy all over and even though his bump was miniscule and still easily hidden, it was obvious without clothing. Swallowing, he nodded, and helped Viktor by lifting his arms over his head as the fabric was pulled from his skin. Instinctively, Yuuri wrapped his bare arms around his torso, feeling the need to hide himself.

 

Viktor gently wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s wrists and pried them away from his stomach. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri. Every inch of you. There’s no need to hide.” His hand went back to Yuuri’s face, and this time he met him half-way. “Can I kiss you, Yuuri? Please?”

  
  


Yuuri nodded into his palm and Viktor drew him in, the Russian tilting his head and gently connecting lips. It was soft, even meant to be chaste, but there was an undeniable electrical force that tingled between their mouths. The candles did nothing, now, Viktor’s wintery pine scent full in his nostrils pulling and tugging at him to seal the deal. 

 

Viktor pulled back, his pupils blown wide in lust. His hand was shaking against Yuuri’s skin, clearly trying to hold back with everything he could. “Yuuri...I-I don’t think I can hold back much longer.”

 

Yuuri didn’t hold back. He allowed the Call to take full control and his omega instincts completely took over, his nose nuzzling down Viktor’s neck until it reached his glands and he breathed in. A purr erupted in the back of his throat as he allowed the scent and feeling of his alpha completely engulf him, slick pooling at his entrance in response. 

 

Fingers dug into Yuuri’s sides as Viktor whined and buried his own nose against the omega’s glands, tongue darting out to taste the skin. “Yuuri, please, I-,”

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s torso, opened his mouth, and bit down. The taste of mint mixed with copper shot down his throat and he felt like an entire field of flowers was blooming beneath his skin as he was draped in a calming warmth. There was a sharp pain on the left side of his neck as Viktor’s teeth sunk into his skin and he gasped, eyes wide as every possible emotion danced inside him like a routine on the ice. 

 

_ Alpha. Mate.  _

 

With a cry, Yuuri released his hold, lips brushing against the wound on Viktor’s neck, hot breath ghosting over deep indentions. Viktor mimicked him, but moved his arms to cradle Yuuri’s head to draw him in close. Yuuri could feel a wetness against Viktor’s cheek as he mumbled Russian and he realized he, too, was crying. But they were not tears of sorrow.

 

They were tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe these two idiots don't speak Russian, Japanese, or English. They only speak ice skating. That consistently seems to be the only way they can communicate!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stayed completely still for several agonizing moments until he slowly parted his hands from his face. What was this feeling? His heart was racing like mad but it wasn’t due to that hollow pit of anxiety that had sat in his stomach before. It was because...he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a WHOLE week between updates! I think this is the longest I've gone haha!!! I am VERY proud of this chapter. I usually struggle writing emotions the way I imagine them in my head, but I feel like everything really came together in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Yuuri woke bathed in a comforting blanket of warmth. With a pleased moan he shifted, trying to bury himself further into the mattress. His eyes shot open as he realized it was a  _ person _ making him warm and not the layers of blankets.Viktor was nuzzled against his shoulder, silver strands tucked beneath his chin. Even without his glasses, Yuuri could easily see the bright red mark against Viktor’s pale skin in the dip of his shoulder covering his gland. 

 

That’s right. They had bonded.

 

A sharp breath passed between his nostrils and his heart began to race in panic. He was in bed with  _ Viktor Nikiforov. _ He had bonded with  _ Viktor Nikiforov. _ How on earth had he come to agree to this? Yuuri started to squirm in Viktor’s arms, but they only tightened in response. Sensing his distress through their bond, Viktor’s nose brushed against Yuuri’s own mark and a small dose of pheromones were released even in his sleep. The pounding in his chest stilled and Yuuri relaxed back on the bed in surprise. Was this what the bond had the ability to do? Ease his anxiety with a touch and a thought? Yuuri laid there, eyes wide in wonder as he watched the steady rise of Viktor’s chest as he slept on. 

 

It was dark out. How long had they been asleep? It could only have been a few hours since it had already been dark when Yuuri had come to Viktor. But...the candles were out. Had Viktor gotten up and blown them out? His stomach suddenly roared loudly. Biting his lip, he decided that he couldn’t wait until morning and he carefully untangled himself from Viktor’s clinging limbs and put his sweater back on. His own mark stung with each movement, the muscles sore and skin tender beneath the rough threads of the sweater. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand he slipped them on and headed for the door. It was slightly ajar and Makkachin was strangely absent. Had he figured out how to open it?

 

The onsen was quiet as he padded down the hallway and towards the common area. There was a soft light illuminating from the kitchen as he rounded the corner, and he was surprised to see his mother in there preparing for the next morning’s meal. Rubbing at a sleepy eye he paused just as he came into her view. “Ka-san? What are you doing up?”

 

Having previously not noticed his presence, Hiroko’s face snapped up and her face beamed with delight, quickly abandoning her work on the counter and bounding towards him to pull him into a tight hug. “Yuuri! You’re awake!”

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Eh? How long have I been asleep?”

 

“You and Vik-chan have been asleep for two days now,” Hiroko said, a soft hand to her son’s cheek. “You two must have been so exhausted after everything you’ve gone through. It must be a huge relief.”

 

Two days!? “W-what? So long?”

 

Hiroko hummed in confirmation. “You needed it. We had no idea what had happened until Mari heard Makkachin whining and scratching to be let out. Oh! You must be so hungry. Let me warm you up some leftovers from dinner. There’s plenty!”

 

Yuuri still couldn’t believe that he and Viktor had been asleep so long, but he rubbed at his arm absently and nodded anyway at the promise of food. Leaning against the counter as he watched his mother work he touched his mark. It was sore, and he could only imagine that his looked much like Viktor’s if not worse. 

 

Noticing his movements, Hiroko offered him a sympathetic smile. “It’ll be like that for a good week at least. I think mine was pretty sore for about two. The tingle never really goes away, especially if you are in the mind to bother it all the time.” She said the last part with a small giggle and a blush. 

 

Yuuri blushed, too, and dropped his hand from the mark to clasp it with the other in front of him. It was strange to think about anything like that with Viktor. It was still strange to even think it had ever happened at all. But, at some point, it had gone from horrifying to just that...strange. It was a step in the right direction, at least. 

 

Something brushed up against his leg and he looked down to see Makkachin happily wagging his tail with bright eyes. Yuuri reached out a hand to pet his head, his tail thumping with an increase in speed with each stroke. The smell of the food started reaching his nostrils, and he wondered if Makkachin hadn’t come just for some special handouts. It was nice having a dog around, even if it wasn’t Vik-chan. But since he and Viktor were mated, now, that made Makkachin half his, right?

 

Hiroko placed a bowl in front of him with a pair of chopsticks and watched as he eagerly began to chow it down. “Well? How does it feel? Other than the soreness, of course.”

 

Yuuri stopped shoveling the food into his mouth at the question. He hadn’t really stopped to think about it but...he felt light. Lighter than he had in years. With a small smile he responded, “Normal.” To anyone else, it might be an odd answer, but Hiroko knew the importance of that word to Yuuri and her eyes grew glossy with tears. 

 

“You are going to be just fine, my baby boy. Now go sit down and finish your food,” she waved him off with a shoo of her hands. “I’ll bring you a bowl of miso, too! You’ve already devoured half your meal as it is.”

 

Yuuri hummed behind his full mouth as he continued to eat while walking, Makkachin padding alongside him until he took a seat on the cushion next to the kotatsu, tucking his feet beneath him. Makkachin rested his head on Yuuri’s lap and it didn’t take much for him to cave, offering a piece of chicken to the dog who took it graciously. Hiroko came by with soup and a cup of water before retreating again for several moments and returning with a small basket.

 

Kneeling next to him, Hiroko pulled at the collar of his sweater gently. “Let me get this cleaned up for you, dear. It’s frowned upon to use any sort of over the counter medication as the chemicals sometimes don’t mix well with the bond, but pure honey works wonders. It’ll at least fend off any infections.”

 

It wasn’t without several hisses and moans, but Yuuri tried to stay still as he let his mother clean and dress the wound on his neck. He cleared both bowls of their contents without trouble and helped his mother out by doing the dishes as she finished her morning preparation and they turned out the lights. 

 

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Yuuri bid his mother goodnight.  _ “Oyasumi, Ka-san.” _

 

“Sleep well, my Yuu-chan!” She kissed him back and squeezed his hand. “Oh…, and Yuuri? Don’t close yourself off. I know how you are, and I worry you might try and retreat again after this. Things are different now. Vik-chan will know when you are sad, so try and be open with him, won’t you?”

 

Sighing, Yuuri squeezed her hand back. She always could see right through him. “I’ll try.” Giving him one final pat and smile she went on her way and Yuuri padded down the hall to his own room.

 

When he reached his door he noticed Makkachin had stopped following him. He sat impatiently outside of Viktor’s room as if waiting for Yuuri to turn around and come back. Nervously, Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip, hand on his door but unmoving. It had been easier to give in to the bond’s pull when he had already been in bed with Viktor, but now? It felt uncomfortable going back, even though there was a tug deep in his core. Yuuri sucked in a shuddered breath, trying to calm his heart that began to panic ahead of his mind.

 

If Yuuri didn’t go back, would Viktor be upset? Would he feel abandoned? Yuuri had already done enough damage by putting the bond off for so long. Shakily, he removed his hand from the door and slowly started to walk back towards Viktor’s room, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his sweater anxiously. Makkachin jumped up on the door excitedly and Yuuri slid it open, allowing the poodle back into the room. He left it partly open, just in case he and Viktor slept for an extended amount of time again. 

 

Viktor had rolled over into the space Yuuri had been previously leaving a wide open spot on the other side of the bed. Yuuri was thankful for it as it meant he could slip back in without disturbing Viktor or having to get too close for comfort. The only person Yuuri had ever slept in a bed with before was Phichit and it had been completely platonic. He kept the sweater on this time, but set aside his glasses and carefully slid beneath the covers. Turning his back to Viktor he curled in on himself and tried to go to sleep, but he was far too uptight to relax even with Makkachin’s comforting weight on his feet. 

 

Suddenly, Viktor let out a groan and mumbled Yuuri’s name before rolling over and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, his nose tucked right up against the bond mark. Yuuri let out a high pitch squeal in surprise, his hands covering his face in embarrassment and his skin flushing hot. Viktor shifted a few times behind him until he was flush against his back and finally settled in with a long sigh.

 

Yuuri stayed completely still for several agonizing moments until he slowly parted his hands from his face. What was this feeling? His heart was racing like mad but it wasn’t due to that hollow pit of anxiety that had sat in his stomach before. It was because...he was happy. 

 

Slowly, his eyes began to close, and he could have sworn he heard Viktor’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

 

/*/

 

When Yuuri finally stirred again it was to the sun shining through the window and an overbearing urge to pee. Scrambling out of bed he hurried to the bathroom attached to Viktor’s room and sighed with relief as he made it in time. When he returned to the bedroom he realized that Viktor was absent from the bed. Retrieving his glasses, he padded down the hall to his own room and grabbed his phone from the charger. It was morning, and he had countless missed calls and text messages, mostly from Phichit. It would be evening in Detroit. He might answer.

 

He did, almost immediately, and Yuuri didn’t even get a syllable in before he started going off.

 

_ “Yuuri! Chris and I have been worried sick about you and Viktor! We thought you had both died! What happ-,” _ Phichit stopped and gasped so loud and strongly Yuuri worried he might pass out. “IS THAT A BOND MARK?!”

 

Yuuri had to hold the phone away from him as his friend screamed. “M-Maybe, I don’t - why did you think we were dead?!”

 

Phichit’s face fell with concern.  _ “Viktor didn’t tell you?” _

 

That had Yuuri’s attention. “Tell me what?”

 

_ “Wow, how did he convince you to bond, then?” _ Phichit placed a thoughtful finger to his lips. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes squinted scrutinizingly behind his glasses. “You first.”

 

Phichit’s frown deepened and he hummed in thought, as if wondering if he should even tell Yuuri at all. But the damage had been done.  _ “Viktor was dying. So were you, for that matter, he was just a lot closer to it.” _

 

The phone almost dropped from Yuuri’s phone as he felt his body freeze up. “...what?”

 

_ “It’s...a side-effect of not bonding after a Mating Call. I didn’t find out about it until a few days ago. Viktor was supposed to call in to me and Chris a few nights ago and he never joined. When you wouldn’t answer me, either, we both feared the worst.” _

 

“Why...why didn’t you tell me?” Yuuri’s lip trembled. He’d almost killed Viktor. Worse, he’d almost killed his baby in his selfishness. 

 

Phichit sighed,  _ “Do you think it would have changed anything? You’d convinced yourself Viktor would forever hate you and I thought it would make you feel even worse hearing it. So...what changed?” _

 

Yuuri wiped at a stray tear that had fallen and thought about the video Yuuko had sent him. “He...skated my program. My free skate from the GPF.”

 

Phichit immediately burst out into tears and Yuuri could only look on in confusion until he spoke.  _ “That...is the most insanely beautiful and cheesy thing I have ever heard in my life. It’s so...YOU. Viktor is so in love it’s crazy!” _

 

Sighing out of irritation at such a dramatic outburst, Yuuri shifted to lay on his back. “Viktor is not in love with me! And I’m just glad you didn’t get a hold of it to post it social media.”

 

_ “SEND IT!” _ Phichit screeched immediately.

 

“No!” Yuuri responded without missing a beat. Not only was that video insanely private, but Viktor was not at his best. It would start all sorts of rumors. 

 

_ “What would I even tag it as? Hmm, Viktor Yuuri, Vikyuuri, Vikuuri, Viktuuri - AH! VIKTUURI! That’s it!” _ His black eyes grew wide in delight. “It sounds like victory! It’s so perfect!”

 

Groaning, Yuuri lowered his phone to his chest, blocking Phichit’s view of him as he continued rambling on excitedly. Once all of this got out, his friend would be insufferable about it. And it  _ would _ get out...eventually one of them would have to tell someone about it. Yuuri was far from ready to let that happen, though. Lifting the screen back up he begged, “Can you please not open your big mouth for once about this? At least until Viktor and I do it ourselves?”

 

Phichit gasped, a hand to his chest.  _ “Yuuri. I’m offended that you’d think I’d leak this to the press like that.” _

 

Yuuri knew that Phichit would never mean to, but sometimes he just got...over eager. “Let Chris know we are both ok, alright? I haven’t had a shower in days and I need food.”

 

_ “Ok. Tell my little niece or nephew hi!” _ Phichit waved and Yuuri ended the connection.

 

Putting his phone back on the charger, Yuuri began to strip and let the water warm before he stepped under the steaming spray. He jerked slightly as it hit his mark, now bare of the dressings his mother had put on, but it quickly dissipated and became soothing.  Yuuri couldn’t help but allow his fingers to linger on his bump as he lathered himself in soap, his mind lost in deep thought about all that was ahead. It wasn’t until the water started to go cold that he finally stepped out and toweled off, dressing in a fresh set of sweats and shirt. 

 

When he opened the door to his room Makkachin greeted him with a happy bark before bounding down the hallway playfully. Yuuri smiled and followed after the poodle. The common room was already busy with a few guests, Viktor among them at a kotatsu eating breakfast dressed in one of the inn’s robes. When his mate noticed him he smiled, his mouth almost forming in the shape of a heart. 

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri could feel himself blush and he took a seat across from Viktor, hands in his lap and gaze lowered. “Good morning.” A pair of fingers reached beneath his chin and lifted, his eyes instinctively raising to meet Viktor’s. The Russian was incredibly close and it made Yuuri’s heart stop. 

 

“You never have to avert your gaze around me, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly. “We are mates. Equals. In all things.”

 

Yuuri could  _ feel _ the sincerity in his world’s, and he soon found himself staring and unable to look away from the pools of blue. 

 

Viktor definitely took noticed and he chuckled. “How do you feel? We slept a lot!”

 

Shaking his head out of his daze Yuuri shrugged, “Good, I guess. I...I suppose I should really be asking you that.” Yuuri couldn’t help but think about Phichit’s words and there was a stab of guilt in his chest. 

 

Frowning, Viktor straightened and his gaze grew serious. “Yuuri. I don’t blame you for anything that happened. It was a big decision, and I understand every bit of your hesitancy. We’ll take things slow - as slow as you want. I want to learn  _ everything _ about you.”

 

Yuuri’s ears turned unbearably hot at the admission, but thankfully his mother saved him from further embarrassment by bringing him food which he quickly turned his attention to. Viktor didn’t try to start a conversation, content just watching Yuuri eat and occasionally scratching Makkachin behind the ear. Yuuri noticed the fresh bandage on Viktor’s neck where his mother must have patched him up. He’d need a new one after his shower, though it was probably good to let it air a bit. 

 

“What should we do today, my Yuuri?” Viktor purred, drawing out Yuuri’s name on his tongue. 

 

“Ah, shouldn’t you practice?” Yuuri questioned, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and setting his bowl aside.

 

Viktor blinked, like the mere thought of doing such a thing was strange. “Yuuri, I thought you knew? I’m pulling out of World’s.”

 

Yuuri’s knee hit the table in reaction to the statement said so bluntly. “What.”

 

“I need to be here with you and our baby,” Viktor said, as if it had been the easiest decision of his life and like he wasn’t sacrificing the most important competition of the year for it. “Besides, I don’t think I’m particularly feeling up to a performance after everything. I feel the best I have since the Grand Prix, but it’s hardly 100% and there’s less than two weeks until the competition now.”

 

There was nothing that could soothe the hysteria that crashed into Yuuri like a tidal wave. “You can’t just withdraw! It’s WORLD’S! You have to win your fifth title! Especially after the Euro Championship! You have to compete!”

 

It was clear Viktor didn’t know how to respond, eyes blankly staring at Yuuri in confusion. “Yuuri....why is it so important to you that I compete?”

 

“Because - because,” Yuuri scrunched up his face in distress and looked away. “You are the reason I started skating. Ever since I saw you compete in the Junior division I have always done everything I could to catch up to you. Yuuko and I used to copy your routines and I’d pretend that I was there on the ice dancing right next to you. All I ever wanted was to someday skate on the same ice as you and when I did I -,” Yuuri lowered his head in shame, and he found himself back in that bathroom in Sochi crying all over again.

 

Viktor knelt behind Yuuri, curling his arms around his torso and resting his chin on his non-injured shoulder. “Yuuri...it hurts me so much that you sell yourself so short. Being on top of the world means nothing if you have no one to share it with. I have only just met your family, but I know that you are everything to them and that they love and support you with all they have. I have never had that and every gold medal was just a reminder of how lonely I was. I would trade places with you in a moment.”

 

“How can you say that?” Yuuri asked with a small hiccup. “When I embarrassed not only myself but my country? I let everyone down!”

 

With another large sigh Viktor moved his hands down to Yuuri’s belly. “The only person you let down was yourself, Yuuri. Your parents certainly don’t think any less of you, and I saw the posters all over town. They all love you.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t find anything to say to that at first, but he at least tried to wipe at his eyes and dry his tears the best he could. He realized that at some point the room had grown empty, Mari or his mother likely having shooed the customers off. Yuuri was grateful for it. It was bad enough Viktor had to see him like this, let alone all of Hasetsu. It sort of sucked having Viktor privy to all of his emotions like this. It was raw, and there was nowhere to hide like his mother had so casually reminded him he liked to do. 

 

Viktor hummed against his neck, and Yuuri could feel the vibrations all the way down to his core. “We’ll have to work on your confidence. As your coach, it’ll be my job to help you with it.”

 

If Viktor hadn’t been holding him so tightly, Yuuri would have bolted. “W-what!?”

 

Viktor grinned and loosened his hold so he could look at Yuuri properly. “It would be perfect! I can go one more season, of course, but then I could retire to be your coach and take care of our future world champion! Figure skating dad and coach extraordinaire!”

 

While Viktor was grinning with a heart-shaped mouth, Yuuri was staring on in horror. “Why would you ever want to coach me!?”

 

The Russian’s face fell and he groaned in frustration, getting back into Yuuri’s personal space again. “Yuuri, do you not want me as your coach?”

 

“It-it’s not that,” Yuuri stuttered, as Viktor’s nose brushed up against his and his thumb traced his bottom lip. “I haven’t even decided if I’m going to come back, yet.”

 

Viktor’s eyes narrowed and he stared hard into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri wanted to retreat, but he felt captured by their warm gaze. He smiled and pulled back. “Of course! You have time to decide, but if you do come back, I won't accept anyone else being your coach but me!”

 

Viktor as his coach. Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine it. He was a great figure skater, of course, but would he be a good coach? Would it make a difference to Yuuri when it came to his anxiety during competitions? Yuuri curled his legs up against his chest and rested his chin between his knees. “...you still haven’t said whether or not you’ll go to World’s.”

 

“Hmmm,” Viktor leaned back, resting a hand on the ground to keep himself up while he tapped his lips with a finger in thought. “I’ll compete. On one condition.”

 

Yuuri lifted his head and shifted his gaze in curiosity. “What?”

 

“You go with me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t a love story. 
> 
> Yet. 
> 
> Viktor was determined to make it one. Already he felt an indescribable flutter in his stomach when he would see Yuuri and his heart seemed ready to burst whenever he’d catch him rubbing at his stomach. Viktor had secretly snatched one of the sonogram photos and kept it in his wallet. It was all too easy for Viktor to fall in love with Yuuri and their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondays seem to be such a popular day for me to post updates on this fic. I think everyone could use a little pick-me-up on boring old Mondays. I hope you guys didn't get too comfortable last chapter. The captain has turned the seat belt sign back on. It's just mild turbulence for now, but you should get ready...

Viktor couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping form of Yuuri, his head resting on Viktor’s shoulder with his mouth hanging wide open and a drop of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. One hand rested on the small bulge of his belly that was only just starting to be noticeable beneath loose layers. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had taken a lot of coaxing, but Yuuri finally had agreed with several caveats, most of which Viktor hated to agree to but understood. Viktor had learned rather quickly that Yuuri was a  _ very _ reserved person and he wasn’t ready to handle the media uproar that would result from this. Plus, he had argued, it would be a horrible distraction for Viktor during the competition.

 

Yakov had agreed, although it had been with a lot more...forcefulness. When Viktor had finally responded to the hundreds of texts and calls to let Yakov know to pack his costumes for Tokyo, he had received a beating so strong he thought his ears had bled from the screams. It was expected, of course, since Viktor had all but up and left without much warning. Though, Yakov should have seen it coming after delivering such news. Honestly, had he really expected Viktor to sit there and do nothing? Yakov, most of all, knew how impulsive he was. When Viktor had mentioned Yuuri was coming along, his coach had  _ really _ lost it. While Yuuri worried about the media, Yakov worried about Yuuri and the distraction  _ he _ would provide. On the contrary, Viktor only thought of Yuuri as his  _ focus. _ Viktor thought that in truth Yakov was worried about Yuuri’s health and safety, though the balding man would never in a million years admit to it.

 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but they were going to make it work. Viktor would do anything if it meant having Yuuri there to support him, even if it was in the stands. Yuuri had declined coming rinkside, much to Viktor’s dismay. There was no reason for him to be there since he wasn’t competing, and it would draw too many questions since he wasn’t really friends with any of the competitors. It was simply one of the tradeoffs Viktor would have to accept. Well, that and the fact they really couldn’t be seen together much at all. 

 

Viktor understood,  _ really, _ he did, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Viktor was an attention whore. Yuuri wasn’t. It would be better to announce it after World’s in the safe confines of Hasetsu where no one paid the media any mind and Yuuri could be worry free. Stress was bad for the baby, after all. Admittedly, he was a little excited at the prospect of staying in their room ordering room service and getting to know each other even more. Yuuri could take him sight-seeing another time, maybe after the baby was born. It would be a great family trip.

 

Sharing a hotel room meant that this was the first time Yuuri wouldn’t be able to run away. There were some nights that he still withdrew in on himself and went to sleep back in his own room in a bed away from Viktor. It had hurt, at first, but Viktor had given Yuuri his space. After the first few nights, though, he’d sometime during the night find himself to Viktor’s room. He was welcomed with open arms. Viktor had come to be content with the baby steps. It made each small thing that much more exciting as Yuuri started to open up. 

 

When the plane landed, Yuuri and Viktor separated as planned to avoid being seen together. Yuuri would hang behind at a cafe until Viktor had already checked in and sent him their room number over text. It would also give Viktor a chance to satisfy the media presence enough they would likely leave. 

 

The media didn’t disappoint, hoards of international journalists already lined up at the hotel waiting for him. Winking and smiling he waved at them as he entered the doors of the fancy hotel. Yakov was already waiting for him at the desk, hands shoved in his pockets and his usual scowl plastered on his face. 

 

“Viktor! Your coach said that you took a little vacation after Euro’s to help your recovery,” A reporter began. “Are you worried at all the break will affect your performance?!”

 

Chuckling, Viktor paused in his movements and gave them the widest smile he knew how. “Certainly not! A little break was exactly what I needed and I am feeling better than ever! There will not be a repeat of the incident from the Euro’s, I assure you.”

 

“Viktor, what was the reasoning behind you not traveling with the Russian team?”

 

“Ah, I am notoriously forgetful. I missed my flight!” Viktor beamed, the lie easily slipping through his lips. “If you’ll excuse me, I have had a long day of travelling and would really like to rest up before official practice tomorrow. I’ll be happy to answer more of your questions then!”

 

Yakov huffed disapprovingly as Viktor gave the receptionist his name. “Always have to make a scene, don’t you? Where’s your mate?”

 

“Don’t say that so loud,” Viktor hissed quietly. “I told you he doesn’t want people to know, yet. And you yourself said it would be a bad distraction.”

 

“No, I said  _ he _ would be a bad distraction,” Yakov corrected, unconcerned that anyone around spoke Russian well enough to understand them. “You’ve never been bothered by the media. Regardless, this whole thing has been extremely selfish of you.”

 

Sighing, Viktor accepted the room keys with thanks and grabbed his luggage angrily as he started to walk away. Must they do this now? Yakov followed, walking in stride with him to the elevators. “Exactly how has any of this been selfish?” He pressed the button and a door immediately opened. Regardless of them speaking Russian, he was grateful they were the only two to step on.

 

“Have you thought, even for an instant, how this whole thing is going to blow up in your faces?” Yakov started. “Worse, how this is going to blow up in  _ Yuuri’s _ face?”

 

Viktor’s head whipped around hard enough he thought he might get whiplash. “What do you mean?” Of course it would be a frenzy once it all got out, but it would likely be worse for him since he was so far in the public eye, wouldn’t it?

 

Yakov’s scowl worsened as the elevator dinged and the door opened. He stepped off first. “Of course you haven’t. Always thinking about yourself.”

 

“Yakov,” Viktor hurried to catch up to him outside his door. “What do you mean this is going to blow up on Yuuri?”

 

“Open the damn door and get inside, Vitya,” Yakov ordered. As soon as the door shut behind them Yakov’s voice raised and his scowl deepened. “What do you think the media is going to say about this, hmm? That it’s a beautiful love story and that everyone is so happy for the both of you?!”

 

Viktor frowned. “Well, what else could it possibly be?”

 

“A scandal!” Yakov hissed. “You show up mated after having to take a sudden break just before World’s with a  _ fresh _ bond mark and your mate is  _ four _ months pregnant? Do you even see how that looks to the outside? It won’t be you they attack for this, Viktor, it’ll be Yuuri! Sochi was his first time even making it to the GPF, and he came in last followed by an abysmal performance at Nationals. They’ll accuse him of trying to trap you in a last ditch effort to remain relevant!”

 

Blue eyes widened in horror at the statement. “But it’s not true!”

 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s not true, Vitya! The media is ruthless and they will spin it however they please!” With a large sigh Yakov eased his shoulders, some tension releasing. “Look, Vitya. As reckless as it was so soon to World’s, I’m glad that you are taking responsibility for what happened and are working things out with Yuuri. You really do look happier, and healthier. But being mated to someone means putting them first. Take it from someone who learned that too late.”

 

Lowering his eyes in shame, Viktor wrapped his arms around himself. Did Yuuri realize this, too? No wonder he was so adamant about keeping it a secret. Viktor felt awful for not having thought of it sooner. “...What should I do, Yakov?”

 

“As soon as World’s is over, you need to go public,” he instructed. “Say something before they can. Until then, lay low, and keep your damn mark covered. You can’t wear a scarf during your performance so don’t stinge on good makeup to cover it up.”

 

Viktor nodded, having already thought that far ahead, at least. It did a good job covering the redness, but if anyone looked close enough they’d see the crescent indentions. Thankfully, the collars on both his costumes would hide that. “Thank you, Yakov.”

 

Yakov huffed, but Viktor knew it was out of love. “Get some rest and eat a good meal. We start practice first thing in the morning. We’ll see just how far you let yourself fall while you were gone.”

 

“Yakov, you wound me. I told you I practiced while I was in Hasetsu,” Viktor whined.

 

“Maybe, but it certainly didn’t have your full attention,” Yakov argued, not giving his student time to create a crafty response as he left him alone in his room. 

 

Even though their flight was relatively short from Fukuoka, Viktor suddenly felt extremely exhausted and he collapsed onto the king size bed. Pulling his phone from his pocket he sent Yuuri a text with their room number and then stared at the ceiling. What would they even say about their relationship? Soulmates were such a rare thing that it was unlikely many people would believe it. It was a one-night stand where Yuuri got pregnant and four months later they bonded mostly out of survival. The truth seemed almost just as bad. It wasn’t a love story. 

 

Yet. 

 

Viktor was determined to make it one. Already he felt an indescribable flutter in his stomach when he would see Yuuri and his heart seemed ready to burst whenever he’d catch him rubbing at his stomach. Viktor had secretly snatched one of the sonogram photos and kept it in his wallet. It was all too easy for Viktor to fall in love with Yuuri and their child. The problem was convincing Yuuri to do the same through his anxiety and depression. Phichit would occasionally drop him hints and tips through what Yuuri would mention to him about their relationship, but it all came down to one thing: patience. 

 

Viktor had never been very patient.

 

For Yuuri, he’d wait forever, though he really hoped he wouldn’t have to. 

 

His phone went off and he lifted the screen back to his face. There was a message from Yuuri saying he was on his way and then a new message from Chris.

 

_ Chris: So you decided to come after all :( _

_ Chris: Sigh...guess I’ll have to wait another year for gold. _

 

Viktor smiled.

 

_ Me: Don’t sound so sad about it, Chris ;D It’s an honor to come in second to me, truly. _

_ Chris: Room? _

_ Me: 412. Yuuri is on his way. _

_ Chris: Yuuri?!?!!! <3 <3 <3 I didn’t know he was coming! _

_ Me: No one does. Keep it quiet, please. _

_ Chris: Of course, of course. Omw. _

 

Chris knocked on the door less than five minutes later dressed in an expensive looking sweater with his round glasses slipping just slightly on his nose. Viktor had since taken off his jacket and the top of his mark showed through his low-cut shirt. Chris purred in delight, “Look at you, all grown up and mated. Does it still hurt?”

 

“No,” Viktor shook his head, “But that first week of practice was definitely a challenge. It was like I could feel Yuuri’s teeth in me every time I moved.”

 

“Sounds erotic,” Chris teased happily, not hesitating to open the mini fridge and grabbing him something to drink. “You want anything?”

 

“Sure,” Viktor answered, unconcerned with what exactly Chris would pour him as he scrolled through his phone through the news articles. Nothing about Yuuri or any suspicions about Viktor in the articles about his arrival. He was starting to feel paranoid since his conversation with Yakov. His leg started to bounce nervously as the minutes ticked on. He wouldn’t feel comfortable until Yuuri was safely in the room with him.

 

“Stop fretting,” Chris said, smelling Viktor’s nerves as he handed the Russian his drink and took a seat next to him on the bed. “You’re acting like a worried alpha.”

 

Viktor glanced up and glared. “I  _ am _ a worried alpha.”

 

Chris laughed, “I know. It’s so rare of you. Yuuri is much smarter than you give him credit for. He somehow managed to go the entire GPF series completely unnoticed. I’m sure he can navigate a city in his home country without drawing attention.”

 

Viktor simply hummed, Chris’ statement not easing the tension. About ten minutes later there was a soft knock and Viktor sprung to his feet. 

 

Yuuri pulled down his mask as he entered and smiled at Viktor, his heart melting at the site. Yuuri wore a very thick blue scarf that covered half his face in conjunction with his mask and his black beanie seemed to cover the other half. “Hi,” he said, face still flushed from the outside cold.

 

Viktor wanted to die of happiness. “Did you make it here ok?”

 

“Un,” Yuuri nodded, setting aside his luggage. “No one paid me any attention.”

 

“How sad for them,” Chris grinned, making his presence known. 

 

Yuuri jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice. “C-Chris!”

 

Uncrossing his legs Chris stood and set down his drink at the wet bar before pulling the younger omega into his arms. “It’s good to see you both alive and well after all the angst you caused Phichit and I.”

 

Yuuri blushed. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Viktor said with a peck of his lips on Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“So cute,” Chris hummed, clearly pleased with sparkling green eyes. “Should I leave you two alone to get up to more exciting things?”

 

“Ah-no-no, it’s ok!” Yuuri blushed bright red as Viktor chuckled from behind him. 

 

They hadn’t even been fully naked in front of each other yet, let alone done anything Chris might suggest. Viktor was fine with it. Yuuri wasn’t comfortable with his body, and being pregnant must not have helped with his body image. “Stay. We can order room service and have a quiet night in.”

 

“Sounds boring,” Chris responded, “And domestic. I love it. Such a great look on you, Viktor.”

 

“It is domestic, isn’t it?” Viktor smiled, unable to take his eyes off of Yuuri. Usually the first night Viktor and Chris would create chaos on the streets with their antics taking in the host country in all its glory. “Yuuri, why don’t you order some room service for us? Whatever you want.”

 

Yuuri nibbled at his lip nervously as he unwrapped his scarf from his neck and pulled off his hat. “Don’t say that...I feel like I could eat an elephant right now.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Viktor repeated with another kiss as he took Yuuri’s coat, scarf, and hat.

 

This time, Yuuri sunk into the kiss a bit. “Ok.” Grabbing the menu from the desk he looked it over briefly before walking over to the phone and talking in hushed Japanese to place the order.

 

Viktor felt rather than saw Chris’ heavy stare. “What?”

 

“You two,” Chris shrugged. “I never would have pictured you two together, but now that I see it I’m in love with it.”

 

“We have a long way to go still,” Viktor mentioned, sipping his wine. 

 

“Maybe, but I can tell even from here that it’s going to all work out. I know you both had your own set of doubts, but honestly...look at him. Totally smitten. Truthfully, I’m more worried about you being a father than being a good mate,” Chris chuckled fondly.

 

Viktor blushed in embarrassment, because as much as he’d like to argue it was probably a true statement. He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t worried about it himself. There had been one night where it had kept him up for hours, his hands resting protectively on Yuuri’s bump. Viktor didn’t exactly have much to go on from his own parents unless you counted abandonment. He had vowed to  _ never _ do that to his own children no matter how hard things got. 

 

“I’m kidding,” Chris gave him a playful pat on the thigh after seeing his distress. “You love kids. You’ve always been good with them. It’ll be fine.”

 

“They said it would be about thirty minutes,” Yuuri’s voice broke through as opened the mini fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water before joining Viktor to sit on the bed. “I ordered a bottle of sake for you two.”

 

Chris’ eyes lit up. “Oh, Yuuri, how thoughtful! I’m just so sad you can’t drink it with us. I remember quite fondly what happened the last time we drank together.” He winked.

 

Yuuri’s entire body flushed red and Viktor couldn’t help but feel all his doubts wash away.

 

/*/

 

“Your technique is sloppy,” Yakov chastised from the other side of the barrier as Viktor let himself glide up to him on one foot.

 

“Looking like an old man,” Yuri snorted with a devious grin, small form hunched over the barrier in a far from graceful manner. 

 

Viktor smiled playfully. He understood why Yakov brought him along since he’d be competing in the senior division next year, but it didn’t mean the little punk wasn’t a distraction. “Ah, Yura, don’t forget that some people love a silver fox!” Yuri scowled in disgust.

 

_ “But,” _ Yakov interjected forcefully, “Your artistic interpretation...I’ve never seen it so fluid and full of expression. It's like watching a whole new you.”

 

Viktor beamed at the rare compliment from his coach. “Oh, Yakov, I didn’t know you were capable of saying such beautiful things!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Yakov shooed him along. “Work on your jump sequences. Your entries were terrible.”

 

Pushing off the barrier he slowly began to start the perimeter, humming his program music to himself in delight. It had been months since he last felt this excited about skating. His body had began to warm up and he pulled at the red zipper of his jacket to shrug out of it. Finding a place along the edge to stow it he carefully set it down and started to turn when he felt a large hand on the side of neck. 

 

“Put your jacket back on,” Chris instructed frantically in French. 

 

“What? Why-,” Viktor’s eyes widened in realization at what he’d done. He hadn’t covered his mark this morning. “Shit!” Scrambling to retrieve the garment he flung his arms back in it and zipped it up as high as it would go. “Do you think anyone else saw?”

 

“I saw it,” Chris said plainly, a clear indication that anyone else could have also. “It’s not exactly small and subtle the first few months.”

 

Viktor rubbed an angry hand down his face. How could he have been so careless?! Yakov had clearly warned him to keep the mark covered and he couldn’t even manage that. “What do I do?”

 

“Act normal. And start thinking about what you’re going to say in case someone saw,” Chris advised. 

 

Yakov yelled in Russian at Viktor to stop wasting time from across the rink and he moved away from Chris. The sequence was sloppy with over rotations and stumbles on the landings. “What’s wrong with you, Vitya?! That was terrible!”

 

Viktor sighed with slumped shoulders. At least Yakov hadn’t seen, although he could see from the corner of his eye a few of the other coaches and skaters looking at him and talking in hushed whispers. Either they saw, or they were discussing his poor performance. Viktor prayed for the latter. Any gossip that he wasn’t in top form and may not be over what plagued him at Euro’s would distract from his mating bond. “Nothing...I...I’m just worried.”

 

“If you’re gonna skate like that, I would be too,” Yuri snorted. “The competition will surely destroy you.”

 

“I told you that boy would be a distraction,” Yakov hissed.

 

“Yuuri isn’t the problem!” Viktor argued back in a quiet but stern tone.  _ He _ was! 

 

“What?!” Yuri perked up at his name. “Of course I’m not a fucking problem! I’m just watching!”

 

“Yuratchka, quiet,” Yakov ordered, a firm hand on his shoulder. “Then stop acting like a lovesick puppy and go out there and do what you came here to do, Vitya! Get your head in the game for one more competition and then you can go gallivanting off into the sunset with your mate.”

 

“WHAT?!” Yuri managed to spit out before Yakov had a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Again.” Yakov growled.

 

_ Christ.  _ Yuri was sure to go and mouth off to the at least Mila and Georgi about what he’d heard. Defeated, Viktor turned on a skate and stared at the ice as she slowly slid to a halt away from the barrier. Another pair of skates came into his view next to him. “Not now, Chris…”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Viktor paused. The response was not in French, but in Russian. With wide eyes he looked up to see the skater from Kazakhstan staring back at him with an expressionless face. Otabek Altin. That was his name, wasn’t it? Russian was a primary language in Kazakhstan.  _ Shit. _

 

“He’s very lucky to have you,” Otabek added before skating off and leaving Viktor to stand helplessly in the center of the ice. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he passed by a certain section there was a strong tug and his eyes were drawn to the people in the stands. Immediately they connected with Yuuri’s. When his mate waved back at him he thought he might just melt right there on the ice into a large puddle. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine love could ever feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow this chapter is so long!!!!! And we almost make it the entire way through without any sadness!!! But you guys know better than that with me hahaha!!!
> 
> EDIT: SORRY!!! The first posting cut it WAY off!

Viktor was obsessed with his phone for the rest of the day, constantly checking social media and news websites for any mentions of his mark. Nothing popped up all night, but it didn’t stop his insistent worrying. Maybe Otabek was just waiting until the right moment before he let loose the news? Otabek had always been a silent man and kept to himself. Viktor didn’t honestly think he seemed the type to out him and Yuuri, but truthfully he knew nothing about him and couldn’t assume such a thing. And what about anyone else that had seen? Yuuri hadn’t failed to notice, especially with his constant tossing and turning that night in bed.

 

_“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” He asked, a light hand on Viktor’s shoulder, his chest pressed against his back. “I never thought you got nervous at competitions. You always seemed so confident.”_

 

_He didn’t. He never had. But Viktor wasn’t worried about the competition. Smiling softly he had responded, “Fooled you, didn’t I?”_

 

Yuuri had curled in on Viktor, the first time he had ever done so, and nuzzled the bond mark on Viktor’s neck. It had knocked him out within seconds, and despite all the worry and anxiety Viktor had gotten a restful night’s sleep. In fact, it wasn’t until there was a loud banging on the door did Viktor finally wake up.

 

Groaning, he  pulled an arm free from beneath Yuuri and felt around the nightstand for his phone. It was only 10 am. Yakov knew it wasn’t unusual for Viktor to sleep up until the competition. So who was knocking on his door?

 

“Open the fucking door, old man!”

 

Ah. Yuri. Viktor wondered when he’d come around after yesterday’s incident at practice. Yuuri moaned as Viktor rolled away and got out of bed, the younger man starting to stir awake at the disturbance. Viktor didn’t bother grabbing a robe to cover his bare chest and mark since Yuri was already privy to the information at this point. Sighing, he undid the chain lock and opened the door just wide enough to be able to speak. “What?”

 

Yuri kicked the door open and barged right past Viktor who begrudgingly accepted the act and closed the door behind him. “So it’s true?” The young blonde scowled, staring at Yuuri in the bed who was just now sitting up and blinking tiredly in confusion. “You mated the fat Japanese pig!”

 

Viktor’s alpha growled at the insult from another alpha and his hand was flying to Yuri’s chin, grasping tightly. “Watch your mouth.”

 

Yuri snarled and jerked away, a leg flinging out and connecting hard with Viktor’s shin making him yelp. _“That’s_ for taking advantage of him at the banquet, you asshole!”

 

Rubbing at the place on his shin Viktor looked up in shock. Had Yuri just _defended_ his mate?

 

Yuri stomped over to the side of the bed and got up in Yuuri’s personal space, the omega shrinking back with nervousness. “If he ever hurts you, tell me. I’ll fuck him up.”

 

Yuuri shifted the glasses he had at some point managed to find. “O-ok.”

 

Viktor straightened, the pain disappearing, and placed his hands on his hips with curiosity. “My, Yuri, I didn’t know you cared so much. I’m touched.”

 

“I can’t believe you knocked him up!” Yuri growled angrily, hands shoved in the pockets of his warm-up jacket. “How am I supposed to kick his ass when he can’t even compete?!”

 

 _Oh._ Viktor chuckled fondly at the question. So Yuri had a little bit of a crush on his Yuuri? That was so adorable. “Something to look forward to in two years, then.”

 

“I haven’t agreed to come back,” Yuuri reminded him with a mumble.

 

“Of course you’re coming back!” Yuri spat in his direction. “Make that stupid idiot take care of the kid while you compete! It’s half his! It’s time for grandpa to retire, anyway! Gosh, I can’t believe you decided to mate _that!_ ”

 

“You are so cruel,” Viktor faked a whine. “Did you really come all this way just to try and break my leg right before the short program?”

 

“I wanted to punch you, but Yakov said he’d pull me from seniors next season if I left any obvious damage on you,” Yuri huffed. “And he said I could never do quads if I told anyone about what I had seen and heard.”

 

“Ah, well, then I can trust that you’ll keep your mouth shut,” Viktor hummed as he plopped back down onto the bed next to Yuuri and clung to his waist, making the other man blush as he snuggled his face against his belly.

 

“Gross! Get a room!” Yuri stuck out his tongue.

 

“I’m _in_ my room, Yura. Get out,” Viktor waved a playful hand in dismissal and was pleased to hear the door shut. “He’s so moody for someone who just turned fifteen.”

 

Yuuri chuckled nervously, “I hope that’s not what we have to look forward to in fifteen years.”

 

Viktor’s eyes snapped open and he sprung up on the bed in surprise, grabbing Yuuri’s arms. “Do you mean it?”

 

“I-I what?” Yuuri stuttered in confusion.

 

“You said ‘we’ in fifteen years,” Viktor spewed in excitement. “Does that mean you finally believe me when I say I intend to stay?!” If there could be hearts in his eyes then there surely would be in that moment. Had he finally made progress in breaking down Yuuri’s insecurities?

 

Yuuri turned a bright shade of red, obviously not having realized the meaning behind his words. “I-I, um, well,”

 

For that moment, Viktor forgot about what happened at practice. He forgot that he had accidently shown his mark to the world and that another skater had overheard that Yuuri was his mate. He forgot that there could be hundreds of news articles being shared across the web with the big reveal and that reporters were likely surrounding the hotel as they sat here in bed. All he wanted was to kiss Yuuri in that moment. They had not done so on the lips since the night they bonded. “Yuuri…please. Please let me kiss you.”

 

Swallowing so hard that Viktor could hear it, Yuuri responded with a small nod. When their lips gently collided it was with far more electricity than before. Viktor could swear there were fireworks being set off right next to them the way his heart exploded. Yuuri seemed to relax into the kiss this time, and Viktor felt safe enough to lift a hand to cup his cheek in order to draw them deeper together. With a small hesitancy Yuuri lifted his arms and carefully placed his hands on Viktor’s bare shoulders. That was all it took to drive Viktor beyond mad and he was wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pushing him back down onto the mattress, mindful of his belly.

 

Viktor met Yuuri half way as the man beneath him tilted his head and took the kiss deeper. Their heated pants filled the room and the sound of wet, sloppy kisses bounced off the walls. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s nerves through their bond, but there was just a hint of excitement beneath the layers edging him on. With a low moan Viktor slid his knee in-between Yuuri’s legs and the man beneath him opened them wide, his hands sliding gently down Viktor’s back.

 

Yuuri’s stomach let out a loud rumble.

 

Viktor stared down at Yuuri with wide eyes as the man immediately pulled away and flushed crimson in embarrassment. A heavy pause engulfed them and then Viktor was throwing back his head in laughter and rolling off of Yuuri.

 

“I-I-oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Yuuri had his hands on his face, completely hiding behind them in shame.

 

“Baby is hungry!” Viktor grinned before rolling the rest of the way off the mattress and onto his feet. “It’s too late to hit the buffet, but I’m sure room service would be happy to provide.”

 

“Vik-tor,” Yuuri whined, “Room service is expensive! Are you sure you don’t want me to go get something from a local cafe?”

 

“Why when you can just stay here? And I’m not worried about money, Yuuri. It will hardly break my bank. Let me treat you,” Viktor pleaded.

 

Yuuri looked like he might refuse but he eventually rolled over, hugging a pillow tight, and nodded. “Okay...I’ll order something while you’re in the shower.”

 

Viktor beamed. This was progress.

 

/*/

 

As the hours went on, no reporters surrounded the hotel and no one bothered him outside the normal questions as he headed to the rink with the team. No articles appeared online other than news of Viktor’s poor practice, and no one seemed to be the wiser. Even though Viktor was extremely grateful, it wasn’t exactly adding up much. Even if Otabek and Chris had been the only ones to really see, why wouldn’t Otabek have said anything? They had never even spoken prior to yesterday, and most skaters would jump at the opportunity to throw Viktor under for anything.

 

Viktor had remembered to cover his mark this time, but his short program costume had a high and tight collar so there was zero chance anyone outside the locker room would ever have time to see anything. The fabric irritated the still sensitive skin, but Viktor did his best to ignore it. Once he started skating he’d forget about it completely. Unfortunately, Viktor was in the middle of the pack to skate. At least it wasn’t last.

 

Closing the locker he jumped in surprise, Otabek’s short stature encroaching in his personal space. The worry and dread came pouring back into him at the man’s tight lips. “Ah, Otabek, right? Good luck today!”

 

“Look, I wasn’t going to say anything yesterday but,” Otabek swallowed hard and shifted his eyes, the beta clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation he had started. “What you did was wrong! I know that in some parts of the world they still do that sort of thing, but I thought someone like you would be above that!”

 

Viktor blinked hard in shock. Huh? Above what? Otabek wasn’t at the GPF, there’s no way he could have known exactly what went down. “I’m sorry, I’m not following.”

 

Otabek’s brow came together in a heavy frown. “He’s only fifteen!”

 

 _What?_ The confusion must have been heavily apparent in his blank eyes and face. “I-I- _No._ Yuuri is 23. I’m fairly certain of it.”

 

The Kazakh sucked in a surprised breath and took a step back. “W-wait...I _know_ that Yuri Plisetsky is only 15.”

 

Viktor choked on his own tongue and suddenly felt a strong urge to vomit. Otabek had thought he and Yakov had big discussing _Yuri_ and not _Yuuri._ Viktor suddenly erupted into a heavily inappropriate fit of laughter only serving to anger the man in front of him even more.

 

“This is not funny at all!” Otabek spoke angrily, trying his best to keep his voice down. “He only just presented a few months ago and he’s not even an omega, but another alpha! Why would you do this to him?!”

 

Viktor threw a hand over his mouth and tried to swallow back the laughs. All this worrying for nothing! Or maybe not. If it had gotten out that Yuri was his mate that would have likely been much worse. “I’m not mated to Yuri Plisetsky,” Viktor finally managed to spit out. “My Yuuri is far cuter and much more sweet. He’s also very much an omega.”

 

Otabek looked like he had just been hit by a bus. It was slow, but the skin on his face started to turn from the light brown to a deep red. “O-oh my...I’m _so_ sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry! I just saw Yuri there and thought -,”

 

Still chuckling, Viktor waved a hand in dismissal. “No, no! I understand where you might have thought that. I just...goodness, he’s a firey little kitten who is rather independent. There’s no way he would have even let me try to mate him even if I had wanted to! You don’t have to worry about Yura. He’s very much still available.” He couldn’t help but wink sending Otabek tumbling into further embarrassment.

 

“Um, I, sorry again! Good luck!” Otabek waved and quickly scurried off before Viktor could say anything else.

 

Letting his body fall back against the lockers Viktor let out the largest sigh of relief he could ever remember. It was fine. Everything was going to be ok. Brushing his bangs out of his face he reached into the pocket of his warm-up jacket and pulled out his phone.

 

Me: I can’t wait to perform for you ❤️

Yuuri ❤️: I can’t wait to see it! I’m already in the stands. No one seems to recognize me, thank goodness.

Me:

Watch me closely!

 

With a fluttering heart Viktor pocketed his phone and headed to the holding area to begin his stretches, skates thrown over his shoulder ready to go. Chris was already there on his yoga mat sprawled out into a split. Viktor put his things down next to him and started to warm up his muscles.

 

“You look in good spirits,” Chris mentioned, his nose to his knee.

 

Viktor smiled as he threw an arm across his chest and jogged in place. “It turns out noone of consequence saw my screw up yesterday. That and I had a wonderful make-out session this morning.”

 

“Oh!” Chris sat back up, green eyes sparkling with delight. “I’m so jealous! And also concerned. You have that  _ look _ on your face.”

 

Viktor grinned, making his usual heart-shape. “You mean the one where I’m about to break my own world record?”

 

“That’s the one,” Chris confirmed as he pulled in his feet to do a butterfly and stretch out his hip flexors. “I keep hoping your cockiness will one day bite you in the ass, and yet it never does.”

 

“If I recall, the only thing that’s ever bitten me in the ass was you,” Viktor responded with a sly grin. 

 

Chris hummed playfully, “I hope that isn’t the case for much longer. Be sure to let Yuuri know you’re into role reversal.”

 

Viktor was one second away from responding with a coy remark until Yakov started barking at him to start getting ready. Had that much time passed already? A quick glance up at the screen told him it was true. He rarely paid much attention to the competition surrounding him leading to the many “It’s all about you, you, you,” comments from Yakov.  _ Not anymore, _ Viktor thought as his mind went to Yuuri. 

 

“I hope you fall and break a leg,” Chris called out after him with a wink.

 

The cold of the rink felt amazing and there was none of the dread he felt back in Croatia during Euros. Skates secure and jacket safely stowed he waited for the score to be announced of the previous skater and to be announced.

 

“Your head is in the clouds,” Yakov huffed as he was handed Viktor’s skate guards. 

 

“Then my jumps should feel weightless!” Viktor exclaimed, a shine in his eyes as he ignored the insult his coach threw his way and stepped out onto the ice to a roaring applause. Moving to the edge of the rink he took a lap, sure to wave to the crowd as he did so. As he passed by a certain section there was a strong tug and his eyes were drawn to the people in the stands. Immediately they connected with Yuuri’s. When his mate waved back at him he thought he might just melt right there on the ice into a large puddle. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine love could ever feel like this. 

 

As he took his starting position and waited for the music to start over a hush crowd he could feel his heart racing with excitement. Some of it was Yuuri’s - the eagerness to finally see Viktor perform - but most of it was his desire to dance for his mate in the way he should have from the beginning. It might have been a joke at the time, but the more Viktor moved to the music the more he truly felt weightless. The first jump seemed effortless like he had never even left the ground. Viktor knew. Oh,  _ he knew, _ that this skate would be record breaking. There was just too much love and devotion for it not to be his very best. 

 

Coming out of his final spin he decided to change his ending pose, brushing a hand over the mark on his neck and sliding down to cover his heart. Even though his breaths were coming harsh and fast, he felt like he hadn’t spent any energy at all with what he’d just done.  His ears filled with the loud cheers and various items were thrown out onto the ice. His eye caught a stuffed animal that looked like his Makkachin and he picked it up on his way out to give to Yuuri. It would be his first gift for their baby. 

 

“Well done,” Yakov breathed, almost in disbelief as Viktor came off the ice and took the proffered guards to quickly slip on before moving to the kiss and cry. 

 

“Yakov, it’s almost like you don’t know what to say,” Viktor teased, taking a seat on the provided bench. 

 

“I don’t,” he agreed. 

 

There was a wait as the final scores were calculated, and then it popped up onto the screen:  **117.32.** It was a new World Record. Viktor smiled and waved at the camera, giving the stuffed animal a playful shake while the crowd finished their applause. There were still interviews he’d have to conduct, but all Viktor could think about was getting back to Yuuri. Did Yuuri know that Viktor’s skate had been for him? Could he feel the love in every jump and turn?

 

The press swarmed him as soon as he headed for the locker rooms, all trying to get him to comment on his new record. His thoughts of Yuuri left him so flustered that Yakov ended up having to take most of the questions, which bothered Viktor little. It was probably best, because if he didn’t see Yuuri soon he was just going to  _ explode _ and might end up saying something before they were ready.

 

Viktor quickly grabbed his bag and threw in his skates, not bothering to shower or change. It could wait. It could  _ all _ wait until he was back at the hotel. The taxi didn’t drive fast enough and the elevator climbed far too slow to their floor. It took way too long to pull the card key from his pocket and for whatever reason it took three tries to get the damn thing to work. When he finally managed to step into their room he was overwhelmed by the smell of something  _ amazing. _

 

“Viktor! You’re back!” Yuuri smiled, elated by the skater’s return, even though he had his hands behind his back nervously. “You were amazing!”

 

“Only because of you,” Viktor commented, closing the gap between them and prying Yuuri’s hands from behind him and into his own. “Could you feel it, Yuuri?”

 

With a flustered lick of his lips Yuuri nodded, shifting back on his heels anxiously. “Um.. _ yes.” _ Rocking back forward he sprung to his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s lips. It was nothing more than a peck, but it was the best kiss Viktor had experienced yet. Blushing and looking away Yuuri nodded towards the table, “I, um, stopped by a ramen stand on the way back. I thought maybe we could eat something other than room service for once. But if you don’t like it-,”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor turned his face, cupping it in his hands. “I can’t wait! I know I’ll love it! I should probably shower, first.”

 

“Um, it’ll get cold,” Yuuri said, so softly Viktor questioned if he had even heard it.

 

Viktor knew he would be quick, that the ramen would surely still be enjoyably warm once he got out, but something was telling him to just follow Yuuri’s lead. It was hard to tell if it was just his intuition or if something was crossing over the bond, but he smiled and nodded. “Ok! I’ll eat first, then.” He did decide to step out of his costume, though. Tossing aside his warm-up jacket he reached behind his neck to start to unzip and then paused, a clever thought coming to mind. Of course Viktor had the flexibility to unzip his costume himself but… “Yuuri?! Do you mind giving me a hand?”

 

“S-sure,” Yuuri agreed, stepping into Viktor’s space and carefully pulling down the zipper until it was at the base of his spine.

 

Viktor could feel his skin shiver as it was exposed to the air. He’d undressed in front of lovers before, far more than just this, but somehow this just felt so much more intimate than everything else. “Thank you.” Completely removing the costume he set it aside with no regard to his full nudity before eventually grabbing a robe to eat in. Yuuri had busied himself with pulling out the containers, a fresh flush on his cheeks. Viktor chuckled to himself, pleased that he had gotten such a reaction out of him. “It smells amazing.”

 

Eager to dig in Viktor grabbed the chopsticks and gathered a large amount of ramen he shoved into his mouth. There was a burst of flavorful spices and sauces and he hummed with joy.  _ “Vkusno!  _ It’s no wonder you have trouble managing your weight. The food here is so amazing!”

 

Yuuri smiled softly as he put some ginger in his bowl and mixed it until it was a pink color. “It’s...was kind of nice to hear that I need to put on more weight last time I went to the clinic. Only time in my life I’ll ever hear that.”

 

“Whatever baby wants, baby should get,” Viktor hummed in agreement. Their child was going to be incredibly spoiled, and Viktor wasn’t even slightly sorry for it. “Oh! That reminds me!” Viktor put down his chopsticks and headed over to his bag, pulling out the stuffed doll and handing it to Yuuri. “I thought this might make a great first toy for our baby.” Yuuri immediately started crying and Viktor began to panic. “Oh...do you not like it? It’s ok, I can give it away and get something else!”

 

“No!” Yuuri shook his head and wiped at the tears. “I-I  _ love _ it. Oh god, I’m sorry, the hormones-,” With a sniff he reached out and tentatively took the poodle and clutched it to his chest. “She’s going to love it. I know it.”

 

“Ah! A girl?! Do you already know?” Viktor questioned excitedly. Yuuri hadn’t mentioned anything before.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “Ah, no. Call it mother’s intuition, I suppose. Or maybe I’m just really hoping.”

 

Viktor’s heart swelled. “I love the idea of a little girl.”

 

Yuuri’s head lifted with a bit of hope. “Really?”

 

“Of course! I could braid her hair and imagine all the adorable skating outfits we could dress her in!” Viktor smiled excitedly, taking another large bite.

 

“What if she doesn’t like skating?”

 

“Well, that would be ok, of course, but I’m sure whatever she did would have cute outfits of some kind! And I could still do her hair!”

 

“What if she wants short hair?” Yuuri questioned.

 

“Yuu-ri!!!!” Viktor whined. “Why are you trying to break my heart, so?!”

 

Yuuri laughed. “I’m teasing...sorry.”

 

Viktor knew he was, and it filled him with warmth. It was the first time that Viktor could say Yuuri seemed comfortable around him. Slurping up the last of the noodles he set down the container with a satisfied sigh. “I’m glad I didn’t wait. That was amazing. Thank you.” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement. He hadn’t eaten much of his food. “Yuuri? Is something wrong?”

 

Biting at his lower lip Yuuri set down his chopsticks. “Um...I was wondering...well…”

 

Viktor waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. Viktor was suddenly drowning in his nervousness. “Yuuri...what is it? You can tell me anything.”

 

“I…,” Yuuri sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Canishowerwithyou?”

 

Viktor had to blink several times as his mind raced to understand Yuuri’s rushed words, but the moment he did understand he let his lips creep up in a sly grin. “Oh, Yuuri...of course you can.” Standing, he reached out a hand and waited for Yuuri to take it. Clasping it firmly but gently he led Yuuri into the large bathroom and let go just long enough to turn the water on so it could begin to warm. Yuuri was clearly still nervous even though Viktor had agreed, the man tugging at the hem of his sweater but not actually moving to remove it. 

 

With careful hands he rubbed his thumbs across the top of Yuuri’s hands in reassurance and grasped the bottom of the sweater. Yuuri dropped his hands and lifted his arms, an invitation for Viktor to remove the article of clothing. His glasses got caught up in the neckline, and they both laughed as one side slipped off his nose. 

 

Viktor carefully took them off and set them aside on the vanity, but frowned when he noticed Yuuri was covering his stomach again. “Why do you hide yourself, Yuuri? Don’t you know you’re beautiful?”

 

Rubbing his arms Yuuri sucked in a breath that could be heard even over the running shower. “I’ve never...I’ve never thought I was beautiful. I’ve always been made fun of for being overweight and called piggy.”

 

“Being overweight doesn’t make you any less beautiful,” Viktor told him, pulling him in against his chest. “They were all wrong to tease you...too blind to see how  _ gorgeous _ you are.” Placing a gentle kiss beneath his ear lobe he undid the tie on Yuuri’s sweats and pushed them down around his ankles, quickly followed by his own robe. Viktor was sure to keep his eyes on Yuuri’s, doing everything to make him as comfortable as possible. “Let’s go in, yes? It’ll feel good.”

 

The spray felt amazing as they stepped under the steaming water, Viktor’s muscles relaxing instantly as he turned his back to it and pulled Yuuri in with him. Yuuri curled into his slick chest, resting his head against his heart. Wrapping his arms around him Viktor wished they could stay like this forever. It wasn’t forever, but they did stay like that for a good while before Viktor eventually reached for the shampoo and let a large amount drop down onto Yuuri’s head before massaging his scalp.

 

“Mmm,” Yuuri moaned pleasantly. “You’re the one that worked hard today. Shouldn’t I be treating you?”

 

“Letting me treat you  _ is _ treating me, Yuuri,” Viktor assured him, grabbing the extra suds and rubbing them through his own hair. “Turn around and let’s wash it out.” Yuuri did as he was told and tilted back his head, allowing Viktor to wash the shampoo completely out. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri again and nuzzled his face against his. “God, Yuuri…” So badly he wanted to trail his hands down below his belly and bring him to pleasure, but he knew that would be stepping out of bounds. Just coming this far was enough.

 

They stayed in the shower until the water got cold, Viktor wrapping them both in a fluffy towel to dry off before slipping into their sleep pants. Yuuri did not put on a shirt, and Viktor relished in the feeling of skin on skin as they curled together under the sheets. 

 

This was definitely enough.

 

/*/

 

The practice day between the two competition days was blissfully uneventful as far as Viktor was concerned. He practiced with a covered mark and without incident, though Yakov was sure to tell him to get the hell out of space and land back on earth. Viktor knew his jumps had been perfect even if Yakov had said otherwise. Yuuri had spent the day roaming Tokyo shopping for their baby. Viktor had returned from practice to find his phone full of messages with photos of various outfits and items Yuuri had picked out to buy. 

 

Viktor must have been making a face as he stared at his screen because Yuri passed by and made a gagging noise followed by a “Gross.”

 

Once again Yuuri brought back local food for them to enjoy in their room. They showered again - Viktor most definitely didn’t tell Yuuri he had already taken one - and they cuddled for hours on their phones with Yuuri sharing a few stories about him and Phichit back in Detroit. In exchange, Viktor was all too happy to share some of his stories that had sent Yakov into an absolute frenzy during his junior years. Hell, he still managed to do that even now.

 

They slept late, the two perfectly content staying in bed until Viktor’s phone started to go off with angry calls from Yakov to get his ass downstairs. Reluctantly, Viktor had pulled away in order to get ready, leaving Yuuri with a kiss on the cheek instructing him to watch closely. It was a long and agonizing wait until the very end for Viktor to skate. Maybe it had ended up being just a bit  _ too _ much of a wait. Viktor definitely hadn’t been as focused as he was during the short. His movements had been loose yet  _ free _ . Viktor could only laugh and chuckle at Yakov’s scolding when his score was displayed on the screen.

 

**218.44**

 

The rankings with final scores appeared on the screen and unsurprisingly at the top of the list by over thirty points margin was Viktor with a final score of  **335.76.** His Free skate hadn’t beaten his European score, but that didn’t matter. None of it mattered. He’d won gold for Yuuri. It had always been about Yuuri. Even standing on the podium in the middle of the rink, it was all he could think about. He wanted to drape the medal over Yuuri’s neck. His mate would look amazing in gold.

 

“Viktor,” Yakov grabbed Viktor’s arm before he could run off to the locker rooms before the final conference. “Take a left down the hall...There’s someone waiting for you.”

 

Sucking in an excited breath Viktor turned and took off in an awkward jog still in his skates. Turning the corner he skid to a halt. There, wrapped tightly in his coat and a thick blue scarf was Yuuri. Breathing out in relief Viktor stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his mate’s chest. “Yuuri…,” Removing the medal from over his head he draped it carefully over Yuuri’s, his fingers still holding on to the sash it hung on. “I want to give you more than just a gold medal, Yuuri. I want to give you gold in everything.”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, hands reaching out for Viktor’s waist.

 

Viktor pulled him in for a kiss, an arm snaking its way around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulling him in deeper. Reluctantly pulling free he brushed the back of his knuckles down Yuuri’s cheek. “Wait for me. I’ll meet you after the conference. We’ll finally be free of this chaos.”

 

“Ok,” Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. “I’ll wait for you. By the flags.”

 

He didn’t want to pull away. It wasn’t like it was forever, at most an hour, but somehow Viktor knew it would feel like a lifetime. How had he fallen so hard so fast? Was this what it meant to be soulmates? All consuming?

 

Chris could sense his pining in the locker room. “Don’t look so sad, Viktor. The two of you will be back in your hotel room humping each other like rabbits soon enough.”

 

Viktor had only whined in response, dragging his costume off and throwing on a plain black shirt beneath his team jacket. 

 

“How pitiful,” Chris chuckled as he dragged a reluctant Viktor off to the conference room where the table and chairs were already set up.

 

Viktor took a seat in the middle with Christophe on his right and Otabek on his left. The rest of the journalists were filing in chatting excitedly about Viktor’s more than convincing win. Any rumors that Viktor was washed up and on his way out had been hushed quickly. Before Yuuri, Viktor had honestly been considering it. He’d lost any and all inspiration with no real desire to chase his passion. That had changed considerably. 

 

“Someone should just put my name on the chair next to yours every year on a permanent basis,” Chris huffed graciously as they waited for the conference to begin.

 

“Silver looks better on you anyway. It clashes with my hair too much,” Viktor responded, though perhaps not with his usual gusto, just as the facilitator told the crowd they were ready to begin.

 

“Viktor! Congratulations on your win! What are your plans for next season?” The first reporter asked.

 

“Thank you,” Viktor began. “I will be competing next season. I already have a few programs in mind.”

 

“Viktor, do you think you’ll go any past that?”

 

Viktor chuckled. “Well, I think it’s best to take each season as it comes at this point, yes?” He’d already decided, of course, that this next season would be it for him. After that he wanted to focus on his new family and Yuuri’s career. 

 

“Viktor, what is your relationship with Katsuki Yuuri?!”

 

A silence washed over the room and Viktor felt himself freeze, paralyzed with fear at hearing that name slip off a journalist’s tongue. Chris tensed next to him, slipping a hand onto his thigh and squeezing to ground him.

 

“Pictures just surfaced after the ceremony of you giving your medal to Katsuki and kissing him,” the journalist continued, the man holding up the photo on his phone. “It’s obvious that Katsuki has gained weight since Nationals, but there are many that are speculating that he’s actually pregnant. Can you comment? Are you Katsuki’s alpha?”

 

The room exploded with questions, cameras flashing in Viktor’s face and recorders high in the air to make sure that every possible word was caught on tape.

 

“Viktor! How long have you two been dating?!”

 

“Viktor! Did Katsuki fail to use proper protection during his heat?!”

 

“Is the baby actually yours?!”

 

Chris stood up and reached over Viktor for his microphone, knocking the Russian over and straight into Otabek throwing them all off balance. “OK! That’s enough about Viktor! Why don’t we talk about my equally as incredible silver medal skate!”

 

Otabek placed his hands on Viktor’s arms gently, pulling him back up from the fall. “Viktor? Can you hear me?”

  
Viktor couldn’t breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes,” Viktor swallowed. “And I would not take it back for an instant. It’s not a classic romance story. It’s not a fairytale by any means, but it’s our story, and we are both trying to make the best of it. I have felt more joy these last few days in Tokyo with Yuuri than I have in all my years of skating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter by FAR. I just really love everything about this and although it SUCKS it's also so beautiful????!!!!! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do!!! This is sort of when I wish I could ever actually FINISH any sort of art because this chapter is just screaming for so many scenes to be illustrated.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: From a writer's perspective I totally forgot that you guys might not be exposed to the Drop/Guard aspects of ABO so here's a little quick explanation. Omega drops have shown up in a few fics but I think it's still pretty new!! It's a self-induced coma-like state that an omega puts themselves in when extremely scared or hurt. It can be life threatening if left alone for too long and usually only a mate or someone very close to the omega can pull them out. Guarding is something I completely made up, but is an alpha trait of extreme protectiveness where they can become very volatile and must be approached with EXTREME caution.

Everything was straight chaos.

 

Viktor was unsure if the sheer panic and fear was his own or Yuuri’s. Was Yuuri safe?! Had the reporters found him yet? Oh, god, he had to get to Yuuri. He had to protect his mate and child. Otabek’s hands were steady on him as he scrambled to his feet, and the beta dragged him down the steps of the conference stage and through a back door. Viktor came to a halt as soon as they were in the clear, grabbing the Kazakh’s arm with a clear force. “I have to find Yuuri!”

 

Otabek nodded in understanding. “Do you know where he is?”

 

“The flags. He said he’d meet me by the flags out front of the stadium,” Viktor spoke with a rush. The flags were out in the open of a large courtyard. Anyone and  _ everyone _ could find him there! He wasn’t safe!

 

Chris came rushing through door, panting heavily. “Security arrived, but we should move fast. I already noticed a few of them trying to sneak out surely trying to find you or worse - Yuuri.”

 

“Go,” Otabek instructed, an encouraging nod of his chin. “I’ll try and hold them off the best I can, or at the very least point them in the wrong direction.”

 

“Thank you,” Viktor breathed, so shakily he thought he might start crying. It wasn’t likely that the other skater could do much, but even a few seconds might just be all they need.

 

With Chris hot on his heels they navigated the back halls of Yoyogi stadium until they eventually found their way to the main corridor, the glass doors to the front courtyard in sight. There was still a very small lingering crowd, but it was easy to spot Yuuri leaning against the concrete at the base of the flags. Their bond was tingling like mad, and Yuuri must have sensed Viktor’s presence as he looked up just as they descended the stairs.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri questioned, an obvious worry in his eyes. “What’s wrong? I started to panic out of nowhere and I realized it was  _ you. _ ”

 

“We have to go, quickly!” Viktor reached out a hand needing to physically touch Yuuri, to know that he was alright. “Someone took a photo of us. Everyone knows!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened behind his blue frames. “W-what?! What do we do?!” His hands flew to his mouth with a trembling fear and Viktor wished he could just pull him into his arms and assure him of his safety.

 

“If you go back to the hotel they will surely surround you,” Chris mentioned, his own heart racing from adrenaline.

 

“What other choice do we have?” Viktor asked. “At least we can stay there with the promise of security until they eventually leave!”

 

“VIKTOR!”

 

“Is that Katsuki Yuuri!?”

 

“It’s them! Hurry!”

 

Three heads whirled around to see five journalists running towards them from the bottom of the stairs, blocking their way to the street and any form of transportation. 

 

Chris cursed in a long string of French, “Back inside.”

 

“Wait, this way,” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand and started back up the stairs around a tall gathering of shrubs and down a small corridor to the side of the main entrance with a narrow walk-way. The street was just starting to come into view as they rounded a corner and there was a burst of flashing light.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Viktor!”

 

“Yuuri, was the pregnancy an accident?!”

 

“Yuuri, are you trying to get money from Viktor!?”

 

“Viktor, are you sure the child is even yours?!”

 

Viktor was completely blinded by the white lights, unable to see anything and his hand had been separated from Yuuri’s second before. There was a loud cry and then all Viktor could feel was pain. Eyes finally adjusting he saw Yuuri on his back on the ground, two reporters directly in his face with cameras and a recorder. His alpha tore to the surface and he was surging forward, throwing one man completely back and grabbing the other by the throat, his camera going flying and shattering to pieces on the ground. “Get away from him!”

 

“Viktor! Viktor, stop!” Chris gripped his friend’s wrist tightly, tugging it away from the reporter’s throat, but with little result. “Viktor, you need to help Yuuri! He’s hurt!”

 

A growl ripped from Viktor’s core and he let go with a forceful shove.  _ Mate, mate, mate!  _ Viktor was a whirlwind of emotions from rage to panic. Yuuri was still on the ground, the omega whimpering as he curled in on himself protectively. Viktor fell to his knees next to Yuuri, his hands immediately on him. “Yuuri!” His palms were on Yuuri’s cheeks, turning the omega’s head towards him. Those cinnamon eyes were unmoving. 

 

“Shit,” Chris hissed under his breath, “He’s dropping. Get him inside away from these  _ heathens! _ ”

 

Chris started to curse at the reporters in various forms of French, English, and German as Viktor scooped up Yuuri into his arms. Cradling his mate protectively he moved past the reporters and up a side of stairs towards the back door they must have come from. It was only then that he realized all of the reporters had backed far away and there was a sense of fear that was not his own or Yuuri’s. Was it because of Chris? No...it was  _ him. _ His alpha had come unleashed and released a powerful scent of warning into the air. Anyone who was not his mate or an omega that came near him now in this state would be in danger.

 

“Vitya!”

 

Viktor looked up just as they entered back into the stadium, Yakov running towards him with Mila, Georgi, and Yuri hot on his heels. He knew Yakov was not a threat, but all his alpha saw was another alpha coming at him and his eyes grew hot with anger and his grip on Yuuri tightened.

 

“Stop!” Chris shouted, brushing past Viktor to intercept the rest of the Russian team. “He’s guarding!” Everyone but Yuri came to a screeching halt, but Georgi was quick to grab the teen by the collar and yank him back. “Yuuri is dropping. I think he might have been hurt. Someone call an ambulance.”

 

“I’m an omega,” Mila stepped forward, eager to help while Yakov was already pulling out his phone. Carefully, Mila started to approach Viktor with her hands outstretched and eyes low in submissiveness. “Why don’t you put Yuuri down on one of those chairs, Vitya? So that we can look your mate over.”

 

Viktor’s jaw clenched and he drew Yuuri further against his chest.

 

“Viktor,  _ s'il vous plaît, _ ” Chris pleaded, mimicking Mila’s movements. “Let us get you both some help. If we don’t pull Yuuri out of the drop it might hurt him or the baby.”

 

That, Viktor seemed to understand, and his body softened indicating both omegas could safely approach. Each took a side and guided them over to the set of chairs, helping the alpha gently set Yuuri down into one. Viktor rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s gland with a small whine, an overwhelming need to scent washing over him.

 

Chris worked around him, carefully taking one of Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri...it’s ok. You are safe, now. We are all going to protect you, Viktor, and your baby, ok? No more reporters.” Yuuri’s eyes remained hollow with an unfocused stare. 

  
  


Shifting his body Viktor bent over and rested his cheek and a palm against Yuuri’s belly. The dive out of the deep was instant and harsh, Yuuri’s hand flying to Viktor’s hair and tears falling fast with a sharp intake of breath and a cry as he doubled over in obvious pain.

 

“Shhh, shh!” Mila hushed Yuuri, whispering quiet and soft words to him, stroking his arm. When her hand moved to his wrist he flinched back in anguish. “He must have landed badly on it. Yuuri, what else hurts?”

 

“Ambulance is here,” Georgi called out, Yakov having met them at the entrance and leading them in. 

 

So close to an international sporting event it was likely that at least one technician spoke English enough to communicate. When only one of the paramedics stepped forward it was evident the coach had briefed them on the situation. Omegas were common in the medical industry, their nurturing instincts drawing many of them to those sorts of careers. The paramedic in question was one, approaching with caution towards Viktor and Yuuri. 

 

Kneeling down in front of Yuuri he set down his kit. “Viktor, my name is Shoji. I want to help your mate, if that’s ok? Will you let me touch him?”

 

It was reluctant, but Viktor slowly pulled away from his crying omega, letting Shoji scoot closer. He began talking to Yuuri in Japanese, hands and eyes looking him over. Yuuri spoke fast and furious, his good hand flying to cradle his stomach. 

 

Viktor could feel his mate’s pain so deeply in his bones he wanted to break. Chris’ hand on his was the only thing grounding him on the earth, keeping him from losing himself to his alpha again. Yuuri was worried. Worried for the baby. Oh, _ no,  _ was something wrong?!

 

Shoji frowned and stood, turning towards Chris. “Does he trust you?” He nodded his head towards Viktor. “Strong enough to keep him from guarding again?”

 

“Yes,” Chris nodded firmly. 

 

“We’ll need you to come with us in the ambulance, then,” Shoji said. Calling to the rest of his team he waved them forward. 

 

“Wait, wait, no, what’s wrong?!” Viktor questioned in a panic. 

 

“Mainly precaution,” Shoji started, “But he’s complaining of sharp pains in his stomach. It’s extremely dangerous for pregnant omegas to drop, and even though he was only out of it for a few minutes there could be lasting effects. Its likely just from the stress, but better to be safe than sorry.”

 

If Chris hadn’t been already holding onto him he would have collapsed, his knees buckling immediately as he understood the underlining of Shoji’s words. “No, no, no,” Chris hauled him back up. “Viktor. It’s fine. It’s ok. It’s just precaution.”

 

But it wasn’t fine. It was everything  _ but _ as Viktor had to watch the paramedics help Yuuri onto the stretcher, the omega rolling over and scrunching his face in obvious pain. A hand reached out to him and he heard his name. Yuuri’s lips didn’t move, but he had  _ felt _ his call. “It’s ok, Yuuri. I’m here,” he promised, lacing their fingers together as they began to roll the stretcher back outside. 

 

It should have been reassuring that once Yuuri, Viktor, and Chris were all in the ambulance that the paramedics didn’t start scrambling. One of them spoke to Yuuri in his native tongue, but it was soft and seemed mostly means of distraction than anything else. It didn’t ease the overwhelming worry dancing beneath Viktor’s skin. Something could be wrong. Something  _ was _ wrong if he was having pains. 

 

The ride to the hospital was quick, and Viktor and Chris were left with a nurse and instructed not to follow as Yuuri was carted away. Chris had to hold on tightly to keep Viktor from running off. The nurse was kind, and spoke good English as she started asking questions about Yuuri. But here was the thing: Viktor didn’t  _ know. _ Viktor knew his name, knew his birthdate, but he had no clue about medical history. Was he taking medications? Likely, for his anxiety, but he didn’t  _ know.  _ Was he allergic to anything? Had he ever had surgery? Broken a bone? It was  _ embarrassing _ to tell the nurse that he was Yuuri’s mate. How could a mate know so little about the other?

 

“Viktor, stop this,” Chris sighed, guiding Viktor over to the waiting room chairs and sitting him down. “You’ve known Yuuri all of what? Two and a half weeks? Three? Those aren’t normal things you ask people in that time span. You ask their favorite color and their favorite animal - both of which you know, by the way.”

 

“Blue and dog,” Viktor wiped at his eyes, already bloodshot and raw. He had kept from crying thus far, but he was teetering on that edge. 

 

“See,” Chris smiled thoughtfully, rubbing at Viktor’s thigh comfortingly. “It’s going to be ok. I promise. Yuuri is strong, and none of the paramedics seemed overly worried.”

 

The omega’s touch was the last push and he was bawling. Chris didn’t say anything, wrapping his arms around the alpha and drawing him into his chest rocking him back and forth like a mother would do to a child. A French lullaby sung from his lips, a quiet melody in the busy hospital. 

 

“Vitya.”

 

Viktor lifted his head from Chris’ chest and wiped at his eyes, the entirety of the Russian team standing before him in the waiting room. “Yakov...you came.”

 

Yakov let out a grunt and pulled off his hat as he took a seat next to Viktor opposite Chris. “How is Yuuri?”

 

Sniffling, he shrugged. “Nothing, yet…” He didn’t feel anything over the bond, but it was not a comfort.

 

“Vitya...it’s bad,” The older alpha sighed.

 

“Of course it is,” Viktor huffed, an angry roll of his eyes. The news articles, the twitter comments, the photos. He didn’t even want to think about it right now. His phone had remained untouched in his pocket.

 

“No, Vitya...it’s  _ bad _ ,” Yakov repeated, much more stern as he pulled out a phone and handed it to Viktor.

 

Viktor took the phone and was greeted with a poor quality camera phone video. It was dark and it was hard to tell what it was at first, but the silver hair was unmistakably his and he realized what this was: a video of the incident outside the stadium. In bold all capital letters the title of the video read:  **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ASSAULTS REPORTERS OUTSIDE YOYOGI STADIUM!!**

 

Even though Yakov and Viktor had been speaking in Russian, Chris was nosey and leaned over to view the video. The moment he realized what it was he snatched the phone from Viktor and all but threw it back at Yakov. “This is ridiculous! They assaulted Yuuri, first! A  _ pregnant _ omega! I was there as a witness!”

 

Yakov ignored him, pocketing his phone. “It’s all over the internet, Vitya. The photos, the videos, and straight up slander about Yuuri. None of it is pretty.”

 

Frustrated, Viktor rubbed a hand down his face. “And what would you have me do?!”

 

“Issue an apology, immediately,” Yakov ordered. “We can’t delete the photos or the video, but at the very least you can try and make things right with your name.”

 

“I will  _ not _ apologize,” Viktor hissed, standing up in anger with clenched fists. “I have absolutely  _ nothing _ to apologize for.”

 

“I’ve read some of the articles, Viktor,” Yuri piped in, an angry line across his brow. “They are trying to ruin your career!”

 

“Let them!” Viktor growled, voice low and warning. “They can never take away my gold medals or world titles no matter what they say in those articles! And I certainly won’t apologize just to save myself while they continue to slander Yuuri with accusations and lies! If anyone should be to blame for all of this it is  _ me! _ ”

 

“You are being ridiculous!” Yakov hissed. “Of course we will address the issue of Yuuri, but we start with you!”

 

“U-um, excuse me?”

 

All heads turned to see a man about Viktor’s age, Japanese, with short brown hair and dark eyes. He was glad in a olive green jacket and had media credentials hanging around his neck. 

 

Yuri was the first to notice, scowling with an accusing finger. “Get the fuck out!”

 

“Haven’t you done enough damage?!” Viktor cried, tears spilling hot from his eyes as Chris held him back from attacking him.

 

“No, no! You don’t understand!” He waved his hands in dismissal. “My name is Morooka. I’m a reporter, yes, but I don’t want photos or videos or anything like that.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Chris asked, frustrated with waiting for the man to get to his point.

 

Morooka swallowed, clearly outnumbered here. “You want a chance to tell your side of the story, don’t you? Look...I’ve been following Katsuki-san since his senior debut. I know he sells himself incredibly short and tends to have problems with his anxiety, but he has so many more fans than he could ever imagine. There’s so many of us out there that could never believe what’s being said. I want to clear his name. Clear  _ your _ name.”

 

Viktor was ready to say no. He was ready to shoo him away and make threats he would be more than happy to follow up with, but Yakov glared at him. “If I can’t get you to apologize, then at least do this, Vitya. This is your chance to do it your way.”

 

“Let me buy you a coffee,” Morooka offered.

 

How could Viktor trust this man? He knew nothing about him and only had his word to go off of. But...could he make things any worse than they already were? Not likely. Viktor didn’t want coffee, but with a clenched fist he agreed. “Fine. But if you take anything I say out of context or twist my words-,”

 

Morooka held up his hands in defense, “No, no, I understand.”

 

Trudgingly, Viktor followed Morooka, hands deep in the pockets of his jacket as they approached the coffee machine. Morooka silently bought a cup and handed it to Viktor. It was warm, and felt good against his skin, but he didn’t put it to his lips.

 

“So...just start from the beginning. Whatever you want to tell me,” Morooka instructed, buying himself his own coffee and happily drinking it.

 

Sighing, Viktor carefully began. “Despite what people think, I do tend to follow my competition. Maybe not as critically as I should, but I do. I had watched Yuuri. I recognized by the way he skated that I was an inspiration. He was beautiful...the way his body made music. Technically he was not the best but his presentation...it could beat even me. We never had the opportunity to meet before Sochi but...boy did we meet in Sochi,” Viktor smiled softly, recounting the dance off and the drunken shenanigans, though he left out the bit about the stripper pole making an appearance. “We were drunk. We were stupid. We made mistakes. But that doesn’t mean the feelings weren’t there.”

 

“Did you continue to speak?” Morooka questioned.

 

Sucking in a shuddered breath Viktor shook his head. “No. I...I thought that he was mad at me. That maybe he regretted it. I got so upset by it that I completely self-destructed at Euro’s,” Viktor explained. It wasn’t a lie. It was what he truly had thought at the time before knowing Yuuri never remembered. “Turns out...he was trying to protect me. He was afraid of something exactly like this and didn’t want to ruin my career.”

 

Morooka’s mouth dropped in surprise. “He hid the pregnancy from you. Is...is that why he struggled at National’s?”

 

Viktor tasted salt as he nodded. “Morning sickness. It was the worst during that time.”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Christophe and Phichit - Yuuri’s best friend - saw how miserable we both were and intervened. When I found out that Yuuri was pregnant-,” Viktor had to pause, swallowing down a sob. “I rushed straight to Japan without a second thought. I didn’t care about World’s, I didn’t care about my career, I didn’t care about anything. All I could think about was getting to Yuuri and my child. I knew...I knew back in Sochi that he was the one. I knew that he was mate.”

 

Morooka was silent for a moment, taking in everything Viktor was saying. “There...was talk that some people saw a bond mark at the open practice. Is it true? Are you two really mated?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor swallowed. “And I would not take it back for an instant. It’s not a classic romance story. It’s not a fairytale by any means, but it’s  _ our _ story, and we are both trying to make the best of it. I have felt more joy these last few days in Tokyo with Yuuri than I have in all my years of skating.”

 

Morooka smiled softly, dumping his empty cup into the trash bin. “Thank you, Viktor, for telling me. I will do right by you both.”

 

Viktor laughed. “How can you do such a thing with a story like that?” He had left out important details. Purposely. How do you make such a thing as a Mating Call look good in a situation like this? It wasn’t romantic in reality. Not the way the movies made it out to be.

 

“Trust me. There’s a lot more good there than you think,” Morooka promised. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to stick around and let you read the article before hand.”

 

Viktor just shrugged, throwing away his full cup. “If that’s what you want.” They walked side-by-side back to the waiting room, the rest of the Russians having made themselves comfortable in various seats with their phones out. Just as Viktor was about to take a seat in his own corner, a doctor game into the area.

 

“Katsuki?”

 

Viktor shot up, but Morooka intercepted him first. They exchanged a conversation in Japanese, Morooka pointing towards Viktor who quickly approached, his heart beating wildly in his chest with a nervous anticipation. “Please tell me Yuuri is ok!”

 

The doctor was young with slicked back black hair and smiled, his answer heavy with an accent, “Mother and baby are just fine.” Viktor released the breath he had been holding, a loud sob escaping his lips at the news. “The cramps were just a side effect of the drop and the overwhelming stress. He is a little dehydrated and some of his mineral levels are a little lower than we’d like for an expecting omega, but nothing an overnight IV can’t fix right up. He has a fairly bad sprain in his left wrist. We’ve braced it and it should heal on its own over a few weeks. I would like to keep him overnight since he experienced a drop, short as it was. It’s important we make sure he’s completely out of it before we release him. I’m also placing him on bedrest for a minimum of two weeks. Male omegas already have a risky pregnancy. We don’t need to add so much stress into the mix.”

 

“I understand,” Viktor nodded firmly. He would cook Yuuri breakfast every morning and bring it in on a tray. He’d drag a TV into his room or buy a book store so that he could stay entertained. He’d do  _ anything _ as long as it kept him and their child safe. “Can I see him? Please?”

 

“Of course,” the doctor nodded. “I actually encourage you to stay as long as possible with him, if you can. It’ll keep him from sinking back into a drop. He’s in a vulnerable state right now, I’ll warn you. It’s completely expected, so don’t be alarmed, but treat it with care. Follow me.”

 

Viktor stayed close to the doctor winding down a few hallways before entering a darkened room, Yuuri sitting up on a bed dressed in a hospital gown leaving his mark bare to the world. A heart monitor was hooked up to him and there were two lines beating healthily. Viktor’s medal was carefully set aside on the nightstand. Happiness, excitement, relief. It was all there as he approached the side of the bed and the doctor left them alone.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, a small smile as he turned his head. In the dim light it was easy to see how exhausted the omega really was. 

 

“Oh, _zvezda moya,_ ” Viktor reached for his hand and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, _so,_ sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in the hall when I kissed you.”

 

Yuuri shook his head slowly, “No, I know...I know. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Viktor breathed, guilt flooding him. “Yuuri, I -,” licking his lips he squeezed his eyes shut to collect himself. “In all of this, we’ve never  _ really _ talked about what happened. Yuuri I - I assaulted you and then left you with a child, and somehow expected you to mate with me after all of that and it’s not  _ fair _ to you and -,”

 

“Stop,” Yuuri hissed, tears streaking down his cheeks. “Just...stop. Please. I forgive you, Viktor. The moment you came to Hasetsu unannounced...I forgave you.”

 

Viktor didn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words, his body collapsing against Yuuri and the bed in happy tears. “I still wish it could have been different.”

 

Yuuri lifted a hand and placed it gently against Viktor’s head. “Viktor...sleep with me? Please?”

 

Blue eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure…? Won’t it feel cramped?”

 

“No,” Yuuri assured him. “I need you. Please.”

 

Viktor nudged him playfully. “Well, then scoot over.” Yuuri complied and Viktor managed to finagle his limbs into the small hospital bed with him, his mate’s back firmly pressed against his chest on their sides. Viktor was careful to avoid the many tubes and wires as his hands settled comfortably around Yuuri’s middle. His nose slotted perfectly against his gland and there was a silent peace against the steady beeps in the room.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked after a while, both men on the edge of sleep but not quite getting there.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed into Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“...you were my first.”

 

Viktor’s eyes shot open and he tensed. “...what?”

 

Yuuri’s shoulders tensed and he curled as far away from Viktor as he could manage, cheeks turning red. “I mean...does it count if I don’t remember? I don’t...really know how those things work.”

 

“Oh god, Yuuri,” Viktor bit his lip, regret and remorse hitting him worse than ever. How could he have done that? Even if Yuuri had remembered, making his first time a drunken hook-up? It was  _ awful.  _ “I am a horrible mate.”

 

Shifting so that his legs entwined with Viktor Yuuri responded, “No. You’re not. You’re just human. We both are. Just...promise you’ll make it up to me later, ok? Give me a proper first time. One that I’ll never forget.”

 

Kissing Yuuri’s neck he nodded. “Oh,  _ lyubov moya _ ...whenever you’re ready, I’m going to ruin you in the best of ways.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.”

 

**LOVE ON ICE: THE TRUE LOVE STORY OF VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI YUURI**

Written by Hisashi Morooka

 

[IMAGE]

_ Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri in a moment of quiet love after a stressful and overwhelming night. _

  
  


When you look at this picture, what do you see? Is it of a gold-digging omega trying to cling to his last bit of relevancy in a dying career? Is it of an alpha who wants to satisfy the expectation of having a trophy omega wife on his arm?

 

No. 

 

You see two mates incredibly in love relieved that both mother and child survived a needless assault by greedy journalist looking for a story to sell.

 

Nikiforov and Katsuki’s story is not conventional. Love was not first and mating seemed almost a necessity. But that does not make it any less real. In fact, it reminds us of what Nikiforov and Katsuki really are: inherently human. It’s a story that likely happens all too frequently in our world and yet simply due to their celebrity status …. [read more]


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ON ICE: THE TRUE LOVE STORY OF VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI YUURI
> 
> Written by Hisashi Morooka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you received...
> 
> Thank you to the amazing @mochibom for the art!!! I love it so so so so so so so much!

**LOVE ON ICE: THE TRUE LOVE STORY OF VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND KATSUKI YUURI**

Written by Hisashi Morooka

_Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri in a moment of quiet love after a stressful and overwhelming night._

 

When you look at this picture, what do you see? Is it of a gold-digging omega trying to cling to his last bit of relevancy in a dying career? Is it of an alpha who wants to satisfy the expectation of having a trophy omega wife on his arm?

 

No.

 

You see two mates incredibly in love relieved that both mother and child survived a needless assault by greedy journalist looking for a story to sell.

 

Nikiforov and Katsuki’s story is not conventional. Love was not first and mating seemed almost a necessity. But that does not make it any less real. In fact, it reminds us of what Nikiforov and Katsuki really are: inherently human. It’s a story that likely happens all too frequently in our world, and yet, simply due to their celebrity status its considered scandalous.  

 

True, it can be easy to forget that five-time world champion Viktor Nikiforov is not a god. Since his climb to fame he has delivered flawless performances, flawless interviews, and a flawless public image. But there is a life beyond the ice – one that is far from flawless. Isn’t that what we celebrate in humanity, though? Is it not our flaws that make us exciting?

 

Perhaps it’s Katsuki we should turn to for such an example. Katsuki has had to work harder than most around him from the start, a late bloomer that has always worn his flaws on his sleeve. Lacking in confidence, Katsuki has often struggled during major competitions, but when he would overcome his performances they were simply breathtaking. And isn’t that exciting? That constant element of surprise?

 

Nikiforov has always said he loves keeping everyone surprised. Is that not what he and Katsuki did, then? Did they not surprise us all?

 

“It’s not a classic romance story,” Nikiforov stated, an untouched coffee in his hands as he waited to hear news of his injured mate at the hospital. “It’s not a fairytale by any means, but it’s  _our_  story, and we are both trying to make the best of it. I have felt more joy these last few days in Tokyo with Yuuri than I have in all my years of skating.”

 

It all started at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi last December. Nikiforov won gold in an overwhelming fashion and Katsuki had self-destructed during the free skate. It was widely assumed that the pressure of performing was just too much for the first-time qualifier, but I learned from Nikiforov that Katsuki’s dog – named after Viktor – had died the previous day in a car accident.

 

“The fact that he still skated after receiving such news is incredible to me. If I had been told that my Makkachin had died there’s no way I would have been able to skate,” Nikiforov said, referencing his own long-time poodle companion.

  
Both skaters are avid dog lovers.

 

Despite a disappointing performance and obvious grief, Katsuki’s coach Celestino Cialdini insisted he attend the banquet. To help get past the whirlwind of emotions Katsuki consumed copious amounts of alcohol and brought forth an open and wild personality beneath all the usual walls.

 

“We never had the opportunity to meet before Sochi but...boy did we meet in Sochi,” Nikiforov smiled softly, recounting the several dances he had with Katsuki that night. “We were drunk. We were stupid. We made mistakes. But that doesn’t mean the feelings weren’t there.”

 

Four weeks later, Katsuki fell to the bottom of the pack of the Japanese National’s. Had he not moved past his performance in Sochi? Was his performance anxiety too crippling to ever recover from? No, turns out Katsuki came down with an unexpected illness days prior. An unexpected surprise.

 

Katsuki never reached out to Nikiforov after Sochi to which he stated was the cause of his career low-scoring performance during the short program in Croatia at the European Championships. “I thought he was mad at me,” he said, “That maybe he regretted it.”

 

Scared, maybe, but never mad. Katsuki must have known the sort of horrible tales the media would try and spin on him and Nikiforov, and so he chose to remain silent and distant about the pregnancy as a means of protection. It wasn’t until best friends Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland and Phichit Chulanont of Thailand came together and intervened that the truth came out. Apparently, Katsuki was just as emotionally miserable as Nikiforov during the months apart.  How could they not be?

 

“When I found out that Yuuri was pregnant-,” Viktor had to pause, emotions clearly running wild, “I rushed straight to Japan without a second thought. I didn’t care about World’s, I didn’t care about my career, I didn’t care about anything. All I could think about was getting to Yuuri and my child. I knew...I knew back in Sochi that he was the one. I knew that he was my mate.”

 

Powerful and beautiful words, ones that should pull at the heartstrings of everyone that’s ever called themselves a fan of these two incredible skaters. Yet, if you search the internet for articles involving Katsuki and Nikiforov this is what you get:

 

** IS JAPANESE OMEGA PREGNANT WITH VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S CHILD? **

****

** IS KATSUKI YUURI USING VIKTOR NIKIFOROV FOR GOLD? **

****

** RUSSIA’S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR FORCED TO MATE OMEGA **

****

Is Katsuki really pregnant with Nikiforov’s child? Yes. Is he using Nikiforov to try and win gold? No. In fact, Katsuki has not yet made the decision to return to the ice after maternity leave. Also, no one was forced to do anything. Mating was a mutual decision decided by both parties because they are equal in their relationship and not defined by their secondary genders as these articles might suggest.

 

So eager for a story, journalists write the first thing that comes to mind that’ll grab clicks from readers regardless of the damage their false accusations can cause – and they did do damage. The leaked footage of Nikiforov’s encounter outside Yoyogi Stadium was only a fraction of the full event. Journalists stalked Katsuki, Nikiforov, and Giacometti while trying to leave. While trying to flee, Katsuki was pushed to the ground and cornered. Not only did Katsuki sprain his wrist during the fall, but he was sent into an omega drop. In Japan, this is considered a form of assault that can lead to 1-2 years in prison with an additional fine up to ¥500,000. This also makes Viktor’s guarding a form of self-defense under protection of the law since there is visible proof of a bond mark.

 

Mother and baby are fine, in case you were wondering.

 

It doesn’t seem many people were.

 

I hope both Nikiforov and Katsuki’s fans can look past the carefully edited videos and the horrific articles being shared around social media that paint either of these men as anything other than what they are: in love. Nikiforov said that this wasn’t a classic romance story, and he’s right, but since when have there are ever been rules to falling in love? If there were a guidebook, then everyone would be perfectly mated, including myself!

 

Did I mention that they are both really hoping for a girl? They should be able to find out in a few weeks at Katsuki’s next appointment.

 

So instead of gossiping together in hushed whispers, I hope the ISU community can come together and offer the Nikiforov-Katsuki household congratulations and warm wishes. I’m told Katsuki loves blue roses, as it reminds him of the crown Nikiforov wore during the ceremony of Junior World’s.

 

Katsuki’s due date is September 19th.

 

I can’t wait to see the stories their relationship drives me to write from there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri?! What did she say? Are you alright?” Viktor asked, leaning forward in his chair in concern, grabbing for Yuuri’s free hand. 
> 
> Yuuri was speechless for what seemed like forever, his brown eyes locked onto the place on his stomach where he had felt it. “I...I felt our baby kick.” This was real. His baby was real and safe inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooo sorrrry. I think this is the longest I've gone without an update?!?!?! At least I can blame it on Omerta this time. Anyways, prepare yourself for super fluff!! Fluff fluff fluff! And smex. Just a little bit of smex. 
> 
> And thank you again to the amazing and beautiful and talented @mochibom for the chapter art!!!!
> 
> EDIT: Apparently I am a REALLY bad writer and my context clues are very bad in the fact we are back in Hasetsu at the beginning of this chapter. So. We are back in Hasetsu. Not in Tokyo.

Viktor had told him to stay off social media. To not read the articles or the comments that came with them, but Yuuri couldn’t help it. Two weeks of bed rest was a lot more exhausting and boring than it sounded, and Phichit could only keep him entertained for so long with the time difference. Then there was Viktor, who had been mostly occupied with the lawyers. Morooka’s article had exploded with the help of Phichit, Chris, and the rest of the skating community, which was great, but now every lawyer known to man had blown up his and Viktor’s phones after word got out.

 

Yuuri hadn’t wanted Viktor to press charges. It would mean lawyers and going to court and having to sit on a stand and it was just his anxiety’s wet dream. Viktor had told him that the lawyers didn’t think it would ever make it to court with the overwhelming evidence against the two reporters being charged. They would likely settle, though Viktor had very specific terms that he would agree to and _only_ those terms. He wasn’t interested in money - he had plenty of that - but he wanted them banned from all ISU events and their credentials revoked at minimum.

 

Sighing, Yuuri shifted positions again, irritated that he couldn’t lay on his stomach. Makkachin groaned as his foot accidentally nudged him in his movements. Officially, Yuuri was at the half-way mark, but he wasn’t even that big yet. How bad was his back going to feel when he hit 25 and 30 weeks?! Eventually he shoved two pillows behind his lower back and picked up his phone again. A glutton for punishment, he opened up the comments under Viktor’s instagram photo of him and Yuuri at the hospital from Morooka’s article. It was mostly positive, but the few that were hateful were the ones that stood out the most.

 

 **icepanda 0511** _ugh gross. Literally every other figure skater out there is more attractive than Katsuki. Viktor can do way better!_

 

Well, Yuuri couldn’t disagree with either of those facts.

 

 **alphalpha22** _just another omega whore looking for attention by snagging a celebrity alpha! Bet he even lied about being on birth control._

 

 **phoflower** _Katsuki is literally the worst figure skater out there!_

 

 **yuri-plisetsky** _@phoflower wrong. Go look in the fucking mirror, asshole. I’d like to see you do a triple axel and not slit your throat on the way down._

 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he noticed the username. Had Yuri really defended him? He didn’t have time to double-check the user as his phone was snatched from his hands.

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor drawled out, agitated. “What did I tell you about looking at all the comments?” Viktor let himself crash down onto their shared bed and crawl up right next to Yuuri, face propped in his hand held up by his elbow. “You are supposed to be eliminating the stress in your life, not increasing it.”

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized, moving his hands to his bump. “The lawyers are gone already?”

 

“Mmm,” Viktor confirmed, lacing the fingers of his other hand with one of Yuuri’s on his belly. “They said they would have preferred hearing your side of the story straight from you, but they understood when I told them it was strict orders from the doctor to stay right here. They really do think that we can settle this out of the courtroom, if that makes you feel any better.”

 

Yuuri gave a slight shrug. Maybe it did, but that didn’t quell his worry about the thing he hadn’t really talked to Viktor about. The one thing that could potentially ruin everything and even make it where the journalists won the case.

 

“What’s wrong, love? Something is on your mind,” Viktor looked up at him with worried eyes.

 

Clenching his jaw Yuuri cursed himself. Damn bond. It was impossible to hide anything from each other and Yuuri still hadn’t gotten used to the fact he had to be much more careful with his emotions. “Well...there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Pulling his legs beneath him Viktor sat up and gave Yuuri his full attention. “Ok.”

 

It took a moment's pause and a huge breath to hold back the anxious feelings. “I...This isn’t the first time I’ve dropped. Far from it, actually.”

 

Viktor’s brow creased and his frown grew. Those beautiful blue eyes looked uncharacteristically wet. “How...how many times?”

 

Yuuri gulped and responded with the smallest of shrugs. “I...I don’t know. Four or five times? Maybe? I’ve had a lot of close calls on top of that. The first time was right before my first competition. It wasn’t anything big - just a little show they were putting on at my local rink. But I freaked out and put myself in such a panic I -,” Yuuri wiped at the tear that had formed, “It took Mari almost an hour to get me out of it.”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as he spread Yuuri’s legs and pulled the pregnant omega gently into his lap. “Did...did you drop at the GPF?”

 

Nibbling at his lip nervously Yuuri shook his head. “No…, but I would have, if Celestino hadn’t stepped in. I had never told him, but it was required to put on my ISU medical records, and he must have seen. I’m already more susceptible to it as an omega with anxiety and depression, but dropping is like an injury - once you do it once, it’s easier to do it again. He realized what was happening and caught it before I dropped too far.”

 

“Jesus, Yuuri,” Viktor sniffed, pulling Yuuri into his chest. “I don’t _ever_ want your omega to feel like he has to put you through that. _Ever._ I’ll protect you from anyone that would ever make you feel that way.”

 

“You can’t protect me from myself, Viktor,” Yuuri hiccuped into his shoulder. “I wish you could.”

 

“Maybe not,” Viktor agreed, nuzzling Yuuri’s cheek, “But I can do my damndest to love you so much that you might start loving yourself.”  Yuuri clung to him harder, and Viktor placed a gentle kiss against his lips. “Why were you so afraid of telling me?”

 

“It wasn’t that,” Yuuri said, wiping harder at his eyes as more tears fell. “It’s that I’m afraid the defense lawyers will see in my medical records that I’m on antidepressants and that I’ve dropped so many times before. They’ll argue that I probably did it all on purpose.”

 

“What?!” Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, holding his face firmly in his hands. “No, Yuuri, listen to me. You can’t just make yourself drop like that, and you know it. The omega side of you was truly in fear for its life - for our baby’s life. Nothing can ever change that. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll let the lawyers know, okay? Just so they can be prepared if for some reason it does come up.”

 

Yuuri wanted to just bury himself against Viktor’s chest and never leave, his nose nuzzling against the finally fading mark on his neck. It had gone from a dark black and blue to a lighter red and yellow. Here he felt warm, and he really believed that he could be safe here forever.

 

“Come one, then...we both need to start getting ready for your appointment in an hour. Aren’t you ready to be cleared from bed rest?”

 

The reminder almost made Yuuri jump out of the bed with eagerness, the omega having completely forgotten that today was his check-up at the clinic. Since he was pregnant, the doctor had insisted on a follow-up with a local clinic after the two weeks. “You’re going to come?” He asked, finally getting off the bed and going to the closet to change into something a little more acceptable.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Viktor questioned, picking up his own phone to go through messages.

 

“Not many people speak English here in Hasetsu,” Yuuri mentioned. If he recalled, none of the nurses or doctors at the clinic did.

 

“That’s ok, that’s what I have you there for! Plus, I’m mostly just moral support,” he flashed Yuuri a grin.

 

Yuuri smiled, happy that his mate wanted to come. Shoving his legs into a pair of jeans he pulled them up and - his face went hot with shame.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Slowly, Yuuri turned around, completely embarrassed. “They...dont’ fit.”

Viktor’s eyes lowered to where Yuuri’s jeans remained unbuttoned, clearly unable to fit around the round stomach. Smiling softly, Viktor got to his knees in front of Yuuri and kissed his bump. “Oh, _lyubov moya_ , this isn’t unexpected. We’ll just have to go buy you some maternity clothes.”

 

It might not have been expected, but it didn’t make Yuuri feel any better. He’d been able to get by wearing his clothes from when he’d get fat in the off season, but now _those_ didn’t even fit. “I’m getting huge,” he whined, pulling off the jeans and slipping back into his sweats.

 

“You aren’t even that big yet,” Viktor argued, standing up and reaching for his own set of clothes from the closet.

 

“Not helping!” Yuuri groused, the red tinge returning to his cheeks. It was true, though. He’d be double this - if not more - by the time 36 weeks rolled around. God, that was terrifying!

 

Viktor wrapped the blue scarf around Yuuri’s neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You look fine. We can stop at that raman stand on the way in? You must be hungry.”

 

“Starving,” Yuuri mumbled softly. Viktor slipped on his jacket and started out the door to the shared room Yuuri’s parents had put together while they were away in Tokyo. Yuuri moved quickly to follow, but came to a halt as he caught a glimpse of the stuffed toy on the night stand. Smiling, he picked it up and held it to his chest, filling with warmth. Ever since Viktor had given it to him for their baby, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He brought it with them - for luck.

 

Viktor had quickly become a familiar face around town, and even though the majority of the locals couldn’t communicate with him, they recognized him. The owner of the raman stand was no exception, smiling eagerly with excitement to serve the couple. There was something about body gesture that was almost more clear than words, the two men able to get their feelings across with no issues while Yuuri sat beside them silently in observation.

 

They ended up barely making it on time to the clinic, Viktor easily getting distracted by sights and scenes along the way. Yuuri had to practically drag him the rest of the way through the glass doors. It was a relief when the nurse finally called him back and brought them to a room.

 

“How are you feeling today, Katsuki-san?” The nurse asked with a bright smile.

 

“Ah, well, thank you,” Yuuri responded.

 

“This is your alpha?” She asked curiously, a nod in Viktor’s direction.

 

 _“Hai,”_ Yuuri confirmed.

 

“Oh great!” She beamed. It was the first time Yuuri had come with anyone else, so he was sure there had to have been some talk with how small the town was. “I’m going to take your vitals real quick and then we’ll take an ultrasound to make sure the baby is nice and healthy.”

 

Yuuri let the nurse take his temperature and blood pressure, and then he handed the stuffed poodle to Viktor so he could get up on the medical bed and lift his shirt. Even with the warning, the gel was cold and made him hiss at the contact. It was quickly forgotten as a loud heartbeat filled the room and his baby appeared in grainy greys and whites on the screen. More so than ever before, the baby had started to truly look human in his stomach.

 

“Very strong heartbeat!” The nurse exclaimed. “Your baby is definitely a fighter after going through a drop like that. Just under fourteen centimeters, which is perfect.”

 

Yuuri quickly translated what the nurse said to Viktor, his blue eyes going wide with delight and love.  The nurse continued to move her wand silently until Yuuri gasped with a jolt of...something. It hadn’t been painful, but…?

 

“Oh! It moved! Did you feel it?!” The nurse asked, surprised at what she had just seen. “That was quite the kick.”

 

“Yuuri?! What did she say? Are you alright?” Viktor asked, leaning forward in his chair in concern, grabbing for Yuuri’s free hand.

 

Yuuri was speechless for what seemed like forever, his brown eyes locked onto the place on his stomach where he had felt it. “I...I felt our baby kick.” This was real. His baby was _real_ and _safe_ inside him.

 

“Ah!” Viktor squealed in delight, “Already doing quad flips in momma’s belly, are you?!”

 

“Well, look at that, the baby moved just right after that where I can see its genitals. Would you like to know the gender?” The nurse asked, looking to both alpha and omega for an answer.

 

Yuuri froze and his heart beat wild under his skin. Oh god, oh god. Did he want to know? Should they leave it a surprise? Would he be disappointed if it ended up a boy? Oh, he hoped not. He was going to love them no matter what, right?

 

“Yuuri, I can feel your anxiety,” Viktor groaned, “What did she say?”

 

“Sh-she asked if we want to know the gender,” Yuuri translated, turning his head to catch Viktor’s gaze.

 

“I’d love to, _solnishko_ , but I’ll leave the final decision up to you,” He gave Yuuri’s hand a comforting squeeze.

 

Yuuri looked back to the nurse and nodded his head fiercely. Yes. _Yes._ He wanted to know so bad. “Please, tell us.”

 

“Congratulations,” she smiled, “It’s a baby girl!”

 

Yuuri exploded into tears. Happy, _happy_ tears. He was barely able to get the translation out to Viktor before he became totally incoherent. Viktor was wrapping his arms around him, kissing him between excited Russian sentences as the nurse worked to clean up Yuuri’s stomach. Viktor placed the stuffed dog onto his belly, spouting out something that was obvious baby talk. Yuuri laughed.

 

“I’ll print you out some photos.” The nurse offered, finishing cleaning off the equipment before stepping out.

 

“You were right,” Viktor beamed. “She’s going to be so beautiful, Yuuri.”

 

“I feel like a terrible parent, though,” Yuuri sniffed, rubbing the tears off his face. “Like I would have been disappointed if it hadn’t been a girl. That’s wrong, isn’t it?”

 

“Of course not, _kroshka,_ ” Viktor comforted him, rubbing circles into his hand. “It’s ok to have a preference. I don’t think that makes you a bad parent. You would have loved them the same, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Here we are! Everything looks great and you are cleared to resume normal activities. Just be sure to keep any exercise light, ok?” The nurse came back in, handing Viktor the folder with the photos. “I also found this on a vase of flowers.” She pulled out a piece of pink ribbon and reached out for the toy poodle. Wrapping the ribbon around its ears she tied a perfect bow and handed it back. “Now it’s perfect for your baby girl!”

 

Yuuri hugged it to his chest in delight. “Thank you!”

 

The nurse led them down the hall and towards the checkout desk where Yuuri scheduled his next appointment. Yuuri felt like he was going to explode with joy as they stepped outside to start back to the onsen. Viktor must have felt the same, because Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for one person to feel what he was feeling.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor spun around, moving to block Yuuri from moving any further down the sidewalk. “Let’s take a photo!”

 

Yuuri blinked, taken by surprise at the request. “Eh? A photo? Why?!”

 

Viktor wrapped his left arm around Yuuri, his phone already out in his right palm. “Be-cause, we just got amazing news and we should let the world know! Besides, the best way to tell the haters to shove it is by showing them how happy we are, no?”

 

Well, Yuuri hadn’t ever thought about it that way...it still made him slightly uncomfortable to be posting pictures of him and Viktor, but his mate was right. They couldn’t hide forever, and the longer they did the worse it made everything seem. “O-ok. We can take a photo.”

 

Viktor beamed, raising his arm with a smile. “Ok! One-two-three!” The camera app clicked and he pulled down the screen so they could both see the image, the pink-bowed poodle in clear sight. Satisfied with the photo, Viktor sent it to his instagram app and started typing away with his caption.

 

“You know, that was our first selfie together,” Yuuri mentioned, a blush across his cheeks.

 

Viktor kissed him on his temple. “The first of many.” Just as he was about to pocket his phone to continue on their walk, his notification chime started going crazy. “Wo-ow! Yuuri, it’s blowing up so soon! Ah, shouldn’t they all be asleep?! Look!”

 

 

Yuuri smiled at Phichit’s comment. If he was awake, then he was surely blowing up Yuuri’s own phone with texts and calls. “I don’t know how he plans on throwing a baby shower from all the way in Detroit, but if anyone could do it, he could.”

 

“Well, we’ll be sure to throw you one with or without Phichit,” Viktor promised. “Come on, I know your parents will be so excited to hear the news.”

 

And they were, both Hiroko and Toshiya pulling both their son and Viktor in a large family hug. Hiroko quickly scurried off to the kitchen to start a large dinner in celebration, and Toshiya pulled out a special bottle of sake he’d been saving for Viktor which drew a horrified expression from Mari. Yuuri had gotten his drunken shenanigans from his father, after all. It ended up being fine, neither alpha further gone than a pink tinge to their cheeks and ears.

 

There was something, though, that ignited in Yuuri’s core when Viktor looked at him from across the table with those bright blue eyes. A burning desire. Throat going dry, Yuuri got to his feet and made a point to stare right at his mate. “Viktor, I’m going to bed.” _Join me._

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, the unspoken words between them painfully obvious and understood by the alpha. “I-I’ll come with you. I’m getting tired, too.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t tell what feelings were his and what were Viktor’s anymore the further they made it down the hall. It was just a jumbled up ball of anxiousness, fear, excitement, and _lust._ The moment the door to their room was slid shut, Viktor was on him, lips crashing down onto his. Hands roamed everywhere as they grew desperate to touch each other in the dark room. Shirts were discarded on the floor and Yuuri was falling back onto the mattress, Viktor’s knee slotted between his legs.

 

“Tell me to stop,” Viktor breathed into Yuuri’s mouth, “Tell me to stop at any time if you don’t want this. Promise me.”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined, his anxiety fading away as he became completely overcome with desire, pulling Viktor in for a deep and long kiss before gazing into his eyes. “Touch me.”

 

Viktor shivered, lips trailing down Yuuri’s neck with licks and nips before reaching his bond mark and biting down hard, rekindling their bond. Yuuri screamed, his back arching off the bed in the most beautiful curve. They were both fully hard now, hips desperately trying to grind up on each other.

 

Sitting up, Viktor pulled at the waistband of Yuuri’s sweats, his small cock springing free hot and wet. Viktor licked his lips. “Let me take care of you, Yuuri. I’ll take such good care of you.” Pushing Yuuri’s legs further apart he bent down and took his mate fully into his hot mouth.

 

Yuuri threw back his head against the pillow crying out with pleasure. It was warm and wet, and Yuuri had never felt anything like it before in his life. He’d jacked off before - to posters of Viktor no less - but it didn’t even come close to having the man between his legs sucking him off. When he pressed his tongue to the slit, Yuuri found himself choking on a sob, fingers grabbing at silver strands of hair. Giving the head a kiss, Viktor pulled off and shoved his own pants down around the globes of his ass.

 

Reaching between Yuuri’s legs, Viktor coated his fingers in the omega’s slick and coated himself up generously before hovering just over Yuuri and _grinding._ They likely wouldn’t get a chance to do this again with Yuuri’s ever growing belly, so Viktor made sure to put it to good use. Their gasps grew louder as he continued to rock his hips against Yuuri’s, their dicks gliding against each other with sparks of pleasure. Small moans and gasps filled the room as they moved.

 

“Vik-Viktor,” Yuuri sobbed, a hot pool of pleasure starting to increase in the pit of his stomach. It was becoming too much with their bond. He couldn’t hold out much longer.

 

Viktor pulled back and wrapped a large hand around them both, pumping them in quick rhythm. His eyes locked onto Yuuri’s. “Come for me, _solnishko._ ”

 

Yuuri couldn’t disobey a command from his alpha, and he came with a shout, his orgasm running through him like a lightning bolt. Even after his cock had stopped twitching with release, his entire body continued to shiver. It only amplified as Viktor squinted his eyes and opened his mouth as he reached his own climax. “Vik-Viktor, p-please,” he begged. It was too much. _Too much._

 

Viktor laid down next to Yuuri and pulled him in against his chest, spooning the omega with tight arms. “Shhh, Yuuri, it’s ok, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to calm it down. “Is-is it always like that? So-so-,”

 

“Overwhelming?” Viktor finished for him, out of breath himself. “No. Never. I’ve-It’s never felt that good before.” He kissed the fresh mark on Yuuri’s neck and it almost immediately ceased the omega’s tremors. “Wow,” he laughed.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed with an amused scoff. If just rutting up against one another felt this incredible, what would going all the way feel like? Suddenly, he felt excited at the prospect, no longer self-conscious about himself or worried that Viktor would toss him aside. He was here. He was going to stay. “Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?” Viktor asked, voice starting to get heavy with sleep.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

There was a pause, and just as quickly as they had left, the worries started to return. Viktor shifted, drawing Yuuri in even further as he smiled against his shoulder. “Me, too, Yuuri. Me, too.”

 

Letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, Yuuri relaxed into the pillow. Burying his face into the fluff he allowed himself to come down further from his high. Before his eyes had even fully shut, a soft snore filled the room. Yuuri smiled.

 

This was home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was now only twenty weeks along - five months - and he was already feeling so miserable. How was he going to make it to the nine month mark, give birth to this child, and raise it while trying to skate? It seemed impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm just going to say it up front that this is not my favorite chapter and I'm honestly really disappointed in it but I don't know how to make it better. I guess they can't all be winners x_x I hope you can all hang in there with me until a better chapter can come along.

Viktor more than noticed Yuuri had stopped eating his lunch and was intently listening in to a conversation that two of the guests were having. Of course, Viktor had no idea what they were saying but it was obviously interesting to his omega. “Yuuri? Is everything ok?”

 

Yuuri frowned and rubbed at his belly. “Um, were you expecting anyone to come visit you?”

 

“Me? No, why?” Yakov had screamed at him, of course, that training on his own for the upcoming season would end up a disaster, but there’s no way Yakov would physically come and get him. His coach was a fan of letting Viktor fall on his face from his poor decision making. It was likely the man hoped Viktor would just come crawling back to him.

 

“Well, the guests are talking about some foreigner that has been going around town screaming your name,” Yuuri answered.

 

Viktor carefully pulled the chopsticks from his mouth, thinking about who it could possibly be. “Can you ask them what they look like?” Yuuri nodded and questioned the two older men in quiet Japanese. His face paled. “Yuuri? What did they say? What’s wrong?”

 

The door to the onsen burst open with a loud crash. “OI! WHERE’S VIKTOR?!”

 

Slowly drawing his mouth into an upward curve, Viktor smiled. Oh. “Hi, Yuri!”

 

“Don’t 'hi' me, Viktor!” Yuri Plisetsky growled in Russian, hauling in his suitcase and crossing his arms angrily. “It’s been four weeks since World’s and you are still playing house here in Japan!”

 

Viktor blinked in confusion, taking another bite of his food. “Of course I am. I live here, now.”

 

“WHAT?!” Yuri yanked his glasses from his face staring with wide green eyes. “How the hell are you supposed to train staying here with that pig!?” He jabbed an angry finger in Yuuri’s direction who stared in confusion at the strings of foreign language spewing from their mouths.

 

“I already made an arrangement with Yakov to send him videos of my programs and I’ll come visit for a week or two closer to the first competition,” Viktor casually responded. “But honestly, Yura, what did you expect? Yuuri is my mate now.”

 

“So bring him to Russia!” Yuri stomped his foot angrily. “You promised me you’d choreograph my senior debut!”

 

“Ohhhh did I?” Viktor tapped a finger against his lips, eyes to the ceiling as he tried to remember making such a promise. “I don’t recall.”

 

“ARGH! DAMMIT OLD MAN!” Yuri kicked a cushion that smacked right into Viktor’s face.

 

“Viktor, what’s going on?” Yuuri finally asked, pushing the bowls of food out of Yuri’s line of fire. “Why is Yuri here? Is everything ok?”

 

“I apparently made some promise years ago that I forgot about,” Viktor answered, fixing his hair. “And now Yuri is here to collect.”

 

“He’s supposed to choreograph my senior debut!” Yuri repeated, this time in English so Yuuri could understand.

 

“Ah, well good thing I already choreographed two short programs!” Viktor beamed. “I haven’t been able to decide between them, so you can have one and I’ll take the other. It’ll be perfect.”

 

Yuri huffed and plopped down onto a pillow, taking the bowl that had been Viktor’s and starting to chow down as if he hadn’t had a meal in months.

 

Yuuri continued to stare in confusion, and then Viktor felt a tug at his bond as a rush of worry flow through it from the omega. Shrinking in on himself, Yuuri asked, “Are - are you going back to Russia?”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

It was rare that Viktor felt he ever truly got mad. So much of his personality was about being care-free and letting things slide off of his shoulders, but the response from Yuri drove his alpha into a rare anger. “I said _no_ , Yura.”

 

The younger alpha’s nostrils flared and he put down his now empty bowl. “I’ll make you a bet, old man. If I can _perfectly_ learn your choreography in two weeks, you come back with me.”

 

Viktor laughed. “You shouldn’t make wagers you are guaranteed to lose, Yura. Besides, it’s not up to discussion. At all. I’m staying in Japan.”

 

“Why you-!”

 

“Oi, who's this?” Mari asked, a large load of laundry in her arms. “Another guest?”

 

“This is Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed, the anger gone with the wind and his heart-shaped smile returning.

 

“Another Yuri? Too confusing. You’re Yurio.”

 

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!” Yuri scowled, but Mari paid him no attention at all as she continued on her way with the laundry in hand.

 

Yuuri’s mood hadn’t seemed to change, and Viktor slid a comforting hand across his knee and his thigh, clasping one of his hands. “Yuuri, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

“But maybe you should,” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand tightly. “I mean, Yuri is right - you can’t train here without a coach.”

 

Sighing, Viktor rubbed his thumb against Yuuri’s soft skin. The insecurities probably wouldn’t go away anytime soon and if something happened and Viktor didn’t do well in competitions during the next season he’d likely blame himself. “Yuuri, I’ve won five World titles and have been choreographing my own programs ever since I made my senior debut. You can help critique me and take videos to send to Yakov!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his face turned red. “You want _me_ to critique _you_?! What? N-no way!”

 

“Yeah, are you kidding? The pig can barely land his jumps half the time,” Yuri huffed, grabbing for the other remaining bowl and picking at it.

 

Smiling brightly, Viktor pressed a hand down on Yuri’s head, smashing his face into the rice of the bowl. “We’ll just see how well you skate my program, Yurio! We’ll go to the rink first thing in the morning. I hope you’re ready.”

 

Yuuri helped Mari set up a room for Yuri, and the blonde had passed out early from the jet-lag. Even hours later, though, Viktor could still sense his omega’s tension as he pulled back the sheets of the bed and crawled under. The omega didn’t retreat under the covers immediately, but he curled his knees up to his belly with his back pressed against a pillow.

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor cooed, snuggling up to his side. “If it makes you feel better, you can handcuff me to the bed to make sure I don’t leave.”

 

“Viktor! Stop!” Yuuri blushed, kicking Viktor’s leg with his foot. “It’s not-,” Yuuri sighed. “It’s stupid.”

 

“Your fears aren’t stupid, my love,” Viktor argued, rubbing Yuuri’s thigh. “I want to help if you’ll let me.”

 

“I usually didn’t have a short program finished until at least the end of May and you’ve already come up with _two,_ ” Yuuri explained. “It just goes to show how far behind I always really was from you.”

 

Tangling his legs with Yuuri’s beneath the covers, Viktor smiled. “It’s only because I was so depressed after Sochi that I came up with two programs about _you._ ”

 

“M-me?!” Yuuri stuttered, only causing Viktor to cling to him further with a giggle. “How could you possibly make a program about me?! Is the technical score negative?!”

 

Viktor’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head. “Yuuri? Did you just make a joke?!”

 

“Viktor, I’m serious!”

 

“So am I. Hand me my phone,” Viktor reached out a grabby hand but made zero effort to climb over Yuuri to get it from the charger. Once handed his device, Viktor scrolled through his music selection. “On Love: Eros and Agape. The same song with two different arrangements and two different expressions of love. This is Agape,” he pressed play and a beautiful Latin melody played accompanied with an organ.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, “I love this. It’s something I would skate to.”

 

“I know,” Viktor smiled. “Agape, the purest form of love. It made me think of the way you dance out on the ice with pure beauty. And this is Eros.” The same melody played, but this time it was quicker, a flamenco guitar and violin arrangement this time. “Sexual love.”

 

Yuuri flushed red again, hiding his face behind a hand. “S-sexual?! There’s nothing sexual about me, Viktor!”

 

“Oh? I have a collection of photos that say otherwise,” Viktor grinned, grateful to Chris for having sent him every single photo of those magnificent thighs. Yuuri was slowly coming out of his shell, discovering his eros, but they hadn’t quite reached the point where Viktor could feel those thighs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Well, which one are you leaning towards?” Yuuri quickly asked, steering the conversation away from his pole dancing at the banquet. “Do you have a preference?”

 

“No,” Viktor admitted, handing his phone back to Yuuri and settling in completely beneath the covers, Makkachin finally tiring of laying on the floor and hopping up onto the bed to lay at Yuuri’s feet. “But with Yuri in the mix, I think that sort of makes the decision for me. I know he wouldn’t want to skate to Agape, so I think that’s what I’ll give him.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “That’s so mean. I know from experience it’s not very fun to skate to a program you don’t like.”

 

Viktor shrugged, burying his nose into Yuuri’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “It’ll be good for him. He breezed through his junior years without any competition or real challenge. He needs to push himself out of his comfort zone. Do you want to come in the morning?”

 

“Sure,” Yuuri muttered, turning out the light and getting comfortable on his side. “It’ll be good for me to get out and walk. Plus, I want to see what you’ve come up with.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be sure to bring the pole then. I’ll be the first to incorporate it into ice skating!”

 

“Viktor!”

 

Viktor chuckled against Yuuri’s neck and sank into the mattress, pleasantly excited that Yuuri’s anxiety from Yuri’s arrival was now gone and his body relaxed against his. Every day seemed more comfortable, more domestic, and above all - more exciting. Tomorrow was sure to be no different.

 

If they could get to tomorrow.

 

It couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes before Yuuri started to shift in the bed. The first time was fine, Viktor readjusted his body to accommodate and easily fell back into a comfortable rest. Then Yuuri turned again, his legs and belly knocking right into Viktor, his blue eyes flying open. Even Makkachin gave an annoyed huff at the edge of the bed.

 

“Yuuri? Everything okay?” Viktor asked, a heavy sense of frustration in the room.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Yuuri apologized. “I...can’t get comfortable at all.”

 

Viktor sat up, fully awake now, and turned towards Yuuri. He couldn’t help but notice a small sweat breaking out on his omega’s brow. It was getting warmer in Hasetsu, but the nights and mornings were still cold enough to warrant a decent jacket. “Are you sick?!”

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Yuuri said, also sitting up against the wall. “I just...I feel so heavy and so massive. I’ve only gained five kilograms but it feels like fifty and I feel so hot. The doctor said that was normal, but it doesn’t make it any less terrible to try and sleep through.”

 

“Would it help if you slept in another bed?” Viktor suggested. “It won’t hurt my feelings if you can get comfortable.”

 

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “Being with you helps, if anything.”

 

“Ok, well, if it would help to sleep nude, it wouldn’t bother me,” Viktor winked at him. Usually, Viktor loved to sleep nude but he had at least kept pants on since it seemed to make Yuuri much more comfortable.

 

Yuuri blushed, visible even in the moonlight from the window. “Ah, no...but, maybe just my shirt.” Grabbing the hem of his cotton shirt he pulled it up and over his belly and then his head, dropping it onto the floor. There was visible relief in his body.

 

“Maybe we can get an extra fan in here,” Viktor suggested. “Put it directly on you next to the bed. Makkachin would love it, too. He gets hot pretty easily in the summers.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed softly, trying to get comfortable back under the covers, though he didn’t pull them any further up his body than his waist.

 

It was clear from Yuuri’s face he wasn’t really any more comfortable, but Viktor didn’t say anything, settling back in and trying to leave a little space between them. Tomorrow, he’d research if there was anything they could do to increase his comfort.

 

/*/

 

“Yuri doesn’t seem very happy,” Yuuko laughed, leaning against the barrier next to Yuuri as Yuri shouted at Viktor in Russian for the thousandth time that morning.

 

“Ah, I don’t think he’s very happy with the program choice,” Yuuri remarked, remembering his conversation with Viktor the night before. Viktor looked particularly smug and pleased with himself out on the ice. On top of that, the choreography was hard, and for the first time ever Yuuri watched Yuri struggle with the movements.

 

“Viktor makes it look so easy,” Yuuko commented, brown eyes sparkling as she watched Viktor show Yuri the sequence again. She noticed Yuuri’s droopy eyes and frowned. “Are you okay?”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up, caught in his act of falling asleep. “Oh, yeah...I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep very well.”

 

“Hmm,” Yuuko hummed, still concerned but letting it go. “I can’t believe we get to be his home rink for the season. When word got out he was staying here, we had an influx of students sign up for intro classes. It’s the most we’ve had in awhile.”

 

“That’s great!” Yuuri beamed the best he could, excited that more kids were starting to pick up interest in it again even if it was hard for his face to show it. “Maybe it’ll be good for Minako’s studio, too.

 

“Sure,” Yuuko agreed, “But you know what would really help?” She nudged Yuuri with her elbow, “If _you_ came back next season and inspired the local kids again.”

 

Yuuri sighed, backing away from the barrier and finding the nearest bench to take a seat on. The exhaustion was really starting to hit and his feet felt like he’d been standing on them for days on end. “I don’t know, Yuuko. Can I really do it? Coming back from pregnancy...it’ll be so hard.”

 

“Of course it’ll be hard,” she agreed, taking a seat next to him, “But since when has something being hard ever turned you off? Besides, you have Viktor this time. There’s no way you could fail. We’ll help, too, of course. Just promise me you won’t make a decision for sure not to come back until after the baby is born.”

 

It was a reasonable ask, at least, and it wasn’t like Yuuri could do anything if he decided to come back right now anyway. But how could he possibly do it? Yuuri was now only twenty weeks along - five months - and he was already feeling so miserable. How was he going to make it to the nine month mark, give birth to this child, and raise it while trying to skate? It seemed impossible. “I promise.”

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Viktor called, leaning over the side in worry. His silver brows were creased with concern.

 

“Sorry, I’m just really tired. I never got any sleep last night,” Yuuri admitted.

 

Viktor’s shoulders sagged. He was a clear heavy sleeper and hadn’t been bothered much by Yuuri’s movements once he had hit REM. Yuuri was thankful for that at least. “Well, Yurio looks like he’s tired, too, so we’ll take a break for the morning.”

 

“I AM NOT TIRED OLD MAN!” Yuri growled, teeth bared in anger. “I’m fine! Let me run through it again!”

 

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you go again. Get off the ice,” Viktor instructed, keeping a firm expression of friendliness even with the demand. “We can come back in the afternoon after a nice meal.”

 

“I’ll text my mom and let her know we are coming home. I’ll probably stay though instead of coming back,” Yuuri said, pulling out his phone to send Hiroko a quick message.

 

That made Viktor frown. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” He was quickly skating to the door and sliding on his guards. “It’s just exhaustion and not sickness?”

 

“I’m fine Viktor, I promise, I’m just tired,” Yuuri assured him. “This is the most I’ve gone out and walked around since I hit the second trimester and I didn’t sleep.” The third trimester was getting closer every day, and it scared Yuuri more than anything.

 

“Listen to your body,” Yuuko encouraged him. “If you’re tired, make sure you rest. You’re about that time where your feet start to swell and your back hurts and the baby is going to start pressing up on your bladder and you have to pee all the time.”

 

“I already have to pee all the time,” Yuuri groaned, a hand to the bottom of his bump. “And I already have problems sleeping. Last night I kept tossing and turning unable to get comfortable and I was so hot! Can you imagine how I’ll feel in June and July?”

 

“Oh! I have all my maternity pillows from when I was pregnant! You can have them!” Yuuko offered excitedly. “It’ll make all the difference in the world! Use them and shove a pillow beneath your legs. I swear, it does miracles. And sleep naked!”

 

“That’s what I said!” Viktor nudged Yuuri playfully, taking a seat next to him and knocking off the excess ice from his blades.

 

“No naked!” Yuuri waved his hands frantically in dismissal. “But...I’ll take the pillows. All of them.”

 

Yuuko giggled. “I’ll have Takeshi pull all my things and see what you could use. We kept everything thinking we might think about a fourth, but the older I get the more I _really_ don’t want to get pregnant again, so, it’ll do you way more use.”

 

“I’m going to run back,” Yuri said, throwing his back onto his back. “The pig takes too long. He freaking waddles. Maybe I should call you penguin instead.”

 

Yuuri didn’t waddle...yet. But it was a much preferable nickname to pig, he thought. “Go on. I get there when I get there.”

 

“I can get Takeshi to drive you, if you want,” Yuuko suggested.

 

“No, it’s fine, I can walk, it’ll just be slow,” Yuuri sighed, slowly pushing himself back to his feet.

 

“I’ll walk with you,” Viktor insisted. “I don’t feel comfortable with you walking back alone.”

 

Yuuri didn’t argue, waiting until Viktor finished sliding his shoes on and stowed his skates in his bag. Yuri had long taken off by the time Viktor helped him outside and down the stairs. Viktor’s hand in Yuuri’s was a comfort, keeping him upright in his tired state as they walked. By the time they made it back to the onsen, Yuuri collapsed into bed, his eyes closing before he even hit the mattress.

 

When he woke again it was dark. Viktor must have helped him undress, his shoes and socks removed as well as his shirt and glasses. Makkachin was sitting at the side of the bed, tail wagging when he noticed Yuuri had woken. Groaning, Yuuri slipped on his glasses and looked at his phone: 1905. He’d likely missed dinner and would have to rely on leftovers or a snack. Sighing, he crawled out of the bed and padded his way into the common area. His family was still there and Yuri was sitting on a mat, an empty bowl at his side while he scrolled through his phone. His hair was wet, meaning he must have been in the baths.

 

“Where’s Viktor?” Yuuri asked, slowly lowering himself to sit next to Yuri.

 

“The onsen,” Yuri responded, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Yuuri!” Hiroko beamed from across the room in the kitchen. “You must be hungry! There’s some extra vegetable nabe from dinner if you want some.”

 

Yuuri’s face must have visibly shown his disgust at the sound of the dish. “Can I just get some kayu?”

 

Hiroko frowned, immediately shuffling over to her son and feeling his head. “You aren’t sick are you?”

 

“Ka-san,” Yuuri whined, batting at her hand. “No. Nabe just doesn’t sound good.” Hiroko hummed in disapproval, but took her son’s word for it.

 

“Viktor was worried about you all afternoon,” Yuri spoke. “It was annoying. How is he supposed to teach me my program when he keeps being a worry wart?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Sorry. I’ll tell him not to worry so much.”

 

“Stupid,” Yuri snorted. Yuuri wasn’t sure if that was in regards to Viktor or him. Maybe both. “What’s it like?”

 

“What?” Yuuri asked, taking several unused cushions and creating a recliner behind his back to lean up against.

 

“Being pregnant.”

 

Yuuri pushed his glasses up on his nose, curious as to why Yuri would ask such a question. The kid wasn’t an omega and would never have to worry about heats or pregnancy. Lucky him. “Well, it depends. I was really sick the first trimester. I had pretty bad morning sickness. I woke Phichit up a lot when he didn’t have morning practice. The last two months weren’t bad, but ever since I really started gaining weight my back has started to hurt and my feet swell.”

 

“Sounds miserable,” Yuri scrunched his nose in disgust. “Why would anyone ever want to be pregnant?”

 

“Good question,” Yuuri sighed, but then his eyes glanced to the displayed sonogram photos on the wall and he smiled. “I guess the end result just keeps you strong and hanging on. Kind of like all the rough practices to get the gold medal.”

 

“Not like you’d know what that’s like,” Yuri muttered, not realizing he had said it outloud at first. The moment he did his eyes shot up and he blushed hot with embarrassment. “I-shouldn’t have said that.”

 

Yuuri would have been lying if he said it didn’t hurt. It had. Oh god. It hurt. Bad. Hot tears stung at his eyes and they were flowing across his cheeks before he even realized what was happening. The lower lip of his mouth was quivering.

 

Yuri scrambled back, far away from the crying Yuuri in front of him. “Shit! N-no, don’t cry, Katsudon! Stop it! Please!”

 

“B-but, you’re r-right!” Yuuri sobbed, face in his hands. “I’ve never won a gold medal in an international competition.”

 

“Oh dear,” Hiroko chuckled apologetically, a steaming bowl in her hands. “Must be the hormones. I had them so bad with Yuuri! There, there, dear, everything is alright.”

 

Yuuri whined, wiping at his eyes frantically. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

 

“I am _so_ glad I’m not an omega,” Yuri said, eyes still wide with fear. “Shit, piggy.”

 

Sucking in a shuddered breath Yuuri composed himself, eyes red but the tears ceasing. “I’m sorry. I-that hasn’t really happened before.” God, what was it with him always crying in front of Yuri?! First Sochi and now this?! No wonder the Russian thought he was so pathetic. He was.

 

Yuri cautiously moved back to his previous spot. “It’s...it’s fine. I shouldn’t have said that, even if it was true. I just...why are you with Viktor?”

 

Yuuri sniffed again, looking up in confusion.

 

“I mean, I get that he’s the dad and everything, but that doesn’t mean you should feel obligated to mate with him,” Yuri went on. “He’s a good skater, but he’s a pretty shitty human being and an awful alpha. He’s like a giant child who forgets everything and is totally immature. You deserve better.”

 

A knot formed in Yuuri’s throat and he was at a complete loss of words, eyes wide in surprise behind his glasses. _You deserve better._ Yuuri didn’t understand. Viktor had been nothing but hard working and caring ever since coming to Hasetsu. He’d been a perfect mate. What did Yuri mean?

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice broke his thoughts. “Mama came and got me. She said you started crying. Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine, I just…,” Yuuri frowned at his untouched food. “I’m going to take this back to the room and go to sleep, ok?” No one followed, but he could feel Viktor’s worried gaze boring into his back as he left. He ended up barely touching his food, the remainder of it going to Makkachin who eagerly licked the bowl clean.

 

_You deserve better._

 

Yuuri couldn’t get that out of his head. Viktor had planned to drop out of World’s just to come find him. He had been willing to die instead of forcing Yuuri to take his mark. He’d forgone time with fellow skaters and friends just to spend time getting to know him in Tokyo. He’d given up training in Russia to stay in Hasetsu with Yuuri and their daughter. He’d been nothing but patient and loving.

 

Yuuri didn’t even deserve what he had.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it for the night. Sighing, he crawled into bed and kissed Yuuri on the temple. “Yuri told me what he said. I’m so sorry, _solnishko_ , that was so cruel of him. You’ll win gold one day, Yuuri, I promise.”

 

The flutter that usually danced beneath his chest at Viktor’s Russian endearments turned to an explosion of fireworks this time. Yuuri wanted to just melt into Viktor instead of just fall against him. A heat unrelated to his pregnancy danced up his fingertips down to his toes and his pulse beat like a loud drum in his ears. With large brown eyes he looked up to Viktor in realization.

 

Viktor blinked. “Yuuri?”

 

“I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, from the moment Viktor picked up to when he was dropped down on their shared bed, Yuuri had started laughing. Yuuri cradled Viktor’s face in his hands, gazing up at him with the most loving look he knew how. This man...this man he had idolized since he was a child was now his mate. Yuuri didn’t know if it was possible to be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER FLUFFY. SERIOUSLY. THIS IS TEETH ROTTING FLUFF. It's almost embarrassing putting my name on this!? Because there is literally zero sin in this. 
> 
> I'm sorry? Or, not? I don't know? 
> 
> (I actually really love this chapter ok don't tell anyone. This never happened)

Viktor didn’t say anything, only stared at Yuuri with wide blue eyes. Yuuri immediately began to panic, because what else could his mate’s silence possibly mean but displeasure at the admission? Of course. Of course Yuuri would finally get the courage to say it and it would be a huge mistake - quite possibly the worst one of his life. He had just ruined everything. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean-,” he was stopped mid sentence by Viktor’s hands squishing his cheeks.

 

Viktor’s eyes were wide, and Yuuri swore he saw hearts as they lit up. “Say it again!”

 

Yuuri’s glasses were knocked askew on his face and he blinked several times in confusion. “Uh-what?” The word came out somewhat garbled, Viktor’s hands still pressed firmly into his face.

 

“Say it again!” Viktor repeated. “That was the most beautiful string of words that have ever left your lips and I want to hear them again!”

 

Lost in a state of pure confusion, the word’s stuttered out almost incomprehensibly. The next thing he knew he was being engulfed in Viktor’s arms, the alpha nuzzling their faces together. “V-Viktor! T-tight!”

 

“Whoops! Sorry!” Viktor immediately pulled back, hands on Yuuri’s belly in apology. “I got too excited.”

 

Even Makkachin had gotten excited, hopping up on the bed and wagging his tail from all the energy. Yuuri smiled softly, glad that Viktor was responding positively but....he hadn’t said the words in return. “Um...I...I guess you don’t have to say it back or anything but-,”

 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, a clear change in his tone from excitement to...lust. His fingertips lifted Yuuri’s chin and his face moved in close. “Can’t you _feel_ it? Feel how I love you so... _so_ much?” Gently, Viktor blew hot air just over the bond mark. Yuuri gasped. “Can I show you, Yuuri? Show you how much I love you?” Viktor reached out and slowly plucked the blue-framed glasses from Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri should say something. Anything. But all he could do was stare with his mouth wide open like a gaping koi fish. Viktor didn’t wait for any sort of response. Instead, he backed up on the mattress, hands on Yuuri’s thighs and lowered his face, blue eyes glancing up beneath his lashes.

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor hummed, mouth just above Yuuri’s crotch. “Should I stop?” Yuuri swallowed hard and shook his head. Viktor smirked. “I will make sure you have no doubts as to my love, my Yuuri.” Shoving Yuuri’s thighs apart he leaned in and mouthed at the clothed cock.

 

Yuuri shoved a hand in his mouth, stifling a moan that almost escaped. Viktor hummed, and the vibrations had him instantly hard. There was a healthy wet spot from Viktor’s spit and Yuuri’s pre-come staining the front of his sweats. Licking a long stripe up the bulge Viktor grabbed the waistband and pulled down placing a tender kiss to Yuuri’s swollen stomach in the action.

 

“Ok, Yuuri?” Viktor questioned before continuing. Yuuri nodded, still biting his hand. Viktor chuckled, “Are you a screamer, _lyubov moya?_ I’d like to find out.” Grabbing Yuuri at the base he swallowed the small cock down in one go.

 

Yuuri threw back his head and screamed, his hand now absent from his mouth to brace himself on the bed. “V-Viktor oh god...oh god...OH!” Something cold and wet touched Yuuri’s thigh and suddenly Viktor’s mouth was being pried from his cock.

 

“MAKKACHIN!!” Viktor exclaimed in surprise, the poodle pouncing in between the two with an excited leap. “Get off! Bad dog!”

 

Yuuri had to cover his mouth with both hands as Viktor pushed the dog off the bed to cover his laugh. It shouldn’t have been funny. This was the first time Yuuri had felt comfortable enough to take things further with Viktor and Makkachin had decide to have his own set of plans. He should be upset. He should be crying. But all he wanted to do was laugh.

 

“Wow,” Viktor chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. “That’s probably the least sexy thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yuuri let it out, unable to hold it in any longer. Viktor’s eyebrows shot through the roof in surprise. “Yuuri, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh like that! You should do it more often.”

 

Yuuri felt heat creep into his cheeks at the compliment, his laughter dying down. “I guess he was feeling a little left out.”

 

“Clearly,” Viktor agreed. His eyes flicked down to Yuuri’s still hard cock. “Should we pick up where we left off or is the mood gone?”

 

“I’m sure you can bring it back,” Yuuri offered, feeling bold in the midst of all the amusement.

 

“Oh, so trusting,” Viktor beamed, getting back in position between Yuuri’s legs.

 

This time, when Makkachin made a move to jump up, Yuuri flashed him a harsh glare and he turned around to lay in his own bed with a disappointed sigh. It didn’t take Viktor anytime at all to have Yuuri moaning again. Maybe it was because this was Yuuri’s first blowjob ever, or maybe it was just because he was that good. Either way, Yuuri found himself completely on his back at Viktor’s mercy in no time at all, flashes of silver hair bobbing between his legs.

 

Swirling his tongue across the head and slit Viktor slipped a hand beneath his balls and rubbed circles into the slick around Yuuri’s hole. It fluttered beneath his touch and Yuuri whimpered, his legs instinctively spreading wider. The moment Yuuri’s hands moved to Viktor’s head, his eyes widened in realization. The realization of how much he _wanted._

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined, fingers digging into silver strands. There was surge of excitement in his bond that he knew was from his mate.

 

Viktor swallowed Yuuri down again and entered a finger in the slick entrance. Yuuri bucked his hips up with a gasp. He could feel Viktor’s smile against his skin as he started to twist and curl his finger against Yuuri’s velvety walls. Yuuri could feel his orgasm building and his fingers tightened in Viktor’s hair encouraging him further.

 

“Vik-Viktor! I-I’m close,” Yuuri panted. Viktor’s finger curled just right and Yuuri was coming with a shout, shooting his load straight down his alpha’s throat who happily swallowed it down without missing a drop.

 

Viktor pulled off Yuuri with a loud pop and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. His blue eyes were bright with delight. _“Vkusno!”_

 

Yuuri sat up on his elbows, panting heavily with half-lidded eyes as his thighs quivered. A handjob never left him feeling like this after he climaxed. Why hadn’t het let Phichit do this all those times he had offered? Not to say it would have been the same… “Um...do you...you know?”

 

“Hmm?” Viktor questioned before realizing what Yuuri meant and chuckled. “Oh, no. I’m good.” He sat up and there was a clear and obvious stain on his pants. “It’s really amazing how orgasms come through the bond. I’d ask if you liked it, but I think I know.”

 

It was impossible for Yuuri not to blush. So that’s why the aftermath felt so crazy...it was Viktor’s orgasm coming through the bond. “I...wow. I feel the most relaxed I have in a month. Like I could just fall asleep right now.”

 

“Oh, I’ve heard babies love orgasms!” Viktor called as he kicked off his soiled pants and headed to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and started to gently wipe at Yuuri’s skin. “We should do it more often.”

 

“Viktor, stop,” Yuuri whined with a smile, placing his foot flat on Viktor’s chest to push him back.

 

Viktor carefully caught the foot and placed a kiss to the heel, eyes locked onto Yuuri. “I love you, too, Yuuri.” Running a hand up the calf he started to trail light kisses on the skin.

 

Yuuri sucked in through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut at the warmth that filled him. He wanted to hold on to this. Forever. Yuuri sank into the mattress and let Viktor’s love wrap around him like a blanket, lulling him into the best sleep he’d ever had.

 

/*/

 

With a large sigh Yuuri stirred awake with a moan, curling tighter around the body pillow. Yuuri’s eyes flew open. Where had the pillow come from? Had Takeshi sent it home with Viktor? Viktor. Yuuri patted the nightstand for his glasses and and slid them up on his nose. The other side of the bed was empty, but there was a handwritten note laying on the pillow.

 

_My dearest Mate,_

 

_Gone to practice with Yurio! You seemed to be sleeping so well I decided to let you rest. I wish you’d cling to me like you do that pillow!_

 

_Love you! ♡＾▽＾♡_

_Viktor_

 

Smiling and clutching the piece of paper to his chest he snuggled back into bed, his bare legs curling around the pillow again.Yuuko had been right - it really did help. And okay, maybe sleeping naked wasn’t so bad, either. Sure, his shirt was still on but it was half way up his chest and might as well have been off. The pillow smelled faintly of Viktor and Yuuri was well on his way to falling back asleep when there was a knock on the door.

 

“You up, little bro?” It was Mari. She was respectful enough not to open the door, but simply speak through a small crack.

 

Yuuri groaned and pulled up the covers in case she changed her mind. “No.”

 

“Yeah, nice lie,” Mari huffed in amusement, sliding the door all the way open. Makkachin came bounding in behind her, jumping on the bed and licking at Yuuri’s face. “It’s almost noon, kiddo. I think you’ve slept enough.”

 

“Says the not pregnant person,” Yuuri fired back, keeping his eyes closed and burying his face into the body pillow to avoid Makkachin’s wet tongue and nose.

 

“Well, this not pregnant person is trying to give you time to eat before Minako gets here and drags you to the studio. She’s been blowing up your phone all morning and when you didn’t answer called me,” Mari said. “She seemed pretty insistent. Apparently she’s been doing a lot of research on dancing and pregnancy.”

 

Sighing heavily, Yuuri finally came to terms with the fact he’d need to get up. Minako would quite literally drag him out of bed if he wasn’t up by the time she got there. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“K,” Mari responded simply, turning around and leaving Yuuri alone again in the room. Well mostly alone. Makkachin was still there, laying on the end of the pillow.

 

Finally sitting up in bed Yuuri grabbed his phone. There were several missed messages from Viktor.

 

_Viktor: Yuuri! Have a good day! Text me when you’re up!_

_Viktor: Yuuri, are you up?_

_Viktor: Are you feeling ok?_

_Viktor: Yuuri it’s almost noon!_ (T＿T)

 _Me: I’m up, sorry! Thanks for letting me sleep in_ (^∇^) _I’m headed to Minako’s soon._

_Viktor: Ohhh! Okay!! Yurio and I are about to get back on the ice after lunch. Have fun!_

_Me: You too!_

_Viktor:_ ( ˘ ³˘)

 

Yuuri smiled and put his phone down, rummaging through his drawers for a pair of tights that might fit. None of them did, but one pair stretched enough that when worn with a baggy shirt his muffin top was decently hidden. He ended up taking one of Viktor’s, the neckline showing enough skin that his bond mark was fully visible. Throwing his leggings, slippers, and a towel into a bag he headed towards the common room. Minako was already waiting for him.

 

“Ah, Minako-sensei,” Yuuri smiled the best he could, slightly irritated he had been pulled out of bed for this.

 

“Yuuri! Look at how big you’ve gotten!” Minako grinned, arms wide looking for a hug. “You look so good!”

 

Yeah, good. Big, round, bloated, hungry, sticky. “Thanks, I guess,” Yuuri set down his bag as his mother brought him a bowl with a smile. He avoided the hug.

 

“What?! Have you not eaten yet?” Minako frowned, hands on her hips. “Yuuri, you need to take better care of yourself!”

 

It normally didn’t bother him. He was used to these sort of comments from his family, and especially from Minako. She had spent many years as his coach, after all, but today it was really getting under his skin. “I was tired, okay?” He shoved the rice into his mouth as quickly as he could.

 

“Why? Are you not sleeping? Are you feeling ok?” The questions just kept coming.

 

“I’m fine, leave me alone!” Yuuri snapped, throwing down the chopsticks. The room went silent, all eyes on him. Yuuri gasped, realizing what he’d just said and he started bowing furiously, as low as his stomach would allow. “A-ah! I’m so sorry! So sorry!”

 

Minako threw back her head and started laughing. “Geez, Hiroko! I know he gets that from you!”

 

“Oh, dear, yes,” Hiroko giggled, her hands cradling her face.

 

“Your mother used to snap at me all the time when she was pregnant,” Toshiya confirmed, grinning brightly. “Just wait until you go into labor!”

 

“I hate feeling like this!” Yuuri whined, a hand on his stomach as he tried to bend over to pick up the chopsticks he dropped  “When does it end?!” He was almost there when the baby kicked. Hard. With a gasp he sprang right back up, dropping the bowl in the process and sending rice everywhere.

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?!” Hiroko asked, a hand on her son’s shoulder in concern.

 

The baby kicked again. “I’m fine,” Yuuri sighed. “Looks like baby is already at dance class. It startled me, that’s all. I’m so sorry, I made a mess everywhere!”

 

“Don’t worry about it, dear, we’ll clean it up. Go on with Minako-senpai, okay?” Hiroko assured him. She rubbed a small circle into his belly, “Be nice to your momma!”

 

“Come on, kiddo. You always feel better after burning off your stress in the studio,” Minako picked up his bag for him, slinging it over her own shoulder.

 

Yuuri didn’t want to do anything but curl back up in bed, but he knew she was right and reluctantly followed after her. If anything, he’d read that regular exercise and things like dance and yoga helped ease the birthing process. If he was miserable now, he could only imagine how miserable he’d be then. Whatever he could do to make it easier, he’d try.

  


In the end it was worth it. Working up a sweat was exactly what he needed and he felt rejuvenated. The sun was starting to set as he walked home and he was excited to get back to Viktor after the day. A few blocks away from the onsen his phone started to vibrate and Phichit’s name popped up. Smiling, he swiped right to answer and searched for a bench to sit on.

 

 _“Yuuri!”_ Phichit grinned.

 

“Hey!” Yuuri waved back, finally finding a seat under a tree.

 

_“I can’t believe you let Viktor post that picture! You never let me post pictures like that!”_

 

Yuuri froze, hands tightening on the phone. “What picture?” Phichit immediately looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Phichit. _What picture?!”_

 

_“Um, check his instagram. You were tagged in it, so I thought you had already seen it.”_

 

Yuuri turned off his social media notifications after Tokyo. Viktor relayed anything important, and that was good enough for him. But sure enough, the first picture in his feed was of him in Minako’s studio, belly clearly visible in the position he was in even through Viktor’s baggy shirt.

 

 

Yuuri’s entire body froze up and turned red. Minako. That traitor! “I can’t believe he posted this! Oh my god! I look so ugly! And huge!”

 

 _“What?! Yuuri are you kidding?! Have you read the comments? Everyone thinks you look amazing!”_ Phichit argued. _“Me included! On second thought, don’t read Chris’ comment. Skip that one.”_

 

“Phichit! He should have told me he was posting it!” Yuuri argued. Sure, most people would have no problem with a photo like this being posted, but Yuuri was self-conscious. It was rare he ever agreed to allow selfies to be posted.

 

_“I mean, yeah, probably, but if I asked your permission for all the photos we took, I’d never have pictures of us together. I mean, it’s kind of too late to back out of this one, now, but talk to him about it. Let him know you’d prefer he didn’t do it in the future. Is that really Viktor’s shirt?”_

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed, “I don’t know why I grabbed it. I didn’t even really think about it.”

 

 _“Hmm, I think you might be nesting,”_ Phichit suggested.

 

“Nesting?” It did make sense, but, “Doesn’t that start more around the 7th or 8th month?”

 

_“Usually, but it’s not like anything about your relationship with Viktor is usual. Hey, that reminds me! I was reading an article for my paper that said tests showed mates bound by a mating call have a fertility rate through the roof - not like we haven’t sort of figured that out. Tell Viktor to wrap it after my niece is born, and maybe think about going on birth control.”_

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri groaned quietly, looking around embarrassed for someone that might have heard.  

 

 _“What?! That’s important information! I’m trying to help a brother out!”_ Phichit waved him off. _“But...like...have you two done it yet?”_

 

Yuuri shoved the phone in his lap in irritation, eyes scanning the area before bringing it back up close to his face so he could whisper. “We...well...I let him give me a blowjob last night and we’ve sort of just, rubbed up on each other.”

 

 _“Yuuri! Good for you! That’s a huge step! Little minx!”_ Phichit wiggled his eyebrows. _“I’m surprised though you have straight jumped him yet. Aren’t pregnant people supposed to be super horny?”_

 

“Phichit! I’m done!” Yuuri stood. “I’ve gotta get back home.”

 

Phichit laughed. _“Alright, alright. Try not to be too mad at Viktor, ok?”_

 

“No promises,” Yuuri muttered before ending the call and shoving his phone back in his pocket. His pace increased, fueled by his irritation and anger at his mate for such a huge invasion of his privacy.

 

But when Yuuri entered the onsen and moved to open his mouth, Viktor smiled at him with the heart-shaped mouth and all his anger melted away. Maybe...it wasn’t such a big deal. It was just a photo of him dancing, right?

 

“Yuuri! Hi!” Viktor waved, capturing his mate in a hug the moment he stepped in.

 

“Jesus fuck, do you have to be disgusting all the time?” Yuri growled.

 

“I can’t believe you are wearing my shirt! You look so sexy!” Viktor rubbed up on Yuuri’s gland, heavily scenting him.

 

“U-um, about that,” Yuuri stuttered, unsure if he was uncomfortable or completely comfortable with Viktor’s insistent scent marking.

 

“Oh, I know, I’m so sorry! Minako already yelled at me!” Viktor whined. “But I couldn’t help it! Such Eros! I was moved!”

 

“Ugh! Katsudon, get your alpha’s shit together! He’s been like this all afternoon!” Yuri groaned, the blonde clearly having reached his limits. “It’s embarrassing! Alphas shouldn’t act so pathetic!”

 

“It is gross,” Mari agreed, rolling her eyes as she crossed through the room.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri apologized, letting Viktor guide him to the kotatsu and helping him sit on a cushion. “How was practice?”

 

“Hmm, Yurio still has a long way to go in understanding Agape,” Viktor teased which earned him a snarl. “But he’s coming along. Pretty nicely. How was dancing?”

 

“Really good,” Yuuri smiled, thanking his father when he placed several bowls on the table. “I’m tired, though, and a little sore. I really wish I could soak in the onsen.”

 

“Well, my hands aren’t as hot as the onsen, but they do a pretty good job in helping people relax.” Viktor winked.

 

“UGHHH!” Yuri screamed, pulling at his hair. “GET A ROOM!”

 

Yuuri might have blushed, but...the thought of Viktor giving him a massage was extremely tempting. “Maybe after I eat. I’m starving.”

 

Viktor winked again. “Me too!”

 

“GROSS!” Yuri cried. “I’m out!” He slurped down his bowl and threw down his chopsticks, angrily standing and stomping out of the room.

 

Yuuri blushed hard, turning his focus towards his food. It was at least easy to hide blush with the bowl covering the majority of it. Mari was shooting him a knowing glance from across the room and he suddenly felt a strong desire to get the hell out of there. “Viktor. I’m tired.”

 

Viktor practically sprang to his feet. “Me too!” He hooked his arms under Yuuri’s armpits and hoisted him up easily, even with the added weight of the baby. “Oh, you know, if you’re too tired I should carry you.”

 

“W-what?!” Yuuri stammered out, suddenly finding himself being swung up into the air in Viktor’s arms. “Viktor! Put me down!”

 

“No!! You said you were so tired!” Viktor grinned, cradling Yuuri close to his chest. “So I’ll carry you!”

 

Somehow, from the moment Viktor picked up to when he was dropped down on their shared bed, Yuuri had started laughing. Yuuri cradled Viktor’s face in his hands, gazing up at him with the most loving look he knew how. This man...this man he had idolized since he was a child was now his mate. Yuuri didn’t know if it was possible to be any happier.

 

Viktor kissed him, long and deep, a nuzzle to the bond mark. “I was serious with my offer, Yuuri. I hear I give good massages.”

 

“Mmm, well, what’s stopping you?” Yuuri asked, letting his body sprawl out limply on the bed.

 

“Oh,” Viktor cooed excitedly, drawing his shirt up and over Yuuri’s belly to expose the flesh. His fingers dug under the waistband of the tight fitting leggings and started to pull down, stripping them all the way off and dropping them on the floor. “So beautiful.”

 

As Viktor began to knead the flesh of Yuuri’s calf, the omega sighed, letting his head fall to the side and closing his eyes. A soft moan left his lips, the knots in his muscles slowly starting to dissipate as Viktor’s experienced fingers circled the skin. The alpha stopped and Yuuri opened his eyes with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You...you are purring.” Viktor whispered.

 

Yuuri blinked and realized there was a soft vibration in the back of his throat. He _was_ purring. It wasn’t unheard of that omegas could purr, but it was a pretty unique and rare phenomenon. “O-oh...I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Viktor breathed. “I love it. It makes me so happy, Yuuri, to know that I am being a good alpha to you. You’ve made me so incredibly happy with this.” He slid his hands up Yuuri’s calves and to his meaty thighs, a strong squeeze that increased the volume of his omega’s puurs. “Such a good omega...nesting with my clothing and purring. Perfect omega...perfect mate.” His hands moved up from the thighs to cradle the swollen belly.

 

The baby kicked.

 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open and Viktor was staring straight at him, blue eyes wide and glistening with tears. “Viktor? What’s wrong?”

 

Viktor’s mouth opened and closed several times before he let out a small laugh, a large smile gracing his lips. “I felt her. Yuuri, I felt her kick. Yuuri, I felt her kick!” The alpha grabbed Yuuri’s face and landed the sloppiest, wettest kiss on his lips that he could possibly manage. “Yuuri! Can I take a picture? Please!? I have to tell the world!”

 

“Uh-what kind of photo?” Yuuri asked, almost just willing to say yes from the excitement crossing over the bond.

 

Viktor leaned over to grab his phone and turned it on to selfie mode. Bending down he closed his eyes and placed a kiss to Yuuri’s exposed belly, snapping the shot as he did so. When he turned it around to show Yuuri it was perfectly cropped to where no one could tell the omega was naked from the waist below, and his face was nowhere near the frame. “Please?!”

 

There was no way he could say no the way those eyes begged. “Okay...fine.  


“Yay!” Viktor beamed as his fingers furiously began to type and choose a filter. When he had finally hit post he handed the phone to Yuuri.

 

 **v-nikiforov** _I FELT MY BABY KICK! I AM THE HAPPIEST DADDY IN THE WORLD!_ o(^▽^)o _@katsuki_yuuri #ViktuuriBaby_

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Viktor...have you thought at all about what you want to name the baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I had a week of army training in Fort Benning and that has put me behind. I hope this long chapter was worth it! Thanks to mochibom again for the amazing fanart!!!

Yuuri groaned, increasing the speed of the fan in his hand as he laid back on the deck of the onsen’s common room. Yurio had long returned to Russian and he and Viktor had fallen into a comfortable routine. It was already hot having moved into July, but an additional 10kg to his overall body weight made it a million times worse. There were only two months left, but Yuuri swore they would be the longest two months of his life. He had started wearing nothing but an onsen robe, the fabric soft against his overly sensitive skin and easily adjustable as he continued to grow day by day. His back hurt almost all the time now, and no amount of pillows seemed to help.

 

But worse than all of that was the slight swell of his breasts.

 

It shouldn’t have come as the surprise in which it did. Yuuri was an omega, after all, and it wasn’t like this hadn’t been discussed in his health classes. Still, though, it was shocking to see it happen for real. That had been the other reason for changing to a yukata. Admitting that the maternity shirts Viktor had splurged on made his nipples hurt was too embarrassing to say outloud.

 

What he would give to go to the rink and feel the cold air on his skin right now. But he was absolutely a penguin at 27 weeks. By the time he’d waddle his way in Viktor would be done with practice. Mari had offered to let them borrow the car on more than one occasion, but Yuuri had waved her off. Viktor had completed both his programs and Yuuri had yet to see his free program in full. Yuuri sort of wanted it to be a surprise. If the baby came on time - and that was of course a huge if - Yuuri would be able to go to the Cup of China to see Viktor skate. Yuuri had to admit, his greatest fear was that their baby girl was incredibly late and Viktor would miss her birth.

 

Yuuri heard the door slide open behind him, but he made no effort to move. Not like he could without help these days. His head was suddenly tilted back and his lips were covered by his mate’s, Viktor’s silver bangs tickling his cheek. _“Okaeri,”_ Yuuri smiled as the alpha pulled back. Full of excitement, the baby gave a large kick towards Yuuri’s bladder and his eyes grew wide with a yelp.

 

“Yuuri?! Are you alright?” Viktor questioned in deep concern.

 

The baby squirmed, rolling around in his belly at Viktor’s voice. Yuuri let out a loud groan. “She was sleeping until you came home. She felt the need to make sure everyone knew she was awake.”

 

“I’m so sorry _dorogoy,_ ” Viktor apologized, helping Yuuri sit up against the maternity pillow. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Sometimes,” Yuuri admitted, a hand beneath his belly for support. “Yuuko said it gets worse the last few months as they get bigger. I guess no one ever said childbirth was painless. Oh-,” Yuuri winced as he felt her move against his bladder again. “I have to go pee…”

 

Viktor hooked his arms beneath Yuuri’s armpits. “Ok, up you go!” He helped hoist the pregnant omega to his feet and assured he was steady before he let go. “Do you need any help?”

 

“No, I’m ok,” Yuuri promised. “I just need her to stop kicking my organs. She’ll be a great jumper, I can already tell.”

 

“Maybe she’ll be able to do quads in competition!” Viktor beamed, excited at the prospect since it was so rare among female skaters.

 

Yuuri chuckled, making his way slowly into the common area. “Let’s make sure she even wants to skate, first off, then we can think about landing quads.”

 

“A man can dream, Yuuri!” Viktor called out with a pout.

 

Finally making it to the bathroom, Yuuri let out a loud sigh of relief as he relieved himself. The past two weeks had been exceptionally bad. His mood swings had gotten out of control. One minute he was screaming at Viktor and the next he was full blown crying and begging for forgiveness. Viktor hadn’t known how to handle the situation, and Mari had to usher him out of the room so that Hiroko and Toshiya could take control. Then there was the baby and all her sudden energy of late. Yuuri swore she was constantly dancing in his belly.

 

His hand paused on the handle. Dancing...hmm. They hadn’t really talked about names yet. It wasn’t that they were avoiding it, but it just hadn’t come up in any conversation. Maybe it should, though? It was getting a little tiresome just calling her ‘baby’ all the time.

 

Flushing the toilet and washing his hands he waddled his way back into the common area where Viktor rushed to help him sit on a cushion in preparation for the evening meal. After thanking his alpha and waiting for him to get situated, he decided to broach the subject head on. “Viktor...have you thought at all about what you want to name the baby?”

 

“Oh, names!” Viktor’s eyes sparkled with delight. “I haven’t, really. Did you think of something you liked?”

 

“Well, sort of,” Yuuri bit his lip and tapped his fingers nervously across his belly. “Did you...do you care if she has a Russian or Japanese name?”

 

Closing his eyes, Viktor softened his smile. “I don’t care, Yuuri, as long as she’s happy and healthy.”

 

Yuuri smiled, dropping his eyes with a blush. It was still so new to him, to have someone meet him in the middle with absolutely everything the way Viktor did. “Well...I was thinking about how she always seems like she’s dancing in my belly and I thought of the name Maiko. It literally translates to dancing child.”

 

A strong warmth washed over Yuuri and Viktor was staring at him with wide glossy eyes, tears threatening to spill in his happiness. “Oh, Yuuri, it’s perfect! Her diminutive would be Maya! It’s beautiful! I love it! And it’s also a nod to the night of the banquet, no?” He winked.

 

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath and he felt his ears start to burn. “Eh!!! On second thought maybe we shouldn’t name her that!”

 

“Too bad!” Viktor teased, “I’m already too attached to it! Baby Maiko Katsuki!”

 

That surprised him. “Katsuki?”

 

Viktor blinked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “Oh, well, I assumed you’d want her to have your last name since you are giving birth to her, after all.”

 

If it was even possible, Yuuri found himself blushing even harder. “Ah...well...I sort of thought about giving her your name. I mean, Nikiforov holds a lot more meaning to it. Or I guess it would be Nikiforova, right?”

 

Yuuri was completely caught off guard by the sudden onslaught of his pregnant body, Viktor’s arms curling around him and knocking him off balance. “Yu-uri! It would make me so happy if she had my name!”

 

“V-Viktor! You’re squishing me!” Yuuri gasped as he was finally let go with an apology.

 

“You’ve picked out a name?” Mari asked as she passed them, just having caught the tail end of the conversation.

 

“Apparently,” Yuuri muttered, fixing his glasses on his face.

 

“Maiko Viktorovna Nikiforova!” Viktor glowed, hands clasped together excitedly as the name rolled off his tongue.

 

“Eh? Viktorovna?” Yuuri asked. When he had agreed to give the baby his name, he hadn’t _literally_ agreed to give her his name.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Viktor frowned, a finger to his lips. “That's how names in Russia work, using a patronymic. You can sort of think of it as a middle name, though not really. If that’s not ok we can absolutely change it!”

 

“I think it’s lovely!” Hiroko giggled with a wiggle of her hips. “It embraces both cultures so nicely! Ohhh, I’m just so excited! We should celebrate! I have the ingredients to make dorayaki! I should make some!”

 

Yuuri waved his hands frantically, “Wait, no! Mom! I’m already fat as it is, please!”

 

“Nonsense! The doctor said you were exactly where you needed to be!” Hiroko argued as she returned to the kitchen.

 

“Actually he said I was two kilograms over,” Yuuri muttered unhappily, shrinking in on himself. It didn’t help that his mother was constantly shoving food down him and Yuuri had absolutely zero self-restraint when it came to that sort of thing. Even through his current protests, he would absolutely eat the dorayaki if she made it.

 

“Yuuri! Let’s take a picture and let everyone know our baby’s name!” Viktor pulled out his phone and kneeled behind his mate.

 

Yuuri had his usual look of embarrassment the moment the phone was in front of his face, but for some reason, this time, it faded and he found himself smiling. Viktor was extra - there was no denying that - but somewhere along the way the past few months, Yuuri had found that he sort of liked it. Exchanging his frown for a smile, Yuuri waited until Viktor counted to three and leaned up real quick to leave a peck on his cheek just as the camera clicked.

 

The look on Viktor’s face was absolutely worth it, a healthy blush dusting his pale skin in harsh contrast. His shock quickly turned to a huge smile as he looked at the photo they had taken. “Yuuri….it’s so perfect. I love you.”

 

Yuuri smiled and squeezed his hand. “I love you, too. Almost as much as I love Maiko.”

 

“Hey!” Viktor whined with a clear pout.

 

Chuckling, Yuuri took in a deep breathe of the growing aroma and smiled. It was moments like these that made him realize everything had been worth it in the end. But they seemed to be more and more short lived the closer to term he got. That night, Maiko didn’t let Yuuri sleep _at all._ Even more frustrating was the fact that Viktor slept right through all the crazy tossing and turning, his body subconsciously just moving out of the way. The least the alpha could do was suffer with him!

 

By the time Maiko _finally_ seemed to fall asleep, Viktor was pouncing on him with a bright smile. “Yu-uri! Wake up! I want you to go to the rink with me today!”

 

“No,” Yuuri groaned, pulling the blanket up and over his face. He was exhausted and uncomfortable and the absolute last thing he wanted to do right now was get up and head to the ice castle.

 

Viktor clearly wasn’t going to take no for an answer, though, as he tugged at the covers and kissed at the bond. “Yu-uri...come on. Wake up.”

 

That was playing dirty. “Viktor,” he sighed, “I didn’t sleep at all last night and I haven’t been to see you practice in a month. Why does another day matter?”

 

“Because I have a surprise for you!” Viktor said, this time giving the gland a little nibble.

 

Another sigh as he curled his shoulders up so Viktor couldn’t reach his gland. “Does the surprise have to happen today?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor confirmed firmly.

 

“Fine,” Yuuri caved with a whine. “But you do realize someone has to drive me there, right? No way I’m walking.”

 

“I’ve already sent a text to Yuuko!” Viktor responded excitedly, hopping off the bed to start getting dressed.

 

Yuuri frowned as he dislodged Makkachin from his calves and carefully heaved himself up into a sitting position. Whatever the surprise was, Viktor had been clearly planning this for a while. It made Yuuri feel extremely suspicious. “Ah...I don’t have a jacket that fits…” Yuuri hadn’t bought any winter maternity clothes since he was only massive during the summer.

 

“You can borrow one of mine,” Viktor offered. “It won’t zip, but it should work okay for just the rink.”

 

Yuuri simply hummed in agreement and slowly started to dress. By the time he managed to look somewhat presentable, Yuuko had already arrived. “What’s he planning?” Yuuri tried when Viktor was out of earshot.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Yuuko winked.

 

“Traitor,” Yuuri huffed, angrily crossing his arms. From the moment they stepped into the rink, Yuuri had kept his eyes wide open and scanned every corner for any clues as to what he was in for. There was nothing. Viktor didn’t do anything out of the ordinary out on the ice and in fact, showed no signs of unveiling the surprise as he exited the ice and started to unlace his skates. “Viktor. Is there even really a surprise?”

 

“Of course,” Viktor laughed, brushing off the excess ice from his blades. “But it’s not here.

 

Yuuri first blinked in confusion before his brow furrowed in irritation. “What do you mean it’s not here?!”

 

Viktor simply shrugged, offering up that heart-shaped smile of his. “It’s back at the onsen.”

 

Of course. His family was in on this, too. “So you dragged me all the way here just to get me out of the onsen?!” Had Yuuri mentioned he _hated_ surprises?! Especially after that one time in Detroit with Phichit…

 

“Will you stop being mad at me if I promise you you’ll like it?” Viktor asked, switching out the hard for the soft guards and stowing the skates in his bag.

 

“No,” Yuuri hissed, though very half-heartedly. “Why do I feel like I’m about to be embarrassed in front of a lot of people?”

 

“Yu-uri, you have no faith in me?” Viktor pouted, swinging his bag over his shoulder and holding out a hand to help Yuuri to his feet.

 

“Well, you were the one who said we should go to Tokyo together,” Yuuri pointed out, taking the proffered hand and rocking to his feet.

 

“Ok...point,” Viktor conceded. “But this is different, I promise!”

 

Sighing, Yuuri allowed Viktor to press a hand to his lower back and help push him along. “I guess we’re about to find out.”

 

Truthfully, Yuuri had never been so afraid to walk through the front door of the onsen. This was even worse than when he was about to walk in and tell his parents he was pregnant. Viktor encouraged him to go first - naturally - and with a slightly trembling hand and a nibble at his lower lip he slid it open, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Yuuri felt himself jump five feet in the air - ok he didn’t even leave the ground with Maiko weighing him down - and his eyes snapping open. There were pink balloons and streamers all over the room. His parents, Mari, the triplets, Takeshi, Minako, and - “PHICHIT!”

 

“YUURI!” Phichit screamed with open arms, bounding towards his friend and practically jumping onto him. “WOW! You’ve gotten so big! Look at you! Oh my little niece is in there! Hi baby!”

 

“I told you you’d like it,” Viktor chuckled softly, a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“What? How?” Yuuri stammered out, still in complete shock as Phichit ran his hands all over his baby bump. He’d hit the last person who tried that that wasn’t Viktor, but he couldn’t seem to come to his senses in that moment.

 

“Phichit and Viktor made a pretty compelling argument on why I should allow him a few days off of training to come throw you a baby shower.” Yuuri’s eyes grew even wider as Celestino spoke with an amused smile.

 

“I know it’s sort of early for one, but by the time you reached the last month there was just going to be no way I could take time off so close to the first competition,” Phichit explained. “And I couldn’t let you go without one!”

 

Oh no. Yuuri was getting emotional again. He could feel it coming on, that distinctive sting in his eyes and the tremble of his lower lip. “Stupid hormones,” he sobbed, rubbing at his eyes as the tears started to fall.

 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit pulled Yuuri in for a hug, getting as close as he could with his belly. “Don’t cry! We have presents, katsudon, and cake!”

 

“Why are all of you trying to make me fat?!” Yuuri half sobbed half laughed.

 

“It doesn’t count when you are pregnant, love,” Viktor kissed him on the cheek.

 

“He’s right,” Minako agreed. “Plus, aren’t you the one who has ‘dieting’ listed as their special talent on the official ISU page?”

 

“Thank you for coming, all of you,” Yuuri bowed slightly at the waist, hands on his belly protectively as he did so. “Especially you, Coach. It means a lot to me.”

 

“I’m just glad that everything is working out okay,” he admitted, “Though I’m still angry at you,” he flashed a look in Viktor’s direction.

 

“Haha,” Viktor laughed nervously, a hand scratching at the back of his head. “I guess I should be thanking you anyway for telling Yakov who screamed at me the loudest he ever has. I think I gave him a few more wrinkles with that conversation.”

 

“Hmph,” Celestino crossed his arms, “Well, know that if you hurt Yuuri I’ll make sure to give you a few wrinkles of your own.”

 

Viktor frowned in defeat, his shoulders slumping hard. “Why does everyone give me the shovel talk? Yu-uri, has anyone given you one about me?”

 

“No,” Yuuri smiled truthfully. Even Yuri had made sure to give it to Viktor rather than Yuuri.

 

“So cruel,” Viktor pouted before collapsing down onto a cushion at the kotatsu.

 

“Tell me everything!” Phichit encouraged as he helped Yuuri sit down. “What’s it feel like to be pregnant? Can you feel the baby yet? Is it weird? Is it gross?”

 

Yuuri laughed, “It’s definitely weird sometimes, but you get used to it. Here, let me see your hand,” he placed Phichit’s hand on the lower part of his stomach and a few seconds later there was a light kick.

 

Phichit recoiled his hand, his black eyes wide in wonder before he started to tear up. “Oh my GOD! Does she do that a lot?!”

 

“Lately she has been,” Yuuri confessed. “I haven’t gotten much sleep lately. She especially likes to lay on my bladder.

 

“She takes after you in that regard,” Hiroko giggled as she started to set out bowls. “I remember you did that to me all the time! I felt like I had to always be within five feet of a bathroom.”

 

“Have you had any weird cravings?” Phichit asked, eagerly diving into his bowl.

 

“Not really. Although, maybe that’s just because I sort of eat anything as it is,” Yuuri laughed.

 

“That’s not true,” Viktor chimed in casually, “You’ve had a lot of cravings lately.”

 

Yuuri’s ears immediately went red and Phichit smirked behind his bowl. “Oh _really?!_ Viktor, do tell.”

 

“I draw the line at hearing about your pregnant sex life,” Minako chimed in.

 

Yuuri buried his face in his arms with a loud groan. He knew it. He knew that they couldn’t make it through this without completely and totally embarrassing him. Even if what Viktor was saying was true...Ever since they had broken the barrier of their ‘second first time’, Yuuri had been completely insatiable. Yuuko had laughed when Yuuri went to her worried something was totally wrong with him. No, she had said, it was completely normal to be extremely horny all the time. She had said it was some of the best sex she and Takeshi had ever had. Yuuri didn’t exactly have anything to compare it to but it _was_ good.

 

“I demand you fill me in later,” Phichit ordered. “I want ALL the details. Consider it payment.”

 

“Payment? For what?” Yuuri’s head shot back up. What _else_ could they possibly be planning?

 

“Your maternity photos, duh,” Phichit responded with a roll of his eyes. “You didn’t think I was going to let anyone else do that, were you? And you better believe after the season is over I’m taking all the baby photos, too. You are _not_ allowed to let anyone else do it!”

 

“What the hell are maternity photos?!” Yuuri asked, looking around desperately to everyone else in the room.

 

“What?!” Yuuko laughed. “Seriously?! Yuuri, don’t you remember when I sent you those photos when I was pregnant with the triplets?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Yuuri answered, “But I didn’t know that was like a thing!”

 

“We have to have all the memories of our baby, Yuuri!” Viktor added as he plucked a piece of rice from his lips and happily ate it.

 

Yuuri frowned, “Viktor, we are going to have plenty of memories of our baby. For the rest of our lives. I don’t need photos of me fat and ugly to add to it.”

 

“Ugh, you are still just as ridiculous as ever,” Phichit huffed. “You look AMAZING Yuuri. Especially for someone whose - what - seven months along?”

 

“That’s what I keep trying to tell him,” Yuuko agreed. “Maybe he’ll feel better if we open up some presents. Axel, Loop, Lutz, why don’t you go grab the present we got for Yuuri to open?”

 

“Ok!” The three girls exclaimed excitedly, running over each other to get to the gift bag first. Loop got to it first and eagerly ran it over to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri blushed as he took it and set it on the table. Carefully he plucked at the pink and white paper and reached a hand down into the bag. His fingers wrapped around something extremely soft and plush and he pulled out a powder pink blanket. Embroidered in the bottom corner in gold was “Maiko Viktorovna Nikiforova”.

 

“I rushed it to my friend who does embroidery work as soon as I saw Viktor’s post last night,” Yuuko chuckled. “I had to beg on my knees for her to do a rush job. We can add her birthdate after she’s born.

 

Yuuri heard a camera shudder over his shoulder, Viktor and Phichit already hard at work, and he smiled. “Thank you so much,” he said, rubbing a thumb over the embroidery, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“I sort of found out about this last minute and didn’t have time to get anything, but I already promised Viktor that if she decides to skate, her first pair is on me,” Celestino remarked.

 

“You don’t have to do anything, Coach, just being here is enough,” Yuuri assured him, placing the blanket back in the bag.

 

“I know, but I want to,” he countered.

 

Minako had bought several sets of clothes and toys that Mari had pitched in on and Yuuri’s parents had said they had special ordered a crib that they’d help set up when it arrived. Phichit had started a scrapbook for all the photos they would collect over the years, starting with the maternity photos he was apparently taking tomorrow. Yuuri was still a little mad about it. They’d ended up staying up celebrating well into the night and by the time Yuuri finally made it to bed, he had the most fruitful sleep he had had in weeks.

 

/*/

 

“I really don’t want to do this,” Yuuri sighed, fidgeting his feet in the sand. They had spent all day showing Phichit and Celestino around Hasetsu, but despite Yuuri’s insistence that he was tired, he had been dragged out onto the beach for the photos.

 

“Indulge me and your mate, Yuuri, for once,” Phichit said, an angry hand on his hip as he tapped his foot. His professional camera was held up firmly in his free hand.

 

“I just feel so awkward!” Yuuri whined.

 

Viktor took his hand and squeezed. “You look beautiful, Yuuri. Just relax and have fun, like Makkachin!” The poodle was happily chasing gulls along the shore and probably couldn’t be counted on to pose in very many pictures.

 

“Just pretend I’m not here and make gooey faces at Viktor like you always used to do to the posters in our room in Detroit,” Phichit grinned, holding up camera to his face.

 

“Oh! I want to see those gooey faces,” Viktor cooed, grabbings Yuuri’s hands and pulling him out towards the water.

 

“I hate both of you so much-ooph!” Yuuri’s eyes went wide in surprise as Viktor spun him around and kissed him. The warm water seeped up around his ankles and he felt himself relax, closing his eyes and letting Viktor’s bond spread warmth and encouragement throughout his body.

 

“I love you both so much, you know that?” Viktor put a gentle hand on his pump and kissed his forehead.

 

“It’s still a little hard to believe,” Yuuri admitted, letting Viktor pull him into an embrace. “It still feels like a dream sometimes.”

 

“A good dream, I hope,” Viktor curled his hand around Yuuri’s and started to pull him slowly along the beach.

 

“A very good dream,” Yuuri admitted, and he quickly started to forget why they were on the beach in the first place. Makkachin barked happily and bounded up to them, completely uncaring of his wet fur as he jumped up on Viktor and Yuuri’s legs. By the time Phichit called out that he had gotten what he needed, the two were soaked.

 

“Oh my god look at these! I am so good!” Phichit jumped onto Viktor and Yuuri’s bed without even knocking on the slightly opened door. He sat the laptop down where all three could see and pulled up the photos. “I’ll go through and edit them fully before I send them to you, but I wanted you to at least take a look. You look stunning, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped in surprise as the first photo came into view. The sun was setting behind Hasetsu’s beach and the soft wind just rustled their hair and soft white clothing. Viktor looked amazing. And, well, Yuuri figured he looked pretty okay, too. “Wow, Phichit…,”

 

Viktor rubbed the top of Yuuri’s hand with his thumb. “You look radiant, Yuuri. We’ll have to frame all of them.”

 

“Maybe not all of them,” Yuuri muttered in amusement, shifting his glasses and Phichit continued to scroll through. There must have been hundreds the way Phichit got trigger happy.

 

“The ones with Makkachin are a lot of fun, but I think this is my favorite of you two.” Phichit paused on a photo and zoomed in. Viktor had Yuuri pulled into his chest, each of them with a hand on Yuuri’s stomach. It looked incredibly soft and intimate. “Can I post it to Insta?”

 

Yuuri surprisingly found himself answering before Viktor, “Yeah.”

 

“AH!” Phichit squealed in delight, hugging his laptop to his chest. “Thank you! I can’t wait to show everyone!”

 

Yuuri smiled. He couldn’t wait, either.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri!?” Viktor’s hands were on him in concern. He had to have felt that through the bond. “Was that a contraction?!”
> 
> “I...I think so,” he responded through deep breaths. He definitely didn’t think - he knew. But he’d been reading up on it since the first false contraction. Until they got to be as close as five minutes apart, it was best to keep the mother at home and comfortable. Walk around, take a warm bath, stay relaxed. Relaxed was eating. Relaxed was katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter I know you've all been waiting for! Disclaimer: I've never been pregnant, will never be pregnant, and have never witnessed a birth. So, just roll with the punches if anything is inaccurate or whatever in that scene. That means don't comment on the inaccuracies. This is a story about a male giving birth so....just...come on. I took a page out of my own book and how my mom told me I came right in the middle of her about to eat her cheesecake and popped out within thirty minutes. I always was impulsive. 
> 
> Not proofread. It's past my bedtime and I'll do it in the morning. <3

Three weeks. Yuuri was officially at 37 weeks only had three more to go, but he felt like he would literally _die_ before making it to the end. He felt tired constantly and did nothing but sleep and not sleep all at the same time. No matter how many pillows he used, there was just no such thing as a comfortable position anymore. In fact there was only one position - on his back. He could barely get in out of bed on his own and Viktor had been in Russia the past two weeks working with Yakov and getting his costumes for the season. He was due back any minute with Minako and Yuuri couldn’t wait a second longer.

 

“What’s taking so long, Makkachin?” Yuuri asked, back propped up against the pillows and the poodle laying on his feet. A hand rubbed at the top of his belly trying to calm the active child. Makkachin didn’t answer, naturally, only thumping his tail at the sound of Yuuri’s voice. Yuuri groaned and tried to reach for his phone but it was far too much effort to shift all the extra weight around to get it. Viktor would be here when he got here.

 

Makkachin suddenly popped up on the bed and hopped off, hearing something Yuuri couldn’t. Seconds later the door slid open. “Yuuri! I’m home!” Viktor grinned as he walked in with his luggage case and a garment bag drug along behind him.

 

“Thank god,” Yuuri moaned. “I need you to fuck me, right now.”

 

Viktor on choked on air, dropping everything that was in his hands with a heavy blush. “Wow. That’s quite the welcome home.”

 

“I’m serious, Viktor,” Yuuri growled. “Sex can induce labor. Kick Makkachin out, shut the door, and fuck this baby out of me!”

 

“Yuuri, you’re still three weeks away,” Viktor chuckled, picking up the garment bag and moving to the closet to hang it properly.

 

Yuuri groaned loudly, full of frustration. “Fine. But that doesn’t mean you are getting out of having sex with me. Makkachin, go play with Aunt Mari!”

 

Makkachin tilted his head in curiosity and remained unmoving. Viktor shooed him out with a soft string of Russian and closed the door behind him. “Well, since you ask so nicely.” Unbuttoning his shirt Viktor crawled onto the futon and leaned down over Yuuri’s huge belly to kiss him. Shrugging out of his shirt while their lips were connected he tossed it aside and ran his hands beneath Yuuri’s tee and lifted it up and over his belly caressing the taut skin. Gentle fingers slid up to swollen breasts and groped them with a roll of his hips. Yuuri gasped sharp and loudly in Viktor’s mouth in surprise.

 

Viktor pulled back instantly with worry. “Yuuri? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

 

Yuuri was blushing furiously. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. “Ah, n-no I just...Um...that...felt _really_ good.” His breasts had felt so sore lately and the moment Viktor had touched them he had grown instantly hard from the relief.

 

“Oh!” Viktor lit up and smirked. “Like this?” His hands pushed up the tee further - and eventually off -and started to carefully massage the breasts.

 

Throwing his head back against the pillows Yuuri moaned in delight as Viktor started to rub his thumbs across his dark nipples. “Oh, Viktor...don’t stop.” Blowjobs were amazing and sex was pretty great but _this_ ….Maybe it was just because he’d been so sore but Yuuri felt like he was in heaven.  When Viktor suddenly stopped Yuuri’s eyes flew open with a frown. “Viktor why did you-,”

 

Viktor was staring down wide-eyed at Yuuri’s breasts. Yuuri’s eyes followed his gaze and he gasped at what he saw. Small droplets of white coated Viktor’s thumbs. Yuuri was lactating. Slowly, Viktor lifted a thumb to his mouth and darted out his tongue to lick it off in one go. Yuuri could _feel_ the delight in his mate at the taste and Yuuri swallowed hard. Viktor’s erection was hard against the outside of Yuuri's thigh.

 

“Yuuri...do you want me to - Can I?” It was the first time Yuuri sensed hesitancy and a lack of confidence in Viktor.

 

Yuuri felt hot and his heart was thumping hard in his throat. His nod was so small that he wasn’t even sure if he had responded with the action until Viktor was leaning down and his hot mouth latched onto a nipple and started to suck. Yuuri jerked in surprise at the strange feeling that went _straight_ to his cock. It was weird and took a minute to get used to, but once he relaxed he realized how incredible it felt to have Viktor sucking on his nipple. He needed to get his pants off now.

 

Letting his legs fall wide he tried to shove a hand down his pants but with a belly in the way he couldn't reach. Viktor was happy to help, hand wrapping around the small omega cock as he sucked with much more earnest. Yuuri’s hand reached up towards Viktor’s hair and he tugged. “Th-the other one. Viktor.”

 

Viktor moaned in compliance, withdrawing from one nipple to pay equal attention to the other one as he increased his strokes on Yuuri’s cock. The omega’s hips started to thrust up and his moans and whimpers got louder.

 

“Vik-Viktor, oh god I’m gonna-,” Yuuri didn’t even have time to properly warn Viktor, coming hard in his own pants as his mate sucked on his breast.

 

Ensuring he stroked Yuuri the entire orgasm, Viktor sat up and wiped at his mouth. “Wow. And to think I was going to come straight home and go to sleep.”

 

Yuuri officially looked blissed out, but not quite satisfied. A foot placed itself right in the middle of Viktor’s chest and pressed back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

“Oh?” Viktor wiggled his eyebrows and helped Yuuri out of his soiled sweats. “Are you sure you feel up to it, though?”

 

“I’m fine, help me up,” Yuuri held out his hands and Viktor aided him in sitting up on the futon. 

 

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, immediately arching his back. “Wow. I...my back feels better.” The ache that had been bothering him all day suddenly was gone.

 

“All that just from a handjob? Well, let’s see how much more I can relax those muscles,” Viktor grinned, rolling onto his back and helping Yuuri situate his body in his lap.

 

“Am I too heavy?” Yuuri asked settling down, clearly concerned about the added weight. He was huge, and it couldn’t feel comfortable.

 

“You’re fine, _dorogoy_ ,” Viktor assured him, a hand giving himself a short stroke. “Do you need help?”

 

Yuuri shook his head and reached a hand around towards his entrance arching back. “No, I think I got it.” Gathering some slick on his finger he pressed in and let out a sigh, swirling and working it around before he felt good enough to add another finger. Viktor watched him with lustful eyes and Yuuri felt bold, not closing his own eyes or shying away from the gaze. They had come a long way. Together.

 

Pressing his hands on Viktor’s chest Yuuri used the leverage to hoist himself up. Viktor caught on quickly and helped hold the base of his cock for Yuuri to slide down onto. The two gasped together, relishing in the warm in and around them. Yuuri had cried the first time they had had sex, the feelings through the bond too overwhelming. It was still a lot - even now - but he had grown more accustom to the shared feelings.

 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked, gentle hands on the sides of Yuuri’s belly.

 

Yuuri nodded, rolling his hips in circular motions. This was one time where he was thankful for his thighs, the strong muscles helping him hoist himself up and down on Viktor’s cock. The alpha’s hands roamed between Yuuri’s belly and his thighs, stroking the soft skin and moaning in pleasure. Yuuri wished he could lean down and kiss his mate, there but there was no way he could make it with his belly in the way.

 

“Yu-uri, I’m getting close,” Viktor panted, sweat dripping down from his brow.

 

Using the bond between them to guide his movements, Yuuri waited until the build up within Viktor was just ready to burst before he pulled off, Viktor coming with a loud grunt on the bottom of Yuuri’s belly as he leaned back. Viktor let out a loud breath of relief, stroking himself through the remainder of his orgasm and letting his body relax against the pillows.

 

Yuuri frowned and slapped the side of Viktor’s thigh. “Hey. I can’t reach. Help me out.”

 

Viktor opened one eye and chuckled. “Oh, sorry.” Sitting up and brushing his silver bangs out of his hair he wrapped a hand around Yuuri’s still leaking cock and stroked, occasionally thumbing the slit.

 

Yuuri let his body relax completely into his mate’s touch and there was a stir in his stomach that he wasn’t sure was from the baby or his impending orgasm. His hips started to shallowly thrust forward into the hot heat. The moment Viktor’s hand twist he was spilling over in white ropes. Yuuri gasped and the baby kicked excitedly against the top of his belly.

 

Yelping, Yuuri slapped his hands against his belly and blushed _furiously._ “Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened.”

 

Viktor threw back his head and genuinely laughed, earning him a slap on the shoulder. “What?! Yuuri! That was hilarious! Apparently Maiko liked that just as much as you.”

 

“Stop! That sounds so gross! Like a child molester!” Yuuri whined, burying his face in his hands. This quite possibly was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

 

“Oh, stop that, _lyubov moya_ ,” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead. “I’m just teasing. Do you feel alright?”

 

Yuuri batted Viktor’s hand away, but not too hard. “Yeah, I’m fine…” The blissful post-orgasm state had sadly quickly disappeared after Maiko’s excitement. At least _someone_ had a good time.

 

Viktor wiped them both off with a warm rag he had gotten from the bathroom and helped Yuuri back against the pillows. Yuuri wished he could cuddle, but there was just comfortable way to do it anymore. Viktor made sure to let Makkachin back in before turning off the lights and joining his mate on top of the covers. It was far too hot for a sheet.

 

“Did things go ok in Russia?” Yuuri asked, lacing his fingers with Viktor's on top of his belly. Viktor hadn’t had much time to call and when he did Yuuri was usually fast asleep.

 

“Well, Yakov complained a lot about my programs and how lazy they were, but he didn’t change them so I’ll consider that a compliment,” Viktor smiled. “I was impressed with Yurio. He’s been working hard. Still hasn’t quite found agape, but I think he’ll get there for the season.”

 

“Hmm,” Yuuri hummed, wondering what sort of program Yuri had chosen to compliment the short during the free skate. “Did the costumes turn out okay?”

 

“They did!” Viktor beamed. “Better than I could have imagined. Would you like to see them?”

 

Yuuri almost nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing what Viktor had put together with his designer, but seeing them just hanging in the garment back would take away from their beauty. “No. I want to be surprised. I’ll wait until China.”

 

“Oh, I love to surprise people,” Viktor nuzzled up to Yuuri the best he could.

 

Yuuri chuckled, burying his toes into Makkachin’s fur. “I know.”

 

“You’re almost there, Yuuri...I can’t wait,” Viktor said, rubbing his thumb against Yuuri’s belly.

 

Yuuri sighed, knowing Viktor was right, but it just couldn’t come fast enough. Those last three weeks were going to seem like an eternity compared to the rest of the pregnancy. The absolute zero sleep he got that night despite the relaxing orgasms helping his back was a horrible reminder. The orgasms had brought him pain relief, but it had woken the baby right up and she stayed that way all night. It felt like he hardly even saw Viktor anymore, only just finding sleep an hour or so before he was up and heading to the rink.

 

Hiroko was a literal angel, coming into their room every morning with a tray of food. She understood how hard the last month was and how moving became an ungodly task. Makkachin also kept him company while he searched through social media and caught up on a reading list he had never been able to dig into before because of all of his training.

 

He had his first Braxton Hicks contraction when he’d been helping his mother do light cleaning in the common area. It had hurt and he had immediately doubled over in pain with his hands on his abdomen as he dropped the rag he’d been using to dust.

 

“Where does it hurt?” Hiroko immediately asked. “Is it your abdomen and your back, or just in the front?”

 

“Just the front I think,” Yuuri winced, trying to change positions to ease the discomfort.

 

Hiroko smiled and patted his arm. “False contractions, then.”

 

“That was false?!” Yuuri cringed, truly feeling horrified and terrified of what a real contraction might feel like in comparison.

 

Chuckling, Hiroko wiggled her hips in pleasant delight, like she was getting some sort of parental revenge that her own child was getting to experience the pains of bringing him to life. “You’ll definitely know when you have a real one!”

 

Yuuri slumped his shoulders in defeat. A part of him had been excited that maybe the baby was on her way, even if it was still two weeks early, but to think that that was mild to what it would feel like when it was really go time? “Can I just have a c-section?”

 

“You could, but you’d have to stay in the hospital longer and the surgical scar can take two months to heal,” she started, a smile still on her face. “There’s also greater risk of blood loss and infection.”

 

“God, Mom!” Yuuri whined, covering his ears. “Why does anyone get pregnant?!”

 

Hiroko laughed, thoroughly pleased with herself in terrorizing her son. “The moment you hold her in your arms, you’ll know why, Yuu-chan!”

 

“Don’t tell Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded. “He’s overly worried about everything as it is. I feel like if I told him I had a fake contraction he’d think something was terribly wrong with me and demand I go to the doctor immediately.”

 

“Your father was the same way, dear. Alphas just worry - it’s their job,” Hiroko assured him. “I won’t tell him, but make sure you start getting up and walking around a bit more. You’re close, now.”

 

The following days, Minako had suddenly started showing up and doing nothing more than lounging around in the common area watching football with the patrons. Yuuri had a suspicion that his mother had called her and told her about his false contractions. Hiroko wasn’t always able to keep an eye on Yuuri, but Minako could.

 

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” Minako asked, waving a fan in front of her face as Yuuri basically fell back down onto a pillow. It was the only way he could sit anymore.

 

“I think Viktor suspects something is up,” Yuuri confessed. “He’s been shortening his time at the rink everyday.”

 

Minako laughed. “You say that like your pregnancy is some huge secret. Of course he’s been cutting back. Your baby could come at anytime, now! He doesn’t want to miss it. I know the two of you were really worried you’d be late with the Cup of China fast approaching, but it doesn’t sound like that’s going to happen. Sounds to me like she’s ready to meet you both.”

 

 “I know, but I just don’t want him to miss out on practice time because of the baby! What if it costs him a medal?” Yuuri asked, nibbling at his lip nervously.

 

“If you weren’t pregnant, I’d hit you,” Minako glowered. “Honestly, Yuuri."

 

That night, Phichit skyped him while Viktor was bathing in the onsen. Minako and Hiroko both had pointed at the fact there was something more to Yuuri’s hesitancy in telling Viktor about the false contractions - something more than just not wanting to worry the alpha. Phichit, though, was the one who ultimately was able to get it out of him. “I’m scared, Phichit. I...I’m ready for her to come, but what if something happens? She’s _safe_ inside of me. I don’t know what’s going to happen when she tries to come out! Babies die! Mom’s die! What if something happens?”

 

“I'm not going to lie to you, Yuuri,” Phichit started, “Something could happen. But you are going to go to a hospital where there are tons of people who know what they are doing and have helped birth thousands of babies. They are going to take the best care of you and Maiko and do everything they can to make sure nothing happens. It’s ok to be scared, though. It’s a big deal - you’re shoving a baby out of your birth canal. How does that feel by the way? You know, for science?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, wiping at a tear that had threatened to fall. Leave it to Phichit to change the subject to something so crude. The birthing hole in male omegas was tucked away behind their scrotum, usually tiny and almost completely unnoticeable. Yuuri had definitely noticed the moment it had started to dilate in the third trimester. It was awkward and the moment Viktor had ventured a finger towards it he had flat out screamed and forbidden him from doing it ever again. “I don’t see how that’s relevant to your paper, Phichit.”

 

Phichit pursed his lips in a frown. “Fine. Oh, hey! I meant to ask you. I heard that there was a settlement in your case. Is that finally over?”

 

“Mmm, yeah,” Yuuri nodded. Viktor had gotten the call while he was in St. Petersburg. Viktor had sent him the text. “They settled, just like we wanted. Their media credentials were revoked from the ISU and they paid out. Viktor wouldn’t tell me the final numbers, though.”

 

“That means it must have been a lot, Yuuri,” Phichit said. “You better make sure you get your cut!”

 

Yuuri smiled. He wasn’t worried about it. He didn’t care anyway, but it was very likely that whatever money had come from it would probably go towards Yuuri or Maiko, anyways. Minako was always commenting how much of a sugar daddy Viktor was. The man loved to spend money on other people. “I’ll tell him you said that.”

 

“You better! And tell him I can’t wait to kick his ass in China!” Phichit stuck out his tongue. “Get some rest, and I expect a full live video feed of the birth when it happens!”

 

Yeah, no. Yuuri was going to completely ban all media devices in the hospital room during his labor. There was absolutely no way. “I’ll see you in just over a month, hopefully.”

 

“Bye baby! Bye Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri chuckled and put down his phone just as the door to the bedroom slid open, Viktor smiling at him. “Dinner is ready my beautiful mother-to-be!”

 

“Oh, thank god, I’m starving,” Yuuri sighed in relief, waving his hands out in front to signal Viktor to help him. Viktor helped him to his feet, an arm around his waist as the omega started to waddle down the hall.

 

The sudden sharp pain was downright crippling, Yuuri crying out and doubling over, a hand on his lower back. His eyes went wide and he knew. He _knew._ That was real, and the pain didn’t fade away like the fake ones he had been having. It lingered, and no amount of shifting made it ease up.

 

“Yuuri!?” Viktor’s hands were on him in concern. He had to have felt that through the bond. “Was that a contraction?!”

 

“I...I think so,” he responded through deep breaths. He definitely didn’t think - he knew. But he’d been reading up on it since the first false contraction. Until they got to be as close as five minutes apart, it was best to keep the mother at home and comfortable. Walk around, take a warm bath, stay relaxed. Relaxed was eating. Relaxed was katsudon.

 

“J-just help me to the dining room. It’s ok,” Yuuri breathed out, wincing as he tried to straighten. That had been worse than a hard landing on the ice. Four times as bad. Like having the toe-pick impale you right in the uterus.

 

“Yuuri, maybe we should get you to the hospital,” Viktor argued, a sturdy arm around Yuuri as they moved.

 

“Viktor, it’s too soon, even if I am going into labor. Just - relax, please,” Yuuri begged. “I can feel your heartbeat in my mouth.” Yuuri just really wanted his damn katsudon. He could smell it all the way from the hall. Yuuri hissed as Viktor helped him down onto the cushion, Minako staring at him with a frown.

 

“Are you ok?” She asked, giving him a side-eye from her magazine.

 

“We need to get him to a hospital!” Viktor blurted out. “He had a contraction!”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri groaned.

 

“What!?” Multiple voices rang out, Mari, Toshiya, and Hiroko suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Are you sure?” Mari asked, setting down the towels she was holding onto a nearby cabinet.

 

“Yes, but it was just the first one,” Yuuri assured her. “No need to freak out. I just want to eat, please.”

 

“Oh, of course! You’re going to need your energy if the baby is going to come soon!” Hiroko quickly scurried back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of steaming katsudon in hand.

 

“How long ago was it?” Minako asked Viktor. “We need to start timing them.”

 

Viktor looked around for some clock like it would make a difference since he hadn’t looked at one to begin with. “I don’t know, five minutes? Not even?”

 

“It’s fine, everything's fine,” Yuuri assured them, letting out a big sigh of relief as the warm bowl finally touched his hands. His mouth started to water and the katsudon looked more delicious than he had ever seen it before. Chopsticks firmly in hand he picked up a mix of rice and pork and had it mere millimeters from his tongue when another contraction hit him _hard_ , chopsticks and bowl dropping from his hands and spilling everywhere onto the kotatsu.

 

Minako slammed her magazine closed. “Hospital. Now. That baby is coming.”

 

Chaos exploded all around him and Yuuri was left staring at the spilled katsudon, tears spilling down his cheeks. _Why are you doing this to me?!_ Of all the times to want to come into this world!

 

Patrons were being ushered out and clothes were being thrown on. Yuuri didn’t even care, still staring at the spilled katsudon hunched over and clenching his back. Finally, Viktor was pulling him to his feet and picking him up entirely into his arms in a bridal carry as the family funneled their way out of the onsen and towards the car.

 

When the next contraction came, Yuuri was suddenly shocked into the realization of what was happening. This wasn’t like on television. His water hadn’t broken, he hadn’t had slow and drawn-out contractions that lasted hours. This was happening now and _fast._

 

Mari ran out of the car ahead of everyone the moment they pulled in, grabbing a nurse who quickly rolled out with a wheelchair. Viktor helped Yuuri into it just as another contraction came, the pain amplified enough it shocked Viktor into a gasp, grabbing at the mark on his neck. It took Hiroko to ground him back down, carefully guiding him into the hospital behind the nurse and Yuuri.

 

“Oh god, I’m scared,” Viktor admitted.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled, eyes wide and teary. The pain was lingering longer and his abdomen felt very uncomfortable, like all his weight had shifted towards his birth canal. The baby was starting to drop. “Don’t say that! You _cannot_ say that right now!"

 

“You, shut up,” Minako jabbed a finger towards Viktor, “You, breathe,” she switched to Yuuri.

 

“He’s in active labor,” the nurse spoke quickly to them in Japanese. “His contractions are already close together.” She smiled at Yuuri. “Your baby is quite eager to come out! Surprising for a first pregnancy! We’ve already let the doctor know. We’ll get you changed into a gown and it’ll be almost time to push!”

 

“W-wait, what?!” Yuuri exclaimed. “What about the epidural?!”

 

“Ah, we could give you one, but it won’t take effect in time,” the nurse apologized. “She’s coming. Soon.”

 

Yuuri could feel the panic. He was going to start hyperventilating. “Mama.”

 

“Oh, honey, it’ll be ok! Lot’s of women and male omegas give birth without an epidural!” Hiroko reassured him as the elevator came to a stop on their floor and rolled out. “You get to have a short labor! That in itself is a blessing! I was in labor for fifteen hours with you!”

 

“What’s going on? Why is he so frightened?” Viktor asked Mari and Minako, looking for some sort of translation.

 

“He’s about to push a baby out of his body, of course he sounds frightened,” Mari answered with a deadpanned face.

 

“But nothing’s wrong, right?” Viktor tugged on her shirt looking for an answer.

 

“It’s fine,” Mari sighed. It was clearly better not to provide Viktor with too many details.

 

With the help of the nurse and his mother, Yuuri shed his clothes and was put into a hospital gown. Viktor was strategically kept out of the room by Minako and Mari until Yuuri was settled down onto the bed. Several nurses were already moving in and out of the room causing a ruckus. Minako and Toshiya remained out of the room. Mari stayed back, only hanging around for translation purposes for Viktor. 

 

“Ok, Yuuri!” A bright faced male doctor beamed at him, taking a seat on a stool and rolling up to the bed between Yuuri’s legs. “My name is Dr. Uematsu. I hear your baby is overeager to come into the world! So lucky for a first baby! Usually they last hours, especially in male omegas. Your birth canal has dilated nicely. How far apart are the contractions?”

 

“Four minutes,” a nurse answered him.

 

“Great. You should feel the need to push at any time now, Yuuri. When you get that feeling, it’ll be just like a bowel movement, okay? Make sure you take breaks between contractions and breathe. Before you know it, you’ll be holding your baby in your arms. It’s a girl, yes?”

 

Yuuri nodded frantically as his feet were placed in the stirrups. Oh god, oh god, this was real. A frenzied hand reached out for Viktor who grabbed it instantly, the alpha, Mari, and his mother dressed in blue medical garb per protocol.

 

“Is that your alpha?” Uematsu asked calmly, trying to keep the conversation going and keep Yuuri distracted. Another nod. “Very handsome foreigner! What do you both do for a living?”

 

“W-we're figure skaters,” Yuuri breathed, anticipating another contraction.

 

“Oh, Yes! I thought I recognized you! My daughter used to skate when she was younger,” the doctor smiled.

 

Another sharp pain ripped through Yuuri and he could feel it - the overwhelming pressure in his abdomen and the need to _push._ “Oh god, Viktor!” He cried before he squeezed the alpha’s hand with an incredible pressure and started to push with a scream.

 

“Good job, Yuuri!” Uematsu praised. “Nice and steady.”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re doing so good,” Hiroko encouraged, holding her son’s other hand.

 

Yuuri wanted to _die_ and the baby hadn’t even started crowning yet. This was already the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his life and on top of it he was dealing with Viktor’s frantic emotions. In that moment, he wished he could completely sever their bond. “I can’t do this. I absolutely cannot do this.”

 

“Yes you can, _solnishko_ , you can do this,” Viktor assured him, rubbing the top of his hand with his.

 

“Don’t you _solnishko_ me, Viktor!” Yuuri growled before reverting purely to Japanese. “No one ever let me drink and sleep with an alpha ever again!”

 

Another contraction hit and Yuuri let out a blood-curdling scream as he started to push again. “I fucking _hate_ you so much!” He scowled at Viktor.

 

“The baby is starting to crown, Yuuri! You can do it!” Uematsu patted his leg reassuringly.

 

“I hope you come in last in every fucking competition this year,” Yuuri growled, digging his nails into Viktor’s palm. “I hope you break an ankle and can never skate again after what you’ve done to me!”

 

“What’s he saying?” Viktor asked Mari over his shoulder.

 

“He says he loves you and can’t wait to hold the baby in his arms,” Mari lied with a completely straight-face, giving him a thumb's up from her corner. 

 

“Oh god, it hurts so bad, I can’t do this,” Yuuri sobbed, throwing his head back against the pillow.

 

“Yes you can, Yuuri. You’re about to have another contraction. They’re getting closer together, now. We’re headed down the final stretch. You can do this!” Uematsu continued trying to be a cheerleader, but Yuuri felt completely deflated.

 

The next contraction was the worst yet, Yuuri feeling like his birth canal was going to rip right into two as he pushed with everything he had. The nurse had to tell him to stop - to relax - in his over eagerness. Yuuri started to cry, so desperately wanting this to be over.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor leaned in, kissing Yuuri’s forehead and squeezing his hand gently despite the abuse he’d received from his mate. “You are so strong. You’ve been through so much and have still survived. You will survive this. You can do it.”

 

Yuuri felt his lower lip quiver, a wave drowning his body in an amazing calmness. It was like all the pain suddenly seemed to fade away and his strength started to return. Viktor sang in soft Russian to him and Yuuri felt at _peace._

 

The rest of it seemed like a dream. His screams were completely muffled as his insides were stretched to accommodate his child. Everyone around him was shouting words of encouragement, but he heard nothing as he pushed with renewed strength until he could see a child between his legs coated in blood and birthing fluids in the arms of the doctor.

 

Yuuri’s eyes brightened with delight, his grip loosening on his mate as he leaned forward. But the sound didn’t return around him. There was an overwhelming silence.

 

She wasn’t making a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll hate me. Good.
> 
> (Remember Yuuri is an unreliable narrator ;D)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v-nikiforov September 13th at 20:56, Maiko Viktorovna Nikiforova was born. A very healthy 3.5kg!! Isn’t she so cute?! She has her mama’s adorable little cheeks. Unfortunately, Yuuri did not fare as well. There were complications during birth and he is currently in surgery. I was told by the doctor that death was a very real scenario. Please, to whatever deity you pray, pray for Yuuri. If I were to lose him I do not think I could bare it. Maiko needs her mother and I need my mate. Please think of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, I'll go back and look at it later! But I'm about to be gone for the rest of the day and didn't want to wait any longer to get this to you <3 Have a little faith in me as you make it through this ;D That happy ending tag is still there....

It all happened so fast that Viktor didn’t even know what was happening. One second the nurses were holding his baby girl in their arms, ready to suck the excess fluids from her nose and mouth, and then the next Yuuri’s heart monitor was going crazy and a sharp stab pierced his own heart through the bond.

  
Viktor couldn’t breathe, the pain so sharp he collapsed to the floor of the hospital room. Nurses were shouting in Japanese, Mari’s hands on him and helping him to his feet and out of the chaos of the room. “W-what’s happening?” Viktor gasped, the pain almost unbearable.

 

“I-I think he went into shock,” Mari’s eyes were wide and full of panic, hands holding on to Viktor with a vice grip.

 

“What?!” Viktor tried to lunge forward back into the room but was kept back. Hiroko emerged from the room seconds later, tears streaming down her eyes as she spoke quickly and in a panic with Mari. “What’s she saying?! What’s happening!?”

 

“Maternal shock,” Mari translated. “She thinks the labor was too quick and he wasn’t fully dilated. He’s bleeding too much.”

 

The world collapsed around Viktor and his stomach completely fell out of him. “He’s going to be okay, right?! Mari!”

 

“Nikiforov-san?” The door to Yuuri’s room swung open and the doctor came out. His hands were covered in blood. “I need your permission to perform surgery. Your mate is no longer in a state to give consent.”

 

“What!?” Viktor practically screamed, Hiroko and Mari having to calm him down from either side.

 

“Not only did he go into septic shock from postpartum hemorrhaging, but I think he’s dropped,” Uematsu explained. “The moment we can get him stabilized we need to go in and remove the retained placenta in the uterus that’s causing him to bleed. Surgery is usually our last result due to risk of infections, but due to the shock and hemorrhaging this is our _only_ choice. If we don’t do this he’ll continue to bleed out and will die.”

 

_He will die._

 

Viktor hurled. Whether it was from the overwhelming pain or fear, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. Yuuri was bleeding out and could die. Hiroko was whispering to him in broken English through her own tears, trying to be strong. “P-please. Do anything you have to. Please save him!”

 

“We will do everything we can, I promise,” Uematsu reassured him calmly. “To be honest, the fact he’s gone into a drop is very likely a lifesaving thing. It will allows us to stabilize him much quicker from the shock. And, for what it’s worth, Nikiforov-san, your daughter is fine. As soon as we have Yuuri stable and in surgery I’ll make sure she’s brought to you. I think it will help you stay calm. Your omega needs that more than anything right now if you are going to pull him out after recovery. We’ll update you as soon as we can.”

 

“Viktor, come on,” Mari gave him a small tug, but in her own worry it wasn’t much. “There’s nothing we can do for Yuuri right now. Let’s get you to a chair and get you some water.”

 

An omega nurse that must have been called to help Viktor quickly appeared, the woman releasing some comforting pheromones as she helped clean up the vomit Viktor had left behind and got him to a chair in the waiting room. She gathered up their medical garments from the delivery and brought him water, simply smiling at him and rubbing his hand in encouragement. “Mothers are strong,” she offered in broken English. “He will pull through.”

 

“Viktor! What happened!? What’s wrong!?”

 

Viktor looked up, Minako, Yuuko, and Takeshi all running towards him with concerned faces. He tried to open his mouth, but only air passed his lips. Mari turned to them and started speaking in Japanese while Hiroko pulled Viktor close as she cried. Takeshi had spooned up behind her was rubbing her back gently.

 

“Viktor, Yuuri’s going to make it,” Yuuko said, dropping to her knees in front of Viktor. “He’s so strong. I know he’s going to be ok. And think about Maiko! She’s safe and healthy and you’ll get to hold her soon!”

 

The alpha hadn’t realized he’d started crying until Yuuko reached up and wiped at his tears. The pain had finally subsided, which Viktor tried to take as hope that the doctors and nurses had gotten Yuuri’s condition under some sort of control. There was still that spark, that bit of Yuuri clinging to him through the bond. As long as he could still feel that, there was hope. It didn’t make the time that passed drag on with any less agony.

 

The same omega nurse that had helped Viktor earlier returned, whispering something to Mari and then smiling and waving Viktor up.

 

“They’ve cleaned Yuuri’s room and brought Maiko in for you,” Mari translated. “She says you should stay with her as much as possible if you can in Yuuri’s absence.”

 

Viktor wouldn’t leave that room. He would stay with his baby every second until Yuuri could hold her in his own arms. Nodding, Viktor followed after her with Mari, Hiroko, and Toshiya on his heels in line behind the nurse. A crib was set up next to the now empty bed of the room. There, in a bundle of pink blankets was Maiko resting peacefully. She had a mess of thick black hair and thick chubby little cheeks.

 

“Just like Yuu-chan,” Hiroko smiled brightly through her tears.

 

Gently, the nurse picked up Maiko and held out the baby for Viktor to take. Viktor felt terrified as he held out shaky arms, the nurse placing Maiko in his arms and then readjusting them so that he was fully supporting her head. The rush of overwhelming love was too much and Viktor felt himself practically collapsing into the chair and pulling her into his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he knew he loved her more than anything. The universe itself could not contain his love for this child it was so vast.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Mari cooed, brushing gentle knuckles against Maiko’s soft cheek. “Ka-san is right - just like Yuuri when he was born. Chubby and cute.”

 

Viktor laughed through his tears, placing a kiss to Maiko’s temple. The baby girl stirred at the action, stretching out a hand and reaching for Viktor’s nose. His grin reached ear to ear as she gently wrapped her tiny fingers around the tip and let out the smallest of cooes. “I know your Mama is so eager to meet you. You’ll be good for him, yes?”

 

The nurse set several blankets down on the counter in case either the baby or Viktor needed them and then she left the family alone. Yuuko, Minako, and Takeshi eventually filed their way in, but they were content to watch and gush from afar. No one dared to try and take Maiko away from Viktor, knowing very well that he would not give her up. Viktor started to grow tired quickly, though, and he ended up with a blanket across his chest and tilted back so that Maiko could rest curled up against his chest.

 

His phone chimed and he carefully shifted so that he could retrieve it from his pocket and not disturb Maiko. There was a text from Minako who had left with the Nishigoris to go find some food. It was a photo of Viktor holding Maiko. Immediately he was saving it to his phone and pulling it up in Instagram.

 

 **_v-nikiforov_ ** _September 13th at 20:56, Maiko Viktorovna Nikiforova was born. A very healthy 3.5kg!! Isn’t she so cute?! She has her mama’s adorable little cheeks. Unfortunately, Yuuri did not fare as well. There were complications during birth and he is currently in surgery. I was told by the doctor that death was a very real scenario. Please, to whatever deity you pray, pray for Yuuri. If I were to lose him I do not think I could bare it. Maiko needs her mother and I need my mate. Please think of us._

 

Putting his phone on silent he set it aside and kissed Maiko’s cheek. The steady breaths of his his daughter soothed him, and before he knew it he was slipping away into a deep sleep with the tingle of Yuuri still present beneath his skin.

 

When Viktor finally came to again it was because of a disturbance in the room. The shuffling was quiet, but still enough to have woken him. A blanket was draped across him and as a hand moved to rub at his eyes he realized Maiko was no longer in his arms. A large wave of panic crashed into him until he saw Hiroko and Toshiya on the other wall smiling and making faces at the baby who was smiling back. For a brief moment Viktor allowed himself to relax until the nurse in the room moved and he realized what had caused the commotion in the first place - _Yuuri._ He had been placed back in the bed, several IV lines and monitors hooked up to his sleeping form.

 

Dr. Uematsu walked in, and his soft smile sent Viktor straight into tears. “Surgery went well. We were able to stop the bleeding pretty easily once we got in and removed the placenta. There was a laceration on his birth canal that we had to stitch up that was also the source of his blood loss. We have him on some low dose antibiotics to prevent any infection as well as constant fluids to help increase blood volume. When he wakes, if he chooses to breastfeed, it won’t have any ill effect on the baby.”

 

Viktor let out the breath he had been holding and ran a tired hand through his long bangs. “W-what about the drop?”

 

“If he wakes on his own, we’ll just consider that the best case scenario,” Uematsu began. “But, truthfully, I’d like him to stay in a drop at least for 48 hours. There’s a strong misconception that omega drops are purely an instinctual reaction to fear, but that’s simply just not the case. Studies have proven that drops can also be due to sudden changes in the body as a way of protecting itself, much like induced comas. I say we listen to what Yuuri’s omega is trying to tell us and let him heal. Prolonged drops come with dangers of their own, of course, but we certainly aren’t there yet.”

 

It was hard to take in, to hear that they should just let Yuuri stay how he is, but Viktor had to accept it. “Alright. Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Treat him sort of like a coma patient - continue to talk to him and stay close. Even in a drop his omega will listen to your alpha and take comfort from it.” Uematsu gave him a reassuring smile and turned to Hiroko and Toshiya, likely telling them what he’d just told Viktor though in Japanese this time.

 

Viktor reached out and gently took hold of Yuuri’s hand on the bed, lacing their fingers together. “Get better soon, Yuuri. Maiko wants to meet you.”

 

/*/

 

Yuuri felt like he was in a black void, surrounded by everything and nothing at all. The cold numbness extended from his fingertips to his toes and his eyelids were completely weighed down. Oh. He’d felt this before...many times. _I dropped._ Why had he dropped? He couldn’t remember. All he could remember was an overwhelming silence. Silence. That’s right. Maiko had been so quiet. Too quiet.

 

Was she ok? Was she hurt, or worse? _Did I kill my baby?_

 

Even in a drop, he could feel his subconscious beginning to panic at the prospect of Maiko being gone before he could ever say hello. A calming blanket wrapped around him and gave a small tug. Viktor. Yuuri settled back down, soothed by his mate’s presence but not willing to come out of his protective shell.

 

_I don’t want to come out...I’m too afraid…_

 

He would never be able to forgive himself if he woke to a world without his daughter. Viktor was calling to him - he could feel it - but he turned away, burying himself further into his drop. _Just let me stay here, please...I don’t want to come out._

 

A strange and foreign warmth suddenly weighed down his chest. It was not Viktor but it made Yuuri’s heart flutter and blossom beneath the heat. This warmth didn’t let Yuuri turn away, but instead nestled itself deeper and deeper beneath his skin, tugging and tugging at Yuuri, begging him to wake up. This warmth wasn’t strange and foreign at all. Yuuri had carried it within him for nine months.

 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he sucked in a large breath through his nose. Normally, Yuuri panicked as he first came out, but there was nothing but overwhelming peace and calmness about his awakening. Blinking his eyes several times to bring them into focus he immediately noticed Maiko curled up against his chest supported by Viktor’s hands, her small fingers clenching and unclenching around Yuuri’s hospital gown.

 

“I knew she’d bring you out,” Viktor smiled, his voice low and soft.

 

Maiko looked up at Yuuri, her eyes the same beautiful aquamarine as Viktor’s and Yuuri cried. His arms moved to support her himself, Viktor withdrawing once she was settled in her mother’s arms. She was alive. She was alive and beautiful and Yuuri never wanted to let her go.

 

“I thought I had lost you,” Viktor whispered, leaning up to kiss Yuuri on the forehead.

 

Everything hurt. Excruciatingly so, but Yuuri couldn’t care less. He was here with his mate and his daughter, and that was all that mattered. Pulling Maiko closer to him he breathed in her scent, allowing it to imprint onto his own. He peppered her face with kisses and she let out a small squeal in delight that had his tears falling harder with a smile. Maiko then maneuvered her face against Yuuri’s breast, her nose nuzzling against it in want.

 

“She’s probably hungry. It’s been a few hours since we fed her from the bottle. Do you want me to get the nurse?” Viktor asked. “You probably don’t feel up to feeding her yet.”

 

“No, no,” Yuuri shook his head, “I want to try. Please.”

 

Viktor didn’t argue, only smiling and retrieving a blanket to drape over them. “I’m going to go let your family know you are awake and find the doctor.”

 

“Ok,” Yuuri nodded, adjusting Maiko in his arms so that he could pull open his gown. Yuuri helped guide her head to his breast and after a few misses her lips finally brushed against the nipple and she latched on with a hungry suck. Yuuri was used to the sensation already thanks to Viktor, and he let himself relax completely into the pillows with relief.

 

Viktor returned with a nurse and his parents who gushed happily at seeing him awake and nursing Maiko. Yuuri would have normally felt embarrassed to let everyone see him like this, but he was too tired to bother with it.

 

“Look at you, a natural!” The nurse beamed. “She takes to feeding quite well. How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired,” Yuuri admitted. “And I hurt a lot.”

 

The nurse nodded, fiddling with one of the IV bags. “Your body has been through quite a lot over the past few days. Has anyone explained to you what happened yet?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No.”

 

“The birth happened just a little too quickly for your body to process,” the nurse began to explain. “You weren’t quite ready to deliver and you tore. It led to quite a lot of bleeding which sent you into shock. We had to go in and do a small surgery to remove the retained placenta and stop the bleeding. Everything came out just fine, but I imagine you will be quite sore for a while. I’ll increase the levels of pain medication for you and see if it helps.”

 

Yuuri swallowed hard, trying to process everything she was saying. “Will it hurt the baby?”

 

“Not at all,” she smiled. “You’re probably very hungry, though! We’ll have a tray brought up for you. If you need anything else let me know.”

 

The nurse left the room and Yuuri’s parents quickly filled the space she had left. “Oh, Yuuri, we were all so worried sick!” Hiroko spoke first. “Vicchan never left your side the entire time.”

 

“Don’t scare us like that ever again!” Toshiya chastised, although poorly with glossy eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized, casting his eyes down and back to his baby. Maiko’s suckling had lessened and her firsts had uncurled flat against Yuuri’s chest. Her blue eyes were closed and she seemed to have fallen fast asleep on his nipple. Yuuri didn’t have the heart to move her, perfectly content with allowing her to stay just like that. Truthfully, he felt like doing much the same. “I’m so tired,” he admitted, eyes suddenly feeling extremely heavy.

 

“Sleep,” Viktor encouraged, running his fingers across his mate’s cheek. “We will all still be here when you wake up.”

 

Yuuri didn’t want to miss one more second of being with Maiko, but he knew Viktor was right. Maiko was perfectly healthy and beautiful and would be waiting for him the second he woke back up. “Okay…” Viktor took Maiko from Yuuri’s chest, helping him cover himself back up for modesty sake before gently placing their daughter in her crib. “You’ll stay with me, right?”

 

“Always,” Viktor promised, scooting the chair closer as Toshiya and Hiroko left them alone again. With a careful arm he wrapped it around Yuuri’s thighs and rest his head next to his chest. “You did so good, Yuuri. She’s so beautiful.”

 

Yuuri let out a half-hearted chuckle. “We just can’t do anything half-way, can we? Everything with us always has to be so dramatic.”

 

“Well, it’s never boring that way,” Viktor smiled. “I’ll need to let Chris and Phichit know you’re alright. Phichit especially has been very worried. He hasn’t stopped texting me.”

 

“Mmm,” was all Yuuri could say, his eyes fluttering closed. “He can wait.”

 

“Yuuri is so mean!” Viktor teased.

 

“So you always say,” Yuuri smiled softly, turning his head towards Viktor and resting a hand on top of his silver locks. He was fast asleep before he even knew what had happened.

 

/*/

 

“Ahh! I can’t get over how incredibly adorable she is!” Phichit squealed over the phone, practically jumping through the screen. “Do you think her eyes will stay blue?!”

 

“I hope so,” Yuuri responded, bouncing Maiko slightly in his arms as Viktor held up the phone for him. Makkachin was happily nosing at the baby, his tail wagging in delight as she reached out for him.

 

“Gosh I want to see her in person so bad!” Phichit cried. “Do you think you’ll bring her to Beijing?”

 

“It just depends if we can get the paperwork back in time,” Viktor answered. “I submitted it and paid expediting fees, but we are cutting it really short. The doctor said it should be fine since it’s such a short trip and she’s had her first round of vaccines.”

 

“Fingers crossed! Something as cute as that has to be some sort of good luck charm!”

 

 _“My_ good luck charm,” Viktor winked.

 

“Ok, you two, no fighting over the baby,” Yuuri smiled, kissing Maiko’s temple. Makkachin gave a small whine and reached up to give her a kiss of his own, his long tongue leaving a wet trail. Maiko giggled excitedly in such a way Yuuri’s heart completely melted.

 

“OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO DIE!” Phichit was clutching at his chest.

 

Viktor laughed. “We better be careful, Yuuri, or the other skaters might steal our baby!”

 

“Ugh,” Yuuri wrinkled his nose at a sudden offending smell. “Not after they realize how disgusting she is. Sorry, Phichit, I gotta change her.”

 

“No, no! It’s ok! Just a few more weeks and we’ll get to see each other! I can’t wait! See ya!”

 

“Bye!” Yuuri and Viktor waved in unison before ending the call.

 

“Babies are such hard work,” Yuuri groaned, tucking his legs beneath him to stand.

 

Viktor stopped him, reaching out for Maiko. “I’ll take care of her. You spent nine months doing all the hard work. Let me help.”

 

Yuuri’s heart swelled at the gesture, but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Viktor, you’ve missed out on so much practice time already because of me. The competition is so close. You need to be at the rink.”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, taking Maiko regardless, “I’m a five time world champion, remember? I think I’ll be ok. Besides, I have the best inspiration in the world, don’t I?” He nuzzled his nose against Maiko’s.

 

Yuuri caved with a smile. “If you want to change dirty diapers so bad, then by all means.”

 

“Okay, baby Maya! Let’s get you all freshened up! Someone as cute as you can’t be so stinky! It’s unbecoming of a Nikiforov!” Viktor continued to baby talk her, switching from English to Russian the further down the hall they walked.

 

Makkachin rested his head in Yuuri’s lap and he smiled, wishing he could bottle up these moments to keep for eternity.

 

“You two make me want to puke,” Mari commented as she passed by.

 

Yuuri couldn’t agree more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just said it yourself, Yuuri; You’re only twenty-three. Vitya and Georgi will be twenty-eight in two months. Why are you so convinced this is the end?” Yakov asked. “It’s only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well, this took forever and a day to write and I struggled a lot but the fact it's over 6000 words should more than make up for it? I hope?

“Viktor! We have to go! Hurry up!

 

“I’m coming I’m coming!” Viktor ran down the stairs, Maiko’s forgotten stuffed poodle in hand. He placed it in the stroller with his daughter, the baby smiling in excitement and sticking the ear in her mouth to slobber all over. Makkachin whined as Viktor gave him one last tight hug and a pat on the head. “Be good, Makkachin! We’ll be back soon!”

 

Maiko’s papers had come just in time for them to leave for Beijing and the doctor had given her a clean bill of health for just the five days they’d be there, though he had recommended keeping her indoors as much as possible. That wouldn’t be an issue. Yuuri really didn’t plan on leaving the hotel at all except to travel to and from the rink. Any second Maiko would quiet down and sleep was a precious moment that Yuuri cherished.

 

It had honestly been a nightmare the last few weeks, though not an unexpected one. On top of recovering from the surgery, Yuuri still had to deal with taking care of Maiko. Viktor went out of his way to be the one to get up and take care of her every time, but he couldn’t breastfeed and already Yuuri felt like his nipples were going to fall off. On top of that, his surgery site was still extremely tender and any wrong movement had him cringing in pain.

 

Yuuri was tired. More than he ever had been in his life.

 

It worried Yuuri, that Maiko would keep Viktor up during the night in Beijing and would affect his performance. He had tried to convince Viktor to get separate rooms because of it, but the alpha wouldn’t hear it, assuring Yuuri that it wouldn’t be an issue. Viktor had gone on and on about all the nights before a program he’d spend out with Chris until the wee hours of the morning drinking and ended up with little sleep. This would be no different, he assured. It didn’t ease Yuuri’s worries, and he almost last minute thrust the child into his parent’s arms to leave her in Japan entirely in his fear.

 

Yuuri didn’t, though, and the family made it out the door and to the train station for Fukuoka in full. Viktor carried Maiko most of the way rather than in the stroller going around asking everyone under the sun if they wanted to see their baby. It was embarrassing, and quite frankly, driving Yuuri up the wall. It seemed the hormones hadn’t died down from the pregnancy. Or maybe this was just Yuuri...

 

“Viktor. She’s seven weeks old! Stop passing her around like she’s a dog! She could catch something!” Yuuri exclaimed, finally taking a seat in a row outside their gate after making it through security.

 

“Nonsense, she’s up to date on everything. Besides, it’s good to expose a baby to some germs. Builds up the immune system,” Viktor smiled as he bounced Maiko in his lap, the baby smiling brightly with small giggles, obviously loving all the attention she was getting. Suddenly he froze and his eyes went wide. “Did I remember my costumes…?”

 

It was a good thing Yuuri wasn’t holding the baby, his body going immediately cold and white as a ghost at his mate’s statement. “Please tell me you’re joking. Please.”

 

“Hmm,” Viktor put a finger to his lips, eyes staring at the ceiling in thought for several seconds. Too long. Way too long. Yuuri was going to lose it. That would be the last and final straw before he turned right back around with Maiko and stayed home. Right at the last second Viktor’s smile turned heart-shaped. “I did! I remember, now.”

 

The relief he felt was not enough, sinking back into the chair and burying his face into his hands. Yuuri wasn’t sure he was going to be able to handle five days of this. Viktor was a father now, he needed to get his shit together! Acting like the aloof man he had in the past wouldn’t work anymore. _Stop this. You’re over-reacting. Just freaking out because this is your first time travelling with Maiko._

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, I don’t mean to cause undue stress on you,” Viktor apologizing, his smile immediately wiped away. Yuuri must have been overflowing through the bond. “I know you’re worried. I don’t want you to be.”

 

Shaking his head Yuuri stood straight again. “No, I’m sorry, I’m just overthinking. I do this all the time. I’m worried we have forgotten something important for Maiko or that she’s going to get sick or hurt or who knows. I just want to keep her safe.”

 

“Well, if we forgot something, we’ll just buy it when we get to Beijing, and as long as she’s with you I know she’ll be safe, Yuuri. You’re her mother and I know you won’t let anything happen to her. Here,” he picked up Maiko gently and handed her over to Yuuri. “Maya will make you feel better, won’t you?!” He tickled her nose, making the baby smile wide in a heart.

 

Yuuri held her close to his chest and he immediately felt himself calm down. Maiko’s small fingers curled around just one of his own and he held onto it with everything he had. “I just want to be a good parent. I’m worried I won’t be.”

 

Viktor lifted a hand and brushed away Yuuri’s bangs from his eyes. “I have the same fears, _solnyshka,_ but I’m confident that together we can do this. Our little Maechka is loved by so many people already, including all our instagram followers!”

 

Yuuri scoffed in amusement, starting to bounce Maiko just slightly against her chest when she let out a little mew of discontent. “Yeah, well, they aren’t exactly who I want around our daughter anytime soon. I’m being a worry wart, I know.”

 

“No, you’re not. I worry about the same things,” Viktor assured him.

 

The bouncing only helped for a moment before her mews started to turn into small cries. Sighing, Yuuri knew what it meant, and shifted Maiko in his arms. Both his mother and Yuuko had given him lectures on not feeling embarrassed to breastfeed in public, that it was perfectly natural, but he couldn’t help it. Yuuri was always nervous and embarrassed about everything as it was. “Viktor, she’s hungry. Can you hold her a second?”

 

“Of course,” Viktor took Maiko back while Yuuri shed himself of his jacket and started fumbling around in the baby bag for the blanket to cover himself with. “Are you okay out here? I can watch our things if you need to go find some privacy.”

 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri conceded with a sigh, taking Maiko again and cradling him in the crook of his left arm. “I can’t hide forever.” He tossed the blanket over his shoulders and the baby and helped position her to his breast under cover. The cream Yuuko had given him helped a little, but he still had to grit his teeth. It would only get worse once her teeth started to come in. Alphas and beta males got all the easy parts of procreation…

 

The nice thing about Maiko feeding just before they boarded is that she’d likely sleep the whole way - if not at least most. Yuuri fell asleep almost immediately, the coziness of the first class seats too much for him to keep awake. Viktor had to gently stir him awake when they landed, and he momentarily freaked out, baby absent from his lap and drool dripping down his chin.

 

“It’s ok,” Viktor assured him with a chuckle. “You really needed the sleep, and Maechka was so incredibly good. She cried once, but I changed her diaper and she went right back to sleep. Who knew someone so small could make so much poop?”

 

“I didn’t even hear her, though,” Yuuri cringed, upset with himself for passing out like that. Maiko had the poodle’s ear in her mouth again, spit running down her chin and pooling on the brown fluff. Like mother like daughter.  Taking the edge of the blanket he wiped at her mouth and smiled. It was still so surreal that she was here in their arms. “I guess I should hold her the rest of the way, huh? It’s pretty likely there will be paparazzi in the airport all the way to the hotel.”

 

“If any of them even come close to you-,” Viktor started, anger flaring beneath his skin at the reminder of what had happened in Tokyo.

 

Yuuri brushed fingers across Viktor’s knuckles and calmed him down through the bond. “Everyone knows what happened in Tokyo and the consequences. I have a feeling everyone will be overly cautious around me and not approach me at all. You, though, I can’t be so sure. You are the best, after all.”

 

“Only until you come back to the ice, my love,” Viktor smiled, handing Maiko back off as the door to the plane was opened and they were allowed to exit.

 

For the millionth time, Yuuri rolled his eyes at the comment, but he had long given up on arguing. Having the surgery had already put him behind any sort of schedule having been put on strict bed rest for the first two weeks he was released with just enough walking for blood flow. Sure, he was a pro at losing weight, but he’d gained more weight than he ever had in a regular off-season and he hadn’t been on the ice in almost a year now. Even with all of Viktor’s enthusiasm, it seemed impossible.

 

The airport was thankfully void of anyone out for a photo opportunity and statement, and they were awarded the retrieval of their luggage and getting a taxi to the hotel in peace. They were not afforded such luxuries the moment they stepped into the lobby, journalists and paparazzi alike swarming around Viktor the moment his silver hair came into view. Yuuri quickly backed away, covering Maiko with a blanket and out of sight. No one paid him any interest at all, Viktor happily keeping their interest with a bright eyes and smile. With a sigh, Yuuri decided he was thankful for being a nobody in the skating world.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blinked and turned around, smiling the moment he saw who had called his name. “Morooka-san! It’s good to see you!”

 

“Likewise, but are you sure you should be travelling? Everyone heard what happened during the birth. You shouldn’t be overdoing it,” Morooka said, a worried line drawn with his brow.

 

It was nice to hear the concern. “I’m ok, mostly. Still a little sore - and really tired - but I was cleared by my doctor.I couldn’t miss Maiko’s first chance to see Viktor skate.”

 

Morooka’s shoulders relaxed with relief. “Well, I’m so glad to see you are ok. The skating community really rallied around you and Viktor when he broke the news. You had a lot of support.”

 

“Eh, really?” Yuuri asked in surprise. Why did people care about him? Viktor, maybe, but Yuuri was just...Yuuri. “I haven’t really had time to check social media. I’ve barely kept up with my friends since she was born. Oh! Would you like to see her?”

 

The reporter’s eyes lit up brightly. “You don’t mind?”

 

Yuuri smiled, and pulled back the blanket. “No, it’s ok. I just didn’t want the hoard of lions to see her.” Maiko’s blue eyes blinked with curiosity up at Morooka, clinging to her stuffed poodle tightly.

 

“She’s beautiful, Yuuri,” Morooka spoke in awe, leaning forward but not touching out of respect. “She looks just like you!”

 

“Don’t say that,” Yuuri cringed, though he knew it was true. If you put a baby photo of Yuuri and Maiko side-by-side you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. “I’m just glad she has Viktor’s eyes. Hopefully that means she won’t be blind like me.”

 

Morooka laughed. “Doesn’t seem to keep you down, though, does it? Have you thought anymore on whether or not you are going to come back?”

 

Yuuri sighed, shifting Maiko in his arms to let one side rest. “Viktor never let’s me forget it. I don’t know what to do, to be honest. I feel like there’s no way I can be back in shape after a year, but everyone really wants me to get back out there and not leave on a bad note.”

 

“Well, all I can say is, don’t let anyone pressure you into your decision. Do what’s best for you.” He gave Maiko a little wave and looked Yuuri straight in the eye. “Yuuri. Do you want to get back on the ice…?”

 

Yuuri swallowed hard, casting his eyes down for a moment in thought. If he took away all the obstacles standing in the way, if it was just a matter of saying yes or no, then...His eyes flicked up, determined. “Yes.”

 

Morooka smiled brightly. “Well, then, don’t you think you should at least try?”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Katsuki-san!”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri jumped, startled by the sudden rush of the journalists towards him. They all kept their distance, but they were swarmed around him none the less, and it caused Maiko to scrunch her face, a clear preemptive sign of crying.

 

“Yuuri, how has your recovery been after the traumatic birth of your daughter?!”

 

“Yuuri, shouldn’t you be at home resting instead of putting yourself and your child at risk here in Beijing?”

 

There was no time for Yuuri to blow his fuse at the comment, Viktor immediately pushing through the crowd and wrapping a protective an angry arm around Yuuri. “That’s enough, thank you. There will be no more questions. My mate is certainly not putting our baby at risk, and he’s doing everything with our doctor’s permission. Have a nice day.”

 

“Good luck, Viktor!” Morooka waived as Viktor pulled Yuuri to the check-in desk where the receptionist happily greeted them.

 

“Sorry about that,” Viktor apologized. “I told them to leave you alone.”

 

Maiko was crying softly under the blankets and Yuuri rocked, hushing her and fumbling for the pacifier in the bag slung across his shoulder. Maiko took it happily in her mouth, hushing immediately, and curling up against Yuuri’s chest. “I just want to hurry and get her up to the room. Being around all these people is stressing her out...and frankly it’s stressing me out, too.”

 

“Ok, I got the keys, let’s go.” Viktor held Yuuri and Maiko close as they made their way down the hall to the elevators and finally to some peace and quiet, the journalist not allowed to follow them any further. “Even with all of that racket she was still so good,” he mentioned, placing a gentle boop to his daughter’s nose lighting up her eyes.

 

“I don’t think I could have handled it if she had just started screaming,” Yuuri admitted. It hadn’t happened in public yet, only the onsen - and usually at the dead of night.

 

“Babies cry, Yuuri, everyone knows that,” Viktor ran a comforting hair through his hair as the elevator dinged and opened up on their floor. “And I would have been there to help you. You aren’t alone. How many times do I have to remind you of that?”

 

“I know, I know,” Yuuri sighed, waiting for Viktor to slide the card in and open the door.

 

Their things were already waiting for them and Viktor got to quick work setting up their travel bassinet so Yuuri could finally put Maiko down for a moment. They had made sure to pack it up top and the assembly was just as easy as advertised, Viktor putting down some blankets and then taking Maiko with a sigh of relief from Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was finally able to check his phone which he’d felt go off several times downstairs. All the messages were from Phichit asking if they had arrived yet and where they were. Yuuri typed a quick reply with their room number and put his phone aside, starting to remove his coat and sort their luggage.

 

Viktor was quick to stop him with a hand on his arm. “You aren’t supposed to be lifting anything!”

 

“It’s been seven weeks! The doctor said I could resume light activities,” Yuuri protested. The fretting had been sweet and cute at first, but now it was just getting ridiculous. “The luggage isn’t that heavy. I can put away your costumes. Viktor, please. Don’t treat me like some invalid omega.”

 

Viktor snapped his mouth shut, his eyes going wide. There was a drawn out and uncomfortable silence between them for several ticks of the clock. “You...You almost _died_ , Yuuri. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I’m just-,” he had to pause, a sob caught in his throat. “I’m just worried...ok? I don’t...I don’t mean to be so overbearing.”

 

Immediately Yuuri regretted his words, shrinking in on himself in shame. His mouth opened in an attempt to say something, but he only ended up snapping it shut and covering it with his hands trying so desperately not to cry. Viktor’s arms were suddenly around him and he was scenting his gland, trying to get Yuuri to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri blurted out, burying his face into Viktor’s chest. “I didn’t mean it!”

 

“I know, Yuuri, it’s ok, really,” Viktor tried to assure him.

 

Maiko suddenly started to cry, the child picking up on the overbearing upset scents her parents were putting out. Yuuri immediately pulled away and wiped at his eyes beneath his glasses, bending down to pick her up and hold her close to his chest. Viktor ran a hand across her soft curls and started to whisper to her in Russian to get her to calm down.

 

“I’m just so tired, Viktor,” Yuuri confessed once her cries settled down. “Up every few hours to change and feed her, and my nipples feel like they are going to fall off and my incision site is still tender, and I just keep worrying about her keeping you up all night while we are here.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about me, ok?” Viktor guided Yuuri to the bed and urged him to sit, Viktor kneeling down between his legs and staring up at his omega and their child. “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling like this? I mean, I know part of this is all normal parenting - or so I read - but it doesn’t mean you have to bottle it all up. I wish I could help more, but unfortunately my nipples would leave her very disappointed!”

 

Yuuri let out a stifled laugh at the poor joke, appreciative at the alpha’s efforts. “This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be…”

 

“It’ll get better…I hope,” Viktor tried to smile through the small cringe.

 

A knock on the door broke them both from their thoughts and Viktor moved to open it. He barely had it cracked before Phichit nearly knocked him over barging into the room.

 

“YUURI!” Phichit beamed. “OH MY GOD MY NIECE!!!” He bounded over to the bed and with starry eyes was peering down at the bundle in Yuuri’s arms.

 

“Hello to you, too,” Viktor snorted, closing the door.

 

“Hi Viktor!” Phichit called back, not taking his eyes off of Maiko. “Oh my god, Yuuri, she’s even more adorable in person! Look at her!”

 

Maiko looked up at him as she gnawed on the pacifier Yuuri had returned to her once she’d stopped crying. Reaching out a hand she latched onto a finger Phichit offered and the beta almost passed out right then and there.

 

“This is too much! I can’t! Yuuri please tell everyone I love them after I die from how cute she is!” Phichit immediately pulled out his phone and started to take pictures, Maiko smiling like a natural lover of the camera for him.

 

“Don’t post those!” Yuuri frowned, knowing that Phichit would likely upload all of them to Instagram.

 

“What?! Why!?” Phichit frowned, adding in a pout for good measure.

  
Yuuri sighed, easily giving in like he always did. “Well...only if you send them to me, first.”

 

“And me!” Viktor added.

 

“Ok! But let’s add a selfie for good measure,” Phichit gave the phone to Viktor who had the longest arm and they squished into the frame. Viktor took several photos and then handed it back over for them to look. “Awwww! Look! My first family photo! I’m going to get so many likes on this, just you watch! I might break the internet. Anyways, Ciao Ciao wanted us to meet him at a hot pot restaurant. Let’s go!”

 

“Are you okay with that?” Yuuri asked Viktor, wanting to be conscious of his diet before the competition.

 

“Sure!” Viktor responded, grabbing the baby bag and pulling out a large sling. “This is a great time to try out the baby sling I got!”

 

Phichit snorted as Viktor strapped it on and took Maiko from Yuuri. “God, just when I think he can’t be any extra he proves me wrong.”

 

Yuuri thought that maybe Phichit was right, but to be honest, he was just thankful Viktor felt so invested in Maiko. Even in this day and age, it was still really rare to find an alpha that liked to help with traditional omega roles in child care. It was...kind of cute. “I’ll take any break I can get.”

 

Celestino was already waiting for them at a table when they arrived, waving them over. To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor didn’t hold back at all, taking part in the drunken shrimp and ordering alcohol for himself. Yuuri made a note to ask Chris if Viktor had always been like this. Yuuri could barely hold it together completely sober and on a strict diet. It was so unfair, and as long as he was breastfeeding he still couldn’t have a drink. Not that he should have one given what happened the last time…

 

“Guang-hong! Leo!” Phichit popped up, his gaze turning to the door.

 

Guang-hong, the omega from China, and Leo, the alpha from America joined them from across the room, Guang-hong’s eyes sparkling at the sight of Viktor and the baby in his arms.

 

“Is that Maiko!? Can I see her!?” Guang-hong pleaded.

 

“Sure,” Viktor smiled, pulling back the blanket just enough to unveil her head. “She’s sleeping, though.”

 

Yuuri was truly amazed by the fact she could sleep in such a loud environment. Maybe a little jealous. “It’s good to see you both again. I look forward to your performances!”

 

“Just wish you were skating with us,” Leo offered. “She really is so cute!”

 

It was hard not to notice how close Leo and Guang-Hong were towards each other, the alpha’s hand on the omega’s knee as they cooed over the baby. Yuuri smiled, thinking how cute they’d be as a couple.

 

“Ok, I have to know,” Leo started, “How did you two even first meet? Tell us all about it!”

 

“Yuuri danced his way right into Viktor’s pants with a Mating Call!” Phichit blurted out. The sudden silence at the table had him realizing his mistake and he pulled up the mask in an attempt to hide. “Oops…?”

 

“A Mating Call!? Really?” Guang-hong asked. “That’s so romantic! You’re true mates! Why didn’t you tell anyone?!”

 

Yuuri sighed, making a mental note to kill Phichit later. “It just...never seemed like a good time given how everything came out, you know?” He was glad that Celestino was already passed out from the shrimp to have heard. His old coach would have probably been hurt by not having been told.

 

Maiko chose that moment to stir and she moaned unhappily against Viktor’s chest. Yuuri bent over and drew the blanket up around her again. “I think it’s time to head back…”

 

“Aww, ok. I guess I’ll pull Ciao Ciao duty, then,” Phichit said before starting to poke his coach to get him to stir.

 

They headed back to their room and Yuuri gave Maiko a quick bath in the tub before putting her into a fresh diaper and a onesie and settling in for one last feeding before he tried to get some sort of sleep. Viktor was already passed out by the time he put Maiko down. Yuuri smiled and turned off the light, snuggling behind Viktor and pulling him close.

 

Practice day went smoothly. Yuuri stayed in the hotel room all day except to grab food from the hotel restaurant. Maiko slept a lot that day and he napped right along with her every chance he could get. When the day of the short-program finally arrived he bundled Maiko up tight in several layers and a poodle knit hat Yuuko had given him. They waited until the last second before heading to the arena, wanting to keep Maiko out of the crowd as much as possible, though she seemed much more curious than bothered as Yuuri flashed his pass and joined Viktor with the other skaters in the warm-up area.

 

“Yuuri! Finally!” Chris gave Viktor a smack on the ass as he came up from behind. “Oh, and Phichit…,” His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “You’ve recovered from last night I see?”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but notice Phichit blush. He was definitely going to have to ask him about that later. “H-hey, Chris!”

 

Chris beamed at the bundle in Yuuri’s arms. “Oh! Isn’t she just the sweetest? You’ll let me hold her later, right?! I don’t want to upset her now while we are at the rink.”

 

“Sure,” Yuuri nodded, grateful for his offer to put it off since Maiko was sleeping again.

 

“Vitya!”

 

Yuuri looked up, Viktor’s gruff looking coach making his way over to where Viktor was stretching with Georgi Popovich at his side. They exchanged conversation in Russian, Yuuri simply sitting in the corner and observing. Yakov looked a little angry, but Viktor’s expression clearly made it seem like he wasn’t very concerned by whatever was being said. When Yakov turned his gaze towards Yuuri, though, he suddenly wished Viktor had been concerned and had kept the older alpha’s interest a bit longer. He couldn’t help but shrink in a little and pull Meiko close as Yakov walked over.

 

“Well,” Yakov said, stopping in front of Yuuri. “Let me see the little one.” His voice was much softer than when he was speaking to Viktor. Yuuri shifted Maiko in his arms so that Yakov could get a better look and much to his surprise he smiled. “She has Vitya’s eyes and nose. I just hope she doesn’t inherit his terrible work ethic.”

 

“Hey!” Viktor called out, but was ignored.

 

“He’s treating you right, isn’t he?” Yakov questioned. “Doing right by you and the child?”

 

Yuuri relaxed a little and nodded. “Viktor has helped so much, I really couldn’t ask for better. I just hope his routines havent suffered because of it. I kept telling him he needed to be out on the ice more, but...I’m sorry. It’s my fault if he doesn’t do well.”

 

“No-I,” Yakov sighed at a loss of words that Yuuri thought must be unusual for him. “I heard what happened during the birth. It was right of Vitya to take time to be with you during the recovery. I’m glad that he did that. Vitya will be fine, Yuuri. I am just glad to hear that both you and your daughter have recovered fully.”

 

“T-thank you,” Yuuri responded, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Vitya, make sure you win a gold medal for your mate,” Yakov told him as he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Okay!” Viktor answered with his heart-shaped smile.

 

Maiko woke up just in time for Viktor to hand his guards to Yakov and step out onto the ice to a roaring applause. Yuuri gave her a little bounce and pointed out to Viktor. “Look, Mai-chan, it’s Daddy out there!” Maiko looked on curiously out on the ice, gnawing on her own fist stuck in her mouth.

 

Viktor put on a flawless performance, as usual, much to the crowd’s joy and Yuuri’s relief. The score flashed across the screen: 106.84.  It put him well above the rest of the competition by the end of the day and Yuuri slept easily with that knowledge, more than happy to wake each time he needed to to take care of Maiko and give Viktor a well-deserved easy day between performances.

 

It was all well and good until the night before the free skate Maiko wouldn’t stop waking up and crying.

 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor asked, head lifting from the pillow and voice groggy with sleep.

 

Yuuri was out of bed in an instant, desperately trying to calm Maiko and get her to quiet down. He changed her diaper and offered a nipple which she took no interest in.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked again.

 

With a frustrated groan Yuuri grabbed a key to the room and slipped it in his sleep pants pocket before gathering up Maiko and leaving the room entirely. Quickly he made his way down the hall trying not to disturb the other guests that were sleeping. There were a few chairs in the area around the elevators tucked back and he hoped it was far enough away from the closest room that no one would complain.

 

“Baby, I don’t know what’s wrong! Please!” Yuuri felt like he was about to join his daughter in her cries, nothing he tried working to quiet her down.

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

Yuuri looked up to see Yakov stepping off the elevator and his heart dropped. “Yakov, I’m so sorry! I’m trying to get her to stop but she won’t!”

 

Yakov picked up his step. “What are you doing out here? Where is Vitya?”

 

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so-sorry!” The tears just started to flow and his shoulders dropped in defeat, Maiko’s wails not letting up in the slightest.

 

“Let me see her.” Yakov carefully placed his hands on Maiko until Yuuri loosened his grip, bringing the child to his chest and hushing her in soft Russian. “She can smell your distress, Yuuri. Try and release some calming pheromones.”

 

It took several moments for Yuuri to gather himself enough to do as Yakov instructed, but the moment he was finally able to get them out Maiko started to quiet in Yakov’s arms. Yuuri started to cry more in relief at the growing silence. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

Yakov sighed and took a seat next to Yuuri, stroking the top of Maiko’s head and wiping her tears. “You are too hard on yourself, Yuuri. I saw it in Sochi, and I see it now. You don’t have to bear your burdens alone.”

 

Yuuri used the sleeves of his nightshirt to wipe at his tears and his nose, snot running down almost to his lips. Was he that transparent that someone he’d barely talked to could see right through him like that? “I just...I’m only twenty-three and I never expected to get pregnant and be bonded and the one chance I had to make something of myself I ruined.”

 

“You just said it yourself, Yuuri; You’re only twenty-three. Vitya and Georgi will be twenty-eight in two months. Why are you so convinced this is the end?” Yakov asked. “It’s only the beginning.”

 

It’s only the beginning.

 

Was it really that simple…? For so long Yuuri had been so focused on how everything was over that he hadn’t thought of it that way. “It’s...it’s different now. I have Maiko.”

 

“And Vitya has already made it clear he’s retiring after this year,” Yakov argued. “Vitya has always been an unconventional alpha. I think he’d be more than happy to let you skate while he looked after her. Think about it.”

 

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded, letting out a large sigh he’d been keeping in. It made him feel better.

 

“Now, little Maechka, why don’t you allow your Mama to get a little sleep, huh? He deserves it.” Yakov handed Maiko back over to Yuuri and stood. “She’s Vitya’s daughter, too. If you have to suffer through parenthood, so should he, competition be damned.”

 

Yuuri’s mouth twitched with a small smile and he held Maiko close as he walked back down the hall carefully and quietly. Viktor had gone right back to sleep, unmoving on the bed. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, placing Maiko back in her bassinet. Grabbing a pillow from the bed he settled down on the floor next to Maiko, needing to feel close to her. Remembering the melody that his mother used to sing to him he began to sing to her, finding himself falling fast asleep before he got to the second verse.

 

When Yuuri woke, it was not on the floor, but in the bed. The other half was empty and Yuuri rolled over in confusion, reaching for his glasses. There was a handwritten note next to them and he picked it up to read:

 

_My Yuuri,_

 

_Maechka and I have gone to get breakfast! Rest up, my sleeping beauty!_

 

_Vitya <3 _

 

Yuuri smiled and took his glasses back off, taking Viktor’s advice to heart and closing his eyes again.

 

The second time he woke up, it was much later. When he saw the time on his phone he flew out of the bed in a panic. If he didn’t hurry he was going to miss Viktor’s free skate! Maiko and the baby bag were missing. He was the worst mate! Viktor was having to try and warm-up and get ready while having to juggle Maiko.Yuuri waved down a cab and hurried to the arena, flashing his badge and making it to the warm-up area with labored breaths.

 

The skaters were laughing and giggling as they played a round of pass the baby, Maiko smiling in excitement with each new skater she got handed off to.

 

“Yuuri! You made it!” Viktor smiled.

 

“I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I slept that long!” Yuuri apologized, smiling at the fact Guang-hong didn’t want to give Maiko up to Georgi.

 

“You must have needed it,” Viktor said, lowering his leg from his stretch and walking up to Yuuri to rub a loving thumb across his cheek. “Thankfully, I get a lot of free babysitting around here.”

 

Yuuri let out a small purr, closing his eyes and taking in the loving gesture from his alpha. “I miss you…”

  
Viktor grinned and leaned in for a kiss. “I guess I’ll just have to win gold so that we can celebrate properly.”

 

Chris whistled.

 

Yuuri blushed heavily in embarrassment. “Vitya…”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “You...did you just...Say it again.”

 

Yuuri blinked in confusion until he realized what Viktor meant. “Oh, um...Vitya?”

 

Viktor kissed him again. “Don’t ever call me Viktor again, ok? Only Vitya.”

 

“Only Vitya,” Yuuri agreed.

 

Eventually the skaters had to give Maiko up to Yuuri as they were called to the ice. This time, Yakov waived Yuuri forward to the side of the ice to watch Viktor with him. Viktor had chosen the Love Theme of Romeo and Juliet. It was completely cheesy and Yuuri thought even a little embarrassing, but it was completely _Viktor_ and followed in his theme of Life and Love. Another flawless performance. Viktor won gold by a landslide.

 

When Viktor draped the gold medal around Yuuri’s neck, Maiko immediately took it into her small hands and began slobbering all over it. That photo showed up on every news article on the internet within hours.

 

That night, Phichit and Chris offered to babysit, and Viktor and Yuuri celebrated just like they promised.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took no time at all, though, for Viktor to occupy his mind in a different way here in Barcelona. Yuuri quickly found himself smiling and posing for selfies with Viktor and going into every store imaginable. Most of them were far too expensive for Yuuri, but Viktor insisted, and somehow they both came out with their arms full by the end of it. 
> 
> “Ah, Yuuri! Let’s go into this one last shop! Look! Baby clothes!” Viktor beamed as he noticed the small dresses and suits in the window. 
> 
> That’s when Yuuri spotted it. A jewelry store just next door. His heart fluttered with a sudden idea. “Ok. Go on in, I’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait...if you follow me on Tumblr you know that all the Tumblr discord has really turned me off from the fandom and I was at a point I didn't think I'd even finish this story at all or any of my others. Too close to the end, I decided I had to finish PR. This is the last official chapter of PR. An epilogue will follow, so I guess we have one more journey together after this :) Enjoy!!!

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined into the pillow, voice still drunk with sleep, “It’s your turn.” Maiko had woken up, her cries still soft but on the verge of quickly crescendoing if she wasn’t tended to swiftly. “Vitya?” He cracked open an eye and was greeted by an empty bed. Oh, that’s right. Viktor was in Moscow. With a sigh, Yuuri started to push himself up when Maiko’s crying stopped. Squinting, Yuuri looked over at the bassinet to see a blurry brown blob nosing at the baby. “Ah...Makkachin...you’re the best.”

  
Yuuri plopped back down with a tired moan and closed his eyes, more than happy to let the poodle babysit for just a little bit longer. They had agreed that Yuuri and Maiko would stay home for Rostelecom. It was too close to the GPF and those were both long flights. Too long to do so closely to each other. Viktor had wanted badly for his mate and daughter to see Russia, but he knew they all had nothing but time. Russia would still be there when Maiko was a little older and more manageable on a fifteen hour flight. 

 

Eventually, Maiko began crying again, Makkachin unable to change her diaper or feed her. With exhausted limbs Yuuri trudged over and scooped her up, immediately taking her to their changing table and getting to work. It had been hard the last few days without Viktor. Harder than he had imagined. His parents had offered to give him a night off, taking Maiko into their room to let him sleep, but he had refused. They had already gone through this twice with him and Mari. Yuuri couldn’t bare the guilt of making them do it all over again with their granddaughter. 

 

Diaper freshly changed he settled into the rocking chair and pulled up his shirt. Maiko wasted no time latching on and sucking greedily, her small hand balling into a fist around the fabric. Yuuri was tired, yes, but seeing his daughter’s bright eyes reminded him how worth it it all was. When she was finally satisfied with her breakfast Yuuri bundled her up in long sleeves and a heavy blanket before throwing on his own sweater and sweats. It was chilly, and Yuuri seemed overly sensitive to temperature even still. Yuuri hadn’t bothered checking what time it was when he woke, but he quickly realized it was still early when he walked downstairs to see his parents just starting work in the kitchen. 

 

“No sleep again, huh kiddo?” Mari commented as she spotted her brother and niece approach the kitchen. 

 

“I got some,” Yuuri shrugged. “Makkachin did his best, but he’s not Viktor.”

 

“Tea?” Hiroko offered, seeing her son’s tired face.

 

“Oh, yes, please,” Yuuri nodded, shifting Maiko in his arms as she began to squirm. 

 

“Oh, dear, give her here,” Hiroko wiped her hands and held out her arms. “You look so exhausted. Go lay down for a few more hours. We can watch her.”

 

“Kasan-,”

 

“No buts!” Hiroko objected, taking Maiko from her son. “Really, Yuuri, we want to help. It’s not a burden. She’s so precious, how could we not want to help?” She cooed at the baby girl now in her arms, giving her a playful tap on the nose. 

 

Yuuri wanted to object, but he was just too tired to do so. “Just a few hours,” he made them promise before he started back up the stairs. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out. 

 

/*/

 

“Hey, baby bro, wake up. You’re gonna miss Viktor’s performance if you keep sleeping.”

 

Yuuri jolted awake, throwing the covers off of his body. It was already dark outside. “Oh my god! How long was I asleep!?”

 

“Twelve hours,” Mari answered casually.

 

“TWELVE!?” Yuuri shrieked. “Mari! I told you guys a few hours! A few!” Leaning forward he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before he was up and on his feet.

 

Mari huffed, unamused. “Obviously you needed it. It was fine. Even I can change diapers and Mom found your pumped milk to feed her. It wasn’t a big deal.”

 

Even with her reassurance, Yuuri still felt guilty. He let it go, though, following Mari all the way downstairs where the television was tuned in to Rostelecom with his parents and the Nishigoris huddled in front of it. 

 

“Yuuri is awake!”

 

“Finally!”

 

“Sleepyhead!”

 

Yuuri cringed at the accusing glares from the triplets, Yuuko rolling her eyes and quickly giving them a scolding. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you all were coming! I would have set an alarm.”

 

“Nonsense,” Yuuko smiled, Maiko settled in her arms. “Trust me, I remember what it’s like. You treasure every second you can get.”

 

Yuuri settled in next to her and Toshiya was bringing him a steaming bowl of ramen which he gratefully accepted. “Have I missed anything?”

 

“Nope. They just finished warming up,” Minako answered. “Didn’t miss a thing.”

 

Viktor was last, of course, but Yuuri found that he wasn’t as anxious as he thought waiting. He enjoyed watching the other performances, especially Yuri’s. It was the first time he had gotten to see the teen’s free skate. It was beautiful, but Yuuri thought that just maybe the teen was still skating with a bit too much spite. Viktor’s performance was as flawless as ever. Yuuri could tell the difference between China and now. He was more focused. Maybe he should stay home from Barcelona, too…

 

“Yuuri...you’re thinking so loudly the entire room can hear you,” Minako’s eyes narrowed, as if she knew what was going on through Yuuri’s head as Viktor’s final score was announced easily putting him at the top. 

 

“Sorry,” he cringed. “I was just thinking how much better he skated without me and Maiko there to bother him.”

 

“Don’t even,” Minako warned.

 

“Yuuri, he may have skated better technically, but it was obvious he wasn’t as happy as he was during his China performances,” Yuuko pointed out. “Trust me when I say that I know he’d rather the two of you be there with him.”

 

“You have to go,” Mari ordered with narrowed eyes. 

 

Yuuri blinked at her comment, surprised that she’d have an opinion one way or another. “Um, well, I don’t know…”

 

“It’s not up for discussion,” Minako objected. “You’re going. As are Mari and I. We will help watch Maiko, so don’t you worry your pretty little omega head about it.”

 

“What?!” Yuuri blinked harder, even more confused than before, “Why are you two going?” 

 

The two women ignored his question and he quickly conceded. The final rankings were plastered on television and Yuuri made note how Yuri had just missed silver to Jean-Jacques. He wasn’t going to be happy. Sure enough, when the camera panned over Yuri, he had an ever present scowl. JJ had his signature cocky grin, occasionally throwing a shady glance Yuri’s way. Viktor seemed oblivious to it all, grinning like a lovestruck fool at the top as he blew a kiss into the camera and mouthed Yuuri’s name. It made Yuuri’s mouth twitch up in a smile. 

 

He couldn’t wait for Viktor to get home. Even more so, he couldn’t wait to go to Barcelona with him.

 

/*/

“Phichit, no! I’m tired!” Yuuri groaned into the receiver, collapsing back onto the bed as if to make a point even if his friend couldn’t see.

 

_ “Yuuri, come on! You had like fifteen hours to sleep on the way here! Come out with me and Ciao Ciao!” _

 

“I wish! I had fifteen hours of a baby that wouldn’t stop fussing and crying with hundreds of people staring at me angrily because I couldn’t get her to stop! I didn’t sleep at all!” Yuuri complained, right on the verge of tears. 

 

_ “Fine, fine,” _ Phichit sighed,  _ “but you aren’t going to get out of it tomorrow, ok?” _

 

“Ok,” Yuuri agreed, “and I’ll come to practice, too. I promise.”

 

_ “Good. Tell my precious niece to be good and let her mommy sleep!” _

 

“I will,” he promised and ended the call with a sigh of relief. 

 

“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t want me to stay here?” Viktor asked with concerned eyes, ready to put down his towel the moment his mate asked him to stay.

 

Yuuri shook his head and rolled over so he could see the alpha. “No, it’s fine. Go hang out with Chris. I think she’s tired herself out and will sleep for a while so I can do the same.”

 

“Baby Maechka be good for Momma, okay?” Viktor whispered, leaning down towards the bassinet just enough to get a look at the sleeping baby but not enough to wake her.

 

As much as Yuuri had loved being back with Viktor the past two weeks, he was grateful for the silence the moment the door closed behind him. Viktor was loud. Lovable, but loud. Unlike Yuuri, who turned into an anxious and short-tempered mess with lack of sleep, Viktor only got louder and more active. More than once in the last two weeks Yuuri had snapped at Viktor, and every time he felt terrible about it. Not once did Viktor blame him. His alpha was too good to him, for sure…

 

Rolling over, Yuuri sighed, sleep unable to find him no matter how hard he tried. For whatever reason, his omega was unreasonably antsy and miserable. He missed Alpha terribly already. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes and he hugged his pillow tight. “Viktor...please come back...I need you…”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri jolted in surprise at the voice, turning his head back towards the door to see Viktor standing there with Chris hesitantly looking over his shoulder. They were both in their swim suits with towels wrapped around their shoulders. Viktor looked on in heavy concern and Yuuri immediately realized why - he had felt Yuuri’s anxiety. 

 

_ I ruin everything. _ “I’m sorry,” he whined, “I didn’t mean to ruin your time with Chris.”

 

“Yuuri, no, what are you talking about?!” Viktor shook his head, finally stepping into the room. Chris bowed out gracefully, knowing he should leave the mates alone. “You didn’t ruin anything. Are you alright?”

 

“I don’t know why I feel this way,” Yuuri confessed, curling in on himself. “It just came out of nowhere.”

 

“Mmm,” Viktor climbed onto the bed and slotted himself behind Yuuri who let out a small gasp of ‘Cold!’, making Viktor snuggle even closer to get warm. “I don’t think it came out of nowhere. I’ve sort of been feeling this since I came back from Moscow, but I didn’t want to say anything. I know how you don’t like to talk about these things. Separation anxiety is really common with omegas after giving birth. I’ve been away too much.”

 

“You were gone a week!” Yuuri argued. “How can I not handle that?”

 

Viktor pulled him closer, slotting his nose right over the gland to try and calm the omega down. “I was out of country for that time, yes, but I’ve spent a lot of time at the rink and not with you and Maya. I’m sorry for that. The two of you are far more important than a gold medal.”

 

Yuuri flinched at the words. “Don’t say that…”

 

“Why? It’s true,” Viktor retorted, planting a tender kiss to Yuuri’s gland. “Tell me what you need, Yuuri. Please. Help me make it better.”

 

Yuuri swallowed hard. He knew what he needed, but he was so afraid to ask. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor tried to coax, sensing the reluctance.

 

“C-can you mark me again?” Yuuri asked, his words rushed and embarrassed. How pathetic that he had to be completely coddled like this. “Not like the first time, but just enough so that I feel it?”

 

Viktor playfully nipped at Yuuri’s earlobe. “Oh,  _ solnyshko _ , I would re-claim you over and over for a lifetime so that the entire world would never forget we belong to each other.” With a gentle hand he coaxed Yuuri onto his back, his marked gland on the opposite side of his neck. “Would it helped if you marked me, too?”

 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. With a small smile Viktor slotted himself between Yuuri’s legs and tilted his head so that his own mark was exposed and drawn forward towards the omega’s mouth. With gentle fingers Viktor moved the collar of Yuuri’s sweater out of the way and latched onto the gland with his mouth, careful of his teeth just yet. When he finally felt Yuuri truly relax in his arms he bit down. It wasn’t enough to fully break the skin, but enough so that their pheromones released and the jolt of electricity tingled their skin. 

 

With a pleasured sigh Yuuri followed suit, already feeling the loneliness and anxiety disappear in the wind. Wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist he pulled the alpha in as tightly as he could, relishing in every single place the two touched. Eyes fluttering shut behind his glasses he felt a soft purr in the back of the throat indicating that his omega was sufficiently satisfied. 

 

“I love it when you purr,” Viktor whispered, pulling off the gland. “It makes me so happy.”

 

As if right on queue, ruining the moment, Maiko started to whimper in her bassinet, forcing the couple apart to tend to her. 

 

“Why don’t I start a shower for us?” Viktor suggested as Yuuri picked Maiko up and crinkled his nose at smell from her diaper, finding the cause of their daughter’s displeasure. 

 

“Only if it’s warm,” Yuuri said, moving towards their little make-shift changing station. “You’re freezing. Leave it to a Russian and a Swiss to go for a swim in the winter.”

 

Viktor chuckled and winked at his mate. “Don’t worry, I know plenty ways to make sure it’s very warm.”

 

Normally, Yuuri would have some sort of embarrassed or smart ass remark to make to that, but this time, he could only blush in anticipation. Right now, he needed this. He needed to feel close and wanted.

 

And he was.

 

/*/

 

“You look really great out there,” Yuuri smiled as Viktor skated up to the barrier. 

 

Viktor made a silly face towards Maiko, the baby smiling back at him. “I feel good! Real good. Maybe the best I have in a long time. Yakov keeps yelling at me, though.”

 

“I noticed. Why?” Yuuri asked with a frown. Viktor hadn’t fallen and as far as Yuuri could tell, had been rather flawless. 

 

“For flaunting our love,” Viktor winked. 

 

Yuuri blushed immediately. Viktor was indeed flaunting his mark, wearing a V-cut shirt to show it off explicitly. It didn’t help that both of his costumes were designed to do much of the same thing, so all of Barcelona and the world would know what they’d been up to over the next three days. At least when they were around town it was too cold - even for a Russian - to be exposing his neck and shoulders in such a way. 

 

Viktor smiled, kissing Maiko’s nose. “I think I’m done for the day. Was there anything you wanted to do?”

 

“Don’t you want to rest?” Yuuri asked

 

“We can rest later. Don’t you want to see the city?” Viktor asked.

 

“Well,” Yuuri hummed, “I’ve never been to Barcelona before. Would you show me the sights?”

 

Viktor’s eyes lit up, as if he were hoping for Yuuri to respond in such a way. “Yes! There’s amazing shopping, too. I want to find something special for Maechka while we’re here.”

 

After practice they headed back to the hotel just long enough for Viktor to shower and change, and or Yuuri to make sure Maiko was properly bundled and the baby-bag restocked. Just as they were about to leave the lobby they were were cornered by Minkao and Mari.

 

“We’ll take her!” Minako exclaimed, arms stretched out wide to receive the baby. 

 

“What? Why?” Yuuri frowned. 

 

“Because I don’t get to spend enough time with her as it is,” Minako outed, arms now on her hips. “And besides, wouldn’t the two of you like it if you could just spend the day together without worrying about her? Some alone time? That is the main reason we came, after all.”

 

“I think they’ve had some alone time alright,” Mari grumbled, having obviously seen the news articles about Viktor’s scandalous display of his bond mark at the practice rink that morning. 

 

“Come on, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, “It would be nice to just have time for the two of us. We can get her back when we meet for dinner later.”

 

Yuuri frowned, unsure about leaving Maiko with the two women. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them - he trusted them more than anyone but his own parents - but something just seemed off about this whole thing. “Well...ok...but if even one little thing goes wrong you’ll call me, right?” 

 

“Nothing is going to go wrong,” Minako rolled her eyes, grabbing for the baby bag before Yuuri could protest any further. 

 

“Geez, baby bro, we’re trying to be nice and all you can do is get defensive,” Mari commented with a deadpanned face, taking her niece from her brother. 

 

“Not defensive, just worried,” Yuuri corrected. “She’s my daughter. I’m supposed to be overprotective!”

 

“But you trusted her with  _ Chris _ ?” Minako scoffed.

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest and quickly closed it. “Ok. You got me there.”

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor laced their hands together and gave him a tug. “Maya will be fine! Let’s go!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Yuuri let himself be dragged outside, giving one final wave to his baby before turning and letting her go. It was hard. The only times that Yuuri had been away from Maiko were those nights in China for a few hours and Viktor had made sure that he was too far occupied to even worry about it. 

 

It took no time at all, though, for Viktor to occupy his mind in a different way here in Barcelona. Yuuri quickly found himself smiling and posing for selfies with Viktor and going into every store imaginable. Most of them were far too expensive for Yuuri, but Viktor insisted, and somehow they both came out with their arms full by the end of it. 

 

“Ah, Yuuri! Let’s go into this one last shop! Look! Baby clothes!” Viktor beamed as he noticed the small dresses and suits in the window. 

 

That’s when Yuuri spotted it. A jewelry store just next door. His heart fluttered with a sudden idea. “Ok. Go on in, I’ll be right there.”

 

“Ok!” Viktor beamed, already too occupied with the baby outfits to notice where Yuuri was going.

 

As discreetly as he could, Yuuri slipped into the jewelry store and headed for the display of men’s rings. Yuuri’s eyes landed on it almost immediately. It was a simple gold band, but somehow Yuuri felt simple was better. Viktor was already flashy without the help of jewelry. “Ah, excuse me. I’d like to see that one.”

 

“Of course!” The saleswoman smiled, pulling out the ring for Yuuri to look at closer. He slipped it on. It was a little too big. Perfect for Viktor. 

 

“Do we need to size it for you?” She asked.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s for my mate. I think that’ll be perfect for him. I’d like this one.” 

 

“Of course! If you need us to size it for your mate, we are happy to do so for free,” she mentioned, handing him the bill fold as she worked to properly wrap the ring. 

 

Yuuri slipped his credit card into the fold without looking at the price tag. He didn’t want to have second thoughts. Granted, this was stupidly impulsive. What if Viktor didn’t want to get married? Maybe he just wanted to be bonded without the papers. Maybe he’d wait to ask until after the competition...

 

“Gracias! Enjoy!” The woman beamed, handing Yuuri the bag which he slipped away in another one of his bags to hide.

 

Viktor was none the wiser, just then turning to show Yuuri a dress as he approached. “Yuuri! Look! Isn’t this just adorable?! It’s too big for her now, but it’ll fit her soon!”

 

“Ah, I like it,” Yuuri commented honestly, the dress a navy blue with white snowflakes and jewels. 

 

Viktor purchased the dress along with two bags worth of other things Yuuri hadn’t even gotten a chance to look at. Not that he doubted Viktor’s choices given the way he dressed himself. Arms and hands full of bags they took a rest on one of the park’s benches. 

 

“Yuuri, there’s one more place I want to show you,” Viktor spoke up after they had sat in silence for a while, “Before we meet the others for dinner.”

 

Yuuri was exhausted and his breasts were starting to hurt from not having been pumped or fed on all day, but he could feel some tinge of excited nervousness through their bond that made him curious. “Ok.”

 

“This way,” Viktor stood and started on, his own bags firmly in hand. 

 

The more they walked, the more nervous Viktor started to grow, and it started to worry Yuuri. Was...was this it? Was Viktor unhappy? Was he about to break up with him? Had he found someone else? Was it Chris? Oh god, Yuuri was going to puke. He knew buying that ring was a terrible idea!

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Almost choking on his own spit Yuuri violently twitched, suddenly no longer realizing where they were or what they were doing. Viktor dropped his bags and took Yuuri’s right hand in his tightly. Yuuri felt like he was going to cry when the soft chorus of a choir started to fill his ears and set him at ease. It was then that he realized that Viktor had brought him to beautiful cathedral. 

 

Viktor wasn’t looking at him, eyes cast down at the omega’s hand. He dug around in his pocket with the other hand and held something firmly in his palm. “Yuuri...I...I know that we got off to a rough start. I know things haven’t exactly been perfect between us, and I still have a lot to learn about you, but there is one thing that I know for certain; I love you.I love you and Maechka so much that there are no words. I know that we are mated, and that that is considered legally binding in many countries, but I don’t want there to ever be any doubt. I want to be bond to you in every way imaginable.”

 

Yuuri wanted to drop dead of shock the moment the light caught the gold band that Viktor was slipping on to Yuuri’s ring finger. His heart was beating so strongly against his chest he was afraid it would run away from him. Was this really happening? 

 

“Yuuri...would you please do me the honor of marrying me?” Viktor asked, the ring firmly in place. 

 

Tears fell from his eyes and he suddenly found himself exploding with laughter. Viktor looked at him with disappointment, and Yuuri reached for Viktor’s right hand to gently the glove off before he was slipping the gold band he had bought just hours before on. “Dang...you beat me to it.”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide, his own tears starting to pool at the corners. “Yuuri...when…?”

 

“I slipped away when we were at the baby store,” Yuuri confessed, a small sob of happiness escaping his lips. “You were so into it with the salesperson I saw the opportunity and took it. I...I thought it was so stupid and spur of the moment. I don’t know what I was thinking, to be honest.”

 

“So...is that a yes?” Viktor asked, a tear slipping free as he smiled gently at his omega. 

 

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered, grinning ear to ear. 

 

Viktor leaned in and captured Yuuri’s lips with his own, deepening it as far as he could take it with his hands on the omega’s face. When he pulled back he gently laid his forehead on Yuuri’s and smiled. “It’s a yes for me, too.”

 

Yuuri buried himself against Viktor’s chest, unable to stop staring at the ring on his finger through the silent tears of joy. “Is this why you had Mari and Minako watch Maiko? Did they know about this all along? Is that why they insisted on coming?”

 

“Of course,” Viktor confirmed. “I wasn’t going to go off and marry you without your family’s blessing.”

 

“We’re already mated, Vitya, with a baby,” Yuuri huffed in amusement, but touched that Viktor had tried to remain so traditional. “God, I’m a mess,” he said as he wiped at his eyes, trying to dry them of the tears.

 

“A beautiful mess,” Viktor argued, wiping at his own eyes. The two stood there in a few moments of comfortable silence, both men trying to gather themselves and not look so out of sorts. “Well, should we go meet the others and get our Maya back?”

 

“Un,” Yuuri nodded, smiling bright behind his reddened eyes and cheeks. He made sure to pick up all his bags in his let hand and held out the right to Viktor who gladly took it. With fingers interlaced and gold rings shining brightly they walked down the streets of Barcelona to the restaurant where the other skaters were waiting. 

 

The moment they stepped into the outdoor tent seating area Yuuri spotted his sister with Maiko and he was making a mad dash. Maiko instantly recognized her mother and reached out a grabby hand insistently. “How was she?”

 

“An angel until just recently,” Mari answered as she handed the child over. “I think she’s hungry, but she wouldn’t eat the formula. Congrats, by the way.” She winked, knowingly..

 

Yuuri blushed, deciding not to comment. Secretly, he was happy that Maiko was so picky with her food. It made him feel wanted and needed. He took a seat next to Viktor across from the two women and next to Phichit. Without even thinking he started pulling out the cover blanket and working on wiggling out of his coat and sweater enough that Maiko could feed.

 

“Ugh,” Yuri gagged, “You’re going to do that here - ow!” The table jolted up slightly where someone had kicked the teenager under the table. Yuuri was sure it was the silent Kazakh beta that had done it. 

 

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with a mother feeding their child in public, you got that?” Minako huffed angrily. “Don’t be such a little shit.”

 

“Minako-sensei,” Yuuri whined, “Don’t. It’s fine.” Yuri was young and didn’t understand. Plus, it wasn’t like he didn’t receive looks everywhere else anyway. For whatever reason it was still considered socially unacceptable to breastfeed in public. After having a child, Yuuri respected it so much more and couldn’t understand why it bothered people. It was natural, wasn’t it?

 

“I think it’s so amazing how your body can provide for your child that way,” Chris sighed blissfully. “I don’t think I’d look half as good with breasts as you, Yuuri. I worked hard to develop this chiseled and amazing chest, after all. You just take to it so well.”

 

“He does doesn’t he?!” Viktor beamed. “Though I think you’d look great either way.”

 

“Gross!” Yuri stuck out his tongue in disgust.

 

“Oh-kay!” Yuuri waved one hand frantically to halt this conversation. “Can we talk about something else? This isn’t exactly appropriate table conversation.”

 

Phichit suddenly gasped and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, dark eyes staring at the ring on his finger. They then darted to Viktor, whose chin was resting on his hand with the ring. “Oh. My. Oh my. OH. MY. GOD! YUURI!” He stood up so fast his chair went flying back and started Maiko from her dinner. “YOU GUYS! MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED!”

 

Yuuri stared on horrified as Maiko began to whimper in irritation at the disturbance and the entire restaurant began to applaud for him and Viktor. Instinctively Yuuri covered Maiko’s ears with her hand and guided her back to his nipple in attempts to distract her. Thankfully it worked, but it didn’t keep the embarrassment at bay.

 

“Look!” Viktor held up his own ring. “Yuuri proposed to me, too!”

 

“Yuuri! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Minako scolded, clearly upset she hadn’t been in the know. 

 

“Because I didn’t know until today I was going to do it,” Yuuri confessed. “It just sort of...happened.”

 

“When’s the wedding?” Chris asked excitedly. 

 

“Yes, when! Where?  Who's your best men? Duh, me, that’s a stupid question. Black suit? White suit? What kind of flowers? What kind of cake?” The questions just poured out of Phichit’s mouth without a single thought. 

 

“Ano, we haven’t had a chance to talk about any of that yet,” Yuuri mumbled nervously, shifting Meiko beneath the blanket to his other breast as she quieted back down. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll all get an invite!” Viktor promised.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “As if we’d want to come to your stupid wedding.”

 

“I’d want to go,” Otabek said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

 

At that, Yuri blushed with a small frown. “Fine...then I guess I’d go.”

 

Yuuri saw right through that and gave Viktor a sideways glance. Their Yuri was growing up. How cute!

 

“Yuuri! You’ll let me plan the wedding right? As your best man, I demand it!” Phichit said firmly. “It would need to be a winter wedding, of course,” he said as he began to frantically swiping and typing away on his phone. “And as your best man and wedding planner, my first order of business is to announce your engagement to the world!”

 

A heavy internal groan rippled its way through Yuuri, knowing this would only be the beginning. There wouldn’t be a bride or groomzilla at their wedding, it would be a Phichitzilla. “Can you at least wait until I’m not breastfeeding in public?!”

 

“Why? I think it would totally add to the overall effect,” Phichit pouted.

 

Phichit ended up getting his picture, though Yuuri absolutely made him wait until Maiko could be in the picture out from under a blanket and in full view. The couple held up their right hands with their rings, cheeks touching with Maiko front and center, her stuffed poodle halfway in her mouth. It blew up in a matter of seconds. 

 

When they finally made it back to their hotel room, Viktor immediately began to strip as Yuuri worked to put Maiko down for the night. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, catching his eyes staring at Viktor far more than once as the Russian stripped down until there was nothing but skin. 

 

“Like what you see?” Viktor teased, feeling his fiance’s gaze on him. 

 

Yuuri scoffed. “You know I do.”

 

Chuckling, Viktor stepped forward and hugged the omega from behind, the mates staring down at their sleeping child lovingly. With a tender kiss just below his ear Viktor whispered, “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world today, Yuuri.”

 

“Second happiest,” Yuuri corrected, tilting his head to expose more skin. “I’m the happiest.” Tilting his head back he shifted just so their lips touched even if briefly. “I wish you didn’t have to compete tomorrow...I want to feel you, Vitya.”

 

“You can still feel me,” Viktor breathed, hands moving to pull at the scarf and discard it, hands moving up and under the sweater. “My skin on your skin...my heart against your heart.”   
  
Yuuri felt his heart skip into his throat the more Viktor disrobed him. Even after sex, Yuuri usually put on at least a shirt or sweats. It was just one of those things. Especially after giving birth he hated exposing his stomach for too long. It was saggy with stretch marks and an ugly scar. Yet, Viktor made every bright stripe on his skin feel beautiful as he traced each one with a gentle finger. 

 

Both alpha and omega completely naked, they pulled back the covers and snuggled under, legs and arms entwined as they exchanged gentle and lazy kisses until Yuuri’s soft snores filled the room and they fell fast asleep. 

 

/*/

 

“Here you go baby Maiko!” Phichit cooed, handing the stuffed hamster to Maiko who dropped the other stuffed animal in favor of it.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri whined, “She has enough!! Between the ones from the short program and today we’re going to have enough to fill an entire house!”

 

“Oh, should I buy one for her do you think?” Viktor asked, completely serious at the notion.

 

“Vitya, no!” Yuuri frowned. “Phichit please...you did so great out there! You should keep it!”

 

Phichit laughed, “Thanks...I know I’m not going to medal, but at least I made it, right?! And besides, I’ve got real hamsters waiting for me at home.”

 

Yuuri pulled Phichit into a hug, careful not to smush Maiko between them. “I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait to skate against you next season.”

 

Phichit pulled away in surprise. “Wait. What?! Yuuri! Does this mean?”

 

Yuuri smiled softly. “Vitya and I talked about it after the short programs. I...I want to come back. If I can. I don’t know that I’ll be able to.”

 

“Of course you can! I’ll be right there with you the entire way,” Viktor promised, taking Yuuri’s hand and squeezing. “As your coach.” He winked.

 

There was an angry scowl behind them and they turned just in time for Yuri to barge right between them so that they were forced to separate. “So this is it, huh? The old man is finally retiring. Good. I’m going to go out there and make sure it’s with a silver and not a gold.”

 

Yuri had broken Viktor’s very own record in the short program two days ago. The entire arena had been shocked and dumbfounded and Yuri, of course, had been beside himself with glee. His fame lasted all of twenty minutes before Viktor stepped onto the ice and snatched his title right back. Yuuri had never seen someone so angry before. Yuri almost exploded. Still, only two tenths of a point separated the two in the standings. 

 

Yuuri was nervous.

 

Viktor was anything but. “Do your best, Yurio!” He cheered, Yakov giving the younger Yuri an earful in Russian as they made their way rinkside.

 

Bundling up Maiko in her blankets they followed so that they could watch. Yuuri had to admit, he spent more time watching Viktor than watching Yuri. The way Viktor looked on at his rival with so much interest and curiosity. The alpha really didn’t view anyone as his rival. He only looked at them as fellow artists working their craft. Yuri’s craft was indeed something to behold. 

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, Viktor still staring out on the ice as Yuri stepped off in a trance.

 

Viktor blinked and lowered his fingers from his lips, body turning to face Yuuri and taking his free hand. Lifting it up, he kissed Yuuri’s gold band. “Watch me, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Vitya...ever since I first saw you on TV, that’s all I’ve ever done.”

 

Removing his skate guards, Viktor handed them to Yuuri rather than Yakov. “I hope it’s all you’ll ever do, my beautiful mate.” Viktor cast him one last glance as his name was announced over the speaker and he stepped out onto the ice. 

 

Yuuri beamed, heart swelling with so much love it could burst. 

 

One Year ago, Yuuri and Viktor had come crashing into each other like a waterfall. For months their currents fought against one another, but now they were a calm stream with waters elegantly intertwined. Their current was forever changing, but now...it was together. 

 

When Viktor ended his program with one hand over his heart, and the other outstretched towards Yuuri and Maiko, the shrine maiden’s fortune from months ago came to mind.

 

_ The best is yet to come.  _

 

**END.**


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that glitters is not gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to each and every one of you who has taken this journey all the way to the end with me!!! This makes my 3rd completed YOI fic now for this fandom. I hope you have enjoyed the story and enjoy this slice-of-life epilogue!!!!
> 
> See you next time!

In the end, there was no winter wedding. There was no winter wedding because Viktor and Yuuri simply could not wait that long. Instead, it was a spring wedding, held right after World’s, in a garden behind the temple. It had almost driven Phichit mad in the middle of the season, trying to put it all together, but the beta had more than succeeded. 

 

Cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it was a perfect sunny day. Soft blue and peach flowers arrangements sat at the center of each table and at the end of each aisle of white chairs. They matched the two men at the altar - Viktor in black and peach and Yuuri in white and blue. Phichit and Chris joined them as their best men, both unable to keep the tears from flowing. Maiko was in Phichit’s arms dressed in sparkling blue gown with a crown made from the flowers on her short bed of black curls. 

 

They’d kissed, they’d cried, and they’d danced the night away in each other’s arms. Drunk, of course. There was no other real way to celebrate their love. Shirts came off, but pants stayed on at the insistence of an angry Yuri. Yuuri and Toshiya had been a complete mess together - a beautiful mess if you had asked Viktor - with belly’s hanging out and making their significant others giggle in delight. There hadn’t been much of a wedding night, both men too far gone to do much more than a sloppy make-out session.

 

It didn’t matter. There was plenty of time for that on their three destination honeymoon. They’d be gone the entire month. First stop Bora Bora, then Venice, then Paris. Yuuri had been worried about leaving Maiko for so long, but the little girl waved happily with a “Bai bai!” and he knew she’d be just fine with his family. Yuuri had been afraid he’d put all the weight back on he had worked so hard to shed during the winter. Viktor winked, hardly afraid, making a statement about how sex shed so many calories. 

 

Needless to say, Yuuri was no worse for wear by the time they returned to Hasetsu to begin training, though he and Viktor both were far more than than usual. Not like it truly mattered. There was more than enough time to still prepare. Not having compete the previous year, Yuuri did not have scores to qualify for the GP series. He would only have regionals to compete in in the fall, then had nothing until Nationals. 

  
Yuuri had taken back to the ice like a natural, just as Viktor always thought he would. Jumps were still difficult, and Viktor had kept him to doubles until closer to September. Viktor took to the coaching-dad role like he was born for it. Most days she remained in the office with Yuuko and the triplets, but some days Viktor placed her in a sling harness and took her out onto the ice. The first several times Yuuri was beside himself, worried that he might fall and hurt her, but the moment Maiko smiled and started to giggle as Viktor twirled with her, he caved. 

 

She had taken a love to it just like her parents. 

 

/*/

 

Regionals had been relaxed. It had been small and easy for Yuuri to overcome his first competition jitters. This was different. This was Nationals,and the last time he had been here he had made a fool of himself. His short program had gone decently - he was currently in second - but Yuuri felt like he was about to self destruct on the ice. His fingers were grasping the railing tightly and his vision was blurring more than normal.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor leaned forward, their foreheads meeting. He was holding Maiko between them. She was so big now at 15 months. Already she could walk and would get into every bit of trouble that she could. “I have faith in you. You’re going to be great.”

 

“Mama!” Maiko smiled.

 

“Hai, hai!” Viktor beamed at his daughter, giving her a little jump in his arms. “Mama katsu!”

 

“Katsu katsu katsu!” Maiko mimicked, their heart-shaped smiles identical to one another. 

 

Yuuri’s lips quivered with a smile, feeling overwhelmed with emotion before he’d even begun his performance. That’s right. He could do this. For Viktor, and for Maiko. They were counting on him. He placed a kiss to each of their heads and looked his mate dead in the eye with determination. “Watch me.”

 

“Always,” Viktor whispered. 

 

“Next out on the ice, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri,” the announcer’s voice rang, Yuuri skating out and taking his lap around the ice as the crowd cheered wildly.

 

With a deep breath he moved to the center and lowered his head, arms out at his side. The soft piano started to play and he lifted his hands together, head to the sky. This song - this performance - truly came from the heart. It represented all his feelings for Viktor and Maiko, all the love he felt for them. He prepared for his first jump and landed the quad toe-loop flawlessly. It was his only quad, Viktor still insisting he take it easy until 4CC. 

 

_ I’m feeling really good...I wonder how Viktor would feel if I changed the last jump. Would be surprised? Or maybe mad...I think I can do it.   _ As he came to the final jump of his program he stretched back wide with his back right leg and lifted high into the air attempting his husband’s signature quad flip. His hand went down on the ice as he landed, able to keep his position upright.  _ Ah, so close! I think that was enough rotations?!  _ Coming out of his final spin he placed a hand on his heart and stretched the other out towards Viktor and Maiko, the music coming to an end. 

 

Viktor was practically running to the kiss-and-cry, Maiko’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck to stay on. Yuuri met him there, smiling wide and eyes filled with tears of joy as he pulled them into his arms. “Vitya...was I good?!”

 

“Oh,  Yuuri...the absolute best,” Viktor responded, burying his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“Me, me!” Maiko whined. 

 

Yuuri laughed, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek and stepping off the ice, accepting his skate guards and taking Maiko from Viktor’s arms. They made their way to the bench and took a seat to wait for his scores. One of the sweepers brought over the many stuffed animals and Maiko immediately picked up the large poodle. 

 

“Makka!” She beamed, squishing it close.

 

“Yes, Makka!” Viktor smiled. 

 

Yuuri squinted as the score flashed up on the screen and the crowd went wild.

 

**_195.23_ **

 

Viktor was hugging Yuuri before he was even able to process it. “Yuuri! That’s twenty points higher than at regionals! Though it probably would have broken 200 if you had done as I asked and not included any other quads in your program. Honestly, what was that? Totally sloppy entrance which bobbled your landing. No confidence at all as you -,”

 

“Makka!” Maiko waived the poodle between her parent’s faces, smacking Yuuri straight in the nose. 

 

Yuuri could only laugh.  _ Thanks for the save, Maiko… _

 

“Yuuri-kun! That was so great!” Minami squealed from where he prepared to take the ice for his own free skate. “There’s no way I beat that! You’re going to win for sure! I’m so happy!”

 

“Minami-kun!” His coach groaned. “Don’t say things like that! You should want to win! You have a solid short program score, you can do this!”

 

“But did you see it?! Did you see the quad flip!?” Minami asked, pointing to Yuuri with hearts in his eyes. 

 

Viktor wrapped Yuuri’s jacket around his shoulders and led them to the skater’s only area for viewing. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at Minami’s enthusiasm. There was still a good chance the young skater could beat him, though he hadn’t scored above 160 on his free skate all season and did not qualify for the GPF. When Minami’s only quad turned into a triple, Yuuri knew he had won.

 

Wearing a gold medal on the top of the podium felt great, but nothing had yet to compare the feeling he got when he was with Viktor and Maiko. He held Maiko during his interviews, medal hung around his neck with Viktor against his back. Maiko happily gnawed on the medal as Yuuri spoke to the several journalists, covering the gold circle in slobber. 

 

When Morooka sent Yuuri a high resolution photo of that exact scene, Yuuri made sure to blow it up and frame it. It hung over the couch of their small house they had bought just after the wedding.

 

/*/

 

“That man was hitting on you,” Viktor fumed, arms crossed and lips pursed out in an angry pout.

 

Yuuri blinked several times, shifting Maiko in his arms until he realized who Viktor was talking about. God, she was getting way too big for him to hold. He ended up having to put her down. “Eh!? Fumio? What, no! Vitya, we grew up together. His family lives down the street from the onsen. It’s not like that at all!”

 

“Papa mad?” Maiko tilted her head in confusion, grasping at Yuuri’s hand. 

 

Viktor’s shoulders immediately relaxed and he ran a hand through his silver locks. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s just that your pre-heat and your scent has me on edge with every little thing.”

 

“What!?” Yuuri gasped quietly. “Am I really in pre-heat? Vitya, why didn’t you say? I shouldn’t be going out in public like this!”

 

“Mama, what’s pre-heat?” Maiko asked, doing little to hush her voice as Yuuri had done.

 

“Ah, nothing, nothing, just an adult thing,” Yuuri hushed her. “Oh god, Vitya, we have so much to do to prepare! I haven’t had a heat since Maya was born. I have to see if my parents or Yuuko can watch Maiko and we need to get food and scent blockers and birth control. Gosh, I really hope the doctor can fit me in -,”

 

“Do you want to go on birth control?” Viktor asked, cutting the omega off.

 

Yuuri came to a screeching halt in the middle of the market, almost bumping into a woman. “Huh?”

 

Viktor was suddenly flushing bright red and stuttered, “W-well, what I mean is, we are both retired now, right? Or did you change your mind and want to compete one more season?”

 

“Well...no, I...I think ending on an Olympic medal is a pretty good ending, don’t you think?” Yuuri smiled sweetly before the light bulb finally turned on. “Oh. Oh! Vitya...is it...do you?”

 

The alpha seemed suddenly frozen in time, his face completely blank and his body still. Then, suddenly, his face lit up into his heart-shaped smile and he kneeled down toward Maiko. “Maya! Do you want a little baby brother or sister?”

 

Maiko’s face lit up in delight, matching her father’s. “Baby!”

 

Yuuri could feel his face grow hot and he shrunk in on himself to try and hide from everyone around them. “Geez, Vitya...How am I supposed to say no to Maiko after that?”

 

“So...is that a yes?” Viktor asked carefully, rising to meet his mate.

 

Nibbling at his lip Yuuri pondered it for only a moment before rising up on his tippy toes and kissing Viktor full on the lips. “It’s a yes.”

 

/*/

 

When Yuuri’s heat had finally come, it was like Sochi all over again. Viktor had been completely and utterly unable to resist anything, tongue tasting every bit of flesh and teeth nipping possessively over the omega’s bonded gland over and over again. 

 

“I’m going to pump you so full Yuuri,” Viktor had moaned into his ear, rocking his hips back and forth in a sopping wet entrance. “Fill you up and get you pregnant all over again.”

 

Yuuri whimpered in delight, hips shifting up to meet Viktor’s. “Alpha...please...want it so bad.”

 

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll give you anything you like. Anything and everything.”

 

When Yuuri curled over the toilet and started hurling six weeks later, no one was surprised. Yuuri still worried it was a fluke. Once meant nothing. Maiko was a germ magnet, after all, and he and Viktor had gotten sick plenty of times since she had been born. Viktor insisted on an appointment. If they were going to do this, they’d do it right. No cheap drugstore tests, just the real thing. 

 

After ten agonizing minutes of waiting, the doctor entered the room with a bright smile. “ Omedetou Gozaimasu! You are officially six weeks pregnant!”

 

The entire world was ecstatic with the news the moment it came out. This time, the support on instagram and twitter had been overwhelming. Once again, fights over who would be the best uncle broke out and bets started on whether it would be a boy or a girl. 

 

When the time came for the first sonogram, Yuuri could hardly contain his excitement. Sure, their baby wouldn’t be any bigger than a little bean at this point, but having Viktor’s support this time meant everything to him. 

 

Maiko sat in Viktor’s lap, watching curiously as the gel was spread across Yuuri’s stomach and a grey picture showed up on the screen. He laid there impatiently waiting for the nurse to confirm that everything looked good and healthy. 

 

“Oh, well look there,” the nurse raised her eyes unexpectedly.

 

“What?! What is it?” Yuuri questioned nervously, trying to see what she saw on the screen.

 

The nurse pointed up at the screen to two separate black dots. “Congrats! It’s twins!”

 

“EH!?” Yuuri’s voice rippled through the room.

 

Viktor’s grin was as wide as his face. Maiko clapped excitedly. “Two Babies!”

 

_ phichit+chu: So can I say it? _

_ katsuki-nikiforov_yuuri: No. _

_ phichit+chu: Come on. I want to. I need to.  _

_ katsuki-nikiforov_yuuri: No. _

_ phichit+chu: I told you so. _

_ katsuki-nikiforov_yuuri: Phichit!!!! _

_ phichit+chu: ( ˘ ³˘)♥ I warned Viktor to wrap it! _

_ katsuk-nikiforovi_yuuri: We were trying to have a baby! _

_ phichit+chu: A baby. Not multiple babies. Congrats, though! I can’t wait! You’re going to be huge! _

_ katsuki-nikiforov_yuuri: Geez, thanks…. _

 

Huge was an understatement. At only six months, Yuuri felt as big as a house. It seemed almost impossible to move. Ice Castle had been his haven, though, always having hot flashes even in the middle of winter. 

 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Yuuri groaned, a hand on his huge belly. 

 

Yuuko chuckled, “I don’t feel sorry for you at all.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri sighed, watching as Maiko made her way slowly across the ice with wiggly swizzles. 

 

Maiko lost her footing and toppled down onto the ice. Viktor chuckled. “Uh-oh! What do we do when we fall, Maechka?”

 

“Get up!” Maiko beamed, putting her hands on the ice and pushing herself back up. She did so with so much force she almost fell back again, but Viktor caught her this time. 

 

“That’s right!” Viktor smiled. 

 

“She really does love the ice already,” Yuuko smiled gently, watching the scene out on the ice fondly.

 

Yuuri returned the smile, “She does. I would have been totally fine if she wasn’t interested, but I know Viktor really wanted it.”

 

“A boy and a girl this time. Think you can convince them to do pairs?!” Yuuko winked. “It could be like a whole new adventure. Uncharted territory!”

 

“Yeah, sure, if we want to go completely broke trying to fund three kids skating competitively,” Yuuri groaned just thinking about it. Though, if that’s what they really wanted, he’d find a way. He’d find a way to give his children anything and everything they wanted, and so would Viktor. His love for Maiko had only continued to grow as she got older, and he knew it would be the same for his twins after they were born, as much as he hated them in this moment. Yuuri just hoped their birth went far better than Maiko’s. The doctors would be monitoring him very closely during his third trimester. He’d already been told he’d be put on strict bedrest then for the last three months. That was coming up in just two short weeks. 

 

On April 17th, Masha Viktorovna Nikiforova and Matvey Viktorovich Nikiforov were born with no complications three minutes apart. Both twins had silver tufts atop their heads and when their eyes finally opened, they were a rich chocolate brown. 

 

**v-katsuki-nikiforov** My beautiful three children and their gorgeous mother...I love them more than anything in this world. All that glitters is not gold...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @kashoku-sinpai


End file.
